The Norse Dragon Emperor
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What if it was Odin that saved Issei from dying that faithful night and gave him the chance at new life and to become something more; well this is that story so if interested read as one change makes a wealth of differences. Rated M for Mature Content, Strong Issei, Rossweisse X Issei, Elements of Dungeons and Dragons. Furthermore if you don't like it then don't read. No Harem
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: New Life)**

As it stands things in life are often left up to random chance leaving us in a consistent chain of circumstances that while all different have one starting place that sets them in stone and defines our actions from there on in. However, what if one simple action of intervention were to happen as sometimes these things are needed to better ensure that in the chain of events in our lives that our futures turn out for the better so let us begin the story with one such intervention that will ripple throughout the world.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, September 11th 2015, 10:14 Pm)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 at night as Odin was wandering through Kuoh town quite a bit inebriated since he'd been doing peace talks with Sirzechs and Serafall here for an alliance between the Norse and the Devil Factions. As he'd sent his bodyguard Rossweisse to go ahead or do whatever she wanted within reason since he didn't really want a lightweight to ruin his fun as currently the All Father was passing through one of the parks in said town in quite a jovial mood.

"It feels pretty great to go for a night stroll if I do say so myself." Odin spoke to himself as he continued to walk through the park until something caught his eye

"What in my name do we have here?" Odin questioned as he walked over to see Issei Hyoudou bleeding out on the pavement

"P-Please help m-m-me I don't w-want to d-die here." Issei pleaded currently using all of his willpower to stay alive at the moment as he looked at the elderly man before him

"Relax my boy you've got nothing to worry about since I see that you've got quite a great deal of potential in you and it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Odin spoke as a rune covered magical circle appeared above Issei

"Now then rest since all we be well and I need to have a word with someone." Odin spoke as soon enough Issei went into unconsciousness as his wounds stabilized

"So now that the boy is healed its time for us talk, so come on out here already Ddraig as I know you reside within the boy." Odin spoke as soon enough a dollar sized emerald jewel appeared on his left hand

 **"It's been quite sometime since we've last conversed or talked hasn't it All-Father."** Ddraig's voice spoke remembering the leader of the Aesir quite fondly from memories past

"Yes it has been as its been quite a number of decades I'd assume since it was the Wild West when we last met and I'll say this much about your last host. He wasn't just one hell of a gunslinger but, also he knew how to hold his booze and party that much I'll say since he was one of your favorites and mine is memory serves." Odin spoke quite fondly remembering the other host to the Red Dragon Emperor as Ddraig chuckled

 **"Yes as I still laugh my ass off at the fact that he managed to convince to seal the totality of my flames into that gun of his."** Ddraig spoke finding it quite amazing that the power he once used to earn his title had been sealed into

"And something of which I wager was no small feat however, I digress as I see your latest host and possible partner has gotten himself into quite the predicament." Odin spoke as they were getting off topic

 **"Yes I agree. As this one here has a lot of potential I'll tell you that much about as much as the gunslinger who wielded me all those years ago. However, his passions need direction since trust me they've grown rampant and need to have something to focus on which is how we ended up in this current situation."** Ddraig spoke knowing for fact that Issei had as much potential as his prior wielders he favored in centuries past yet his passionate nature had caused for him to fall into the trappings of a fallen angel

 **"Which is how he'd gotten himself killed by a snake in the grass of a fallen angel as he means well but, his want for someone to care about him in the sense we're all familiar with had overcome his better judgement. Because I ask of you a favor Odin and believe me for all of what my hosts have done to help the Norse in times past and me giving them the strength and power to aid in all of that I'm owed to a few favors."** Ddraig added since he and his prior hosts had done quite a great deal for the Norse Pantheon in times past and had acquired favors and as such the Red Dragon Emperor felt it necessary to cash one of them in

"Really then as tell me since you're cashing this favor in I'd like to know what this would entail?" Odin questioned as to what the dragon had in mind and swar he could've envisioned it giving a fanged grin

 **"It benefits both of us in the end. Because I want you to get him trained as one of your own and make him as strong as possible because think about it at the end of this we both get something good out of this. You get to have yet another Red Dragon Emperor on your side and I can have him grow strong and have a second chance to live."** Ddraig spoke after all it would be mutually beneficial to both sides after all

Odin then proceeded to grin considering this would help things along greatly considering that he would be able to have a 4th Red Dragon Emperor on his side something of which help things from a battle standpoint greatly besides whenever he did have one of Ddraig's partners with him they usually turned out to be good company.

"Alright Ddraig I'll take you up on that favor however, you're gonna have to help me in deciding how to go about him being trained. Since I get the feeling he's more for martial might than being a spellcaster but, even that goes so far into what I should do with him." Odin spoke as with a wave of his hand a portal towards Asgard came

 **"I've got an idea from what his memories of the past have been about, so let's go before he bleeds out all over the place."** Ddraig spoke as Odin carried Issei's body through the portal to Asgard

* * *

 **(4 days later, September 16th 2015, Asgard, 10:50 Am)**

It was a few days after Issei's initial death that he'd undergone healing having been healed over completely within a day and a half however, this didn't satisfy Ddraig considering that he wanted his new host and partner to be able to never fall like that again and as such had been giving Issei a partial dragonification. Making his bones and muscles much more dense than the average human and giving his chest and stomach dragon scales so that he'd have a form of protection against those cursed light spears when they hit him as he wanted his new host and future partner to be strong and tough enough to withstand all of what was to come in his time in Asgard, something that couldn't be done as a normal man.

"Well then you've awoken as it took you nearly a week to do so, but considering your circumstances I'll give you some leeway." Odin spoke considering that Issei was gonna be in for a hell of a shock

"Where the hell am I and where did that bitch Yuuma go?!" Issei swore as anger and rage swelled within him at the fact that he had been murdered on his date

"Relax as don't get to ahead of yourself since I'd rather you not burst a blood vessel over that however, what I will tell you is that how can I put this. You aren't at your home right now because walk with me and I'll show you where you currently are right now." Odin spoke as he helped Issei who was dressed in a standard hospital gown and walked with Odin as his body felt oddly enough heavier but just went with it

"So tell me what do you know about Norse mythology young man as can you tell me anything about it at all?" Odin questioned Issei as they walked down the hallway

"Well my mom before she passed away last year used to read me stories about all these cool Viking heroes and the of the gods themselves. It got me so interested in them that I always wanted if I ever got the chance to be a viking growing up when I was kid because it felt right to me ya know. To be there with a battle axe in hand kickin' ass and taking name and showing everyone I'm the man." Issei spoke having remembered those times with great fondness and delight

"Yes well those stories your mom told you were all true every last bit of them from the Dwarves who help us in making our armor and weapons in Nidavellir. To the Fire giants lead by that flaming bastard Surtur in Muspelheim some of which do try and occasionally come to kill us and you'll one day no doubt fight one day. All of that is real." Odin told Issei who looked greatly taken aback at this

"Woah look thank you for patching up that hole in my chest I got from my killer girlfriend whose head I'd like to smash in like a pumpkin for killing me. I kind of find it hard to believe that all of the bedtime stories my mom use to read to me are true." Issei responded as Odin let out a chuckle

"Most mortals don't quite believe it when I tell them that this sort which is why its better if they're shown this." Odin spoke as soon they entered into Asgard's full glory

"Welcome to Asgard young man, as I'm Odin the All Father and king of all of what you see before you and we've still got much to talk about." Odin spoke as he summoned Gungnir to make an impressive display of power as pulsing sapphire, ruby and golden light radiated out of him in a fierce display as Issei was in awe of Odin's power as well as the metropolis before him

(Asgard looks like how its portrayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since my description of it couldn't do it enough justice in comparison also btw who's hyped for Infinity Wars coming out next year)

"Well then I'd probably faint right now out of shock from what I'm seeing but, I'd rather not look like a pussy next to the king of the Norse gods." Issei said in complete awe as Odin let out a mirthful laugh

"Good to see that your near death experience hasn't robbed you of your sense of humor." Odin laughed as Issei looked at him still

"So I'd like to ask and not to sound rude or anything but why'd you choose me of all people? Because not even the people at my own academy think I'm worth shit as most of the girls their hate me really." Issei spoke as granted he had a bit of a lust problem however, it was his rapidly shitty friends that got him roped into it

"Simple really its because I see a lot of potential in you and rather than let it go to waste I'm gonna help you become strong. After all I can see that you have not only a drive about yourself to become strong and powerful, but also that you carry quite a bit of rage inside you." Odin spoke as they began to take a walk throughout Asgard

"I actually do since I'm tired of being shit upon repeatedly and after what my supposed girlfriend did to and everything else I've had go on me having a bit of rage inside me is an understatement. Which is why my father who use to be a professional boxer taught me how to throw a punch pretty well and says that I've got a pretty nasty left hook." Issei spoke considering that his father taught him how to box until he couldn't anymore

With his father having done this as ever since Issei was a child he was an angry and pretty aggressive little boy which is why from when he was 8 until a bit after he turned 15 he taught him how to box seeing as how it'd be a good and constructive way for him to channel his aggression. With his father saying he was a natural at it and that out of the 3 styles of boxing he excelled at being a slugger evident by when he was mugged one night 4 months ago he knocked a man armed with crowbar with a single uppercut.

"Interesting to know that as I think with that in mind I think I know how I'm going to make you strong enough to where you'll be able to get so strong. That I can guarantee you that by the time you find that treacherous cunt that killed you that you'll be able to obliterate her like it was nothing and all it'll take is a single Midgard month. As I bet by the time that month is over then you'll even be able to kill a few frost giants." Odin told him with a bark of a laugh at the end that took Issei briefly aback

"Wait a minute how am I gonna get that strong in a month as I'm still human?" Issei questioned as Odin grinned

"Simple because 1 month back where your from equals a year and our training methods are very much what you call high risk and high gain. Which means you'll be put through the ringer but I can guarantee you one thing young man is that if you commit yourself completely to this training you'll be going through then I promise you. That without a doubt you'll gain strength but many other things here that much I can assure you." Odin promised him considering that he would make sure that Issei grew to be as strong as possible before heading back to the mortal realm

"Well then I can't wait to get started as finally I have a chance to put all the rage and anger and bit of some of my more perverse feelings I feel inside me and put it towards a goal I can get behind." Issei spoke finding his goal in killing Yuuma in vengeance was something worth putting his perverseness, rage and anger towards

"It's interesting that you've mentioned channeling your anger and rage into things considering that a good path for you to follow would be that of a berserker. Considering that I see you as not being the guy who'd take the time to learn spells or anything of the arcane if I'm correct to guess?" Odin questioned considering that Issei didn't look like the spellcaster type

"Yeah to be honest I'm not really for magic or things like that since I'm more of a guy that likes the simple approach. By that I mean just go ahead and use what you got in hand to beat the ever living hell out of what's in your way since as long as you can keep it simple then I don't mind doing it. And besides personally I think magic hacks level of bullshit anyways." Issei stated in response considering that he was a guy that liked the brute force approach in that it was simplistic yet highly effective whereas things like magic were complex and beyond his time of trying to understand

"I figured as much as not to insult your intelligence or anything, but magic and learning things of the arcane isn't really for you since it would seem out of your scope." Odin spoke as he knew that some weren't meant to learn the ways of the arcane like his son Thor for example

"It's no problem besides can I at least know what I'll be learning in becoming a berserker?" Issei questioned wondering what he'd be learning

"Simple you'll be learning how to channel your rage and anger to give you superhuman strength and durability and to put it simply become a human wrecking ball of pure unrestrained rage." Odin explained the laymans terms version

"That sounds fucking awesome and oh man I gonna wreck so much face when I complete this training I can just see it now." Issei spoke imagining himself looking like a majestic Viking warrior with his weapon raised and standing atop a mountain of corpses with a gorgeous woman by his side

"I just have some rules that are very easy and simple for you to follow; especially since you'll be with us for all of this and the fact that I'd like for you to join our ranks as one of our fighters and soldiers." Odin stated as he and Issei continued their walk

"Sure after all I not only owe you a life debt for saving me from death. But since your training me to get my revenge and be a soldier for your faction then I can abide by some rules that and I'd actually like to fight for your side. Considering that not many can say they're actually fighting for their god or gods and actually mean it." Issei spoke considering that at least when he completed his revenge he'd be able to serve a greater purpose something not many could say they've found when they're his age

"Well the 1st one is simple really and that you only answer to me and the one who will train you considering that it'll be us who will be making sure you get what you need in the world. And it'll be us who help you to get strong and give you missions when we need you to take care of things on Midgard." Odin told him considering that it would be him and Issei's trainer that would be making sure the young man grew into a strong and great warrior

"Sounds simple enough and it makes knowing who I report to much simpler." Issei spoke finding that a easy enough rule to follow

"Good and now the next rule is that be weary of the Devils in your town, for their cunning manipulators who will know doubt try and get you onto their side as one of their servants. And as one of their servants from what I've seen in the centuries I've lived is that you relinquish your freedoms and will and become a practical slave to them" Odin said to Issei who raised a brow

"Ok good to know since I'd rather not be a slave to anyone as I like being able to do what I want and be for the most part my own boss." Issei stated as he refused in absolution to not be a slave to anyone at all

"It's nice to see that your will is strong enough that you refuse enslavement in any form. Because I've seen good men and women fall to ruin because of the Devils in their manipulations and greed. Which is suffice to say it never ends well and I'd rather not see someone such as you for all your potential and capabilities have it stunted by one of them enslaving you." Odin spoke having seen Devils of days past ruin warriors and other such people with such great potential with their greed by treating them as paltry servants and oftentimes abusing them for being lower class and trading them away without second thought

"Can you tell me who the names of these Devils are so I at least know whom to watch out for when I return?" Issei questioned as he wanted to at least be ready and know who would try and manipulate him onto his side

"Well from what I can recall the two Devils that hold control over your town are named Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory do you know them?" Odin informed Issei who sighed

"Yes I do actually as they go to my school and are two of the most popular girls there. However, I'm pretty sure that until I start making some headway in my return come next month then I'll be under their radar." Issei spoke knowing that this was going to be a long school year ahead of him considering that things just got more complicated

"And just my luck that two of the hottest babes in school would be fucking Devils and just when I thought things couldn't get anymore fucking weird." Issei thought that it sucked that such two hotties were Devils that once they saw how jacked he was gonna be from training and started his quest for vengeance that they were gonna be gunning for him

"Well now I wish you luck with that and all however, there is another rule I wish for you to follow and that is to stay away from Loki." Odin warned as he wanted Issei to be very far away from the trickster

"I can tell that with a name like the trickster that I should keep a far distance away from him to be safe shouldn't I?" Issei questioned knowing that gods who were tricksters in general never were of any good

"Correct you are as Loki is a dangerous and foul god that I often regret letting become apart of the Aesir as he has often time and time again been a constant source of misery and infuriation. For his sense of mischief has sewn nothing but chaos and destruction to where many a time I've considered execution. However, recently he's been quiet with his talks of Ragnarok our equivalent to the Christian's Armageddon have grown increasingly rampant for some time." Odin spoke with disdain for the trickster god

"Which is why I want you to be extremely careful near and with him as do not trust anything that comes out of that silver snake tongue of his. Because no doubt he will try and get you onto his side for the power and potential you've got inside you which is why I want you to be the utmost careful in dealing with Loki." Odin told Issei as his face was set into a stern expression

As Odin for all intents and purposes held an intense distrust of the trickster god who'd had been a wild card to say the least as while he did side with the Norse pantheon when it came to objectives concerning it. One thing was for certain that his trickster and mischievous nature had caused him to be a blight for many of the gods in Asgard and having earned him many of their well deserved ire and loathing considering that many a time he struck down or caused mayhem to the lives of their champions or loved ones for his own sick amusement.

"Trust me from what my mom would read to me at night about this guy I'll keep my distance very far away from this fucker." Issei responded knowing full well from the stories his mother would read to him that Loki was very much bad news incarnate in Norse myth

"Good to know as I'd rather not have you be taken advantage of or worse by someone like him. Because take it from personal experience that to know Loki is to despise Loki." Odin spoke with great distaste in his mouth

"Alright then well is there anything else I should know for the rules you've got for me?" Issei questioned wondering if there were anymore rules for him to follow

"Not really besides that you're allowed to do whatever it is you so please as long as it remains within reason then I don't care." Odin told Issei as suddenly a portal was opened

"Now then let's go get something to eat because I bet after being in a coma for 4 days that you're quite hungry I'd imagine?" Odin questioned as Issei's stomach let out a loud rumble

"I think my stomach just gave you the answer." Issei spoke considering that he was at the moment understandably hungry

"Well then let's not waste anytime as trust me you're gonna have a hell of a time here in Asgard that much I can guarantee you." Odin spoke as they headed towards one of the dining halls

 _"If only mom could see me now."_ Issei thought considering that his mom wouldn't believe that as of right now he would be trained by the Norse pantheon

* * *

 **(2 days out of Issei's Year of Training, Nidavellir, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon morning as Issei accompanied by the All-Father were now in Nidavellir the realm of the Dwarves as he was currently with him to get him weaponry considering that he would need something for his training and to aid in his vengeance against Yuuma for murdering him. Therefore they were going to one of the best blacksmiths in all of Nidavellir to do so with Issei showing considerable excitement in doing so since he felt like this was something ripped straight out of Skyrim or Dungeons and Dragons.

"I take it that your still excited about all of this Issei?" Odin questioned the young soon to be berserker

"Of course I am as I don't just get to receive a weapon, but also I get to see real life fucking dwarves!" Issei cheered in excitement at all the things going on right now

"I can very well tell and see your excitement considering that we're just about here." Odin spoke as within the mountainous and hill covered lands of Nidavellir they reached their destination

That being of a large house that was atop the of one of the mountains at it was a 4 story tall house that was formed from the granite like stone and having a roof made of a tough steel and stone that had what looked like rubies covering and outlining the roof and parts of the house that held heavy amounts of arcane energy within. As chimney's billowed out heavy black smoke like a dragon before it breathes out fire as the windows were left open as the sounds of metal being pounded on were heard throughout the house.

"And just so you know be respectful while we're here as he maybe old by even dwarf standards however, he's still a tough old bastard who still knows how to make weaponry and armor. However, he's still a good man and has been good to the Asgardians and can chug ale and beer just as good as he could when he was in his prime." Odin told him considering who they were about to meet was one of the master blacksmiths of the Dwarves

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior after all I'm just so freaking excited for all of this to happen." Issei replied his excitement over the matter hard to contain

"I'll hold you too that as come on we've got a blacksmith to meet and a weapon to get for you." Odin spoke as with that they entered the house and walked through it

"So then do we just follow the smell of smoke and heat I suppose?" Issei questioned wondering if they were heading in the right direction

"Yes as if their is one one Krogan is he's nearly always in his workshop so, the louder the sounds of metal and the hotter the heat the closer we'll be to getting towards him." Odin answered back as they continued through the house

"Just wanted to know how close we'll be in a few moments is all." Issei responded as they went closer and closer towards the blacksmithing dwarf's workshop

With that they went throughout the house getting closer and closer until they reached the workshop that was underneath the house with it having many recently completed weapons hung to one side that ranged from greatswords, battle-axes, shields, warhammers, maces long-swords, pikes and everything in-between. As well as suits of armor that ranged from toughened leathers, plated heavy armor, scale mail and chain hauberks to individual sets such as segmented gauntlets and greaves and sturdy breastplates some that were left as they were and other having runes either carved or stitched into them.

And at the center of it completing a recently done longsword was a short man standing a 5 feet solid his long matted and untamed elbow length hair that was a dull stark white and covered with grime, ash and soot, yet he was broad shouldered and heavily built his thick and imposing build as he was barrel chested with large and dense muscles from decades upon decades of blacksmithing. With large coarse hands from having been at the forge since he was a young lad and a matching beard of dull white that went to his clavicle as he wore a set of leather pants, and a simple blacksmithing apron as he began to put the sword away on a nearby rack before turning to see Odin and Issei.

"Well all this time you come to visit me and yet you don't bring any ale and here I thought we were friends Odin, for what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Krogan spoke with a resonating bass of a voice that sounded like an old Irishman as he had dark azure eyes like dulled sapphires, a hardened and very worn face like worn leather and a heavy set brow and jawline like carved sandstone and granite

"We can talk of you having all the ale, beer and whiskey there is later on, for I'm here with a charge of mine to get him a weapon to wield." Odin told the dwarven blacksmith who let out a hearty chuckle

"Another Dragon Emperor I see well it seems you've got quite the knack for taking hosts of those two heavenly bastards under your wing eh. I wonder what it is with you that pulls these sort of folk into your life I'll never know." Krogan spoke finding it coincidental that once again Odin found himself pulling in another one of Ddraig's hosts into the Norse Pantheon

"Hey to be fair all of them as proven to not be just great warriors, but also men who I'd be happy to share drinks with and as the mortals say nowadays have a guys night out with." Odin spoke with a smile on his face at the fact that the Red Dragon Emperor's he had in his company had proven to be exceptional fighters, comrades and in some cases friends

"Well then I'll go meet him then and see what sticks for him." Krogan spoke as he walked over towards Issei with loud footfalls

"So then your Odin's charge I see; I gotta say you may not look like much, but I can tell you look like a scraper if I've ever seen one." Krogan stated as he gave Issei a once over

"I get that a lot and its nice to meet you." Issei spoke as he extended a hand out towards the shorter man who grasped it in a rough ironclad grip

"Nice to see that you can do a decent handshake." Krogan said as he continued the handshake for a few moments before releasing it

"Well my dad taught me that you shouldn't trust any person with a loose handshake as usually those are the types of people that'll stab you in the back." Issei spoke as the knuckles in his right hand popped loudly

"Your father has some wise advice about him I'll give him that much. Now then if we're done flapping our traps let's get down to it and get you what ya came for." Krogan spoke as Issei followed after him rubbing his sore hand

"Jeez does that guy lift weights with the Incredible Hulk or something." Issei thought considering that the dwarf despite being in his later years had a hell of handshake on him

"So then tell me what're ya looking for in a weapon?" Krogan questioned as they walked about his workshop

"Well I'm not looking for a longsword or rapier, for I don't want anything like that since I'm not looking for anything that requires any finesse or something like that. As I want something a bit more heavy handed like a battle-axe or a maul if you got anything like that; since I'm more the type of guy that likes to have something that'll do what I need it to without a lot of technique required." Issei told the dwarf who stopped for a moment to ponder on what he could do for Issei

"I'm pretty sure I can do that as follow me, as I've got some stuff hanging up that'll fit just what you're looking for." Krogan told Issei as they walked into one of the rooms where the dwarf hung up the completed weapons he made

"Alright here we are as we've got everything here from your glaives, your axes, your warhammers, short swords, spears and greatswords hear. And if you don't find what yer looking for hear then we got other rooms where there are stuff that'll tickle your fancy so take a look and see what gets your attention." Krogan told Issei who looked around the weapons hung across the walls of the room

"Thanks as let's see if I can pick out anything good as its now or never." Issei spoke as he began to look around taking his time as moments past as he looked around the weapons hung across for something to get his attention

"Come on their has to be something hear that'll do it for me." Issei thought to himself as he continued for the past 52 minutes to look for weapons

"Hey Krogan what about this one as I think this will do greatly for me." Issei spoke as Krogan saw what he was holding in his hands

That being a great-axe that was a full 4 feet in length and half as thick as Krogan's hand made of what looked like steel and bleached bone fused together evident by the whitish metallic color to it that was as thick around as Issei's own wrists. With the main part of the axe head being broad and heavy being two feet wide with a deep sky blue and stormy grey coloration to it that had a salient curve to it while the other was smaller being a foot long hooked axe blade as dust had covered it.

"Oh you found one of my earlier projects and got to say that you've got good taste in weapons if you chose that." Krogan spoke as Issei gave the great-axe a few test swings to which the dwarf had to grab him by the hands  
"And don't swing that thing in here at all." Krogan warned Issei who had a questioning looking about himself

"Why not?" Issei questioned as he put it gently by the handle beside him

"Because I made that during my more experimental phase from the bones of a storm giant that fought Thor to a stalemate and a dracolich that terrorized the lands with necromantic power that destroyed scores of powerful Devils. Which is why if your going to use that thing outside its best if you do so were nothing in here will break" Krogan told Issei considering that this was a weapon of which wasn't to be trifled with

"Well now you've got me even more interested in this as what's its name?" Issei asked as he slung the great axe across his back

"It's name is Khorok Kladdin or as it translates from my people's language Black Storm." Krogan told him the translation of the great-axe's name from Dwarvish to English

"Well then since I've found my chosen weapon you mind if I take it for a test run to see what it can do?" Issei asked wanting to see what it could do

"Sure you'll just have to come outside with me so you can test it." Krogan told Issei as they exited the room

"Hey Lord Odin look what I got pretty cool right." Issei spoke showing Odin Khorok Kladdin

"Alright so are you gonna test out on something?" Odin questioned as Issei nodded

"Well then let's get to it then." Odin spoke as he, Issei and Odin walked outside

"Alright that's about far enough." Krogan spoke as they were a 25 meter radius away from his house

"Now then let's see what this sucker can do." Issei spoke as he prepared to give the great-axe a swing

"Let's step back a few feet." Krogan told Odin as he didn't want to be caught within radius

"Why's that exactly?" Odin questioned as Issei took a moment to concentrate with a few test swings

"Because when I made the axe it took in the materials I used when forging it with the metals I had at the time and while it can take a hit a cleave through a frost giant like hot butter. The two things I used to make it had their powers fused together and well let's just say that I'd rather not be in the radius." Krogan explained since the storm giant and black dragon used in Khorok Kladdin made a powerful mix

"Well you've never lied to me about the weapons you've made for my people and their champions and clerics before so I'll take your word for it." Odin spoke as Issei took his few moments and was now ready

With that Issei let out a war-cry and swung the great-axe into the ground and the axe blade sinking into the ground like it was wet mud however, what came in the aftermath surprised Issei. As radiating out of a 20 foot radius was pale onyx colored lightning that shredded the ground tearing it apart like nothing as Issei remained unaffected as he saw that the rock affected by it had been not only electrically rent asunder, but also decayed as well.

"Huh well then it looks like I'm sold for this great-axe, because oh man am I gonna destroy so many people with this." Issei spoke as he looked over the great-axe with great fervor as he knew that this weapon was gonna go the distance with him

"Well Krogan you've once again done it with making great weaponry, for how can I repay you?" Odin questioned wondering how he could repay the dwarven master blacksmith

"Simple why don't you, that Red Dragon Emperor you got with you and I go out for drinks at one of the taverns not even a full 2 miles away." Krogan offered as Odin laughed

"I swear if there's one thing you Dwarves have its an iron liver." Odin continued to laugh as Krogan shared in it as well

"I just hope that when we go out for these drinks the boy isn't a lightweight, since I'm not gonna be responsible for him throwing up all over himself." Krogan responded since he hated lightweights when he went out drinking

"Relax I'm sure he'll be able to handle things just fine." Odin spoke before he let out a loud whistle to get Issei's attention

"What is it Lord Odin?" Issei questioned the All father who grinned widely

"Well Issei I was thinking to go with you getting your new weapon that you, Krogan and I go out for drinks as what do you say my boy?" Odin questioned as Issei returned with a smile

"I'm game as let's get fucking wasted!" Issei exclaimed as Krogan chuckled

"I like the boy's spirit as let's go as this ought to be quite a bit of fun." Krogan spoke wanting to see the hilarity that would go down with a drunk Issei

"I agree as this should be quite the bit of fun." Odin spoke as with that all 3 teleported to the tavern where Issei had one singular thought in mind

 _"Well it looks like that as of right now today's been a_ **good day.** **" Issei thought to himself over the events of today**

* * *

 **(The next day, Asgard, 1:35 Pm)**

It had been the next day as Issei was still dealing with the hungover from last night as one thing he learned was never challenge a dwarf that was a bit over a half century in age in a drinking contest when intoxicated as he paid for that with the bar fight he got into with a bunch of dark elf thugs and monster hangover he currently had.

"Never will I drink that much in my life ever again." Issei swore due to the massive hangover he currently had at the moment

"Well I tried warning you that you shouldn't outdrink Krogan. Especially since the bastard's liver is stronger than dragon's hide with all the ale and whiskey he drinks, but nope you didn't want to listen." Odin lightly scolded Issei in his decisions the day prior

"Believe me I found that out the hard way and never will I ever be drinking that heavily, because from now on I'll be taking a break from that before I try to drink more conservatively." Issei responded as he wasn't going to drink like he did for a long time and now only do so more conservatively

"At least now you know that you should stay in your lane Issei. By the way who knew that you were a violent drunk with the way you took out those dark-elves." Odin brought up as to the fact that Issei had single-handedly knocked 3 dark-elves the fuck out

"To be fair they started it when they called me a cunt which is why I responded by breaking one of their jaws." Issei responded since he wasn't about to take shit from anyone anymore

Because when they'd started it with making their snide remarks about his appearance and then calling him a cunt he was letting them off easy however, when they started spouting off about his mom being a pathetic cunt and bitch that's when he let his rage break through and decided to give them a permanent remind not to screw around with him by lopping one of their arms off at the elbow with Khorok Kladdin.

"Which I'm happy you did with them being the snot nosed punks they were. And I even got to see you tap into the rage of a berserker and got to say that you did well although it's a good thing Krogan and I stopped you when we did. Since you committing murder in broad daylight isn't the best thing to do if it isn't for serious combat or war times, but nevertheless its good that you stuck up for yourself." Odin spoke considering it was the 1st time he saw Issei despite it being brief go into a rage

"Thanks I appreciate it and I'll say that it was a hell of a rush; when I showed them that I'm not some weak cunt." Issei responded having felt pretty good about himself right about now

"Agreed and wait until you learn how to go into a frenzied rage as that's gonna be something else to see, although quick word of advice. When you do go into that type of rage be careful since you'll wear yourself out quickly if you don't take a breather every now and again after doing so." Odin spoke having seen many who follow the berserker's path actually die from going into so many frenzied bouts of rage

"Don't worry I know my limits first and foremost; that and I'm way too stubborn to die." Issei spoke since he refuse to die unless it was on his own terms

"Good to know and besides I bet it would suck shit if you were to die a virgin no less." Odin jived with a small snicker

"Trust me I'm not dyin' a virgin anytime soon since that is the most bitch made ways to go out as which is why before I die in battle I will have sex with an extremely hot woman." Issei swore as the pervert within wouldn't let Issei go out dying until he got fucked by a very attractive woman

"It's nice to see that you've got some kind of a sex drive in ya otherwise I would've thought you were gay or a eunuch." Odin joked as Issei rolled his eyes

"Haha very funny Lord Odin besides if I might ask where are we going?" Issei questioned as to where they were headed

"Simple really we're headed to meet with your trainer who if he doesn't train you to be powerful I don't know who will." Odin answered back as they approached a large temple of electric blue and stormcloud grey that looked like most of the buildings in Asgard to be simply majestic as large oak trees surrounded the front of it

"Why are we at a temple of all things?" Issei questioned as to why they were at a temple

"Simple its because this is where Thor resides who has agreed to be your trainer until you return to Midgard." Odin responded as Issei's jaw nearly dropped

"You mean to tell me the god of storms and war himself is gonna be training me?" Issei questioned completely shocked that he'd be having a literal god training him

"Of course after all when I said I was gonna have you get stronger. I meant that completely because if there's one thing I don't make its mistakes, because instead I make investments. And what I see in you is a major investment that I refuse to let go to waste which is why I'm sparing no expense in getting you stronger." Odin spoke as he saw the the nigh boundless potential within Issei and refused to waste it at all

"Thank you for your trust and belief in me, for I promise that I won't fail you at all." Issei swore to the All Father who smirked

"The only way you could fail me is that if you don't commit to everything at a 100% because sometimes the only way is all the way." Odin answered back to Issei as the only way that he could fail him was if he didn't try as hard as he possibly did in whatever endeavor he pursued

"You kidding me as now that I've got this 2nd chance at life I'm not gonna waste it whatsoever, so you can be guaranteed that from here on out I'll be giving everything my full commitment." Issei promised since he wouldn't let this 2nd chance go to waste at all and would live his life and all he did to the absolute fullest

"That's wonderful to hear considering that's the same type of energy Thor expects from you when he starts to train you. Because I'll tell you this 1st and foremost what Thor expects from those that get trained under him, so expect to be put through the ringer so with that in mind I'll be wishing you good luck." Odin told Issei as the thunder go was the person who always did things with an all or nothing attitude something of which he often passed onto those trained under him

"Thanks Lord Odin now then let's get this started and meet my trainer." Issei spoke as with that in mind they entered into the temple

With that they entered the temple with the main part being wide and 2 stories tall with painted depictions of Thor and his comrades in battle against giants, monsters, dragons and even Devils and Angels themselves. They continued their stride though the temple until they reached where the god of thunder and lightning was that being of a mix between weightlifting gym, boxing ring and localized coliseum to which he was having beating the absolute tar out of a bunch of prisoner fire giants turning their bodies into paste with ease.

"Either the fire giants are getting weaker or I'm just that good." Thor spoke as he jumped out of the ring with his trusted Mjolnir in hand

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that while their giants, you're actually a god so I wouldn't expect for them to put up much of a fight in comparison to you. After all you're one of our strongest after all." Odin spoke to his son who had a wide smile on his face

"Fair enough point father." Thor spoke before turning his attention onto Issei

"And I assume this is the young man who I'll be training?" Thor questioned looking over at Issei

"Correct as Thor this is Issei Hyoudou and Issei this is my son Thor who will be training you." Odin spoke introducing the two to each other

"It's nice to meet you as my father has told me about you and your predicament and I'll say this much. That I'm gonna be quite excited to train a Red Dragon Emperor if I say so myself." Thor said to Issei as now the teenage berserker got a full look at the god who would be training it

He was a giant of a man standing at 6 foot 10 with a shoulder length mane of thick and lustrous strawberry blonde hair with a thick beard that went to his Adam's apple of matching color that was a bit more on the golden side with a squared off jawline, rigid brow hooked nose, and handsome face that seemed to be carved from marble. With him having broad shoulders, electric blue eyes that were vaguely similar to his mother's just less ethereal and bright, rippling muscles that made sense with him having the build of an NFL defensive lineman that made it known he could damn well take a hit as he smiled with his bright white teeth.

(His outfit when not fighting is that of Thor from the Ultimate Marvel universe)

"Um what the hell is a Red Dragon Emperor?" Issei questioned wondering what the hell it was

"That's something you'll be finding out for yourself at a later date since you really aren't at the level of strength to know what that power is yet. However, when you do attain that level of power trust me when I say that from thereon that there won't be nothing in the world or in the 9 realms that will stop you." Odin told Issei as to wield the power of the Boosted Gear when in the right hands gave someone power strong enough to conquer all the 9 realms of Yggdrasil

"That sounds so awesome, so then by that token when can start?" Issei questioned bringing out Khorok Kladdin to which had been slung across his back

"I like you already." Thor spoke with a bark of a laugh as Issei entered the coliseum like ring

"So what am I gonna be fighting?" Issei questioned holding his great-axe in hand

"Simple really as just to see how good you are I'm gonna have you go up against some trolls that we caught weeks ago and I think will be a good starter for you." Thor spoke as he let out a loud whistle as two lumbering 12 and a half foot tall trolls with thick rubbery mottled greyish green skin came out of the gates

"Well have fun and show me what you've got as my new student." Thor said as he left Issei to face against the trolls

 _"Alright it's now or never time to see what I'm actually capable of."_ Issei thought as he was surprised by the fact that he was stronger than what he anticipated leapt 9 feet into the air

With that he caught the 1st troll on it's toughened forearm the axe-head embedding itself 5 inches into it's tough and rubbery flesh causing greenish black blood to leak out of it as he swung his axe upwards to reach closer and closer across it's thick arm having made his improvised climb up the troll's arm. This continued until Issei was at its mid bicep before the troll smacked him back down to the ground in pain at the injuries along its left arm.

"Alright that didn't work but, still a first for everything." Issei spoke as the trolls looked down at him with hunger

"What do you say its been awhile since we've had anything to eat." The 1st troll spoke as it looked down at Issei it's grimey looking mouth that had dark yellow teeth

"And I've never tried human before, as I've heard they taste all sorts of delicious but I get him first since he messed up my arm." The 2nd troll snarled as it's arm continued to bleed as he stared down at arm with infuriation

"Fine I just want to eat something already." The 1st troll spoke before looking over at Issei

"Hey where the hell did he go; that fucking human was just right there?" The 1st troll questioned before the 2nd troll felt pain erupt in it's leg as Issei was at work chopping away at sinewy muscle like it was a tree trunk

"Come on I gotta chop faster damn it." Issei swore as he was hard at work swinging Khorok Kladdin at the troll's Achillies tendon and lower calf as spurts of greenish black blood started to spray out

"And not falling for this shit, as I've played Dark Souls too many times to let shit like that happen." Issei said as he saw the 1st troll try to palm him into the ground in an effort to squish him

With that in mind he jumped up onto the incoming hand with Khorok Kladdin and swung it with full force causing it not only to embed itself the full length of its broad axe-head, but also having a burst of pale black lightning to erupt. That had not only violently electrocuted its hand and tore at its flesh where the lightning struck had turned a cancerous black as those parts began to wither and die off as though going through a potent necrosis as it roared in pain as its hand stung with the scent of ozone and rotting flesh.

As with that Issei jumped towards its chest as his great-axe made its mark tearing into and digging into the flesh of the 2nd troll until he found himself hooked into its rubbery flesh and scraping and nearly getting into its 3rd or 4th rib. However Issei soon had to get to work climbing upon the 2nd troll's' chest with his axe as it's compatriot tried to use its large and meaty hand to crush him evident by a punch to its chest that missed and almost caught his left leg.

"Hold still ya fuckin' pussy." The 1st troll told its compatriot as Issei had to once again leap out of the way as it brought it's rough hands down in a clawed swipe that nearly knocked over the troll

"I would if you could hit the fucking human instead of punching and slapping me around ya' blind bastard." The 2nd troll retorted as he pushed back at the troll before him causing it to stumbled back

"Oh please like you could hit anything." The 1st troll retorted as the 2nd troll grew angry as it threw a punch

"How's that for hitting something." The 2nd troll responded having landed a solid punch at it's nose as small drops of greenish black blood dripped down its nose

"Oh you are so a dead man." The 1st troll spoke as it growled before charging at the 2nd troll in a shoulder tackle as Issei was busy climbing up its neck

"I gotta love the fact that trolls are really fucking stupid." Issei thought with a wide grin at the low intellect of the trolls that were now beating the tar out of each other

"Now all I gotta do is get to its neck and I'm golden." Issei spoke as he continued to climb the trolls back

While the two trolls were fighting it out with each other tackling and punching each other and having practically forgotten that Issei was even a thing as he traversed it's rubbery and broad back as they continued to beat the living tar out of each other until Issei reached its collarbone.

"Now then its show time." Issei said as he reached it's thick neck and with that swung Khorok Kladdin into where its jugular vein would be

"Damn it this fuckin' piece of shit tricked me!" The 2nd troll yelled out in pain as flashes of pale black lighting erupted as blood soon began to erupt

"And jackpot." Issei spoke as with a few more swings the troll fell over as it's face and neck started to decay and become covered in electrical burns as its not rotting and spoiled blood covered the place

"Now then that just takes care of you and I've still got this axe with your name on it." Issei spoke to the remaining troll whose nose was broken, it's 3 bottom teeth, a molar, and the 2 teeth in the back of it's mouth, as well as a now swollen black eye

"Just you wait I'll kill you dead ya here me and once that happens then I'll get out of here an eat your whole fuckin' family." The remaining troll snarled as that was the big red button for Issei so to speak

"You ain't touchin' my family worth anything do you understand me. As you're gonna be going through me first before you hurt anyone I give a shred of a fuck about." Issei swore as he felt himself starting go into a rage

"I'm gonna make sure that happens when I'm chompin' down on ya like your piece of roasted meat." The remaining troll spoke as it smacked Issei hard into the ground as he tumbled a good 15 feet as he felt his ribs crack and nearly break

"Now then time for me to squash you and swallow you up and then you're whole fucking family is next for thinkin' you could even kill me." The remaining troll swore as it brought it's fist down on Issei

"Like I said you aren't going after my fucking family you disgusting walking pile of garbage." Issei swore as his arm was shaking from having been dislocated however, his strength now empowered by his rage had given him far more than enough to kill the troll before him

"Really and whatcha gonna do about it?" The remaining troll questioned as Issei forced the troll's hand back as he relocated his arm through sheer force

As he used the free arm he had his great axe in and swung in into the trolls wrist embedding it fully to where only the hooked end of the axe was visible as a large gout of blood oozed from the wound. For the troll tried to wrench free from Issei's grip but, Issei used every ounce of his enraged strength to hold the troll's arm in place as within the span of a minute he hacked through bone and sinewy muscle before the troll's hand hung limply at it's side.

"MY FUCKIN' HAND...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The remaining troll howled out as its hand fell to the ground twitching as gouts of blood came bursting out like a waterfall as Issei was quick to starting chopping at the troll's leg

"You know what your already dead." Issei spoke swinging as hard as he could and with each impact the pale black lightning erupted decaying and rotting at the ankle as electricity tore apart the flesh before soon enough it toppled over with it's flesh having been rotted to the bone

"Now then I'm gonna make sure that you choke on all of hate." Issei told the troll

As with that he raised Khorok Kladdin as high as he could as he ran towards its throat and with a leap into the air brought the axe down with such force that he ripped through the flesh and muscle like a knife through hot butter however, it was far from over. For Issei in his rage continued to hack into the trolls throat repeatedly as it began to choke on its blood that and burst forth in dark gouts until its upper throat leading towards its mouth looked like an angry lawnmower decided to wreak vengeance upon its now hacked apart throat, as the teenage berserker stood covered in blood.

"How's that for a fucking human." Issei spoke as he walked towards Thor and the All father

"So then how was that?" Issei questioned as he looked towards the towering thunder god

"That was quite a show you put on their and no doubt you've impressed me for someone that hasn't ever seen a day of combat before." Thor spoke impressed with the display Issei put on

"Well I learn to improvise pretty well as most of what I did was just going on instincts really." Issei responded as all of what he did with those trolls was just on the spot

"I'll say that you've got some damned good battle instincts then, as those are gonna come in real good handy for when you really get training started." Thor spoke clasping Issei on the back who looked up at the smiling storm god

"Thanks I appreciate it and I can't wait to get started, as I promise you that I'll make ya proud me." Issei spoke as he truly wanted to show that his life was worth the second chance

"Good as that's what I like to hear; now then rest up as tomorrow we hit it hard and fast as this was just the preliminary round so I suggest you rest up while you still can." Thor told Issei who nodded and walked out to go get something to eat

"Well Thor what do you think of the boy?" Odin questioned

"You were definitely right about him he's got loads of potential that's for certain." Thor spoke as he knew that Issei was a natural born warrior as he could just tell that all he needed was some pushing in the right direction

"I told you he was a natural warrior as I guess it runs in all of Ddraig's hosts to be gifted in combat. And now you get the chance to train an up and coming Red Dragon Emperor as I got to say Thor we hit the jackpot on this one." Odin responded considering that a good handful of Ddraig's hosts were known for being warriors of great martial skill

"Agreed as I can't wait to start training but…" Thor spoke as he began to ponder on something

"But what, for what seems to be the trouble?" Odin questioned his son

"I can't put my finger on it but I get the sense of familiarity about him." Thor spoke as he couldn't and didn't know why but he felt as though there was something linking him towards Issei

"I'm sure whatever this is your feeling that it'll surely pass. After all you've only just met the boy besides you've got other things to worry about don't you?" Odin spoke waving this off as something insignificant when there were far bigger things to worry about

"I guess your right father however, if you need me I'll be going on patrols soon enough to make sure the frost or fire giants aren't causing any trouble." Thor spoke as he began to walk off and out of his temple

"Well then I wish you well and please do keep him away from Loki, for I don't trust him one bit as something is no doubt going on with him and I don't like it one bit." Odin spoke extremely weary of the trickster god especially around Issei

"Trust me father I will as I won't let Loki did his talons into him anytime soon." Thor spoke before with a running start he whisked himself away to do patrols leaving the All-Father there by his lonesome

 _"Well then Issei Hyoudou let's see if in the time to come you were a worthy investment."_ Odin thought wondering how Issei's potential and full power would unfold beyond his time here on Asgard

 **So then with Issei having had his death prevented by the timely intervention of Odin the ruler of Asgard and now trained to be a soldier of the Norse Pantheon find out all of what Issei's year of training shall unfold on his time in the land of the Norse. As we shall continue this next time on The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **Well then cut that off as first off I'd just like to say thank you guys to those who voted yes on this story to happen as I promise to try and make this a good story for all of you too read. But with that being said let's dive on in to what's gone now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Issei getting saved as he did in canon however, instead of it being Rias or a Devil or angel like we usually get it was instead Odin who had been doing peace talks with the Devils and decided to after a night go out for a stroll however, instead he happened to find a dying Issei and with that Ddraig to save himself and Issei made a deal with Odin. I liked writing this since it not only gave the setup for the story but also introduced a future plot point on which I'll be expanding on later down the line and the fact that Ddraig has some history with his hosts and the Norse Pantheon that I'll also be delving into.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei waking up in Asgard and be told of the fact that not only are the Norse gods real but, by extension the supernatural world itself as real as well and the fact that Issei swears revenge on Raynare himself. Something of which I thought was necessary because for one Issei is gonna find out about this sooner or later so why not sooner and have him take the initiative to learn about this new world and the fact that Issei will be trained to be a berserker warrior in the vein of D &D 5th edition and as for him getting revenge on Raynare I thought it right for him to have a goal in mind to motivate his training.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Issei going to the realm of the dwarves to gain his own weapon of choice something of which I thought would be pretty cool that and the fact that Krogan won't just be a one off character since he'll be making a reappearance in time. As I gave Issei a great-axe for a weapon instead of a sword because let's face it the whole Issei getting a sword for his first weapon has been overdone so many times it isn't even funny there for I thought I'd give him something more fitting for his more brute force approach of things.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the reveal of the fact that Issei's trainer isn't only just Thor but the fact that Issei's training as what we've seen with the trolls is gonna be intense. Which is something I wanted to do sense Odin having made an investment in Issei wants for him to be trained by the best therefore Thor best fit the bill and the fact that I wanted to have Issei not just be a pervert which will still show from time to time, but also the fact that he has the talent to be a great warrior and all he needs is proper motivation.**_

 _ **And as for Issei's year long training in Asgard I will split it up into 4 consecutive parts each being a 3 months time skip after the other that way I show enough of progression of what Issei is doing in his training while also making it just long enough to where it doesn't drag in the story.**_

 _ **With that being said please favorite, follow, review and or share this story as much as possible for I'd like this story to be a good story as I know it has the potential of being as your reviews so long as they aren't flames are welcome considering that flames solve nothing and waste everyone's time.**_

 _ **That being said we jump into the 1st of the 4 part series that is Issei's year long training so stay tuned for that and may the power of Chaos be with me to help in making better content for you guys to read and in you guys to have a pleasant day.**_

 _ **Prelude Theme Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bad Company by DVSR**_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Getting there

**(Chapter 2: I'm Getting There)**

So far Issei had in his training felt for a better term alive considering that since this began especially since he felt his self-esteem and confidence gain a gradual boost and now felt a budding bravado and optimism begin to rise up and swell within him. Evident by the rising swagger he held when walked across Asgard because he didn't have to deal with Matsuda's and Motohama's perverse antics dragging him down and girls belittling and beating him down for this and speaking of his perversions while it was still there within it was less noticeable, for it wasn't gone just compressed seeing as how he went by the rule he made for himself since.

As for his training he could feel that he was getting there considering he was well above the strength meant for a normal man considering that he didn't know what it was that was having him put on muscle and bulk so quickly but he wasn't complaining sense all of this meant he could become a better and competent warrior faster. With his training as a berserker going well too considering that senses had allowed him an uncanny sense of danger and a growing field awareness and had also found himself gaining further power in his rages and was close to being able to go into a state of frenzied rage and use it effectively for combat however, doing so was no easy task to say the least yet despite that he felt great inside.

* * *

 **(Month 3 of Issei's Training, Thor's Temple, 1:09 Pm)**

It had been two hours for Issei considering that he'd been going through a marathon boxing match of a spar with Thor and granted the thunder god was by far an excellent trainer pushing Issei far beyond his limits and in return giving him great results considering that Thor was the type of trainer that made you want to give 100% plus another 83% because you feel unstoppable and so hopped up on adrenaline. Yet Issei was beginning to feel fatigue set up in considering that he'd been on a constant offensive against Thor in their sparring match with him getting little to no success as while he was improving he was nowhere near a level strong enough to take down Thor in single combat.

 _"I swear this is just insane, as it's been 3 whole months and I still can't get a hit on him as what does it take with this man._ " Issei thought in irritation considering that he was sweating heavily evident by his shirt soaked with sweat and grime

"Come on now Issei you've yet to get a single hit on me this whole bout." Thor spoke looking as though he wasn't even winded and had in fact drunk 4 cups of coffee in comparison to Issei

"Hey we've been going at this for 3 hours and 15 minutes so I think that I can be given some slack for lasting this long; especially since you're a god of all things." Issei spoke breathing quite heavily at having lasted this long against the thunder god as despite his rather impressive growth rate he was still no match for Thor

"I suppose you can be given some slack in that regard after all however, you're still my student and I still expect the best from you." Thor retorted as Issei despite the heaviness he felt weighing down his limbs especially his arms he kept his stance ironclad with only minute deficiencies in it that only a highly trained professional would notice

"You don't have to worry about any of that, as no matter what I refuse to not give it my all since one day I'm not gonna only be able to land a hit on you, but one day knock you the hell out." Issei swore as his knuckles nearly whitened from how hard they were clenched as one day he wouldn't just get a hit on Thor but, get that knockout punch on him as well

"That's the type of grit I like to see in you. Now come on and give me the rest of what you got." Thor spoke as Issei came after him at full speed despite his legs burning in protest

With that he came at the thunder god with a right cross that was blocked and following it up with uppercut that thrown aside and making Issei roll across the ground however, his stubborn will forced him back up on his feet and once again charged at the thunder god. With him throwing heavy hand jabs, crosses and hooks at the Norse god of thunder who shoved aside and blocked them all with impunity as none found their mark for Thor just had centuries of experience and vastly superior strength and might on his side.

"Finally after 3 months you start learning how to use those instincts of yours." Thor spoke as Issei after a long 3 months and many body shots by the Norse war god had managed to block a punch to his collarbone

"I told you that I'd be a faster learner and all it took was me getting my shit kicked in by you for I don't know how many hours." Issei chuckled as he spat blood and saliva from his mouth as his arms vibrated with the thunderous punch

"However, one of these days I'll land that hit on you yet." Issei spoke as he went in for a headbutt that Thor countered with a punch to the skull that split the skin and caused blood to rush forth as he was dazed

"Come now Issei you're really gonna let a hit like that get you down and out?" Thor jovially questioned as Issei stumbled backwards from the blow to the skull that made his skull ring and vibrate

"I still got this." Issei responded shaking the daze from his mind as he pushed off with his bruised sweaty body towards Thor once again

For Issei threw one after the other with his body burning with stiffness that mitigated by his force of will for each heavy handed blow despite his strength having grown quite considerably with each punch thrown it was too no avail for Thor had the defense of a hurricane; mighty and damned well unstoppable in comparison to Issei and his offensive. As each strike that Issei made against Thor was shoved and blocked aside for the war god would give Issei credit considering had this been a lesser being or man then Issei would've beaten them into a bloody pulp at the rate he was going, for Issei was at it with everything he could with heavy handed blows raining upon Thor like an avalanche.

Yet despite this Thor kept his defense going as Issei struggled in an uphill battle against him as his blows had yet to find their mark as the exchange continued to keep going until Thor breaking his uppercut and soon caught the young man in a full nelson.

"So then are you going to yield now, because let's face it I've got you literally in a rock and a hard place right now?" Thor questioned as he had a fierce grip on Issei's torso who struggled against the war gods greater strength

"I won't besides it's like you taught me you don't quit until you've run out of every possible way to win." Issei spoke as he continued to struggle out of the hold

"Fair enough however, I don't see how this applies to you getting out of this…" Thor spoke until he heard the sickening pop of Issei dislocating his own right shoulder to get out of the hold

"You were saying?" Issei asked as his right arm hung limply at his side

"I think that we can call this for today." Thor spoke as Issei still looked determined

"Come on I can still take ya on." Issei responded as he tried to force his shoulder back into his socket

"Issei you've got one good arm left and while your fighting spirit is more than admirable I think that in your state you are past being battle ready for today. Which is why we will call it for today since we've been at it for about 3 hours and 47 minutes at this point something of which is admirable I might add." Thor spoke considering that Issei's legs were shaking from the exertions of sparing against Thor and ready to buckle at any moment as well as the bruises from prior counters being shown on his sweat covered body

"No I can still take you on just you wait, as I'll get that hit on you yet!" Issei spoke as with a exhausted half yell half grunt he forced his shoulder back into it's socket

"While I'm all for a good sparring match to train you up your well past your limit." Thor spoke as his point was proven by the fact that the few steps Issei took to try and reach him his body fell over from exhaustion

"So then let's take a breather for today as you've more than earned it." Thor added as with his trademark cloud white gleaming smile he helped Issei up whose limbs burned in protest for him to stand up

With that the two took a lunch break for Issei to recover from the sparring bout with Thor considering that he'd been up since 6 in morning until now with Thor then he'd been training with him and had in these 3 months done so with great commitment. Considering that Issei wouldn't let this second chance to live go to waste since there were many parts to him that were originally there such as his perversion and fierce loyalty towards others yet many other more positive changes were rising within him that he welcomed completely.

"You've done well in your training thus far in these 3 months." Thor told Issei considering that Issei's advanced rate of growth had served him well in time of training

"Thank you I appreciate the compliment as I just want to make you and Lord Odin proud of me." Issei responded as he let out a loud belch from their lunch break mere minutes ago

"Well then you've done well thus far and have no need to worry about that besides I'm just happy in general to have a student to train. Especially since you're one of the lucky few to meet and consistently meet my standards as one of my students since as my father told you I expect nothing but the best." Thor responded considering that as a war god his standards for training a student personally were quite high

"Once again I thank you however, I don't know how to put this." Issei said with a sigh

"Well what is it; come on now you can tell me whatever it is you need to?" Thor questioned as to what was on the young berserker's mind

"I just wonder has my life really been worth it the second chance. Because not that I'm complaining or anything because I love the training you've given me and Lord Odin is a hell of a guy that and a certain valkyrie I've been seeing around is very beautiful. However, I just have this constant dreading feeling within me that my life was wasted on this second chance and that I should've died then." Issei responded as he in all of this time here still had that feeling inside him

And while he was eternally grateful for Lord Odin saving him and giving him a new chance at life one thing however, still nagged at his mind and kept him up in the night's since awakening from his coma. That being was he truly deserving of being saved as having had time to reflect on his life he'd been a shameless pervert and while that was something he was trying to keep in check his actions as a person made him realize that in comparison to every other person out there in the world he was very much undeserving of such a chance in the grand scheme of things.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Thor questioned wanting to know what was the reason why Issei felt this way

"Because in the short time I've been in Asgard it has allowed me to do some reflecting on what I was months prior and suffice to say I find disappointment." Issei spoke as he'd spent many a night reflecting on his past life and so far he found that his mother would be saddened at how he's grown up as a person

"Since if my mother despite her passing away a year and a half ago this coming 13th of October then she would be disappointed at the fact that I've squandered my life in perversion. Because I've wasted my teenage years chasing after women who I've realized won't give me the time of day. To where I've could've used that time to have actually lose my virginity to someone actually meaningful or better yet improve myself as a person. Yet instead I waste those opportunities chasing after tits and ass to where it cost me my own life." Issei ranted in sheer frustration at the fact that his perversion had gotten to where it had gotten himself killed over a girl he'd barely known

"Which why even though I will always be a pervert something that I will never change as a fundamental part of myself I still find myself hating what I used to be. Considering the fact that it was what got me killed and why I still have a hard time believing that even with all this potential and power I've got inside me. That my life out of billions of people was worth saving for some odd reason I can't understand." Issei spoke with bitterness and self loathing at himself for what he was in his first and hopefully last death

"That's quite a lot to have weighing down on your shoulders." Thor said in an almost pensive tone of voice considering that Issei's words carried considerable weight

"I know it is which is why I often have problems sleeping at night." Issei revealed considering the fact that this matter had weighed that heavily upon him

"Well despite all of that the only thing I can say is that while you may feel this way, for its natural for someone of your circumstances to do so. However, if there's one piece of advice that I can give you right now is that if you choose to improve upon yourself now. Then you must cast aside the things of the past that hold you back, so that you can move forward towards tomorrow and never look back at the past you left behind." Thor told Issei who was a bit shocked by the sage advice given to him by the thunder god

"Wow that's some great advice, because I never thought that I'd hear that coming from a storm god of all things." Issei responded finding that it was quite good advice that was given to him at the moment

"You also forget that I'm a god of war and battles and have seen many across history no matter how small and I've learned that you can not go through life pondering on the what ifs in life. Since I've seen many a man do that to themselves and punish themselves over the possibilities of things and days past." Thor spoke to Issei before continuing

"Because like you in the times I've participated in battle and combat I although rarely have faced death and have been given chances that even to this day I feel like I don't deserve. However, I refused to let any of that hinder me and instead I used it as further motivation to improve upon myself as a man. Just like how you should with this new life you've been given." Thor advised Issei since he's known through countless decades and centuries of what Issei's going through at the moment and knew that he should better put that energy towards becoming a better man

"Thank you Thor I appreciate it and I'll do my best." Issei spoke knowing the almost carefree thunder god hated titles yet would do his best to apply them

"You're welcome now then I'll give you another 2 hours to rest and recover and then we'll have you practice once again with that axe of yours." Thor spoke as Issei nodded

"Understood and don't worry I promise you that I won't disappoint you." Issei swore with a large smile upon his face that made the thunder god give a loud booming laugh

"That's the spirit my student now then rest up and recover because we're going out at it until your arms give out." Thor told him as Issei nodded

"Now then off ya go." Thor told him as Issei went off to recover

 _"That kid is going to be going places I can already tell."_ Thor thought to himself knowing that in due time Issei would make a fine warrior

* * *

 **(Month 3 and Week 1 of Issei's Training, Issei's Mindscape, 11:49 Pm)**

It was the middle of the night as Issei was dead asleep however, he'd found the strange scales on his chest burning with a pulsing heat as he soon found himself not so much of dream but, something else entirely since as of right now he was going to have quite an interesting time in his mind.

 _"Well now this is a weird."_ Issei thought as he found himself in what he'd envisioned his mind to look like

That being of a perfect rendition of his mother's homeland in Gothenburg, Sweden in its entirety during a autumn's sunrise bathing the beautiful city in a bright assortment of vivid oranges and deep reds as the golden sut was just coming overhead.

"Ok who or whatever the hell is doing this just show yourself already, because I've got a long day in the morning!" Issei called out as he wanted this done and over with however, he soon got a loud part growling and

"I mean it because I may just be human but, I swear I'll still do every single thing I can to fuck you up!" Issei yelled out summoning Khorok Kladdin into the dream world within him

 **"You remind me of one of my old hosts considering that few of them have the kind of fire that you do, as I like that a lot in my hosts."** The unknown voice rang out

"Just who exactly are you and why in Lord Odin's name are you in my head?" Issei questioned looking around for the source of the voice

 **"You should know by now after all we're bonded together and you're my host and partner after all.** " The unknown voice boomed throughout as Issei continued to look for the source of it

"Look can you just say who you are already, because I just want to get straight to the point already?" Issei asked wanting for the voice that was coming from all around him would say who it was already

 **"Alright I'll do it as I wanted to make this look epic, but some people just don't appreciate what goes into making an cool introduction."** The unknown voice spoke as suddenly the sound of flapping wings was heard from all around Issei

For Issei soon came face to face with a massive 60 story tall great wyrm of an western dragon of ruby red and bright maroon colored scales with swept back horns of gold jutting out of it's head 45 feet in length and thick around as a pickup truck, with a long and thick sinewy neck. As it's large blazing emeralds for eyes stared into Issei as claws the length of a trio of school buses and massive wings that were unfurled and long enough that it felt like it'd blot out the skyline.

 **"I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and Dragon of Domination, for I am now your partner in all of this and what's to come. "** Ddraig spoke now revealing himself in full form towards his host

"You know you could've just said this all to me sooner, because if there's ever a pet peeve of mine its when people draw things out since it just makes things look pretentious." Issei spoke since he was for things being moreso to the direct and simplistic

 **"Fine excuse me for trying to make things look great."** Ddraig said in exasperation as Issei decided to take a seat floating in the air

"So then why is it that you haven't contacted me before as why now of all times?" Issei questioned as he wondered what it was that the dragon within him wanted to talk to him about

 **"Well I would've been able to earlier however, you weren't strong enough at the time due to the fact that I can only contact my partners when they reach a certain level of strength and you've just now reached it."** Ddraig informed him of the fact that while he would've contacted his wielder earlier on however he didn't have the sufficient level of strength to do so

"Fair enough point after all I wasn't what anyone would call athlete of the year. However, now I want to ask you a question?" Issei admitted yet he had a question for the dragon within himself

"What is it that you can offer me exactly. Considering that for my training I need to get as strong as I possibly can before I go back to Earth and I'll take all the help I can get which is why I need to know one thing. Which is simply what can you do for me?" Issei questioned wondering what it was the titanic dragon could do for him

 **"While normally I could give you access to the Boosted Gear that is sadly not the case."** Ddraig told Issei cursing the fact that it couldn't use his main power to give and share with Issei

"Ok and what exactly is this Boosted Gear your going on about?" Issei asked wondering what exactly it was

 **"Simple it is my main power made manifest, for it allows one the ability to double their power every 10 seconds until their body can no longer handle such increased power. Along with it having another one of my abilities that is quite something to behold in battle but I'll save that for another time since I'd rather not spoil it"** Ddraig explained to Issei whose eyes were widened at this fact

"Ok now that sounds like an kickass cheat code power to have. Because oh man can't I wait to unlock that, yet I sense that like how I couldn't contact you initially that its still in lock up." Issei stated knowing that was the case as the dragon nodded in irritation

 **"You're correct considering that to unlock it my partners must have an exceptional level of strength to unlock it as well as the necessary will and emotional need to do so. For you've got the latter part down pat however, and I say this not to sound like a bastard but you aren't at that level of strength yet and still have a ways to go before its unlocked."** Ddraig informed him considering that while Issei was getting their in strength he wasn't all the way there

"Well that fucking sucks, so anything you got that can substitute that in the meantime?" Issei questioned wondering if there was a 2nd best Ddraig could give him

 **"Yes actually and it's already something I've done in minor effect to you called dragonification."** Ddraig told Issei who quirked a brow yet remained silent

"Well then since your silence means you've no idea what I'm talking about then I'll tell you what it does to keep things to the point." Ddraig spoke before continuing

 **"To put it simply what it does is turn you into part dragon and giving you a increase to things such as strength and endurance which is what I've done for you to help in your training going more smoothly. As I'm sure you've noticed when you woke up your body felt heavier and you felt your strength go up as a result."** Ddraig explained to him as Issei nodded

"Well I'll thank you for that considering that it made things go over a lot better. So then why don't you take this up to the next level and give it to me in full force." Issei wondered as to why Ddraig didn't just give him dragonification in full blast

 **"Because of the fact that for one your body will in all essence become a miniaturized humanoid version of myself, but the fact that it will cause you quite an immense amount of pain. Considering that I'm turning parts of you into dragon, but in exchange for this you will be granted further power in this as a result. Not to mention that as well as my heritage of coming from a line of fire dragons you'd also gain a resistance to flame and fire as a result."** Ddraig explained to Issei who kept getting more hooked onto the idea of having his body go through dragonification

"Alright well you're having me pretty much sold on the idea of going through this which why I'm not seeing it as a big deal as to why I shouldn't since I can more than take the pain." Issei spoke willing to endure the pain if it meant his training went along better and he got power quicker as a result

 **"The only two things would be the fact that for one you'd gain a weakness to dragon slaying weapons and certain types of magics as well. Then there would be the poison of Samael which is extremely fatal to dragons and then by extension you if you go through this other than that no discernible weaknesses I can think of."** Ddraig spoke as those were the only two weaknesses that applied to dragons

"So I basically get my own kryptonite at the expense of being more awesome. Well I don't see how this can go wrong anytime soon, so hit me with this dragonification in full swing right here and now." Issei told Ddraig who let a large and fanged grin cross his face

 **"Just know that you'll be feeling the pain of this in the morning when you wake up."** Ddraig informed Issei as he prepared to do just that

With that Ddraig took a deep inhale as his own dragon gate formed before breathing out a large torrent of flame that had a ruby colored hue to it as it struck the ground as shockwaves of ruby and brick red rippled across the mindscape of Issei's before a brand of the dragon gate signature to Ddraig that spanned a full half mile was branded across the ground in diameter.

 **"There it is done as the changes are going accordingly towards your dragonification. For may it aid you well in what's to come in the rest of your training and beyond."** Ddraig spoke grinning snidely at the fact that Issei was gonna feel the pain of what was now transpiring through his body

"Thank you as I appreciate you doing this for me Ddraig, because I already got the feeling that this will be the start of a great partnership especially once I unlock the Boosted Gear. And who knows maybe it'll go beyond that and we'll be able to have quite an incredible friendship between us since anything's possible." Issei thanked in appreciation of the upgrade to himself

 **"It's of no problem besides we're both in this together and I'd quite like to know that a partnership between us can evolve into that. After all as my host and partner there's only one thing that I'd require from you."** Ddraig responded quite liking the possibility of another friendship with his partners

"Sure what the hell do you want from me?" Issei questioned wondering what it was the dragon required

 **"Simple I require that you defeat my natural enemy and counterpart the white one in combat. For his wielder the White Dragon Emperor is mine and now your sworn enemy whose power runs opposite to mine in the ability to divide the power of things every 10 seconds."** Ddraig said to Issei as besides growing stronger defeating his counterpart was the only thing he actually required from him

"Alright I'll do it since at least it gives me something to do after I revenge kill Yuuma for killing me in the first place." Issei spoke considering that he would need a goal after killing Yuuma

 **"Huh didn't think you'd be that willing to kill someone in cold blood."** Ddraig replied in some surprise

"Well hey since we're bonded and gonna be working together from here on out then your bullshit is my bullshit and we do all of this and more together. So rest assured that I'll kill him dead no matter what after all I'm gonna need something to work towards getting stronger for after I gain my revenge. And killing my own Lex Luthor sounds like a pretty good benchmark for wanting to make sure I constantly grow stronger." Issei said since he found it actually pretty freakin cool that he now had his own arch nemesis

 **"Good to know that you're on board with all of this and I look forwards to working with you in the future Issei Hyoudou, for I can tell this will be a great partnership and hopeful friendship between us I just know it."** Ddraig responded as Issei smiled getting the same feeling as well from the massive red scaled dragon before him

"Same to you Ddraig as together we're going to be unstoppable, since I can already tell that with my rage and martial strength and your overwhelming power. Then together there's gonna be hardly anything in this world, the 9 realms or anything of the sort that can stop us once our powers and talents are completely realized." Issei spoke having a sense of optimism about all of this fully knowing that together they'd be a nearly indestructible force

"Well do you want to fist bump to seal the deal of our new partnership? Because I would shake your hand and all but since your a giant fuck all dragon you'd more than likely crush my hand and I need that for killin' folks." Issei spoke since he would shake Ddraig's hand but it far dwarfed him many times over

 **"Sure why not as here's to our new partnership.** " Ddraig spoke as he and Issei bumped fists solidifying their relationship with one another

"And here's to my eventual murder of Yuuma, but also to me soon enough being able to kill my own arch nemesis as oh man is this gonna be fucking amazing when I get back home." Issei spoke having a good feeling about his life right now considering that when he went back to Midgard things would hopefully start to go his way

 _"Oh man when I go back I'm gonna wreck so much face I can feel it."_ Issei thought knowing that by the end of his training that he was gonna be pretty close to unstoppable

 **"Issei Hyoudou you may just prove to be one of my most interesting partners yet."** Ddraig thought having a good feeling about Issei as his host

* * *

 **(Month 3 and Day 10 of Issei's Training, 6:30 Pm, Asgard)**

It was half past 6 as a sore and quite winded Issei had finished his training with Thor having felt that his training overall was beginning to go much more smoothly thanks to his dragonification from Ddraig however, he felt the pain Ddraig had told him would come with it rip through him all at once and needless to say he wasn't going to make a rash decision like that again anytime soon. However, he was currently now walking throughout Asgard enjoying the nice evening as he had to admit that the realm of the Aesir was quite breathtaking this time of day and looked forwards to doing these types of walks when he got back to Midgard.

 _"Well tonight sure does look beautiful out, because I swear I'll never get tired of going out for walks at night."_ Issei thought as he walked throughout the streets of Asgard

"And since I've been so busy with training I haven't had time to tell Lord Odin of my having contacted Ddraig." Issei spoke to himself having to remember to do that while still getting used to his new body

Since his dragonification his body did feel much denser and heavier which did aid him in his training considering that his increased muscle mass and his scales that covered portions of his body like a natural armor were the main cause of it and the fact that he'd be quite a bit slower. Yet it was in Issei's honest opinion a small price to pay since why be a speed demon who could be incredibly fast yet couldn't take a hit if his life depended on it when you could be a walking juggernaut that can hack and cleave through everything in range with his increased strength, durability, stamina and senses proving that much.

"Oh well now that I've finished my training I can do just that." Issei spoke that was until he bumped into someone and soon saw that it was none other than the All-Father accompanied by a valkyrie

"Sorry about bumping into you I wasn't watching where I was going." Issei apologized as the All-Father waved it off

"It's fine so relax, besides considering you just got done training with Thor then I think you've been put through quite enough." Odin spoke since he gave Issei leeway because of all the intense training he's been going through

"So then what're you doing here out in the evening Lord Odin? As I thought you'd be at a whorehouse down in Midgard or with one of the dark elves?" Issei questioned knowing full well that like himself the All-Father was a lecher

"I would however, these peace talks with the Devils are quite long and boring, but they're needed since for someone as old as I am you get tired of the same mess going on. And I've decided that since everyone is clamoring for peace nowadays and the fact that I'm just tired of everyone bitching and moaning at each other. Then I decided that I might as well do what's best for everyone and help at least one side get its shit together because even all of the other pantheons realize that helping out the 3 greater factions works out for the best." Odin told Issei since a good deal of the pantheons and other factions were realizing this and decided to ally themselves

"Well that's something else then by the way who's your sexy friend there?" Issei questioned as he finally got a good look at the Valkyrie

She was 5 foot 8 and who was far more beautiful than any of the girls at Kuoh and making him forget all about Rias or the other 3 princesses with her having quite a athletic and curvaceous form to her that made Issei discreetly take a look over at her impressive bust, with knee length straight silver hair and bright cerulean eyes. With her wearing a set of Valkyrie battle armor of white and deep gold with blue accents and going with it were a black leotard and thigh high stockings to match.

"Oh this right here is Rossweisse one of the valkyries here in Asgard and one of my bodyguards who I keep telling to get a social life. And yet she wonders why she's called the valkyrie without a boyfriend." Odin introduced her to Issei

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rossweisse and I'd just like to say that you beautiful." Issei spoke putting out his scaled hand to shake the valkyries

"Thank you and a pleasure to meet with you as well." Rossweisse responded as she shook his hand before noticing its appearance

"If I may ask what happened to your hand?" Rossweisse questioned at the state of his hands

"Oh this well that was something I actually wanted to talk you in private about Lord Odin." Issei spoke to the All-Father

"Does this concern the power of the Red Dragon Emperor by any chance?" Odin questioned as he looked over Issei's draconian like hands

"Yes it does which is why tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about it since I've finally made contact with him." Issei told him considering that this was very much a major deal

"Well that certainly changes things which is why come by tomorrow morning as we can discuss this better in detail." Odin responded knowing that this was quite a big deal

"So what about my training tomorrow then?" Issei questioned wondering about his training with the war god

"That well I'm sure Thor will understand about the gravity of this situation." Odin spoke as he opened up a portal

"Wait a minute where are you going?" Rossweisse asked wondering where he was going

"Simple since Issei has been training so intensely with my son and you've been doing nothing but, be my bodyguard during these peace talks with the Devils. I think that it's about time you two have a break and besides Rossweisse think of it this way in that this would be the start to you getting rid of your title." Odin spoke with a wide almost conniving smirk

"But Lord Odin you can't be serious as I've been assigned to be your bodyguard and…" Rossweisse spoke as the almost mischievous smirk on his face was still present

"Oh come off it and besides you need a break. And since you've worked yourself to the bone constantly think of this as me repaying you for your efforts." Odin spoke as he turned towards Issei

"Now then Issei why don't you take Rossweisse out somewhere nice for dinner, as I'll see be seeing you in the morning." Odin spoke as he disappeared into the portal

"Just so you know I'm not that bad at all." Issei said to the valkyrie

"I'm sorry about having to be dropped onto you." Rossweisse apologized and was a bit sullen at the fact that she'd been abandoned/pawned off by Odin once again

"It's fine and actually I don't mind at all considering I get to spend the evening with a beautiful valkyrie such as yourself." Issei replied not considering this a bad thing at all as he had to take a moment to remember is rule he made for himself so as to keep his perversion in check

"Thank you for the compliment its just that I've had this label stuck with me for quite awhile as the Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend something that my peers, Lord Odin and my own grandmother haven't let me live down." Rossweisse spoke sighing at her moniker as of all the things to stick it had to be that

"I don't see how that could be possible since I'd like to reinforce the fact that you're quite gorgeous since just look at yourself and you probably turn heads constantly. Yet not only that with you having a stunning body but, also the fact that you look like you've got quite a good head on your shoulders." Issei spoke considering that he didn't see how someone like this couldn't have been single all this time considering that not only to the pervert within did she have a rockin' hot body but, also could tell there was also a great personality

"But besides all that I'd actually would like to get to know you better over dinner since I've seen quite a couple times around Asgard. However, with all of my training going on I never got the proper chance to ask you to it." Issei spoke considering the fact that he hd seen her many times yet never did with his training with Thor

"Sure as I'd actually would like that and who knows maybe that could put an end to my accursed title." Rossweisse joked as Issei smiled at that

"That sounds great as let's go." Issei spoke as the two went off

With that in mind they went out to one of the dining halls to eat for dinner with Issei having one thing in common with Rossweisse despite appearances was that of their voracious appetites easily clearing out enough to make a glutton jealous before finding themselves stuffed full.

"That was quite a good dinner." Issei spoke releasing a loud belch

"Yes that was and thank you for actually taking me out. Especially since I don't really have that friends since I'm what you'd call the classic case of a girl that wanted it all and didn't let anyone or anything get in her way. And wound up a prodigy in conjuration and transmutation and some evocation magic with a minor understanding in abjuration yet no one to call a friend, but I guess that's the price you pay when want to be the best and make your family proud of you." Rossweisse spoke considering that she wanted to prove to her family and herself so much that despite not inheriting her family's magical crest that she was still of importance

"Well I don't really have friends except for two that rope me into their perverted antics and they would leave in the dust to save their own asses and I'm the one that gets beat up. Which is why I'm using the second chance given to me to become not just a great fighter but also a better man so that I can make not just my father proud, but my mother as well. However, I don't really like to use magic since if you haven't guessed by now I'm just the guy who prefers brute force." Issei stated considering that he could feel for the valkyrie

"I guess that we're both on a road to become better people for our families, yet we've both chosen different ways to around it with me and my magic and you with from what I hear rage and martial strength." Rossweisse spoke seeing the parallels between the two of them in wanting to better themselves for their family

"Well at least I know that I've found someone that I can trust and get close to while I'm here and maybe after I leave." Issei said hopefully having not found just another pair of awesome boobs, but hopefully someone a comrade and possible loved one

"I'd like that as well Issei." Rossweisse responded very much liking the idea of having someone close and a comrade in the young berserker

"After all I think that what we've been through together that we could both use someone to grow close too." Issei spoke thinking that both of them could use someone to grow close too

"Well I do look forwards to getting to know you better." Rossweisse said hoping to get to know him better

"Same to you that is if Thor's training doesn't do me in because don't get me wrong he's a wonderful guy and all. But if you don't got a good deal of toughness to ya then you're gonna be screwed because the man doesn't believe in taking things easy and is the literal definition of keeping it 100." Issei spoke with a sheepish laugh over the thunder god's training

Considering that Thor put him through 10 to 12 hours of straight physical and combat training made to both improve his physical strength, stamina and durability and combat effectiveness not to mention it also went into him going into berserker rages and soon enough frenzied rages in order to make him more of a martial and physical juggernaut. And he did this all in the classic method of breaking him down before he could be built back up again and so far despite it being very strenuous had done well in building him up considering that the rage and anger pushed down within him all these years had served him well in fueling his rages and making his path as a berserker warrior all the more smoother to go down.

"I've heard about his how to put it over the top training methods, as I just thought they were all trumped up but I guess I can take you as the living proof then. Especially from how wore out you look since you looked like you've gone a couple rounds with him." Rossweisse spoke joking at the last part from Issei's worn down appearance

"Well trust me they're all true considering that like I said the man doesn't know the meaning of taking it easy or it's either he has and he regularly tells it to go and fuck off." Issei responded since the war god didn't know the meaning of taking it easy since to him it was all or nothing

"As I probably should've listened to Lord Odin when he mentioned that he was gonna be an over and above trainer, but then again I can't argue with the results." Issei added considering that while his mentor did go all out for training he couldn't deny the results

"I can certainly agree with that." Rossweisse thought as she saw that Issei was gaining what would soon be a very muscular frame

"Oh I'm sorry as here I am going on and on about me while I haven't heard somethings about you. As sorry I just get ahead of myself sometimes and the last time I was with a girl things didn't go so well, so I really just would like for this to go well and hopefully you like me afterwards." Issei spoke having some of his words run together out of nervousness and cursing himself for this becoming more of him when Rossweisse was also part of the conversation

"No its fine after all its nice hearing about other people. But since your so interested I'll tell you something's about myself." Rossweisse spoke finding it nice that someone for a change actually wanted to know things about her

"Well let's start off with my childhood where I had to be raised by grandmother Gondul since my parents were both warriors for our pantheon my mother a war cleric and my father a champion of Tyr. With that in mind they were hardly ever there to come home if at all which meant my grandmother had to raise me while they were gone for weeks and sometimes for maybe months at a time." Rossweisse told Issei since she remembered during her growing up to where for the most her parents were absent from her life due to their duties

"I'm sorry to hear that about your folks, since at least from my point of view parents should always be there for their children." Issei spoke since from his circumstances he knew how important family was

"It's fine and I've grown used to it besides despite my grandmother being a bit overprotective she still means well and I can't imagine not having her in my life. Even if she pesters me about getting a boyfriend." Rossweisse spoke fondly of Gondul although she grumbled the last part out in irritation

"Well I'm sure that you'll find someone soon enough after all you seem like someone who'd be a great catch to have. So I'm sure you'll get rid of that title you've got on you in no time." Issei said as he'd had a good feeling she'd get their all in due time

"Thank you for the faith in me and all, but I think that its still gonna be awhile before I get rid of that bothersome title and better yet for my grandmother to stop pestering about my getting a boyfriend." Rossweisse thanked Issei now if only Gondul would stop bothering her about getting a man

"But besides that tell me why exactly would you be Lord Odin's bodyguard since not only is he the All-Father but the man kind of like how I am is a pervert. Which is why I'd actually like to know why would like to know why you chose that since don't get me wrong he's a great guy and all. But I don't think he's the sort of guy you'd like to be around for extended periods of time?" Issei questioned wondering why it was that Rossweisse chose to serve Odin as a bodyguard considering his less than admirable qualities

"Well at first I thought it'd be a great honor to take up such a position; especially since I'd be getting to serve alongside the leader of our pantheon so I immediately took up the position. Since I thought it would be quite a great honor to serve and aid him as his bodyguard." Rossweisse spoke remembering the pride and excitement she felt when she started as Odin's bodyguard

"I'm sensing a but to all of this." Issei spoke knowing that this wasn't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows

"But that sadly faded soon enough considering as you mentioned he's very much a pervert what with him having many a time as he put it accidentally walked in on me changing. Or having had taken pictures of me when I started saying it was just business only for in my naivete to realize it was quite the contrary. Considering that word around Asgard and some of the other realms is that Odin's more infamous moniker is the patron saint of perverts." Rossweisse added with a shudder since she wondered what did she do to deserve having to work for such a massive pervert

"Well I don't envy you that much is for certain however, if I may ask why not resign from being his bodyguard and find gainful employment elsewhere?" Issei questioned wondering why it was that Rossweisse didn't simply put in resignation

"I don't know really maybe its a matter of wanting to make my family proud of me considering that there are still things in that I'd not talk about at the moment and maybe its a matter of personal pride at not wanting to quit at something. I really don't know all I know is that while I want to quit there's also the fact that I've worked so hard for everything in my life that it just isn't in my nature to give up on anything." Rossweisse answered back since it was a battle of personal conflict between her pride and determination against her growing tired of the perversion and other antics of the All-Father

"Well I'm sure that when and if you do quit being his bodyguard that you'll find employment in something that while it may not be as honorable as being a bodyguard to the King of the Aesir. That it'll be of something you actually like to do since the hardest part of life is actually finding something you love doing for a living." Issei spoke trying to make light of the situation in hoping that she'd find better employment than with the perverted elder god

"Thank you I appreciate it." Rossweisse spoke before noticing the time

"Well thank you for taking me to dinner and all however, I must go since I have a busy day tomorrow considering that I've been working on trying to make transmuter stone to do something extraordinary. And suffice to say that it has been quite a very daunting task to do which is why it'll be taking me most of tonight and the day after to work upon it." Rossweisse explained considering that since she studied in transmutation magics that making such stones especially for what she was trying to do were quite hard to do

"Oh ok then well it was nice meeting you and hope you have a wonderful rest of your night then." Issei spoke as he went over and gave her a brief hug before she went off on her way

 _"I guess that this one thing I'll have to thank Lord Odin for since this was a nice night to have and he was actually a very nice guy."_ Rossweisse thought as she headed off to complete her transmuter stone to which of it's function required much time to be devoted to

* * *

 **(Month 3 and Day 11 of Issei's Training, Asgard Throne Room, 8:42 Am)**

It was 18 minutes till 9 in the morning as Issei soon met with Odin in the throne room which like Asgard in all of its architecture was grand in design and made Issei despite his 3 months here in the land of the Aesir still feel in awe of all of the buildings here. However, he still kept focus here on what he was to do and that being to talk to Odin about what to do since he's made contact with Ddraig and where they were to go on from here in order to completely awaken the Boosted Gear in all of it's awesome power.

"There you are Issei as I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so." Odin spoke having not expected the partial draconic human to arrive this early

"Well I wanted to get this done and over with after all because this very well will affect how my training goes. So with all of that being out of that way let's get down to business now shall we." Issei spoke as he wanted to get directly to the point

"Of course my boy, so then you've made contact with the dragon within you as you mentioned last evening?" Odin asked wanting a proper confirmation of what was told to him

"Yes I did as Ddraig the name of the dragon contacted me in a dream 4 nights ago telling me that I'd finally grown strong enough to where he could establish contact with me although not sustained since I haven't awakened the Boosted Gear." Issei told the All-Father

"That's quite interesting and means that you've made quite considerable progress in your training for such a thing to happen." Odin responded with a small smile tugging at the sides of his face at this news

"Yes and while we did talk he did say while I couldn't gain the Boosted Gear quite yet due to my insufficient level of strength. I was given the next best thing in the form of full blown dragonification that apparently goes further than just my hands." Issei informed the All Father as he took off his shirt and rolled up his pants legs

He revealed that his from his fingertips all the way towards his elbows were candy apple red scales hardened like reinforced steel only breaking as it showed the skin of his biceps before the chainmail like pattern of them continued upon his shoulders all the way down across his back and chest before stopping at his midsection and surrounding his side. With it continuing down kneecaps and all the way down his legs and towards his feet that looked halfway between dragon and human as his hands were now tipped with black 4 inch claws and as he moved his hair that had grown matted and wild revealed budding 3 inch backwards 3 curving golden horns as his teeth were instinctively sharpened to a point.

"So as you can see from a visual perspective its brought on a lot of physical changes on the outside so to speak some of which when I do return will be frightening to others. Not to mention will raise suspicions if I go back and look like the draconic version of Hellboy which is why I'd like to ask before I go that an illusion be placed over me. That way when I do return I can blend in and make the changes that have happened look at least more believable." Issei requested from the All Father who nodded

"It will be done and I'll set a reminder for myself for it to happen. But just know that the illusion that will be placed on you while constant will maintain itself on your willpower. Meaning that if you either willingly dispel it for a time or go into one of your rages then it will dissipate until you recall it." Odin explained the certain kind of illusion that would soon be placed on him

"Thank you I do appreciate it." Issei thanked

"It's of no problem as such things are of meager concern when you've lived for as long as I have." Odin spoke waving such things off considering stuff like that was child's play to him

"Now then as for the Boosted Gear on how we'll awaken it this proves quite a daunting task." Odin continued knowing that awakening Sacred Gears especially ones with Issei's potency were quite difficult

"Well I do have an idea on how to get the blasted thing to awaken however, the time table for when I'd like to do this isn't going to occur until about halfway through my training or a bit after since that would give me plenty enough time to get my strength risen to that standard." Issei told Odin as what he had planned was a risky gamble but was well worth the risk

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Odin questioned wondering what exactly it was that Issei was planning

"Tell me what is it that you know about the home and realm of the dragons?" Issei asked as a pretty innocent question

"Other than the fact that its a massive expanse of where dragons roam and where a good deal of those of legend still reside as recluses so as to have not been encased in Sacred Gears. Some benevolent and some evil that make their home there, for why do you ask that?" Odin questioned wondering what it was exactly that Issei had planned

"Well it's a bit of a risk but I planned with your permission to go there and fight an adult dragon to the death and hope that with the stress of fighting against one of them. That it would cause the Boosted Gear to awaken and surface completely." Issei revealed of his plan to awaken the Sacred Gear that had quite surprised the All-Father

"That's quite the bold and daring plan you've got their Issei. Not to mention quite the rather risky one as well which is why I'm surprised you chose to do such a thing however, I'm still impressed at the guts you show to attempt such a thing." Odin spoke surprised that Issei had the boldness to do quite a feat

"Well what can I say I was never one for doing things of small scale and while at heart I'm a simple man the berserker and fighter in me wants to have one hell of a good fight. And what better than that of a fucking dragon." Issei spoke since his instincts and from being with a war god these past 3 months had influenced him quite a considerable bit

"Ha! Just like when Thor was when he was about your age ages and I do mean ages ago quite the bold and fiery thing he was back then just like I'm seeing a bit in you." Odin spoke liking the grit and spirit Issei had to challenge a dragon of all things

"So then does that mean within months time I've got your permission to go to the land of the dragons?" Issei questioned hoping and wondering if this meant he had permission to go there

"Yes it certainly does however, I will be sending someone with you to make sure that you make it back safe. Considering that the dragons there while some are civilized others are more primal and savage which is why a bit of precaution in going to these parts since these are dangerous creatures that aren't to be trifled with nor taken lightly." Odin spoke since while he had no problem with Issei going to the land of the dragons he also knew that the danger of going there was very real

"Thank you Lord Odin I appreciate you for doing this and I swear to you that I will not fail in this endeavor, for I will have the power of the Boosted Gear just you wait." Issei swore as he was determined to awaken this Sacred Gear

"I'm sure you will and if there's nothing else you can be on your way to training with Thor since no doubt you'll need it for when you got to slay yourself a dragon." Odin spoke with a wide smile

"Thank you and have a nice rest of your day." Issei spoke before running out of the throne room with one thought in mind

 _"Soon I'll have the Boosted Gear's power and then when all of this training is completed I'll be coming for you next Yuuma I guarantee it."_ Issei thought to himself as with his impending awakening of the Boosted Gear he still swore vengeance upon the fallen angel

"Because nothing will stop me from when I return from chopping your head off your shoulders because no one kills me and gets away with it." Issei swore to himself as he would soon enough gain revenge on Yuuma and return her the same favor she gave to him on their first date

 **So then with the 1st quarter of Issei's training nearing completion we find him gaining a friendship in a valkyrie and his meeting with the entity within himself, for now to awaken the Boosted Gear he will soon meet his match in a fight against a dragon. Find out how all of this unfolds in the next chapter of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _And that ends this chapter as a good deal was covered in this one of which was quite important to the story, but as always let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole training session with Issei and Thor which I did to show that despite him getting into 3 months of his training he's still got a long ways to go considering that while he is strong he isn't B.A.M.F levels of strength just yet this also allowed for me to show one other part of Issei. This being the fact that he in some degree feels as though he was unworthy of being saved since he feels as though despite all of this power and potential he has inside of him it means nothing when to him there were other people far more deserving of a 2nd chance than him something of which I did to ground his character and make him relatable to a certain level._**

 ** _Next up we get the whole meet up with Issei and Ddraig which I found to be pretty neat doing for my spin on it since I wanted to try and make it to where with Issei's more direct and blunt personality that it would be short and to the point. While also showing that Issei while still strong has further away to go before unlocking it however, as a consolation I gave him the next best thing of him now being part dragon since for all the things that are out there in DXD he could use the added bit of protection._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Issei meeting up with his paring for the story that being of Rossweisse and unlike many DXD stories this is going to be a strictly non harem story which means its just Issei and Rossweisse until the end. And I wanted to do that whole meeting up and dinner scene to build up their relationship since I want it to be something at least meaningful before I move onto the relationship phase which is a long ways off before things get anywhere serious_**

 ** _Finally we've got Issei requesting of Odin to go to the land of the dragons for next chapter and fight an adult dragon, so that he can use that experience to awaken his Boosted Gear and that's about it really besides that._**

 ** _With all that being said thank you for your support on the story as I still appreciate it and with that in mind please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I'd like for this story to be a popular and well known story and I know that it has the potential to do so and reviews are welcome so long as they aren't flames since they just waste everyone's time._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using said power of Chaos to give you guys great content to read and enjoy, so that being said hope y'all have a nice day as next chapter will be some more training and Issei going to slay a dragon so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Prelude Theme Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down_**

 ** _Random End Song: Bulldozer by Machine Head_**


	3. Chapter 3: Gears and Dragons

**(Chapter 3: Gears and Dragons)**

So then another couple of months have passed for Issei who had found himself on an ever steady growth of strength considering his dragonification had helped in his marathon spars with Thor allowing him to last and endure far longer and hit harder than would've been able to prior. And granted while he couldn't still land a hit upon Thor he knew that it was only a matter of time before he did with it being on his bucket list to actually land a hit upon the Thunder God.

However, the one thing that had been on his mind as of late was his impending fight with an adult dragon that he was excited about considering that this was gonna be one of the best fight he's had against a creature yet and would be a fight in which would yield him more thrills than any creature Lord Odin threw against him. As he'd already plotted a course for the volcanic and scorching parts of the land of dragons to kill himself an red dragon besides he not only planned on killing it but, also using its hide and some of it's scales for armor he wanted made since it wouldn't hurt to do so and could probably sell whatever he kept on a black-market for some sweet cash.

* * *

 **(Month 6 and day 5 of Issei's Training, Asgard, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 as it'd been an hour after Issei's training with Thor having recovered enough to not be completely winded as he now searched for Rossweisse as he wanted to talk to her about something concerning his quest towards his eventual killing of a dragon.

"Oh there you are Rossweisse I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Issei spoke as he caught up with the valkyrie

"Hello there Issei as this is quite a good night we're having isn't it." Rossweisse greeted Issei having finished the research and completed one of the major transmuter stones she'd been working on recently

"Yes it sure is however, I did want to ask you of something." Issei said to her

"Sure what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" Rossweisse asked wondering what Issei wanted or needed

"Well next week or so I plan on traveling to the Draconia the land of the dragons and I was wondering if you'd by chance like to come with me?" Issei asked in wanting to know if she would accompany him on this endeavor

Granted while he would go to face a dragon he felt that if he had to go on this quest to awaken his Boosted Gear then he couldn't think of anyone else he'd like to go with him then the Valkyrie especially since her talents with the fields of magic she specialized in would prove greatly useful; especially in dragon-slaying. Not to mention in the months since he'd found his relationship with her to have grown in these recent months having found her kindness, strength of will and spirit to be very much endearing while on the other hand Rossweisse found his bold and direct nature and his newfound confidence and building charisma to make him quite fun being around as well as somewhat charming.

"Why Draconia as what business would you have where the dragons reside?" Rossweisse questioned wondering what it was that Issei would be doing there

"Simple I plan on killing me a mature adult red dragon and I'd like for you to come and help me kill it." Issei answered back as though talking about the weather

"I'm sorry you plan on doing what exactly?" Rossweisse asked once again taking a moment to process what was said to her

"Do you like for me to repeat it to you?" Issei questioned as a minor tick mark formed on the valkyrie's hand

"No however, I think my new spell should be an indication of how I feel about what you plan on doing." Rossweisse spoke as she summoned a large shimmering and translucent clenched fist of bright magenta and used it to punch Issei on the noggin knocking him over as he felt a lump form on his head

"What the hell was that for?" Issei asked rubbing his sore head

"That was for the sheer recklessness and idiocy of what you plan on doing Issei! As do you want to get yourself killed, because do you have a death wish or something because I know I don't since I actually know that fighting a mature adult dragon is practical suicide!" Rossweisse exclaimed as she bonked Issei thrice more on the noggin with the translucent hand of magical energy

"Ouch I get it your mad at me, but can you please stop hitting me with the giant magic hand that shit hurts." Issei spoke as he got the point across that the valkyrie was quite a big agitated and infuriated with him

"Well somebody needed to knock some sense into you considering that it seems as though you've decided that you wanted to go out on a suicide mission." Rossweisse scolded him for his recklessness

"Look the reason I want to do this so that I can awaken my Boosted Gear." Issei explained to her and while her irritated expression softened somewhat it didn't dissipate completely

"So you want to awaken it by getting yourself killed then. Look Issei I know you want to get this Sacred Gear of yours up and running as soon as possible however, fighting a full grown dragon is not the way to do it. You could get yourself killed for goodness sakes and I'd rather that not happen to you." Rossweisse spoke knowing how much Issei had been focused on awakening the Boosted Gear

"But here's the thing I won't die." Issei retorted confidently as Rossweisse looked nearly gobsmacked at the response

"Oh really and how can you be so sure since even though your part dragon, you aren't exactly invulnerable you know?" Rossweisse asked wondering how Issei could be so sure he could kill a dragon

"Because I'll have you there with me Rossweisse and its because I'll have you there with me that I know that I'll come out of this not just alive and with my Sacred Gear. But I know that I'll be able to do this with the one person who I'm happy to say I've grown close to in the half a year I've been here." Issei spoke with sincerity coloring his words as he meant every word said

"Since for all my strength and rage I know that my chances of slaying an mature adult dragon are below average to slightly average at best. However, I know that with you by my side then I know that together I won't just gain a Sacred Gear but that together we can kill a fucking dragon without a doubt. Which is why I'd very much be grateful to you if you'd accompany me on this journey." Issei added since he knew that together their winning chances would become that of above average in dragon-slaying

"... Fine I'll come with you since your literally my only friend I've made and I refuse to lose you. So of course I'll come with you to Draconia however, it doesn't mean I any less infuriated that you decided to go on this suicide mission of yours." Rossweisse sighed knowing that her assistance would be needed in Draconia for she refused to lose Issei in his quest to awaken the Boosted Gear

"Thank you Rossweisse you've no idea how thankful I am for you doing this with me." Issei thanked her knowing her assistance would be very useful

"It's of no concern Issei however, there's one thing I'd like to say." Rossweisse spoke as she looked Issei directly in the eyes

"You don't need that Sacred Gear of yours to be anything special since I've gotten to know you as a good man these past near 3 months and they've been well spent. Since I've got to make a friend in you that I'm proud to have which is why if in the event that you don't get that Boosted Gear of yours awakened. Just know that I'll always care for you and that my friendship will always be here when you need it." Rossweisse spoke as she truly wanted Issei to know that even without his Sacred Gear that she thought of him as a good man

"Thank you Rossweisse I appreciate that since it means quite much to hear that since I'd never hear anything that heartfelt back home." Issei replied with heartfelt gratitude in having Rossweisse as an increasingly close friend in his life

"It's of no concern at all Issei since even after you leave Asgard and we go our separate ways I'll be there when I can for you. Whether it be on the battlefield or in times of supportive need then I will try and be there to help, as after all isn't that what the close ones in your life are for?" Rossweisse spoke with smile that earned her a hug from Issei

"I swear if I had friends like you before I died then my life would've been much better off." Issei said with a large sharp toothed smile

"The same goes for you as I don't believe in destiny or fate, but maybe just maybe we were meant to be in each others lives and if so then I'm grateful it was you that wound up in it." Rossweisse responded returning the hug

"Well then I think what more I can say at this moment is thank you Rossweisse for helping me do this." Issei thanked the silver haired Valkyrie

"It's no problem at all besides Issei someone has to make sure that you come back in one piece." Rossweisse spoke with a small laugh

"Oh trust me we will because together we're unstoppable and this is just us starting out. Because I can see it now that one day our names are gonna be synonymous with legendary soon enough." Issei spoke having a good feeling in himself

"I'd hope so too because then I can show my family that I don't need some magical crest to be great and that I can do it all on my own merit." Rossweisse spoke since she truly did want to make a name for herself which was part of the reason she worked herself so hard constantly

"Well I think in about a week or so that all begins with us slaying a dragon after all everyone important in legend starts out slaying something cool and it just so happens that for us it'll be a dragon." Issei responded knowing that if they were gonna be legends one day that they had to start out somewhere

"Alright Issei well I think we should head off for tonight since we both have busy days in the morning." Rossweisse spoke knowing that with her being a bodyguard and furthering her spells in their strength and Issei's training that they had a long days ahead of them before they killed a dragon soon enough

"Ok well it was nice talking to you Rossweisse and once again thank you for doing this for me I really do appreciate." Issei thanked Rossweisse once more before heading off towards his quarters

"Same to you Issei as soon enough we're gonna be dragonslayers and you'd better comeback with me in one piece or else." Rossweisse spoke half jokingly at the end of it

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad Valkyrie whatever should I do." Issei spoke before waving her goodbye and goodnight

 _"He truly is something else I'll give him that much; that and I'm certainly happy to have him as a friend."_ Rossweisse thought before heading off to get a good night's rest

* * *

 **(Month 6 and day 13 of Issei's Training, Draconia, 2:24 Pm)**

Soon enough Issei and Rossweisse had reached their destination of Draconia the land of the dragons which was a massive land expanse that was so large to which if you took all of Asia and South America combined them together and increased it to 19 times it's combined size and you get a massive expanse of land. That was made by dragons of legend and old as a safe haven for dragons who refused to get involved or sealed away in Sacred Gears as now the two were in one of the hot and somewhat volcanic parts of Draconia to kill themselves a white dragon and live to tell the tale.

"So then are we getting close Issei?" Rossweisse questioned thankful she had made some transmuter stones in preparation for this that thinks to them would give her resistance to heat

"Just about another quarter mile and we'll reach our target." Issei told her as they walked through the tundra and snowfall

"One other thing Rossweisse before we do this." Issei said to the valkyrie

"What is it Issei?" Rossweisse questioned

"I just want to thank you once again for doing this with me; I just feel so much gratitude towards you right now is all." Issei responded being quite thankful for the valkyrie coming with him

"It's no problem Issei and you can give me even more thanks when we kill this dragon." Rossweisse spoke as she carried with her a flanged mace of deep silver in her hand

"Don't worry I will as once we kill this sucker we're split the horde of treasure it probably has 50/50, as just think about it all that treasure and probably other kickass things just waiting to be ours for the taking." Issei spoke thinking of just all of what could be theirs for the taking

"Oh I agree completely, because all of that's gonna go along way for supplies I need for some upcoming projects." Rossweisse spoke thinking of how all that gold and other such things would prove useful to her

"And mind if I know what some of them are, since I might be interested in what one or some of them are?" Issei questioned from Rossweisse as to what some of the what she was working on

"Well I'm working on some wards since I've heard from Lord Odin about your predicament and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have something to keep out intruders from your home. After all it wouldn't do well for my only friend and the person that's begun to grown on me in these past few months to be captured or snuck up upon by some bothersome Devil or fallen angel." Rossweisse answered back knowing from the All-Father of the fact that Issei was going to have both sides watching him and therefore thought it wouldn't hurt for him to have some form of security

"Huh thanks I appreciate the thought extremely and whenever you can get that done for me would you let me know, as I'd like to get started on trying to pay you back for this." Issei replied finding it quite a very nice gesture from the silver haired woman beside him

"Oh you don't have to do that, for I just wanted to do it out of the kindness of my heart really well that and I'd like to see it on one of their faces when my security system works. Since in rather personal experiences with Devils in the past I've found them to be spoiled cunts therefore I think it would be rather hilarious to know that my security system stops them in their tracks." Rossweisse said to Issei finding humor in messing with people of noble standing

"Which is why I'd like for you tell me of how it works in the months to come following your return to Midgard, after all I think we'd both would find it hilarious for a stuck up bastard of a Devil to get stopped in their tracks by a mere human wouldn't you say." Rossweisse requested since she wanted details on the effectiveness of her security system

"Oh trust me I will and if I can I'll try and videotape what happens should one of them intrude upon my house and send it to you." Issei spoke having full intention of recording such a thing

"Good to know and thank you." Rossweisse replied in thanks towards the young berserker

"Your welcome and besides we're here." Issei spoke as he pointed towards a volcanic mountain that radiated with heat that compounded by the area they were in made it all the more apparent of how blisteringly hot it was

"Well shall we kill ourselves a dragon Rossweisse?" Issei questioned thanking Ddraig for his resistance to flame and heat

"Of course let's go." Rossweisse said with a smile on her beautiful face

With that the two traversed the top of the mountain with Issei using his clawed and coarse hands to scale up the mountain like it was child's play with the heat of the almost volcanic rock face not bothering him at all due to his recently granted natural resistance to such things making it feel quite warm to him while Rossweisse simply flew across the mountainside at subsonic speeds like a jet plane. With this continuing onwards for nearly half an hour before they reached a large cave entrance that was 6 stories high and nearly twice as wide as they soon rushed in entering the volcanic mountain with haste for they wanted to get a jump on the dragon while they could.

With them continuing into the heart of the mountain and found within it a large volcanic cavern spanning about nearly 4/10th's of a mile in width; with the ground having large cracks throughout it as magma bubbled through in small spurts as jagged spires of obsidian reared through. And within nearly the center of it slumbering was their target of a 5 and a half story matured adult red dragon with scales of robust scarlet with spines pitch black the size of twin minivans and claws the size of pickup trucks as black smoke billowed from it's nose as 4 large horns of ivory raised from it's head.

"Well Rossweisse you take left and I take right as let's get ourselves ready for a hell of a fight." Issei spoke hefting Khorok Kladdin as he went to the left side of its massive torso

"Gotcha and I'm already on it." Rossweisse responded as she charged up on the tips of her finger a pale green marble sized ball of energy

"Get ready and on my mark we do this." Issei spoke as he got ready to swing his great axe as he held out his fingers and counted down from 5

Once his hands made a closed fist the dragon was subjected to great pain as from Rossweisse a pale green and thin ray of energy snaked towards the great beast as soon enough its once shining scarlet scales and part of its left wing was turned into grey dust as petrified flesh as it spread all the way down to it hind leg and doing the same leaving what scales that weren't destroyed a dull burgundy and cracked. Meanwhile Issei was using his great strength to hack and tear into the dragon's flesh each hit cracking through the scales before the 5th one had managed to crack its natural armor and get into its fleshy insides causing scalding hot blood to burst forth as he hacked into muscle.

However, this soon came to an end as with a deafening roar Rossweisse and Issei were forced to take cover as it used its tail and meaty forearm to try and bludgeon and rend the two respectively and while Rossweisse managed to get away through use of flight Issei wasn't so lucky as the thick tail caught him off guard and knocked him into the blistering hot ground as magma bubbled next to his face.

 **"So you dare to try and try to attack the great Suzerain?!"** The now named Suzerain demanded with a another deafening roar

"Um could you not tell that from the whole me trying to hack you to bits." Issei retorted with obvious sarcasm in his voice that only served to further infuriate the dragon

 **"It has been quite some time since I've had someone so foolish and reckless enough to enter my lair, as do you have deathwish?"** Suzerain questioned with a snarl as Issei cracked his neck

"No not all however, I've always wanted to kill a dragon when I was growing up as a kid and I thought you either go big or go home and I'm a long ways away from home." Issei retorted as he held up his great-axe

"You're bravado shall have you roasted by my flames." Suzerain spoke with arrogance in spades upon its voice

"Bring it on then you 10 ton sack of crusty and dusty scales." Issei retorted as the dragon let out a loud snarl of anger at the insult

 **"I'll enjoy burning you alive."** Suzerain said as it began to take a deep breath in preparation to breath out a cone of fire

"Not while I'm around." Rossweisse interjected as a magenta colored bolt of light streaked through the air and struck Suzerain dead in the throat causing the dragon to cough out with bursts of smoke and flame

"Nice shot there Rossweisse however, you do know that I'm very fire retardant right." Issei spoke since he could've handled it

"Yes however, you maybe fire resistant but I'd rather you not try and push it when we're up against something that can kill the two of us." Rossweisse retorted at not wanting to push their luck as the scales upon the impact cracked apart

"Fair enough however, let's fuck shit up right here and now." Issei responded as he jumped into the air with a war-cry

 _"Well this is what I get for being friends with someone who prefers the brute force method."_ Rossweisse thought as she flew into action with her mace

With that Issei swung Khorok Kladdin with him hitting with the hooked end of his great axe that had gotten in-between the gaps in it's armor like scales embedding itself several inches through and nearly hitting ligaments as he wrenched and swung it again this time harder with the broad side of the axe head. With that scalding hot blood began to leak out as he hacked into two ligaments of its left foreleg however, Suzerain retaliated by swiping at Issei causing him to be nearly knocked prone as the claws streaked across his body and chipping away at some of the scales upon his back.

However, that was before Rossweisse came flying in with her mace to strike it in the face and hit it dead center of its molten red eye as a pulse of magenta colored radiated and as the dragon's began to glaze over with a hazy fog it immediately shook it off and thrashed Rossweisse off its head. However, Issei came to her rescue and caught her mid free-fall as Suzerain glowered at them and began to take flight with it's wings sending small globs of magma all over the place.

"Well at least we're doing good enough." Issei spoke as he put down Rossweisse

"Yeah however, I think he may disagree." Rossweisse responded seeing the room heat up

"Why's that exactly?….." Issei questioned before seeing Suzerain begin to breathe fire at them

"Well then I guess there's only thing left to do then." Issei said as he hefted his axe up

"What are you about to do?" Rossweisse questioned as she saw that look in Issei's eye that spoke of boldness

"Well I'm gonna see how far my resistance to fire given to and the one your transmuter stone gave me also goes." Issei responded as Rossweisse knew exactly what he was gonna do

"I swear that your recklessness is gonna be the death of you one of these days." Rossweisse spoke as he rolled his eyes

"It's not recklessness I prefer to call it extreme boldness." Issei retorted with a smug grin

 **"NOW BURN!"** Suzerain roared before exhaling out a blistering torrent of flames at the two

With that Issei shoved Rossweisse out of the way and jumped towards the stream of flames as he was enveloped in it as his shirt was soon incinerated leaving him barechested as once the stream of flames ended Issei found his great-axe hooked into its mouth with with blood leaking out of it. As Issei continued to hack away into its mouth spilling scalding hot blood onto him however, Suzerain wouldn't allow this as it thrashed him about in it's mouth before finally chomping down on him.

However, that proved to be Suzerain's undoing as its teeth pierced through Issei's scaly hide it ignited an anger with him that he used to go into a rage as he pried open Suzerain's teeth forcing them out of his body. And then proceeded to use his rage enhanced strength to uppercut the red dragon in the mouth knocking out a quintet's worth of his sharpened teeth as Issei leapt out of its bleeding mouth and landing next to Rossweisse with Khorok Kladdin in hand.

"Well that worked out a hell of a lot better than I thought, since I more than expected to wind up as dragon chow and be shat out afterwards." Issei spoke as piercing wound were all across the sides of his stomach, biceps and triceps, thighs and calf muscles leaking out small droplet like stream of blood from having dug into soft muscle

"Like I've said you are truly a reckless individual Issei Hyoudou." Rossweisse remarked over his actions

"Hey I just went inside a dragon's mouth to fuck it up which by the way smells like a fire giant's asscrack, so I'd like to think that I did pretty well." Issei responded as it earned a snarl from the still flying dragon

 **"You dare insult the great Suzerain!"** Suzerain snarled out in anger as the dragon's pride wouldn't tolerate such insults

"Fuck off ya bag scales and bones I'm having a conversation." Issei responded callously as he turned his attention back to the valkyrie

"Do you really think it's a good idea to piss off a flying fire breathing death machine, because I most certainly don't because I still like living?" Rossweisse questioned wondering why he'd do such a thing

"Oh come on I can handle it." Issei responded as with that Suzerain dive bombed down and hit Issei with the bludgeoning club that was his tail out at Issei

"Damn it all I just had to go with him." Rossweisse said under her breath as she soon conjured up a magical circle beneath Suzerain as multiple black tentacles wrapped around it

 **"You think you can hold the mighty Suzerain?"** Suzerain question with it soon breaking hold of the tentacles that briefly restraining it

"I can however, I think my friend wants another crack at you." Rossweisse responded as Issei had taken a running start before jumping into the air

"LEEROY JENKINS MOTHERFUCKER!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs

With that Issei soon descended upon the skull of the dragon with great force burying the axe blade 3 quarters into its flesh breaking through scales and thick muscle yet not enough to penetrate the skull as pale black lightning erupted from the impact cracking and nearly breaking the armor like scales and withering them down to a faded burgundy with the flesh underneath turning a greyish red. With Issei furiously hacking into Suzerain's flesh over and over with scales soon cracking with each impact leaving slashing wounds as he hacked through scales and soft muscle leaving varied gashes across its scalp with Suzerain angrily thrashing about.

However, Rossweisse soon enough conjured the black tentacles to wrap around and and possibly strangle the red dragon as it pushed off the ground with its wings as the valkyrie struggled in making sure it didn't leave the ground with the adult dragon thrashing against it before it let out a another guttural sounding roar. With that the jet black tentacles soon dissipated as Issei was thrown unto the ground next to Rossweisse and to add insult injury was sent crashing down faster thanks to being hit with one of its massive wings plummeting to the ground and nearly cratering it as a result as he took a moment to collect himself.

With Rossweisse being subject to a clawed swipe that knocked her several feet a bleeding gash was on her stomach as she was sent to the ground, as Suzerain roared angrily at the both of them as the dragon reared its clawed left foreleg back to try and slam it into Rossweisse to crush her to death only for Issei to intervene and catch the foreleg only for the ground around him to crack as magma bubbled up from the surface.

"You ok there Rossweisse?" Issei grunted out as he was busy struggling against the hand

"Except for me getting a claw swipe I'll be fine." Rossweisse responded standing back up to her feet

"Well granted I like that your standing pretty there, but I could use some help against this fuck all dragon right now." Issei responded as he struggled against it

"Don't worry I've got your back." Rossweisse spoke as she began to summon a translucent shimmering magenta hand of energy

 **"You fools are pathetic to try and stand up to the might of the great Suzerain."** Suzerain spoke the dragon's voice throughout all of this never having left its potent arrogance as only anger at being wounded so further colored its booming voice

"That's what you think however, I've got one thing you don't." Issei retorted as he pushed against the giant foreleg

 **"And what would that be you insignificant insect?** " Suzerain questioned as Issei through his rage smirked

"I got a kickass friend to fuck your shit up." Issei answered back as he pushed off with nearly all of his strength as the shimmering hand of energy clinched into a fist and punched the dragon as hard as it could in the stomach.

"Hey Rossweisse do you want to try a fastball special?" Issei questioned as the hand soon scooped Issei up as high as possible

" Sure why not and get ready Issei because you're going to be coming in hot." Rossweisse told him as he was launched towards the red dragon

With that Issei was sent spiraling towards Suzerain who seeing this took another deep breath and released a blazing cone of searing flames at Issei who dived down to avoid it before soon enough with a sharp whooshing sound sliced off the wing that had been earlier and partially hit by Rossweisse's disintegration spell with the appendage falling to the ground. But not before Issei had soon forced himself to dive down further as Khorok Kladdin sunk through the scales on his way down and began to carve a long gash across it lower trunk and down the upper part of its rear leg with muscle and along the way some ligament were sliced through bleeding with scalding ruby.

 **"Let's see how well you do when your friend has been incinerated into ash**!" Suzerain roared its pride being wounded at having been damaged so greatly by two mortals while it was a mighty dragon and therefore would not stand for this as its ego and arrogance wouldn't allow for it

 _"Damn it Rossweisse."_ Issei thought as he saw Suzerain breathe out a cone of white hot flames out at Rossweisse as he rushed towards Rossweisse

"Just my luck that this has to happen to me, as I told him this would be a bad idea, but no he didn't want to listen." Rossweisse spoke as she used a transmutation spell to have flames race up across her body and protect her from the flames as it scorched the ground around her to the point of magma beginning to rush from the surface

However, it was all just a ruse for it to use it's right foreleg and slam it into Rossweisse with such great force that she went through a quartet of the obsidian columns and into the ground that caused a 21 foot deep crater to form as the crack and crunch of bones was heard as the young valkyrie's breath hitched from the impact as her body shuddered from being wracked with pain. As Issei soon rushed over bounding through magma and rubble as he soon went to Rossweisse whose body ached painfully from the broken bones and nearly crushed ribs as blood dribbled out of her mouth.

"Rossweisse!" Issei shouted as he ran to her side

"I-I told y-y-you that this w-w-would b-be a bad idea." Rossweisse stuttered out as it was hard to even breath from having taken such an heavy impact

"Hang on we're gonna make it through this alright." Issei spoke as she coughed out blood from her brutalized body as her previous claw wound had ripped open spilling out crimson liquid that formed a scaldingly almost boiling hot pool of blood around her

"I know however, I think I'm g-g-gonna just lie h-here for a l-l-little bit considering t-t-that I'm a-a-all messed up." Rossweisse spoke as her eyes glazed over as she struggled to keep between going under into sweet unconsciousness

"Serves that insect right for thinking she could dare to try and defeat me." Suzerain spoke as it took dark and malevolent satisfaction over Rossweisse's broken body with her left leg having been twisted at a sickening angle, as both hips were roughly dislocated from their sockets with bone threatening to poke through flesh

"Will you shut damned mouth you prideful overgrown lizard." Issei snarled as his rage and anger spiked rapidly

"And what will you do to stop me, as I've killed your worthless friend and now all that leaves is you." Suzerain responded having the audacity to let loose a chuckle as rage continued to brew and flow out of Issei as his left hand pulsed continuously and strongly

"I'LL CHOP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!" Issei shouted as he was now in a frenzied rage as foam began frothing at the mouth as the blood vessels in his eyes burst turning them highly bloodshot

With that Issei bounded off emboldened in his frenzied rage to decapitate this dragon however, as he did so the pulsing continued on his left hand before soon enough a gauntlet of cardinal red appeared going from fingertips to elbow with it being reminiscent of Ddraig's arm if it were made of segmented titanium with twin golden spike 4 inches long curving outwards with a large emerald on the back of his hand. However, Issei noticed none of that as blood rushed to his ears as Ddraig's voice sounded out as Issei ran further and further towards Suzerain and jumped up further than what would be possible in a rage but, that didn't matter as even when Suzerain swiped with one of his great claws Issei with a swing of his axe and empowered by both his rage and the Boosted Gear cleaved it neatly in twain with two wings. With the claw clattering to the ground before Issei with a primal sounding yell of fury cleaved off the dragon's remaining with boiling hot blood spraying from the now stump as the dragon roared in pain at now being wingless.

However, Issei soon grasped his clawed hand onto the scales of Suzerain with sparks flinging off as he rose back on top of it and began to hack madly with Khorok Kladdin as foam started frothing from his mouth as he hacked and chopped into the the hide of the dragon each thunderous overhand swing embedding the blade fully as the Boosted Gear kept sounding off with Boosts. With Suzerain thrashing about in anger and furious irritation as Issei hacked into its flesh before finally managing to throw him off as it tried to bite down on him and try to devour the young berserker but, it failed with Issei using his strength to pry it's mouth open with a one handed swing carves through it hardy and tough jaw muscle.

"Damn you, you insect you'll pay for this." Suzerain snarled angrily as it tried to swipe at Issei with its claws

"Now once I kill you dead, you'll regret what you did to her in hell." Issei growled with a guttural undertone due to the fact that he rarely went into frenzied rages

With that he full on tackled the dragon's right foreleg in an attempt to force it onto its side with it working partially as Suzerain stumbled back a couple of thunderous steps nearly falling onto its side however Issei soon jumped up and with every bit of strength he had at his enraged disposal punched it's right foreleg. A shockwave of force soon echoed like a subdued thunderclap as bone snapped as the adult red dragon roared in pain at its newly broken leg as it fell to the side with Issei taking this chance to leap onto its face and with that began to hack into Suzerain's face within a couple of swings as Issei received a 7th Boost he destroyed Suzerain's right eye turning it into mush.

The now half blinded red dragon roared in pain as Issei in his frenzied rage had kept going until he saw nothing but bone as Issei soon enough embedded his axe into the bone and with minor effort began to drag Khorok Kladdin down it's face tearing a gash across its scaled face with a fierce and rage filled roar as foam was sent scattering across the volcanic floor. Before he soon jumped to try and land another heavy handed swing from his axe only for the dragon's tail to smack him away however, he soon righted himself by slamming his great-axe back onto the ground below him before he soon went full on charging back after Suzerain.

For the red dragon soon launched a fierce cone of white hot flames that engulfed Issei in the inferno yet none of that mattered as with a fierce roar he came out of it his skin reddening as he suffered minor to moderate 1st degree burns as his scales smoked. With him soon keeping forwards with his charge as he swung at Suzerain's mouth and the result was him widening the previous tear in its mouth causing boiling hot blood to spill forth as Issei came rushing yet again.

"You've kept this farce up for far too long human as, I swear I will crush you into dust!" Suzerain exclaimed as he swung his tail towards Issei who kept his rush towards the dragon making sure to keep out of harm's way

"Never I'll you first I promise it!" Issei snarled out as he kept evading the tail and clawed swipes

"You will never kill me for I am far beyond your power you puny insect." Suzerain stated as he swung his tail down on Issei

"You're nothing but garbage." Issei said as he caught the tail at the expense of a cracked rib as he clutched it in hand

"Now say goodbye to your fucking tail!" Issei growled as he raised it overhead as he pulled with a harsh yank

With that he severed a considerable portion of Suzerain's tail with a few overhand cleaves of Khorok Kladdin as Suzerain half wailed and half roared at the stump of a tail he had before Issei soon slammed into him yet again with a shoulder tackle in an attempt to try to knock him over which worked however, Suzerain soon retaliated by chomping into Issei cracking through scales and into deep muscle. Yet Issei in his frenzied rage cared not for the deep bite wound on his forearm and his possibly broken arm as he let out a roar and with his free hand hacked into the front of its mouth causing pale black lightning to erupt with great force as it was electrocuted and the flesh beneath to wither.

Before Issei soon with all of his increased and enraged might swung Khorok Kladdin into Suzerain's front and upper portion of its fanged mouth the result being that said portion with a shockwave erupting into it fell as the force behind it was enough to rip out a portion of it causing it to fall to the ground as the great dragon was now looking to be on its last legs with the damage sustained.

"You will die today. Do you understand I'll kill you dead!" Issei snarled as he jumped up and reared back with his gauntleted hand and used his increased and great strength to punch it in it's meaty neck the result was it falling to the ground and choking on flames it was going to spew

 **"No I will not allow this to happen, you'll burn here do you understand me!"** Suzerain roared as it began to rear its head back to release a mighty gout of flame

"Not today you won't." A voice spoke out as with that a large translucent shimmering magenta hand began to choke the dragon

"R-R-Rossweisse, but how?" Issei questioned as he saw the Valkyrie who still looked to be greatly wounded although her legs and her left arm were stable enough for her to not fall over although a decent wind still do her in

"I used a fucking healing spell although that doesn't matter now. End this already!" Rossweisse told Issei who's frenzied rage began to subside as relief and joy took over at the fact his friend was alright

"You got it." Issei spoke still using his frenzied rage to do one last attack

With that he ran to the end of the volcanic lair and then doubled back just as fast as he put all he could into the running long jump and jumped high enough that Khorok Kladdin scraped the ceiling before he descended with such force as the word Explosion was heard from the Boosted Gear as Issei descended like a wrathful comet. The result was Issei crashing through and the resulting force so great that in one fell swoop Suzerain was caught aghast as the dragon saw his body before it as Issei was covered in boiling hot blood as the headless body thrashed about spewing out as Issei crashed to the ground tumbling at the wounded Rossweisse.

"Well Issei looks like you accomplished what you came here for." Rossweisse spoke as she pointed at Issei's armored arm

"That's kickass and all however, there's one thing I think that needs to be said or rather a few." Issei huffed out looking over the Boosted Gear

"What is it." Rossweisse spoke as she began to use a lesser healing spell to further repair the damage done

"One we get as much treasure and other stuff from here as possible once we take a short period of recovery since we got pretty messed up. Two being my taking the parts of Suzerain for personal needs. Then 3 is that you were right about this Rossweisse and the next time I think about doing something like this you have my permission to nut shot me as hard as possible." Issei spoke as his frenzied rage subsided as he felt a wave of exhaustion tear into him

"Good to know, because we're not doing this again for a very, very, very long time." Rossweisse spoke as she and Issei fell over with audible groans of exhaustion

"I'd bop you one however, I'm to tired too so I'll settle for booping you on the nose." Rossweisse spoke as she flicked him in the nose

"But at least we've killed a dragon so that's cool." Issei spoke with a chuckle as Rossweisse rolled her eyes

"You're without a doubt one of the most reckless people I've ever known Issei." Rossweisse spoke as Issei continued to chuckle

"I prefer the term extremely bold." Issei said back with a large smile on his face at having accomplished something so epic

 _"It's official I'm friends with a reckless idiot."_ Rossweisse thought as the two lie their recovering from the ordeal

* * *

 **(Month 6 and day 18 of Issei's Training, Asgard, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 5 days after their excursion in Draconia and had been recovering quite a bit with Issei just today having made a good deal of recovery for him to do what qualifies as "light" to moderate training with Thor however, Rossweisse was still quite a bit wounded yet the healers said she was making quite the great amount of progress. Yet at least they did make out of their like bandits with them making out with enough gold and gems that it was the equivalent of 1.65 million dollars when split 50/50 as well as Issei having stolen Suzerain's hide, scales, teeth and claws to be sold after all dragon parts did go pretty high on the market.

"Hey Rossweisse how're you holding up?" Issei questioned as she lie in a hospital bed covered in bandages with her arm and legs in casts

"I think I can rank this in the top 10 of worst pains I've had in my life. But other than that I'll be doing ok." Rossweisse answered back as with pained moans she sat upright in her bed  
"Besides the good thing is that we made out like thieves, because at least now I can get some better armor and start looking around for some really good books on high end conjuration and transmutation." Rossweisse spoke knowing that she could use all 3 from their fight with Suzerain

"Still I wanted to apologize about us having fought Suzerain." Issei spoke in wanting to say his sorry for her getting hurt

"Issei it's not your fault that this happened to me, all this is was just a danger I knew was gonna happen when we fought that thing." Rossweisse responded as she knew that getting hurt so much was bound to happen

"It is my fault though since if I hadn't been so preoccupied about wanting to get this thing activated then you wouldn't have gotten so seriously hurt and I wouldn't have lost my only friend." Issei spoke with guilt in his voice

Because over the past few days while he was elated in his activation of the Boosted Gear in finally having gained himself the power that he knew would help in battles to come there was still a great amount of guilt in the fact that his wanting in doing so nearly cost him the only friend he's made here in Asgard and that was something that weighed upon him heavily.

"As I can't afford to lose you; not when you've become the only friend I've got here in this place and I'd rather not lose what I've gained in you." Issei spoke as he'd made one friend that he'd been growing quite close to and one that accepted him regardless of his perverse nature and that was something he refused to lose

"Issei I want you to look at me." Rossweisse spoke as she scooted herself up to Issei

"Never are you ever going to lose me alright. Because we might be miles apart however, I know that our relationship together will endure everything that goes against it and then some. Since you're my friend too Issei and just like you I'm way too stubborn to die since I've got so much I want to do and I'm not going to let some stupid dragon get me down." Rossweisse added since she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon since she'd finally found a friend to get close to and wasn't gonna die just yet

"Thank you for saying that it actually means alot to me." Issei thanked the silver haired valkyrie for her friendship

"It's no problem and since we went through all this trouble I think you owe me a hug damn it." Rossweisse demanded thinking she very much deserved one for all she went through

"Sure no problem." Issei responded as he hugged her

"No! No touch this your friend not one of the girls at the Academy." Issei thought as he restrained himself from grabbing Rossweisse's plump bottom

"Anyways I hope that you'll be able to make a full recovery soon." Issei hoped in wanting her to make a quick recovery

"Oh don't worry about that at all since the doctors say that I'll make a full recovery in about 3 and a half months. However, I'll be making that quicker with a bit of healing spells of my own since I'm not gonna be stuck here in a hospital bed when there's stuff for me to still do." Rossweisse responded since she wasn't one for just sitting around while there were stuff out there for her to do

"Why am I not surprised, after all you are the number 1 workaholic valkyrie." Issei joked with a small snicker

"This coming from the person who if being reckless was an Olympic sport then he would win gold at; I don't think that you have much room to talk." Rossweisse retorted since if she was a workaholic then Issei was very much so reckless

"Hey I prefer the term extremely bold, as there's a difference ya know." Issei responded liking to think of himself more just incredibly bold than reckless

"Call it whatever you want it doesn't matter, because you've definitely got it in spades." Rossweisse said knowing that be it him thinking it was boldness or recklessness Issei had it in high quantities

"Well what can I say after all I high risk and high gain type of deals tend to work out pretty well for me." Issei stated finding that him being in high risk situations were where he exceeds most at

"I can't really argue with that since it got us into our current predicament." Rossweisse responded with hints of snarkiness coloring her voice

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" Issei questioned as Rossweisse nearly deadpanned

"Oh well let's see considering how I almost died in Draconia thanks to you I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that one." Rossweisse replied as she looked Issei with a what do you think look

"Fair enough I suppose." Issei said knowing that she would full well hold this over his head for a long time and rightfully so

"Which is why you owe me quite a few favors for this just so you know that." Rossweisse spoke since all things considered Issei owed her quite a bit for this

"I was already going to ask how I could pay you back for doing me this huge favor, but I guess it seems I'll just have to wait and find out then." Issei said having planned on asking how he could repay her, yet it seemed the valkyrie had already beat him to it

"Just know that I'll be calling upon you to do things for me at given times and I want for you to do them with no questions asked; especially since with how everything's been going. I may just be able to use my skills in conjuration and make you something cool since I use to help my dad repair his armor and what not. So I know a thing or two about crafting magical items, but not as good as Krogan since he's someone that I'd actually love to know more about crafting from." Rossweisse spoke since that was the next stage for her in where she'd wanted to take her talents in magic with

Since taking her talents in conjuration and transmutation then putting that together with armor was something that in recent years had been interesting her quite a bit since it was the next step in where she wanted to take things and while she had been practicing for 3 years out of her 26 and a half she's lived. She wasn't a master crafter or blacksmith but, she could make something quite decent yet she knew that if she could just train under Krogan one of the best in blacksmithing their was across the 9 realms then she would be able to help out and take her skills elsewhere and to their next phase something she wanted to do quite earnestly.

"Well I think you may just have found your reason as to why you wouldn't need to be Odin's bodyguard anymore, after all what you just said is quite a noble pursuit I'd say." Issei spoke finding what Rossweisse wanted to do in combine her talents as a skilled craftswoman and conjuration and transmutation was quite a good thing to pursue

"Are you really sure I should go for that Issei, as what about my duty to Lord Odin as his bodyguard?" Rossweisse questioned to Issei about her pursuing her goal

"Look you've said it yourself that you don't quite exactly like working for the All-Father which is why I'm just saying do something you like instead of doing something you hate." Issei reminded her of how she quite disliked working as Odin's bodyguard

"I don't know Issei its just that I've never quit at anything in my life and this has been the one thing I've done that's made my family proud of me and I just don't want to be a disappointment to them." Rossweisse spoke with a heavy sigh at not wanting to disappoint anyone in her family for quitting her position as the bodyguard to the All-Father

"Here's the thing Rossweisse which is more important? Is your own happiness in pursuing something you want to do worth less to you than making your family proud? As I only ask this as a person and a friend that wants you to be happy at doing what it is you want you to do not that of your mother or father or anyone else but just you. Since at the end of each every given day what matters is whether or not you are happy with what you do in life as a profession since, it'll be you who's the one that lives your own life and no one else's." Issei advised to her since no matter what you did in their lives from his perspective what matters is what they thought of themselves when they laid their heads to rest

"For someone who embraces recklessness like no tomorrow, you give quite the great amount of advice." Rossweisse spoke finding it strange that despite Issei's simplified and blunt nature that he was able to give good advice

"Well when you had a mother like mine its easy to say the right things when people need to hear them." Issei replied since up until her death his mother knew almost instinctively what to say to make Issei get back up again

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person." Rossweisse said as everytime Issei's mother was mentioned the teenage berserker held her in always high regards

"Trust me she was since she was the person who had the biggest heart of gold you ever did see and just like me was incredibly bold in everything she did. Since sort of like Thor she was all or nothing with what she did, so much so that even my father had to struggle to keep up." Issei replied in memory of his mother and the wonderful woman she was when she was still alive

"Well I'd like to hear more about her if it's fine with you?" Rossweisse said as she liked to hear more and more of his mother

"Maybe for another time since I'd rather not chat your head off." Issei spoke since sometimes he got ahead of himself when talking to people

"You kidding me your fine and besides my grandmother your the only person who I like to be in company of." Rossweisse told him since she enjoyed being in Issei's company quite a bit

"Thank you for the compliment after all I'm just your friendly part dragon berserker hear at your service anytime you need me Rossweisse." Issei spoke in a joking manner

"Thanks Issei I appreciate it and just know that I do plan on calling in those favors soon." Rossweisse reminded him as he chuckled

"Don't worry I won't forget after all how can I forget a beauty like you." Issei responded with a wide fanged smile as the silver haired valkyrie's face dusted rose red

"You always know what to say don't you." Rossweisse said with a small smile

"Not really I just do what I always do and improvise and so far these 6 months it's been doing me quite well." Issei responded since if there was one thing he always managed to be quite well at doing then it was improvising on the spot

"And hopefully the next time we do something you can put that improvising skill of yours to better use when we fight a fuck all dragon." Rossweisse said in a half joking manner

"Don't worry I've got this in the bag for next time." Issei told her as he got from his seat

"Well I should probably get going before one of the healers badger me about visiting hours." Issei said as he would've wanted to stay longer however, like any other medical facility visiting hours still applied to everyone

"Ok well I thank you for visiting me at least." Rossweisse thanked him as Issei went to hug her tightly

"It's no problem after all I'd do almost anything for you….that's within reason." Issei spoke taking a moment to pause at his words

"Alright and I know so I'll see you later then." Rossweisse spoke as Issei waved goodbye

 _"He maybe reckless but, he's such a great guy it's a real shame that no girl has decided to get with him."_ Rossweisse thought as she lie in her hospital bed thinking that it was a damn shame that Issei was still single at the moment

"Oh well whoever he does end up with will be extraordinarily lucky to have him since there's no doubt in my mind at least that he'll make some lucky girl out there happy I just have a good feeling about it." Rossweisse said to herself in knowing and hoping that Issei found some lucky girl to end up with since over the course of the time she's spent with him she could feel it in her heart that teenage berserker was quite the catch

* * *

 **(Several and a half Hours Later, Issei's Mindscape, 10:26 Pm)**

It was 4 minutes till half past 10 as Issei lie slumbering having decided to walk around the vastness that was Asgard before turning in for the night with Khorok Kladdin at his side as he was still in excitement of the fact that he'd awakened his Boosted Gear to which would make his training go along a lot smoother. For soon enough his training would near completion and once that was said and done he would hunt down Yuuma and kill her dead and then proceed to gain further and further strength until he was ready enough to go after the white one that Ddraig had previously mentioned.

"Well Ddraig I've done it; I've finally got the Boosted Gear to awaken." Issei spoke to the ancient wyrm that was Ddraig

 **"That's quite great news Issei as now this means things from here on out get much more interesting."** Ddraig said to Issei knowing that from here on in things were gonna be for Issei at least more exciting in the grand scheme of things

"What do you mean by that?" Issei questioned wondering where this was going

 **"I mean that now not only when you return shall you be fighting enemies that shall want you to join their side like Odin has mentioned before or kill you so that you don't reach your full might and potential and strike out against them."** Ddraig told Issei who knew exactly how this was gonna go

"In other words when I get back home I'll automatically be stepping into the big leagues?" Issei asked having a general consensus of how things were gonna be once he returned home

 **"Correct since having the Boosted Gear up and running means that a lot of people are going to be watching you, because of that. Which means that even when you complete your training you must stay always on your absolute best since no matter what happens everyone out there be they a simple man or a god will be coming for you sooner or later."** Ddraig explained to Issei the general nature of what it would be like from here on out

"Well hey I signed up for this whether I like it or not, so at least I have the training to get my foot in the door to start showing how I'm not just some weak human. After all with you by my side Ddraig we're gonna be unstoppable, since I know that I may not have been the strongest or the fastest starting out but once I return then nothing's gonna stop me from making my way to the top. I'll guarantee you that much Ddraig." Issei assured Ddraig that no matter what in all of this that together they would become a fearsome force to be recognized

Because Issei knew that from day 1 of his training that when he returned that he was gonna have to make headway to show the world of the supernatural that he wasn't someone to be trifled with and be used like a tool to be later discarded. Which was part of the reason why during his training he had made it a goal to internalize and focus his perversion to the point of which he created his new rule so that he wouldn't ever get himself killed or be manipulated into a circumstance like what Yuuma did to him that lead to his 1st death.

"And besides when we do fight that white one then I'll show him what a real dragon emperor fights like." Issei swore with a wide sharp toothed smile on his face knowing that soon and all in due time he'd claim superiority over his arch-nemesis

 **"That's the kind of spirit I like to hear, as you almost remind me of one of my partners I had decades ago."** Ddraig spoke with a roar like laugh

"Really who was he?" Issei questioned as to who this wielder was

 **"He lived in the times of the Wild West I'll tell you that much and was one of the best gunslingers I've ever seen, since he's fired off shots so well. That I've seen him empty his revolver into the knight of the current Lucifer before he could make the first swing of his sword. As I've even seen him become so much a good shot that within the Balance Breaker he nearly gunned down Grayfia Lucifuge and the seraph Raphael to death and now render the rogue cadre Kokabiel without his right eye to prove to the 3 factions that he'd never join their side."** Ddraig spoke in memory of those days in which he was partnered with his gunsling host as those were the days

"Wow he sounds awesome." Issei said as he'd heard about those within the 3 factions from Lord Odin and who the key figures within were and knew that this guy had to be crazy strong to do that

 **"Yes he was very strong as he was very much an outlaw doing whatever it was his heart desired and letting nothing stand in his way. For he was a headstrong and daring individual who had done everything by the saying of either go big or go home and he went out very big."** Ddraig spoke knowing that his host wasn't one for doing anything small

"How big did he go exactly?" Issei questioned wanting to know the extent of how far he went

 **"Well the examples would be of how during the American Civil War he robbed the Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Phenex houses of nearly half of their wealth and burned their houses down to spite them. As never before did I think a Devil could make their faces turn that red back then, but it was damned hilarious to see."** Ddraig spoke having found it hilarious at how his gunslinging partner had managed to even get away with something like that

"Ok now that is just fucking insane to even do that; which is why this guy you've just told me about is now my new hero." Issei spoke as at the latter part of his sentence he had stars in his eyes from how badass this guy was

 **"I had a feeling that you'd say that about him."** Ddraig responded with another roar of a laugh

"Because man just from this guy alone it sounds like I've got a lot to live up to as a Red Dragon Emperor." Issei said as he knew that just from hearing just a brief bit about his predecessor he had quite the legacy to uphold

 **"I wouldn't go and compare yourself to him since while he was and still is a legend. That was his time as my partner and now its yours to carve your very own path and become a legend possibly greater than even his."** Ddraig spoke as Issei looked up into the massive form of Ddraig with wide eyes

"Do you really think that I can become a legend when I'm just...well me?" Issei asked since he knew he could be strong, yet he didn't think he could become legendary

 **"That's the thing about legends Issei, for no one is ever born into becoming one instead they're made into them by their own acts and deeds that make them into the legends themselves."** Ddraig answered back in a sage like tone of voice

 **"Which is why you've got my full faith in knowing that you'll one day become synonymous with legendary."** Ddraig said as he had no doubt that given enough time that Issei could very well become a greatly known legend

"Thank you Ddraig I do really appreciate the vote of confidence, since now I've got even more motivation to become stronger." Issei responded with a burst of bravado in his voice with new motivation for becoming stronger cementing itself in his mind

 **"That's the spirit Issei as with that kind of motivation and spirit then nothing will be able to get in the way of victory, glory and power that much I promise you."** Ddraig promised him

"Thanks although there's one thing I forgot to ask you though." Issei said

 **"Sure what is it?"** Ddraig asked wondering what it could be

"Well do you have any other enemies besides the white one I should know about?" Issei questioned the red scaled great wyrm

 **"Yes however, she's nothing you should worry yourself about."** Ddraig assured him that she was nothing worry about

"Well you never know since there's a possibility for anything, after all I never thought that there'd be a possibility for me to be a superhuman berserker warrior yet here I am now." Issei pressed on in wanting to know who it was Ddraig was talking about

 **"Fair enough point I suppose."** Ddraig replied knowing that Issei brought up a fair point

"So then who is it and strong is she?" Issei questioned in wanting to know who this was and strong she was

 **"Her name is Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon and the strongest of the 5 Dragon Kings with Vitra being barely weaker than her."** Ddraig spoke since Tiamat was one of the strongest dragons next to Albion and Vitra he knew

"Is this like the Dungeons and Dragons version where she'd be a 5 headed fuck all dragon who's supposed to be the goddess and patron saint to evil dragons and live in one of the 9 circles of hell?" Issei questioned wondering if this was anything close to that

 **"Well except for her being a goddess and living in the 9 circles of hell then you'd be quite correct on that. Since Tiamat is one of the first of Evil Dragons known for being a cruel tyrant with her 5 heads being because she grew so much in power that she grew 4 more heads to further embody herself as her moniker and further spread fear into lesser dragons."** Ddraig informed Issei of how Issei's current appearance came to be since what better way to inspire fear in those around you than by making your appearance something that even dragons would fear

"Wow she sounds like a lot of bad fucking news." Issei spoke knowing that someone like that wasn't to be fucked around with

 **"Agreed as dragons within her domain are quite afraid of her and for good reason. For over the centuries she's amassed quite a following and has paladins and followers in her employ that would no doubt try to kill me and by extension you."** Ddraig informed him of what was to come with Tiamat

Because he knew that from first experience and ever since the Dark Ages that Tiamat held a grudge against him and while she wasn't one to directly strike against she had her followers do that for her and caused many a death and pain for his partners. Which was why Ddraig had made it a mission for his hosts from thereon to become as strong as possible lest they suffer from being attacked and possibly killed by one of Tiamat's followers or on the rare occasion that the 5 headed dragon came in person herself and that usually required someone experienced in Balance Breaker or the Juggernaut Drive.

"So then that's gonna make things so much more interesting." Issei spoke knowing that he was gonna be having his work cut out for them

 **"That is an understatement which is why I'm glad you're doing all of this training right now."** Ddraig said knowing that when it came to the combat department those who followed Tiamat as soldiers weren't ones to fuck with

"I figured as much coming from something that's an apex predator among even dragons." Issei spoke knowing that this was gonna quite something else to say the least

"Well here I thought that things would at least be a bit of simple when I got back, but apparently I'm wanted by everyone; from the 3 factions to fucking Tiamat apparently. As I swear why couldn't I be this popular during school since apparently I'm the equivalent of Ryan Reynolds right now." Issei spoke as his luck had a funny way of showing itself

 **"Maybe because you were a raging pervert before and especially since before you made your new rule to help focus it."** Ddraig said snidely as Issei narrowed his eyes

"I swear he's more like Dragon of Smartasses than Domination." Issei grumbled under his breath

 **"However, I think that this is why it would be a good idea for you to make friends during your time here since you've already made one and another couldn't hurt."** Ddraig spoke reminding Issei of the ally he made during Thor's training sessions outside of Asgard

"Well I gotta admit that it was nice fighting with whoever that guy was since I never did catch his name." Issei spoke since during the times he went outside of the 9 realms in his training with the thunder god he managed to nearly always come across a fellow adventurer that would help him in combat against whatever creature or adversaries Thor would throw at him

 **"Then I would suggest meeting more like him since we'll be more than needing it as trust me when I say that we've got a hell of a fight ahead of us in the months to come.** " Ddraig informed him of the trials to come

"Believe me I'm well aware of that fact Ddraig and if there's one thing I can't wait for is to beat the hell out of every single one of them." Issei spoke as the berserker within craved for battle and excitement through combat

 **"Well good luck to you then Issei as I leave to the rest of your dreams."** Ddraig spoke as the mindscape began to fade as the Red Dragon Emperor soon began to go else where within Issei

"Alright see you later Ddraig." Issei spoke as he waved the great wyrm for a dragon farewell until next time

 _"As man is this gonna be some crazy shit to come ahead of me that's for certain."_ Issei thought to himself knowing that his life was gonna go from 0 to a 100 real quick once he got back to Midgard

 **So then with Issei having awakened his Boosted Gear through combat with a mature adult red dragon by the name of Suzerain through assistance from Rossweisse things continue to go well for Issei in his year on Asgard the question is what trials will await him upon his return? Well you'll just have to find out on the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _So then cut and well I hope you've enjoyed this as a lot went down here as well as some plot points that I can't wait to get to later on, so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we as I don't know why but, I feel like I'm on fire right now._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole Issei requesting Rossweisse to help him in killing a dragon to awaken his Boosted Gear which I thought would be nice to do. Since it allowed me to further show the dynamic of their relationship and also give more depth to Rossweisse as a person than what we get in canon since let's be honest past Kuroka's introduction any other girl from there on just becomes fap material at that point and hardly get any character development something that won't be happening here._**

 ** _Next up we've got the big boss fight between Issei and Rossweisse vs the dragon Suzerain something I hoped you guys enjoyed since I got the inspiration for this fight from watching the Critical Role game series something of which I recommend you guys check out. And now that we've got Issei's Boosted Gear awakened things are gonna be getting pretty good within the story so to speak._**

 ** _Following that we've got the recovery fluff scene between Issei and Rossweisse that I quite enjoyed writing out here since it further allowed me to show their friendship between one another as well as give more depth and character progression as actual people._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the scene with Ddraig and Issei to which I wanted to do to not only show their relationship with one another which I plan on being quite a good dynamic and later on being something akin to a good cop that being Ddraig and bad cop that being Issei relationship. Not to mention this also allowed me to show off a bit of backstory with one of Ddraig's hosts who I'll be mentioning as time goes on and the fact that unlike many other versions of Tiamat this is gonna be a version more in line with her Dungeons and Dragons counterpart so expect for some really cool shit with that to go down._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you for all of the support you've shown it this far I really do appreciate it and I hope you guys do share this out as much as possible since I think this story can really be a very popular one if given the chance. And please don't forget to leave a review since they mean a lot and let me know you like the story so please remember to drop one and to those that want to flame remember the golden rule that being that if you don't like it then just don't read it's that simple and the fact that you flaming the story just wastes everyone's time._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys better content to read with all I can and hope you guys have a wonderful rest of your day. As next up is gonna be the 3rd part to Issei's training and possibly showing some of who he's met up with during his year long training._**

 ** _Prelude Theme Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down_**

 ** _Random End Song: Blue by Toothgrinder_**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Almost Done

**(Chapter 4: I'm Almost Done)**

Issei couldn't damn well believe that it was at the 9 month mark of his training and suffice to say he knew that it was very well paying off all things considered for his strength and durability was to where he could say with confidence that he'd be able to flatten a baker's dozen worth of Yuuma and still have it feel like it was a light workout with Thor. Speaking of which since now that he had the Boosted Gear he could say that it made things both easier and harder for him as it was easier in the sense that it made him last longer in his marathon spars with the war god, but harder since the difficulty of his training was ramped up because of it.

However, suffice to say he felt pride in himself at coming this far along in his training since his dragonification also came with one additional little trick that made things all the more helpful which was him having fire breath something he was quite proud of to have. This combined with his growing strength and battle instincts and feralized senses made him know with confidence that upon his return that he'd be ready for almost anything that could be thrown at him when he made his return home in the coming months of his training.

* * *

 **(Month 9 and day 6 of Issei's Training, Thor's Temple, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon enough that Issei found himself in his training fighting against two of the creatures Thor had him fight against a Chimera and a Roc as the god of thunder thought that it wouldn't hurt for the teenage berserker to learn how to fight against creatures such as those. And while Issei wouldn't complain since this training had improved not just his strength, but also his self-esteem and confidence by leaps and bounds it still felt sometimes as though his mentor was trying to kill him.

"Man of all the things I have to train against it's this shit right here." Issei said under his breath having to roll under the huge talons of the Roc that had tried to swoop down and crush him in it's grip

 **"Issei listen to me when it comes down don't dodge it."** Ddraig told Issei as he fended off against the chimera who tried to ram into him with his large goat horns

"You can't be serious Ddraig as we're talking about a fuck all giant bird that wants to eat me and you want me to let it just come after me? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Issei questioned as he used Khorok Kladdin to slice off one of the horns of the 15 foot chimera

 **"Just trust me Issei when it comes in for another dive don't dodge it."** Ddraig advised his partner as the massive bird came down for another dive

"Fine if you say so, but know that if what you say gets me killed I'm coming into the afterlife to beat your ass." Issei retorted as he wasn't gonna die until he got revenge on Yuuma

 **"Relax as if I'd let my partner die a virgin; now then wait until that damned bird comes down for another dive and then strike on my mark."** Ddraig responded as Issei nodded as he swung his great-axe into the chimera's left eye blinding it as it roared in pain before breathing a gout of scorching flame

"That was a close one." Issei breathed out as he jumped out of the way

 **"And speaking of close ones now's your chance."** Ddraig instructed as the Roc came swooping down

"Well here goes nothing." Issei thought as he braced for impact

With that in mind Issei was almost caught in the talons of the large Roc however, he managed to angle himself so that the blade of Khorok Kladdin embedded itself in its right foot as pale black lightning erupted from the epicenter electrifying and necrotizing the flesh and talons as the great beast cawed loudly. With that in mind Issei climbed up the body of the Roc which wasn't an easy feat considering it that he was having to do so while the raven like creature was buffeting him with powerful gusts from it's great wings and flying about at high speeds however, with a great deal of effort he managed to finally reach its back.

 **"You see I told you it would work."** Ddraig responded as Issei army crawled on the Roc's back to its neck

"Yeah however, I'm on a giant fuck all bird that by the end of this is gonna make me air sick." Issei spoke since his stomach wasn't liking having to fly at high speeds

 **"No matter anyways chop this thing's head off so you can kill that damn Chimera."** Ddraig told Issei who nodded as he soon crawled towards its neck

"Time for you to die fucking overgrown raven." Issei sneered as he raised Khorok Kladdin and began to hack away at the Roc's neck as blood began to spurt as he did so

"And time for me to prepare for a crash landing." Issei spoke as the Roc whose meaty neck he hacked through nearly the deep muscle soon crashed into the wall with such force that it's neck snapped upon impact

 **"That went better than what I thought, as I honestly had expected you to get nearly flattened or some bones broken like that Roc over there."** Ddraig spoke seeing as how from the speed and trajectory as well as the damage done to its neck that the Roc was stone cold dead

"Oh come on Ddraig you should know that at this point I'm way too stubborn to die." Issei responded as he looked at his scaled shoulder and saw that some of his scales were a bit chipped

 **"Fair enough however, you should probably look out for that chimera."** Ddraig warned as the chimera came charging in after Issei

 _"Well shit."_ Issei thought as he soon met the charge of the large chimera

With that in mind Issei soon met the charge of the chimera with a shoulder tackle to the center of its head causing it to stumble back from the blow as Issei went to try and bring his great-axe down in an attempt to bury it in his skull, yet to no avail as the cobra tail soon wrapped and constricted around him. However, Issei wasn't one to give in so easily so taking as much of an inhale as possible he breathed out a stream of flames like a blowtorch that caused the cobra tail to hiss in pain as its scaly flesh burned and threw Issei to the ground like discarded garbage.

"I still gotta get used to having fire breath, since man does that burn twice as much afterwards." Issei coughed out with puffs of greyish black smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils

 **"To be fair you haven't really practiced with it enough. So of course it's gonna feel like throat is burning on the inside."** Ddraig reminded him of the fact that since he sparsely used his fire breath it was gonna take time until his body got used to it

"Fair enough which means that I can add that to the list of things I've got to do when I get back home." Issei responded as he used his axe to block a clawed swipe from the forepaws of the chimera

"However, this is more deserving of my attention at the moment." Issei spoke as soon ran underneath the chimera and using a great deal of strength to nearly sever its right rear leg causing gore and blood to spray forth

"Well what are you waiting for you, overgrown pile of fuck come and get me." Issei taunted as he ran from the chimera who roared angrily as it half ran and half limped towards him

 **"Just what are you doing?"** Ddraig wondered as Issei continued run

"Well just know that what is that I will attempt to do is gonna be really fucking gross and that afterwards a lot of showers are gonna be needed, yet it'll look really fucking cool if it works." Issei responded as he reached one of the walls

 _"Alright here goes nothing."_ Issei thought as once he reached a wall he used it as a springboard to slingshot himself into the chimera's maw

With the monstrosity of a beast not prepared Issei to slingshot himself down into its gullet causing it to choke and gag as it attempted to throw Issei back up, yet with no success as the large beast began to hack up blood as flashes of pale black lightning burst forth from within its own body. For it soon roared and stumbled about in agonizing pain as blood that soon turned a reddish gray was spewed out of its mouth before with a final roar and axe blade burst out of its stomach and soon dragged itself all the way across it until it's innards came spilling out and clattering with a series of wet thumps.

"Well that was both the most disgusting and cool way I've killed a creature yet." Issei spoke as he dropped down into the hacked up remains of the chimera's guts

 **"Yes however, your covered in chimera blood and other bodily fluids."** Ddraig told him as Issei looked all over himself

"It was still worth it Ddraig." Issei responded as he heard the thunder god clapping

"Well done there Issei as to go into the literal bell of the beast in order to kill it I must say that takes some real guts." Thor said as he congratulated his student on defeating the two beasts

"Thanks as I thought that like you've told me when you fought in battles that it takes an all or nothing tactic to win and I thought that why not go and take a chance. Even if its what Rossweisse would call a reckless one." Issei responded since he found that the high risk approaches he took in fights usually worked out the best for him

"Be that as it may I think that it wouldn't hurt for you to invest in learning so of those combative maneuvers I told you about. Since even though your doing well in the path of a berserker it wouldn't hurt for you to have a little extra when you fight, since had you done so you could've probably ended this fight faster." Thor advised since as a god of war he knew that having options in battle besides brute force and a powerful rage with you always definitely helped

"I know I've just been so focused on my training and be the best I can for when I return that I completely forgot." Issei spoke facepalming at how he forgot about that as Thor let out a brief chuckle

"Relax I say that not to scold you but to help you." Thor told him in his usually jovial manner

"After all the progress you've made in these coming months has been most impressive. With you coming further along than what I ever fought possible something of which I commend you on greatly." Thor added since to the thunder god Issei has become quite a great student and something of a prodigy in combat

"Thank you I just want to do the best with the time I'm given here, since I'm forever grateful for this chance given to me. Which is why my focus has been on harnessing my rage and instincts to become the best warrior I can for when I finally make my return." Issei replied as he's been nothing but, almost having a laser focus on his martial training during his time on Asgard that it became routine for him

"Something of which I commend you on however, I still think it would be wise that you learn at least 2 combative maneuvers that I've given you to learn. Since you'll fight many enemies along the way and raw might and pure strength alone won't be enough to win the day." Thor advised the young berserker since he's had experience in knowing that in combat and battle it wouldn't hurt to have options

"Fair enough I suppose and don't worry I'll get to it as soon as I can and master them with haste I swear it." Issei swore to his teacher as he'd master the techniques given to him and use them to increase his martial might

"Good to hear now then take a break and meet back hear in an hour." Thor told Issei who nodded

"Alright and don't worry I promise that I'll make you proud of me and better yet one day get a hit on you." Issei spoke before running off

 _"That boy is gonna go far that much I'm sure of however, why does it still feel like he has a sense of familiarity about him._ " Thor thought to himself as Issei ran off elsewhere for the next hour

* * *

 **(Month 9 and Day 12 of Issei's Training, 10:50 Am, Svartalfheim)**

It was 10 minutes till 11 in the morning as Issei accompanied by Thor were now in the realm of the dark elves for Issei's training that being for Issei to learn how to once again effectively fight in battles against groups with Thor stating that there will come times where he will be outnumbered and forced to fight against swaths of enemies. With the thunder god deciding what better way than for Issei to fight against a band of dark elf bandits who'd been roaming across the lands of the dark elves and terrorizing small villages in preparation for a future attack against one of the dark elf's towns therefore Thor thought that it'd be a good idea to have Issei take care of the problem for them.

"So then Issei are you ready for this?" Thor questioned Issei who had Khorok Kladdin in hand

"Ready as I'll ever be after all it's just me going up against a band of dark elves what's the worst that could happen." Issei spoke having a semi decent feeling about this

"That's the spirit! Now go out there and knock em dead." Thor said as he clapped Issei on the back

"Don't worry I will." Issei responded as he went off into the distance

With that in mind Issei soon ran off to the location of the bandit camp of where the dark elven raiders were however, once he got to his location he soon saw a figure he recognized all too well in full swing of attacking the group of 126 bandits. The figure was a full 6 feet and 2 inches tall of heavy plate armor that was ebony black and icy blue trim with robust pauldrons with a wide and muscular build about him as he swung in both his hands a large greatsword with obsidian almost crystalline blade of 4 and a quarter feet that had a salient curve with a crimson leather bound grip as thick around as Issei's first with ice blue triquetra as the guard

 **"Well I'll be damned it's that knight you keep seeing on a good chunk of the times Thor has you sent out on your training."** Ddraig told him as he saw with a swing of the great-sword decapitate a dark elf with impunity

"I wonder what the hell he's doing here?" Issei wondered since he didn't know why the armored figured was there

 **"I don't know however, are you just going to stand here like a statue and let him take your kills?"** Ddraig questioned to Issei whose eyes blazed with ferocity

"Hell no as let's do this shit." Issei spoke as he charged into the fray and jumped into the air as he split a dark elven raider's skull in half

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you in the dark elf realm, as what brings the Fright Knight to Svartalfheim?" Issei questioned the heavily armored knight before him

"I could say the same for you since the last I saw of you, you were shorter and didn't have a beard on ya." Fright Knight responded as he cut an arrow in half with his curved greatsword

"Well things change, but I'll answer your question if you answer mine how does that sound." Issei responded as he sliced open dark elf bandit's neck open with the hooked end of his great-axe

"Alright then well I was on the way to one of the town's here when quite of few them I caught making off with my money,my armor and more importantly my fucking horse and I wasn't having any of that. Which is why I introduced them to my great-sword and asked them where their boss was and they told me to come to this location." Fright Knight began as he thrusted with his greatsword and impaled a raider that was loading up his crossbow

"Ok however, I don't see how that got you to fighting all of these fucking bandits." Issei spoke as he took a inhale and breathed a gout of flame that caught a bandit on fire as she flailed about dropping her rapier

"I'm getting to that alright, as don't fucking rush me alright." Fright Knight told him as he and Issei soon began as two arrows glowed with arcane energy before raining down on them were 200 arrow bolts

"Alright fair enough." Issei responded as though he managed to burn away and hack at the arrows a good number of them pierced into his abdomen and biceps as well as his neck

"Well then I tracked them down here to get back my horse and when I told them that I simply wanted my horse back and that there'd be no more trouble otherwise. Not only did their cunt for a leader laugh in my face but had his men try to kill me for taking what was now his property. Which is why I'm here now." Fright Knight answered back as he came here to take back his horse and wasn't leaving until that happened

"Makes a lot of sense then and why don't I help you since at the current moment I just got loaded full of arrows and my axe is looking for home in a dark elf's body right now." Issei spoke as with pure muscle strength pushed the arrow bolts out of his body as they clattered to the ground

"Sounds like a plan." Fright Knight said as Issei entered into a rage

With that in mind Issei and the Fright Knight went to work against the dark elven raiders as they attacked them as though fighting were going out of style with the Fright Knight's heavy armor taking the hits of arrows, short-swords and longswords as he cleaved his way through the opposition with impunity as the crystalline blade of his great-sword nearly flash froze whatever it hit, for frozen limbs and slush like blood soon began to cover the ground. While Issei in his berserker rage was hacking and chopping his way into anyone who got in his way as his rage with anyone that managed to land a hit on his scaled body only further spurred him on his rage as he dismembered and split people in half like a human buzzsaw as dark elven blood soon began to cover him.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something." Issei spoke as he clashed against a dark elf wielding a longsword

"What is it?" Fright Knight questioned as he proceeded to impale the elf Issei was fighting through the neck decapitating them in a spray of gore

"Well I'm wondering what exactly are you, or what the hell do you even look like underneath that armor?" Issei questioned having gotten curious over all these months as to what the armored knight looked like

"Look when we get my horse back and you help me kill their bastard leader then we'll talk about doing that." Fright Knight responded as Issei jumped up briefly in order to horizontally bisect a bow wielding dark elf

"Sounds like a plan." Issei responded as both he and the Fright Knight with a swing of their weapons decimated the body of an unlucky dark elf sorcerer that was preparing to cast a fireball

"That being said and all let's get back to killing and getting my horse back from these bastards." Fright Knight stated raising his almost crystalline curved greatsword

"Sounds great to me, as let's fuck em up!" Issei exclaimed as he went right back into the bloodshed

"I couldn't agree with you more." Fright Knight agreed as he readied his greatsword that radiated a great cold

With that being said the two re-engaged with relentlessness as they carved a warpath through the bandits and raiders as Fright Knight used his large greatsword to deflect spells aimed at him and Issei like it was 2nd nature then again given the fact that the width of the blade was about that of Issei's forearm it was no surprise as he used his plated armor to take the hits of their weapons and arrows. While Issei on the other hand was now fighting like the archetypical berserker letting his instincts and rage guide him as he hacked into and butchered anything within distance as Khorok Kladdin's pale black lightning lit up the area around them with each time a heavy handed power blow from Issei made its mark.

The two together were attacking and cleaving their way through as between Issei's ferocious onslaught of cleaves and overhand chops and the almost mechanized and precise swings that froze whatever was struck; they were for the most part a fierce combination of combative might.

"So how many more of these do you think it'll take before the big guy comes out?" Issei questioned as with a swing of his great-axe cut two dark elves wielding a shortsword and a longsword in half

"I think all of them since word is that these guys are loyal to him to the death, so pretty sure that we're gonna have to keep thinning the herd

"Well do you got anything that'll help speed this up, since these guys are pretty the equivalent to a moderate warm up compared to what I really do when I'm training?" Issei questioned as this despite them having gone through nearly half of these fuckers it wasn't really giving Issei much of a challenge

"Yes however, if I do that just know that your ears are going to be ringing after I do this." Fright Knight responded since he had one thing in his arsenal that would do the trick

"I can take it as just do it because these cunts aren't really doing anything for me." Issei responded since he knew that he was pretty durable to withstand pretty considerable punishment

"Fine just know that I warned you." Fright Knight responded

With that the curved greatsword began to vibrate as a deep cobalt aura that seemed to be made of tainted flame like light before slamming it on the ground like an executioner would with his axe. Soon enough everything within a 30 foot radius was blasted by an omnidirectional shockwave of like a roaring thunderclap that was accompanied by the cobalt aura of light that was like a grenade blast as it blasted the dark elves apart like it was nothing.

"So Issei you believe me now about when I said that was gonna leave your ears ringing?" Fright Knight questioned as Issei was stumbling about

"What? I can't hear what the fuck your saying!" Issei called out as his like those who managed to scramble out of range were left deafened

 _"Of course he can't."_ Fright Knight thought as he strode over towards Issei

"There now can you hear me?" Fright Knight questioned as he waved the deep cobalt aura who upon closer look when it around and into Issei's ears had miniature faces that were wailing silent screams

"Yeah loud and clear; next time you do that I'm gonna bring earplugs because holy shit was that loud." Issei spoke finding his ears to have bled a little bit

"I warned you it would be however, it did do its job of thinning out the herd." Fright Knight spoke considering that many of them looked like they were caught in a very potent and concentrated grenade blast

"Well then let's finish this up then so we can kill the big bad and get your horse back." Issei said hefting Khorok Kladdin for another round of bloodshed

"Honestly I can't agree with you more than that." Fright Knight responded gripping his large sword tightly

"By the way I've never actually seen this horse of yours, so how will I even know what it looks like?" Issei questioned since in all the times he's been with and fought beside him he's never seen this horse of his

"Trust me you'll know when we reach my horse since its very hard to miss." Fright Knight answered back considering that his war horse was something you didn't quite overlook

"Considering everything I've seen you do when we've thought together I'll take your word for it." Issei replied knowing that despite the sinister and malevolent feeling he got from him the knight never did lie to him

"Good to know then now let's kill them all and gain my horse back." Fright Knight told Issei as the two charged for one more go around of slaughter

With that in mind they went at another go around of bloodshed as the remaining raiders and bandits though try as they might were futile in their efforts as Issei and the Fright Knight continued to plough through their opposition with impunity. With it only taking minutes before every last one of them lie dead at their feet dismembered, beheaded or gutted like fish as the two stood there with light exhaustion coloring their faces.

"So I think that'll about cover it wouldn't you say?" Fright Knight asked Issei whom nodded in agreement

"It certainly does now then the only thing left for us to do now is kill their leader and get your horse back." Issei responded in answer as they walked towards where the leader was

"Well congratulations you've managed to beat all of my men." The bandit leader spoke in a haughty and prideful tenor as he sat upon a throne like chair

"Give me back what your dead men stole and you won't wind up like the rest of them." Fright Knight ordered his armored fist clenched

"I'd like to see you try since while you've defeated my men they're replaceable and my strength exceeds them by a great margin." The bandit leader responded as he rose from his seat and grabbed a longsword and parrying dagger

"Considering with how much impunity it took to kill your men I think its safe bet to say that you won't be too much of a problem." Issei said as he readied Khorok Kladdin as the bandit leader wandered down to both of them

"Then I guess you'll both know the true power of those who cross the great Krydor." The now named Krydor stated as he made himself known to the two

With Krydor being like most elves of slender build with shoulder length silver hair, and pale red eyes like dull almond shaped rubies his skin like dark elves or drow as they were referred to was of a deep lilac, a rigid browline and sharp facial features that made him look streamlined and almost unhealthy from his thin yet muscular build. For he wore a complete suit of studded leather armor of robust brick red with black trim as Issei got a better look at his weapons and recognized them from Krogan's evident by the amount of detail and the high quality of them.

With the parry dagger having a rigid metal handgrip to it with the guard being cross shaped and venomous green while the the foot long blade was black as night with pulsing absinthe green vein like cracks half an inch wide that seemed to pulse with a glow to it that made the air caustic around it. While the longsword was slender and in design like that of an Espada Ropera with the long and narrow 3 foot long blade a slight crystalline look to it being that of a fiery sapphire that was slightly wider than normal sabres as it had a black and sapphire colored basket hilt that was slightly ornate.

"Now then time for you to know what real power is." Krydor spoke as he held both weapons out in front of him in a cross like formation

"Less talking more fighting." Issei spoke as he lept into action against the drow bandit leader when an electrical bolt of arcane energy slammed into his chest

"Why am I not surprised of course he uses magic, as almost every elf uses goddamn fucking magic." Issei cursed at being hit by the lightning bolt as his scales were smoking from the impact

"Good news is that you'll finally get that challenge you've been wanting." Fright Knight told Issei who got back up on to his feet

"Fair enough I suppose, anyways let's get to it already besides I want those swords of his." Issei told the armored man before him

"What for I never pegged you for the type of guy to use swords?" Fright Knight questioned as to why Issei would want them

"Well if someone I know is what what I think they are then them having those swords will do them better than me." Issei spoke as there was a friend of his in Kuoh who in his opinion could make great use of these swords

"To each their own I suppose. Anyways let's kill him and get back my horse already." Fright Knight said as he charged after Krydor

"Fools the both of you, but no matter you'll die anyway." Krydor spoke as he jumped spinning into the air with acrobatic grace

With that in mind the Fright Knight went in for a bisecting sweep against the dark elf however, it was blocked with both the dagger and longsword however, it was clear that the elf favored the arcane more so than swordsmanship evident by his visible struggling against the greatsword as the bladelock was clearly in the favor of the armored giant in front of him. However, the moment Issei saw him try to use a spell he went in with a cleave of Khorok Kladdin that managed to bite into the padded leather armor but only deep enough to cause a flesh wound as he broke off the engagement with the Fright Knight by nimbly dropping to the ground and backflipping a few feet away.

With that in mind the two gave chase to the dark elf bandit leader, both of them soon launching their attacks against Krydor who was having to play a acrobatic defensive of dodging and weaving his way out of harm which was hard to do since his opponents were heavy hitters to the very definition. With Issei coming in with heavy overhand chops intent to split him open like a pumpkin while on the other the Fright Knight came in with bisecting sweeps that came in with the sole intent of cutting off limbs or gutting him open like a trout.

"Let's see how one of you stands against this." Krydor spoke as he summoned forth a 2 story high and 2 story wide and foot thick wall of blazing fire

"This is amatuer hour for me." Issei spoke with a grin as he ran through the flames

"What the hell are you doing?" Fright Knight wondered as he saw Issei jump into the flames with his axe held high

"How the hell are you still standing you should've been burned alive from that?" Krydor questioned holding up both blade in a cross formation from the heavy impact of Issei crashing down on him

"Because fuck you that's why." Issei retorted as he pushed down on the drow leader

"Well then allow me to fix my mistake." Krydor responded as he quickly broke off the engagement to go in for a crosscut against Issei as he blocked the longsword however, the dagger cut him across his scaled side

 _"That solves know what that dagger can do_." Issei thought considering that the dagger struck him cutting through his scales and acidic melting through it in a jagged line down to his soft muscle

"It's in your best interest if you keep that away from any of your vital areas. Since I'd rather you not die before you kill that fallen angel whore and the White one." Ddraig spoke as Issei snarled angrily at being hit by the parrying dagger

"Don't worry Ddraig because I'm gonna be returning the favor really soon." Issei spoke as he launched himself at Krydor and nearly knocked the dark elf leader over from a shoulder tackle

"Let's see how you like it." Issei said as he swung hard at Krydor's chest and the hit was too much as despite blocking with his parrying dagger as he felt two ribs now be on the verge breaking

Issei would've followed this up with a swing from the hooked end of his great-axe but, to no avail as he was caught dead center of his chest by another lightning bolt that sent him back nearly several feet as his scales were left blackened and cracked since this one was much more potent evident by the fact that there were slight twitches going across Issei's body. However, he remained undeterred as he pushed forwards and countered the next bolt of lightning by swinging Khorok Kladdin hard into the ground and sending out a wave of pale black lightning that briefly clashed against the opposing bolt of lightning before heading straight towards Krydor who had managed to somersault out of the way as the pale black lightning ripped apart the ground.

Yet it was to no avail as coming towards him like a black and icy blue comet of pain was the Fright Knight who swung his curved greatsword with great force as it sunk through the leather armor causing frost and ice to creep upon it as muscle was sliced through causing blood now the consistency of slush to spill out of Krydor's body. The dark elf swung both blades at the Fright Knight one coming low at his knee and the other at his face with him blocking the parrying dagger from his face however, sabre like longsword was at a feint as it too soon found purchase in the upper portion of his armor as it made its way 3 inches into the heavy plate armor before a burst of flame like radiance erupted forth.

The result was a flame like radiance the same color of the blade except more vibrant with bursts of flaming gold adding to its appearance drilled into and made crack like armor dents into the armor that caused the Fright Knight to be taken a bit a back from what the longsword did to him. However, that moment was interrupted once Issei slammed the hooked end of his great-axe into the smirking drow's waist causing blood to dribble out as he nearly hit one of his kidneys before lifting him up and throwing him a ways a way.

"You alright there?" Issei questioned as the armored man beside him stood up despite his chestplate smoking

"I'll be fine as weapons of radiant power are nothing new to me, although it's been quite some time since I've encountered one." Fright Knight responded having encountered creatures who wielded radiant energies as weapons before

"Well then I'd like to think that so far we're doing pretty good against him." Issei said thinking that so far they were doing pretty well

"I agree as he is giving you what you wanted." Fright Knight spoke since their leader was lasting longer than what they expected

"He is something that I'm a bit thankful for." Issei stated until he was blindsided by a glowing translucent emerald colored fist of magic that ploughed into him like a runaway train

"That'll show you that I'm not to be trifled with." Krydor spoke up his leather armor bleeding from his wounds

"Alright if you want to play it that way then fine, besides you're not the only one who can cast spells." Fright Knight spoke as black and icy blue tainted energy formed around him before shooting out as a pulse as Krydor was caught unexpectedly by this and had no time to guard himself against that

"I never would think you'd be the one for spellcasting considering your appearance. Then again I suppose like myself appearance can be most deceiving." Krydor heaved out as his skin on the right side of his face had looked to have withered as though all moisture and life were drained from it as this continued down to the half of his leather covered torso, shoulders and right arm a good portion of the armor and some of the skin and soft muscle beneath having partially rotted away into ash like his face

"That they are however, you forget something." Fright Knight spoke as Krydor was still recovering from the blight spell that hit him

"And what would that be?" Krydor questioned readying both blades

"That you still have my pissed off friend to deal with." Fright Knight told the drow leader as a shadow descended upon him

With that he barely had time to put a guard before Issei with thunderous might as the ground beneath them cracked and almost cratered as it took everything that Krydor had not to falter under the axe blow that came to split him down the middle as he could feel the leather armor on his arms beginning to give way under Issei's great strength that was rapidly overpowering him. For Issei pressed down harder and harder until he became satisfied as the bones in the drows left forearm finally snapped under the pressure causing him to drop his parrying dagger as he cradled his broken arm as Issei advanced towards him. With him attempting to cast another spell however, Issei saw it coming and with all the strength he could lopped off the offending arm as a blast of arcane fire exploded cauterizing the wound in severe 2nd degree burns.

"Well do you want to do the honors since he took your horse?" Issei questioned as the armored man before him responded by using his curved greatsword to behead Krydor

"That answer your question." Fright Knight spoke as he slung his greatsword across his back

"Now then let's go get my war horse." Fright Knight said as he went off

"Alright just give me a moment." Issei told him as he had the Boosted Gear shine with an deep emerald light as the two weapons of Krydor were soon transported into the depths of the gauntlet

"Now we can go." Issei said as it took the two a few minutes before finding his war horse

"There you are I bet you were pretty pissed off when they stole you away from me." Fright Knight spoke as Issei took a look at the large war horse before him

"Your horse is a fucking Nightmare; how in the hell did you manage to tame that thing let alone get one?!" Issei questioned in abject shock since Nightmares were creatures extremely hard to come by considering the method used to create them and their general nature

"Let's just say that Catastros here has been a trusted companion of mine granted it's wasn't easy to have her as my own when we first met but, it was well worth it." Fright Knight spoke as Issei looked fully upon the war horse

It was a large clydesdale that was 8 and a half feet tall that had an ashen grey coat with burning red eyes that held a malevolent intelligence behind it as it's very muscular form made it quite intimidating added to the fact that their was deep magenta colored hellfire wreathing it's hooves, mane, and tail that swished about. As it loud a loud neigh that showed off its extremely pointed teeth that could bite a grown man's hand clean off as it wore jet black armor that had skulls covering it at the shoulders and legs as at it's wide chest made it look like a ribcage for truly this was a powerful beast.

"Well then Issei this was truly something else and it was nice meeting you once again." Fright Knight spoke as he climbed atop Catastros

"Same to you by the way I think I earned a chance at seeing what you look like under that helmet, because I've well earned the chance to see the man behind the armor from all the battles we've fought through." Issei told the armored man

"Fair enough I suppose." Fright Knight told him as he removed his helmet to reveal a man with graying white hair down to the nape of his neck and beard to match, piercing blue ice like permafrost, weathered facial features that despite him looking to be in his early nearing mid 40's made him seem to age nearly 10 years with the long beard only adding to it

"Satisfied with what you see?" Fright Knight questioned in a baritone that made Issei guess that he was Irish and Scottish evident by the faint accent

"I am somewhat although I almost expected you to be a bit more terrifying considering who and what you are." Issei spoke since he expected something a bit more imposing

"Fair enough I suppose however, as I'm quite sure your aware of in life we don't always get what we want or expect in life." Fright Knight told him as Issei nodded knowing that full well

"Now then if you don't mind I'm gonna be off now since my business here is done and I'll see around again when I can." Fright Knight spoke as he grabbed the reins and whipped them causing Catastros to go into a full speed gallop leaving a trail of hellfire behind the great steed

"Hey Ddraig." Issei said to the dragon within

"Yes Issei." Ddraig replied to his partner

"Why is it that I befriend super people?" Issei wondered considering that the people he did make friends with were incredibly strong

 **"I do not know that reason however, I would continue to do that since if you want to contend with the best of them; then having some allies in your corner would do you well."** Ddraig advised knowing it would be in his best interest to keep making powerful friends

"Alright just wanted to know since I requested from Thor that I make a return visit to the Underworld since I want to how things have been with Korra in Niflheim." Issei spoke with it having been about a month since his last time down there

 **"I see that you're still dead set on fighting that giant of a woman."** Ddraig said as since the encounter and fight with Korra Issei had redoubled his focus on getting stronger

"Well I'm sorry but, having fought her to a standstill made me want to even be more stronger, besides cut me some slack considering that I lasted as long as I did against her." Issei spoke remembering the beast of a woman she was and that he found himself lucky to have lasted as long as he did against her

 **"Fair enough I suppose however, good luck for your eventual rematch with her since if there's one thing we can both agree on. It's that the woman knows how to throw a mean punch."** Ddraig spoke considering that Korra's strength was only matched by Issei's stubborn will and tenacity

"Believe I know since damn can she take a punch which is all the more reason I want to fight her again." Issei said with excitement in his voice at eventually fighting her again

 **"You truly are one of my more...interesting hosts so far."** Ddraig spoke finding Issei's personality to be up there in the one's he's had so far

"Thank you I guess and anyways let's go since I've got shit to do." Issei spoke as he walked through the bandit camp

 **"Which includes looting their corpses for anything of value I suppose?"** Ddraig questioned Issei who shrugged

"Hey they won't be needing it anymore since there dead; therefore anything of value belongs to me since deadmen no longer need them." Issei answered back as he began to walk through the camp for anything of value

 **"Once again valid point you make, as let's just hope its money since it won't hurt to have some when you return to Midgard."** Ddraig told Issei since amassing more wealth never hurt anyone

"Now your getting it." Issei said as he looked over the corpses

* * *

 **(Month 9 and Day 17 of Issei's Training, Niflheim, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Issei was in Niflheim the Norse underworld which was quite different from what many would think since it was home to Tieflings a race of demon folk that had taken up residence in various parts of the Underworlds throughout a number of pantheons and even making residence in the mortal world. With the Tieflings in the aftermath of the Great War having requested that they take residence in the Norse Underworld with its ruler Hel agreeing since to her it would help to liven up the otherwise dreary realm, for it was split up into 4 parts each being a designated city that had soon come to rival the Devils with Issei now being in the western city of Niflheim were Korra resided.

"Man when people say going to hell is bad thing they clearly haven't been to Delrith." Issei spoke taking in the large expanse of the western part of Niflheim

 **"Agreed as this puts some of the places of where the Devils reside to shame."** Ddraig said as Issei walked into the city

The city of Delrith was where you went for entertainment and commerce making it sort of a central hub Niflheim as it looked like the lovechild between something you'd see out of a Dungeons and Dragons game and 1950's New York with buildings sprawling out for all to see some being theatres, shops and restaurant with tents were merchants were selling trinkets for all to see. And within it was a large coliseum like that in ancient Rome where gladiators came to fight for the entertainment of the Tiefling people.

"Oh hello there Issei have you come back to give Korra a rematch?" A Tiefling shopkeeper asked that was of average height had pale white skin, large green eyes, red hair and curled ram's horns

"No not today I suppose after all I'm still a bit sore from our last go around." Issei replied with a bit of a sheepish laugh and he still had the scars to prove it

"I'd bet since after how much you two thrashed each other in the coliseum I along with everyone in Delrith were surprised you were still alive after that." The shopkeeper spoke since it was a testament to Issei's skill as a unarmed fighter that he was able to last as long and by the skin of his teeth fight her to a standstill

"Believe me I was too since I can see why she's considered the reigning champion for nearly 4 years straight since I'm pretty sure that at that point I just held together by sheer force of will and stubborn rage. As I kept wondering everytime I hit her what does it take for her to go down." Issei spoke considering that it was by far the toughest fight he ever had considering like him Korra followed the path of a berserker and was even with boosts from the Sacred Gear still was stronger than him

"Yeah as the thing about Korra here is that there's hardly anything that can beat her and was for the longest time thought to be unstoppable in a fight. At least till you showed up and gave everyone here the best fight in all of Delrith." The shopkeeper spoke with a smile since the fight even a month after the epic clash between them was still something to be talked about

"Thanks I try when it's up to me to put on a show." Issei said with a smile

"That reminds me do you know where Korra is at the moment?" Issei asked the shopkeeper as to where the tiefling girl was

"Oh she's in the coliseum fighting a stone giant." The shopkeeper told him as he pointed to the coliseum

"Thanks for telling me." Issei spoke as he headed towards the coliseum

It wasn't long before saw it was Korra evident by her piledriving the gray skinned giant into the coliseum ground before beginning to wail on it like it was no tomorrow with each punch causing shockwaves so powerful that small tremors followed after it, as she continued to wail on the giant beneath her with little to no impunity. As Issei watched as the giant tried to put up a token defense only for Korra to knock it down repeatedly like a human battering ram as it was non stop punches as she battered the giant into a bloody mess.

"And here she goes with the finisher." Issei spoke as he watched her jump up and with a single punch implode the stone giants head that current

"I guess I should go say hi." Issei said as he stretched

"Why do you insist on jumping into the arena to go see her, as you could just wait until it's over to go see her?" Ddraig questioned as by the time he finished his sentence Issei had already jumped into the air

"Too late Ddraig I'm already about to land in a few moments." Issei told his draconic partner as he soon crashed down causing a crater to form as a cloud of dust and rubble burst outwards from the impact point

"Hi Korra!" Issei greeted to the large 18 year old Tiefling girl

Korra was far from your regular Tiefling girl granted she had the traits of one with vibrant candy apple red skin, a thick 3 foot long tail, and cloven hooves with a muscular frame that made her look like a red skinned She-Hulk for she had thick ebony black hair that went to her upper forearms with her facial features making her look like the girl off the Grudge except much cleaner and on a constant sugar high. With her cheerful expression and facial features that radiated joy with bright almost luminescent golden eyes that stared back at Issei as what made Korra stand out from regular Tieflings was the fact that she was a staggering 9 feet tall in height with foot long horns that poked from her head as she had to move her hair out of her face.

For she wore heavy plate armor on her person that covered her entire upper body with comparatively normal sized shoulder pauldrons, armored gauntlets and greaves as she wore a reddish black leather undershirt as she cheered loudly as she ran up to Issei faster than what one would think for her massive sized and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again Issei!" Korra exclaimed as she continued to hug Issei who currently felt like a tube of toothpaste

"Korra...remember what….we….talked...about." Issei breathed out as he felt his face turning blue and scales cracking and creaking

"Oh sorry about that Issei I just get so excited and I forget my own strength and how've you been. Have you come to to fight me, are we gonna punch stuff together?" Korra questioned in excitement as her tail whipped about furiously

"Give me…. a moment." Issei breathed out as he sucked in huge lungfuls of air at being nearly crushed

"Alright I'm good now and I was gonna talk to you over drinks and dinner if that was ok with you?" Issei spoke to the giant tiefling before him

"Ok let's go." Korra said as she jumped off into the air as red skinned and plate armored comet

"Well of all the people I've had to befriend, so far Korra has been the best one yet." Issei stated as he jumped into the air as well to follow her

 **"You just say that because the both of you love to fight; except her a good deal more than you.** " Ddraig spoke considering that the two of them really liked to fight

"What do you expect Ddraig, since we're both berserkers which is why did you really think anything less was going to happen?" Issei questioned with slight bits of sarcasm in his voice

 **"You make quite the compelling point there."** Ddraig responded knowing full well Issei was right considering who they were

"Anyways let's go as I want to catch up to her." Issei said as he continued to follow after the massive tiefling

It took them mere moments to cover the distance needed to get the restaurant they were gonna eat at with them getting it for free since Korra being the reigning champion and Issei having been the one that nearly dethroned her. With both of them drinking and eating so much to where it caused the patrons within it to gather around as they pretty much devoured and drunk enough to make a glutton jealous before soon enough within the span of an near hour and a half a small mountain of plates and goblets surrounded the two as they each let out a belch so loud that it caused the plates to shake and rumble.

"Man that hit the spot." Issei spoke as the two were literally stuffed full like Thanksgiving turkeys

"I agree as this was really nice and about as nice for when I get a rematch with you." Korra said with great eagerness in her voice

"Soon Korra especially since I'm still feeling it after you gored me with your horns." Issei spoke as he had the twin piercing wounds on his chest to prove it

"I regret nothing besides it was still fun since we got to punch each other into unconsciousness." Korra sad as to her fighting and punching people into oblivion was the best kind of fun she knew since she could walk

"I'll agree to that since of all the fights I've had since being here." Issei spoke considering that overall out of the things he had to fight during his training Korra was undoubtedly the toughest one he's had to fight

"The same to you since you've been the only thing for 3 years that gave me any sort of rush during fight and been the one thing I could punch without going down like a sack of potatoes." Korra responded with her constant gleaming smile at the fact that she finally had found someone that loved to fight as much as her and gave her a thrill

"That does remind me about something. As I'm going to be leaving in a few months time to return to my home." Issei told the giant Tiefling girl whose mood soured at the fact

"Ah man my punching buddy's leaving..this blows now I'll never get my rematch or get to fight with you." Korra pouted as a figurative raincloud appeared over her head

"Actually that's where your wrong. Because I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me to Midgard." Issei said to Korra since he would very much enjoy the company of the Tiefling brawler

"Would there be things there for me to punch?" Korra asked innocently

"You kidding me Korra with all the things that are there I think you'd love it there and some I think that are even stronger than the two of combined." Issei spoke as Korra immediately perked up at hearing that with her tail whipping about in excitement of hearing that

"You really mean that there are stronger stuff out there where you're from?" Korra asked her golden eyes gleaming with joyous excitement at that statement

Because ever since Korra knew how to fight she craved joy and excitement in fighting and punching things to a bloody paste as it was all that the giant Tiefling knew and very much enjoyed doing so, for it brought a great joy to her when she beating the living tar out of someone or something in a fight and even greater joy and excitement when she was actually being challenged. However, at hearing the prospect of punching and beating up things even stronger than her and Issei when he used what she and him called the fuck you gauntlet then her heart practically soared in excitement with being able to do such a thing.

"If what your saying is true and there's no foolin' around?!" Korra questioned hoping that all of this is true

"Yep as just think about it all the strong things you can punch that's out there in Midgard waiting to be punch as you name if from angels, demigods, dragons, vampires. As well as everything that you could punch to hearts content and then some that would give you the greatest thrill of a fight of your life." Issei told her as he could tell by the wide smile on her face that she was all in on this

"So what do you say Korra? Will you join me when I return to Midgard and beat things to a pulp with me?" Issei asked before he soon found himself once again being squeezed by the almost story tall Tiefling

"I'll...take that...as….a….yes then." Issei spoke as he found himself being squeezed by the excited berserker

"Hooray I get to beat up even more stuff; this is gonna be so exciting as I can't wait!" Korra near squealed in excitement as Issei was squirming in her grip

"Korra….Korra….please stop hugging….your crushing me again….and I kind of...need to….live." Issei choked out as he struggled to get out of her grip but that was like a Catholic priest not being glued to little Timmy's crotch

"Oh sorry about that again, as sometimes I don't even know my own strength." Korra spoke as she chuckled bashfully

"Fair enough then again no one would expect me to be friends with an almost 10 foot tall Tiefling woman and yet here I am now." Issei said since before now he would never have thought that such a thing would be possible then again he would've tried to relentlessly hit on Korra

"But all I know is that I'm excited to punch stuff into oblivion when I come with you to Midgard." Korra said knowing that once she got to Issei's home realm that it was gonna be loads of fun for her

"Yep as things are gonna be awesome in these next couple months; I can already see it now." Issei said having a pretty good feeling about his return home

"And the best part about it that you'll have me with you there!" Korra chirped as she couldn't wait to punch the living mess out of something

"Trust me Korra you're gonna love it there." Issei spoke knowing that the giant of a Tiefling would find many adversaries to fight against

 _"Not to mention that the White One won't really stand a chance against her. Since I'll have something that he doesn't and that's friends."_ Issei thought thought to himself as no one said that he couldn't have help when going against his arch rival

* * *

 **(Month 9 and Day 19 of Issei's Training, Asgard, 8:16 Pm)**

It was the middle of the night as Issei was going to visit Rossweisse since it would be her last night in the hospitals of Asgard as she'd made a full and speedy recovery which was sneakily done with her constantly casting healing spells on herself and was now bringing her one of her favorites that being a tray of fudge brownies.

"Hey Rossweisse how ya doing?" Issei questioned as the silver haired valkyrie

"I'll feel a lot better when I'm out of this boring place." Rossweisse spoke as she was tired of being in here all day since she wanted out of this place and started practicing magic again

"Well I know something that'll make your night go a lot better." Issei told her as he handed her the small tray of brownies

"Thank you Issei you shouldn't have." Rossweisse thanked him as she sat the tray down on her lap

"It's the least I can do for you after all you've been such a great friend to me is all this time that it's the least I can do." Issei responded as he took a seat beside her

"Well just know that you have my gratitude for this." Rossweisse told him as she began to eat one of the brownies

"However, just because you got me these doesn't mean that your exempt for doing me those favors you still owe me." Rossweisse reminded him as she had her mouth half full of brownie

"I know that and I fully intend on doing them for you." Issei replied since he still was intent on doing those favors for her

"Good to know as one of my projects may just come a bit after your return to Midgard." Rossweisse told him as Issei had his brow quirked

"Really and what would that be exactly?" Issei questioned

"Simple really as to make sure that I can build you that security system for your house to ward off Devils and fallen angels. You'll be required to get me both of those things as I don't need them alive as I just need like a blood or tissue sample or anything of the sort since I'll need something to work off of in order to key the system to the type of creatures to ward your house from." Rossweisse explained since she needed a biological sample from either creature in order for the system to properly and effectively ward his house

"I can do that no sweat since I already have to kill a fallen angel and I bet there are plenty of Devils in my hometown for me to kill off so I can get your security system up and running." Issei replied knowing he could easily accomplish such a thing by the time he returned to Kuoh

"Oh I know you will since as much of a reckless and at often times brash individual you are; I have complete faith in you that you'll accomplish this in no time." Rossweisse responded with a smile as the young berserker rolled his eyes

"Hey I prefer the term extremely bold ya know." Issei responded since he'd considered himself not so much of being reckless as being extraordinarily bold

"Call it whatever you want Issei all I know is that if there was medals given out for recklessness then you'd win gold." Rossweisse responded as Issei scoffed at the notion of what was said to him

"This coming from the workaholic valkyrie." Issei retorted as Rossweisse frowned with her face a quarter full of brownie

"Just be glad that you brought me brownies otherwise I'd bop you one." Rossweisse replied as she continued to eat her brownies

"As if you could, since in case you haven't noticed I'm way stronger than you." Issei spoke with a confident smirk on his face

"Oh really if your so strong I'd like to see you take having a tidal wave ram into you." Rossweisse retorted as Issei's eyes narrowed at that

"You wouldn't dare." Issei spoke as Rossweisse looked right back at him

"Want to bet Issei, because I'll prove it to you when I'm all cleared to get out of here." Rossweisse spoke as she made a small magic circle in her hand

"Or better yet I'll just do it right now." Rossweisse spoke as it began to feel increasingly damp

"Really then is it worth it to ruin the brownies I got you?" Issei questioned as Rossweisse gave it some thought

"Fine but only because I like brownies more." Rossweisse replied as she dispersed the magic circle

 _"The power of sweets is amazing."_ Issei thought to himself in small victory of the moment

"However, I wonder what's going to happen since your time is here is coming to an end." Rossweisse told Issei who'd just remembered that fact

As time as flowed so quickly and smoothly here in his training that he practically forgot that he was about 3 quarters of the way the done and had to admit that he'd come a lot further than what he'd expected and had grown proud of himself in getting as far as he had and could confidently say that he could without a doubt kill Yuuma and gain his revenge. However, there would be one thing he'd miss and that being Rossweisse as he and the silver haired valkyrie had grown close together in their time here and their relationship was strong as it ever could be to where he made an actual effort to contain his perverseness towards her since unlike any other girl at Kuoh Academy she was the one person who if he peeped on or acted perverse towards felt disgusted.

"I guess your right and the one thing that I'll most certainly miss when I leave for Midgard." Issei spoke as he took a deep breath

"Since of all the women and girls I've met you know that you're actually the first one that I can't bring myself to be perverted around." Issei told Rossweisse who looked a bit taken back

"Really Issei? As I know that you're a pervert and all and I hold nothing against you for that since I have to deal with Lord Odin's antics, but if you don't mind my asking what makes me so special?" Rossweisse questioned Issei having known of his lechery from the times they spent together

"Well that's an easy answer really. It's because your the first friend I made here on Asgard and in the entire time during my training with Thor. And its because of that I can't think of you in a perverse manner since you for all that we've done together when Thor had me go out on adventures to do whatever or had me go out on training. You were on occasion there for me and always watching my back or even one of the reasons why I kept pushing forwards in my training." Issei told her with genuine heartfelt honesty

"Since unlike every other person in the academy I go to, you've done me the honor of actually treating me like a actual person and befriending me for who I am beyond my perverse ways. And that is something that I'll forever treasure in you giving me and the reason why I can't think of you in any other light than as someone I care about and will treasure as a comrade." Issei said as he truly meant every word said since it meant a very, very a great deal to Issei that he had what he currently did with Rossweisse

"Thank you Issei that actually warms my heart to hear you think of me in that capacity since I never really had anyone who would when I was coming up." Rossweisse said with a smile curling up at her face since due to her wanting to prove she was worth something to her family she never really did make the time for friends

"Well you want to make this moment actually special and give each other a hug?" Issei questioned as Rossweisse chuckled

"Do you have to even ask that, as bring it in." Rossweisse told him as the two hugged each other tightly

"I will say this Rossweisse that despite all of this training and me being the Red Dragon Emperor; that one thing will always be clear. Even after I get my revenge and destroy my counterpart in the White Dragon Emperor, since in all of my time hear I made one decision that I would never change." Issei said with a easygoing smile on his face

"And what would that be?" Rossweisse questioned as to what that decision would be

"I think you know the answer, after all it shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Issei responded with a smile

"Let me guess is it being friends with me?" Rossweisse guessed as Issei nodded with his smile widening

"Jackpot!" Issei exclaimed with general happiness

"Well who knows Issei maybe our close relationship with one another is gonna be potent enough to where it'll let Lord Odin allow me a position in Kuoh Town." Rossweisse spoke as she had hope in the event that it could happen

"You really think that the All-Father would give you a post in Kuoh Town?" Issei questioned her

"I'm pretty sure something like that could work, after all I think that he'd want someone to watch your back against the Devils and the Fallen Angels in your town. And who better than me, as after all I've had your back from the start of all this and will even after you return." Rossweisse spoke after all it would make perfect sense

Because she had no doubt that Odin would send someone out to watch out for Issei in case either the Devils or the Fallen Angels try something against him after all both were a crafty sort and Odin if nothing else was a cautious man which is why she hoped that the All-Father would entrust the task to her since if there was to be any better watchman for Issei then she knew that it had to be her. For she wouldn't let any danger befall her trusted companion and friend and would even kill the Devils that resided there if things came to that as she had her reservations about them and knew that they would try to manipulate Issei for their own personal gain.

"Well if I do have to have someone to watch over me then it better be you Rossweisse. Since if there's anyone I can count on to watch my six then it is without a doubt you." Issei spoke thinking of no one better for the possible job than the valkyrie beside him

"Especially because we already do so well as an team that it would be completely stupid not to." Issei said since together they were a hell of a duo

"That's one thing we can both are, since together we are near unstoppable and I bet you something else Issei for when you return back home. That if we were to go up against those two Devil's that run your home then we would be able to steamroll our way right through them." Rossweisse spoke knowing that the two of them when Issei returned to Kuoh Town could no doubt beat either of them

"Now that is the kind of talking I'd like to hear Rossweisse; especially since I have my suspicions about one of them and trust me I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Since there are things in all of this that simply don't add up." Issei said considering that the events surrounding his death weren't adding up all things considered

"What exactly are you talking about Issei?" Rossweisse questioned wondering where this was leading up to

"I mean that there's something about this that doesn't fit well with me and I my instincts are telling me that it has something to do with one of the 2 are in charge of my home. And I'm gonna sort this shit out one way or the other." Issei said knowing based on a gut feeling he's been having lately as well as his instincts telling him that his death by Yuuma was linked up to one of them

"Just know that I will have your back behind this completely. Since I'm not letting neither of them get to you no matter what since who else am I gonna be friends with if you get yourself enslaved to a bunch of spoiled brats." Rossweisse said with a small chuckle at the end since she refused to let any Devil get their hands on Issei and make him into a slave

"You kidding me I'm no one's servants boy, as I'll full on makeout with and have hardcore sex with Tiamat herself before I ever serve a Devil." Issei spoke as never would he ever be a servant to some punk ass cunt with wings

"Do you ever think before saying things I can never un imagine?" Rossweisse spoke as she didn't want to picture what Issei just said

"Hey at least you know how serious I am in sticking to being my own man and my own boss with the exception of Lord Odin." Issei spoke considering that he liked the way things were now and refused to let it be changed by some punk ass bastard or cunt who had an ego and thought they were shit but weren't shit

"I know that however, next time try and go with imagery that won't want to make me projectile vomit, since something like that is pure nightmare fuel." Rossweisse spoke since the mere thought of that made her repress the urge to vomit

"Fair enough I suppose but, still once I get back home I think a lot of things are gonna be going my way." Issei spoke knowing that with his return he felt things would be going more his way

"Well with the way you act I say it'll be a hit or miss since most of the things you are guided by your reckless nature and your borderline overconfidence in yourself." Rossweisse spoke since those were some of Issei's defining traits

"Hey I'm sorry if my being an extremely bold guy both on and off combat happens to work so well for me." Issei responded as Rossweisse was 3 quarters of the way done with her brownies

"Whatever I stand by what I say you reckless fuck." Rossweisse laughed a bit

"Says the workaholic valkyrie." Issei spoke as he looked at the time and it was almost curfew for him

"Anyways it's about time for me to turn in since I'm not done yet with training." Issei said as he got up from his seat

"Alright well good luck as always Issei." Rossweisse replied wishing him the best in his training with the thunder god

"Thanks and by the way I'm still just feeling the best since I know that our relationship is ironclad." Issei spoke feeling joy in the fact that he had an actual friend

"I appreciate the sentiment now go on already, as I still got brownies to finish." Rossweisse told him as he rolled his eyes

 _"Still a damned shame that he's single as you'd think someone would've snatched him up by now, since despite his recklessness as well as his sometimes brash and blunt attitude. Then he's a very standup guy to be around."_ Rossweisse thought knowing that if people got to know Issei more they'd see he was a wonderful person to be around

"Oh well its their loss." Rossweisse said as she continued to eat her brownies that were given to her

 **So then with two of Issei's allies having been revealed and his training nearing an end our young berserker now comes a step closer to his return home and his eventual revenge. So find all of what will happen next on the new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _Well cut that and hoped you guys liked this chapter since things are getting pretty good here and I do hope you like what I've been doing so far with this 4 parter of Issei's training, but with that being said let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got the whole Issei fighting against monsters as apart of his training with Thor which I wanted to do since I wanted to show overtime the difficulty spike overtime to show what he's fought through and with more of these being shown through flashbacks to show what he's gone up against. This also let me show that Issei as time progresses while still being focused as a Berserker warrior will also diversify himself later on as I will be basing a good deal of characters on Dungeons and Dragons classes for their development with Issei being that of the Berserker archetype of a Barbarian and him later for what I've got planned going into a Battle Master fighter._**

 ** _Next up we've got the Issei as part of his training fighting off a horde of dark elven bandits however, with assistance from one of the OC's given to me by my friend here on the site called Deadzior who until a later time will be referred to as the Fright Knight. Since I thought that it would be nice for another team up chapter for Issei and the fact that I wanted to take a crack at doing a good portion of each of the 9 realms since its based off Dungeons and Dragons the dark elves or drow as I'll refer to them sometimes will for the most part follow their racial lore and history that I think will turn out well._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Issei going to the Norse underworld of Niflheim which I once again refitted since I thought that instead of it being the normal dreary underworld we see that the Tieflings who I'm introducing from Dungeons and Dragons and are being incorporated into DXD as mentioned would've taken refuge in various underworlds and made it into their own homes evident in what's seen in Delrith. And also to introduce the 2nd O.C I've got planned for the story named Korra since I thought that it wouldn't hurt for Issei to have a rival when he gets back to Kuoh Town that and I've got some stuff planned that'll show the Tieflings relationship with Devils through Korra and her interactions with them._**

 ** _Following that we've got more fluff with Rossweisse and Issei that I hoped you guys like since I'm doing the best I can to build upon their relationship before it gets serious and before any of you ask this isn't going to be a harem since I'd like to think that you can make a good DXD story without it being a harem. As while Issei is still going to be a pervert it's going to be more self contained with his new rule he's made for himself as such being revealed in a few chapters and will actually help him out from not being played on like is seen in so many other stories._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to support the story by favoriting, following, review and sharing this story as you guys are a big part to the reason I write and without you none of what I've been able to write would ever make it this far so thank you once again and please continue to support the story and all of my others if you wouldn't mind. And please drop reviews since they let me know what you like about the story and if you have anything or any ideas or anything else to say that isn't flames then drop it in the review section and don't waste time flaming since let's be honest it wastes everyone's time._**

 ** _Anyways this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you good content when I can and next chapter is the final part of Issei's training and his return to Kuoh so stay tuned for all of that and have a nice rest of your day._**

 ** _Prelude Theme Song: B.Y.O.B by System of Down_**

 ** _Random End Song: Davidian by Machine Head_**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Done and Ready to Go

**(Chapter 5: Done and Ready to Go)**

It was now a full year that Issei had trained in Asgardian time and in that time he felt the changes in himself both physically and mentally and very much welcomed them and in a way saw his death as a 2nd chance to re-new himself. With him having mentally changed since his self-esteem and confidence had gone through the roof and in doing so had become much charismatic and optimistic and physically thanks to his training as a berserker his strength, durability and stamina had gone up to where he could damn well felt like the incredible Hulk with how strong he's become.

As now the only thing left to do was complete the final parts to Thor's training as well as his trial that the thunder and war god said would require him to bring some companions considering that Thor told him that this was a threat that would require Issei to bring along friends he trusted considering that they were going to be fighting against lich of all things.

* * *

 **(1 year and day 13 of Issei's Training, Thor's Temple, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Thor told him that as the final part of his training he was going to be fighting the toughest creature he's ever gone up against yet and something of which he said Issei would remember all too well. With that in mind Issei both felt for once quite cautious yet also highly excited at that prospect considering that this was the last leg of his training and then he was done and ready to go for the real world.

"So then what am I gonna be fighting since whatever it is you picked, for my final test has just gotta be pretty damned tough?" Issei questioned wondering what it could be as he had Khorok Kladdin at the ready

"Well I've been wondering ever since you got here how I could make the last part of this as challenging for you as possible then I remembered something." Thor spoke as Issei wondered where this was going

"Where's all of this leading up to Thor, as I can tell by the look on your face this ain't gonna be good?" Issei questioned the thunder god who let out a smirk that let Issei know this was gonna be quite the predicament

"It's all quite simple really since I remembered you taking that excursion to Draconia with that valkyrie you seem to fawn over." Thor said as Issei looked down and grumbled something about stupid thunder gods

"Regardless of the valkyrie it gave me the idea for your final challenge." Thor spoke as Issei took a minute before he looked up at the giant shadow

"Of all the things for me to fight you chose and adult white dragon." Issei said as he looked up at the great beast

It was a 3 story tall dragon of stark white scales that had patches of light grey with predatory eyes the color of glacial ice-caps that bore a hole into Issei with with large claws the size of a fully grown man and a long and slender tail that befitted its sleek profile. With it having fairly sized wings that were spread about that even with the quite warm temperature of Asgard managed to make Issei shiver from the brief gust of cool wind as a crest of sharpened spines were around it's chest and back that further added to its predatory build.

"Well what better way to test your might and see how much my training has brought you than by you facing a fully grown dragon." Thor said half chuckling at the look on Issei's face

"Sometimes I think that you really are trying to kill me with all the things you throw at me." Issei said with a slight deadpan

"Oh come on you've handled yourself well against that cloud giant last month." Thor said nonchalantly spoke as Issei rolled his eyes

"Yeah however, it doesn't help that I almost got flattened as a result with a dislocated shoulder to boot." Issei retorted he was definitely gonna reconsider fighting giants for a very good while

"Regardless quit your whining and get to fighting Quorlae." Thor told him as Issei jumped into the arena to fight the dragon

"Alright Issei you can do this as all this is; is just one more thing you gotta kill and then you're that much closer to killing that bitch Yuuma and returning the favor." Issei thought as he soon went into a full blown charge at Quorlae

With that he soon leapt into action bringing down Khorok Kladdin in an attempt to sever one of the dragon's wing and keep it grounded however, Quorlae befitting her nature as a white dragon and natural predator saw this tactic and with a smack from her slender tail struck Issei catching him dead on in the chest hard enough to nearly knock the wind out of him. Yet Issei using his instincts as a berserker grabbed onto the tail and used the momentum to with a great deal of strength throw the dragon causing it to roll across the ground before it spread its large wings to catch itself and soon with a whooshing sound flew into the air.

For Quorlae wasted no time in taking a deep inhale as Issei knew from experience what that meant from when he and Rossweisse fought Suzerain as a cone of cold air and frost blasted towards him causing him to from like hell since he wasn't one that looked forward to being caught on the receiving end of a dragon's breath.

"Note to self besides red dragons don't fuck around and get caught in it." Issei said considering that beside him was a large mass of ice

 **"I will freeze you and devour your frozen corpse from having taken me from my lair, for some insignificant trial."** Quorlae snarled in savage and raw anger at having been ripped away from her home all to fight against some human dragon abomination

"Well the funny thing about me is that when things usually try and eat me I usually don't go down well and give people a bad case of indigestion." Issei responded as Quorlae looked at him snarling at him

 **"Enough I will kill you and eat your frozen corpse!"** Quorlae roared as she beat down her wings and dove down at Issei

"Bring it on ya overgrown sack of scales." Issei spoke as Quorlae came down at him with claws at the ready

That in mind Issei went into a full blown sprint as he proceeded to then jump before the white dragon's claw could impale him and landed on her elbow joint via jamming his axe blade into it hard enough to crack through skin and the toughened scales as Issei began to hack into the flesh as it wasn't long before he soon hit soft muscle. Yet it wasn't made to last as Quorlae soon threw him off as he tumbled to the ground with her snarling as ice cold blood came flowing out of the the wound before going in for another clawed swipe however, Issei had caught the dragon claw as it had pierced through the soft muscle of his stomach but not before in a show of strength he snapped a chunk of it off.

With the dragon soon roaring in more irritation than anger having a good chunk of it's claw snapped off before Issei grabbed the claw and chucked it like a makeshift javelin and while he wasn't the best by any means it just managed to hit its mark, as now there was a gaping hole in Quorlae's wing.

"Sweet a direct hit!" Issei spoke as he soon took advantage of this opportunity and using his strength leapt onto the damaged wing

"And now here it comes and say goodbye to one of your fucking wings." Issei said as he came in with an axe swing only for Quorlae to send him crashing back down to earth with a few hard flaps of her wings

 **"Did you really expect for that to go over so well?"** Ddraig questioned to his slightly shivering partner

"Fair enough I suppose but, what do you expect this is the 2nd time I'm fighting a dragon and unlike before I don't have Rossweisse to help me." Issei responded as he got back up

 **"Well should you ever face Tiamat in battle you'll need to learn what its like to fight against a dragon; therefore fighting against this will give you good groundwork to start on."** Ddraig told him

"Good point so then anything you can tell me about white dragons then?" Issei questioned since now would be a helpful time

 **"Yes as luckily their the smallest and least intelligent of the dragons, but they make up for this in being the most predatory and savage of their kind and also being known as great and fierce hunters."** Ddraig told him after all in his experience as a great wyrm he's come across every type of dragon their was

"So I'm dealing with the barbarian of dragons then….huh now I see why Thor chose this type of dragon in particular." Issei responded considering that if he had to choose a type of dragon to embody how he went about things a white one would do just that

 **"Fair enough I suppose since like it your both blunt and would are very, very aggressive and savage wouldn't be the word as ferocious would be the better term."** Ddraig said considering that if Issei had to have a spirit animal that would be it

"So then any ideas on how I can kill this thing?" Issei questioned as Quorlae came barreling down on him with her jaws wide open

 **"Yes as they're very weak and sensitive to great amounts of heat however, you've got nothing that could do enough damage for that."** Ddraig responded as Quorlae dived down on Issei who had to dive to the side to avoid being shredded to ribbons

"Not necessarily as I have my fire breath." Issei spoke as he grimaced a bit from some of the jagged teeth piercing through his scales as small rivulets of blood began to leak out

 **"That would be a good idea however, your fire breath isn't strong enough to do something like that."** Ddraig responded as Issei had to jump out of the way from a tail swipe meant to bludgeon him into a wall

"Yes however, it would work with enough power from the Boosted Gear." Issei said with a smirk

 **"Just know that this will leave your vocal cords and throat burning like hell afterwards."** Ddraig told him as Issei went into a rage to help him last enough for his plan to work

 **"Just get started on the boosting me enough for it to fry this sack of scales and bones and I'll do the rest of the leg work.** " Issei told Ddraig as the Boosted Gear began the countdown as Issei chopped off some of the dragon's tail to get its attention

"Come on I thought you were gonna freeze and devour me not just dick around." Issei spoke as another boost was heard as he hacked off another piece of dragon tail

 **"I will freeze you until your a block of ice; do you understand?!"** Quorlae snarled as frost and cold was directed at Issei

"Like I'm supposed to be scared, as all I see if just another overgrown lizard." Issei taunted as the dragon looked down upon him

 **"You will die for your not dying quicker."** Quorlae growled before unleashing another 60 foot cone of frost and cold air

With that in mind Issei was partially caught in the blast of frozen wind and cold as ice and permafrost covered his body as he felt his body began to chill before his rage forced him to push onwards with the ice cracking off of his form as he rushed Quorlae and smashed Khorok Kladdin into its previously wounded elbow joint. The twin axe swings were done so with a great deal of strength and would've gotten him killed considering that Quorlae had tried to bite him in half before that had happened yet his reckless attacks worked muscle and tendons were shown and electrocuted by the lightning that shocked and necrotized the flesh within blackening and withering it.

This caused Quorlae to grow and snarl in pain as blood began to pour from the necrotizing wound before using her uninjured foreleg to claw at Issei who was blindsided by it and sent into the ground with large scratch marks against his scales with a good number of them having been raked off in the attack causing raw red skin to show. That was until another one caught him this time causing more scales to be raked off as blood began to show however, his honed battle instincts gave him an idea as using this opportunity swung with all of his might by his passively increased strength and with that Quorlae's right clawed hand was severed causing gouts of freezingly cold blood to spray across the ground.

"Alright Ddraig how are we looking on time?" Issei questioned as to how much longer it would take

 **"Not much longer just keep holding her off until I give the signal."** Ddraig responded as it wouldn't take much longer for the boosts to accumulate

"I can manage that although its gonna be much more difficult; especially that it looks like I've officially pissed it off." Issei stated as now the adult white dragon glared at him with full blown murder

 _"This can't be good."_ Issei thought as a loud deafening roar was heard

 **"I WILL DEVOUR YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** Quorlae roared in primal fury at having her clawed hand severed about a good foot or two above the wrist as she flew after him with jaws wide open

"Yep definitely gonna hurt on this one." Issei said before faster than he could leap or dive out of the way Quorlae clamped down on his body with her razor like teeth

 **"Now die you worthless human!"** Quorlae snarled as she tried to crush Issei who had multiple teeth piercing into him

"And how about you fuck off and die first you albino lizard." Issei spoke as through gritted teeth he grabbed Khorok Kladdin and with that embedded the wider end of the axe blade into the roof of Quorlae's mouth causing a shockwave of pale black lightning to erupt

 _"I'm definitely gonna feel that in the morning."_ Issei thought as he had multiple piercing wounds on his person

 **"You will die a frozen corpse human; I swear it you die here an insignificant block of ice!"** Quorlae growled in anger as she went to whack Issei with her tail

"Not to today bitch." Issei retorted as he leapt out of harm's way with such force that it cracked the ground beneath him

"Ddraig am I ready now?" Issei questioned as his leap caused him with a wide arcing swing from Khorok Kladdin to barely have severed the left wing of Quorlae who further roared in pain

 **"You've got 2 more and your good to go."** Ddraig informed him as the Boosted Gear sounded off with another boost

"Sounds great about now as I think that this is gonna be it." Issei spoke as he saw Quorlae rearing back to release another widespread cone of frosted air and ice at him

"Here goes nothing." Issei spoke as he used all the strength he had in his legs to jump high into the air

"Issei when you get in range torch that lesser dragon as everything is ready." Ddraig instructed him as he now had the necessary boosts needed

 _"This gonna hurt like hell but, definitely worth it."_ Issei thought as the shout of Explosion was heard as Issei took a deep breath

With that Issei felt as though every muscle in his throat and vocal cords was having a miniature conflagration burn them as his mouth as forcibly pried open to as wide as humanly possible as a scorching immolation of dragon fire burst forth as the wounded Quorlae only had enough time to haphazardly try and evade the attack with her remaining wing. But to no avail as the immolation of blazing dragon fire was so great her scales and flesh were fried within the span of seconds as her eyes boiled to liquid in her eyes until soon enough a flailing white dragon corpse was seen in its death throes as Issei crashed to the ground.

"Yep I'm never…. doing….. anything like….. that again." Issei coughed out it hurt fiercely to even speak as every muscle felt like it was getting face-fucked by a blowtorch

 **"I told you it was gonna hurt, but no instead you had to go the usual reckless route and nearly incinerated your own vocal cords on a gamble.** " Ddraig reprimanded Issei who was using Khorok Kladdin as a crutch

"But hey it looked totally awesome…... when I incinerated Quorlae…... though and I'll get healed properly afterwards, so I'd say... that it was…... pretty damn well worth it." Issei responded with a rough chuckle that transitioned itself to a hoarse cough

 **"Whatever just enjoy the fact that your training is now complete and that you can get to your revenge."** Ddraig said shutting off the connection

"That I will, as trust me once I get back….to ." Issei spoke as Thor came down to him

"Well done my student as I didn't think you'd pull something like that off." Thor spoke applauding Issei for his finishing blow

"Hey its like you've been teaching me, you fight with all or nothing and I went with going at it with the all out option….although my throat hurts immensely….so can we go get me fixed up...soon?" Issei questioned considering that his throat and vocal cords make it quite hard to talk

"Fair enough I suppose but, afterwards we will celebrate you having completed your training." Thor told him as Issei smiled

"I can't wait, as I've never partied with a God before." Issei spoke as the two walked out of the temple and to get Issei all healed up

* * *

 **(October 17th 2015, Midgard, Denmark, 8:40 Pm)**

It was days after Issei's celebratory part for his completion of training and with that out of the way Issei was soon afterwards sent to gather his team to stop the rogue Devil in question from becoming a Lich, something of which was easy enough considering that it didn't take quite long to assemble Korra, Rossweisse and the Fright Knight to his cause. Before they were sent to back to Midgard namely somewhere in west Denmark to stop the rogue Devil and those from the peerage he ran away with to his cause as now our quartet were here in the small village they were in that had been evacuated by Valkyries to kill their target.

"Well here we are guys, as time to stop us lich from existing." Issei spoke as the four were at their destination

"I thought that Midgard would be looking like the pictures you showed me, but instead it just looks so horrible." Korra spoke at the barren and desolate village that wreaked of undeath

"Trust me Korra not all of Midgard looks like this since its alot more beautiful than you'd think its just that this place is different from other places." Issei told her as he held his great axe

"Just like how different you are from when you 1st came to Asgard?" Rossweisse questioned over Issei's illusory appearance that would reflect what he looked like minus his dragonification

As he'd changed significantly in his time on Asgard with the illusion over himself showing a more human version of himself as he stood at 5 foot 10 as a foot shorter than Thor however, due to both his dragonification and the intensive training he went under he was a brick wall of muscle with a heavy set build about him that made him the tallest of his classmates. With wide broad shoulders, his jaw and brow thicker and more heavy-set with dense and modestly large muscles making up his frame that made him look like a pro Heavyweight boxer that gave him an intimidating presence.

With his hair growing wild and untamed going to his biceps as well as a bushy and thick beard that went to his lower sternum that made him look almost caveman like in appearance as his chocolate brown eyes had started to take on some color from his mothers in that they were steadily becoming stormcloud grey and electric blue in coloration.

"Anyways let's kill these guys and get out of here, as this place gives me the creeps." Rossweisse spoke considering that she very much had a healthy dislike of the undead

"I couldn't agree with you more as I've seen too many horror movies too know where this will lead to if we don't get there soon." Issei spoke as the motley quartet headed forth into the abandoned village

"And I am right behind you!" Rossweisse said as she quickly went behind Issei since she wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible

"Come on you two are being wimps as this place isn't even that bad." Fright Knight spoke not even fazed by the ominous and quite creepy aura the now desolate village gave off

"Of course you'd say that seeing as how your you." Issei retorted at the heavily armored figure beside him

"Hey when you've been around as long as I have things like this are 2nd nature to you that much I'll tell you." Fright Knight responded with his curved greatsword slung across his back

"That reminds me how old even are you?" Issei questioned the Fright Knight

"Well I was old enough to have fought in World War 2 before I died around '74 or '75 its hard to remember at my age. But one thing I know is that my time as human was long since past and now I'm just your average heavily armored and greatsword wielding revenant." Fright Knight told them as they continued their destination

"Why do those dates sound familiar?" Issei thought to himself as they continued walking

"So does anyone know where this place is? Because I want to punch something already." Korra questioned as she couldn't help but want to just beat the living tar out of something already

"Well it's just over there." Issei pointed to a courthouse that had been warped and changed to look like a bastardized hybrid of what it once was and a twisted black cathedral made of hardened black ooze and bone

"I don't get why all villains go for the whole sinister vibe. As it just points a big target on your back saying hey look at me I'm planning something fucking evil and doing nothing to hide it like a total dipshit." Issei spoke as he hated this trope in villains

"These are Devils kid and one they like to make is a big show of things; pompous bastards are what a lot of them are that much I can tell ya." Fright Knight spoke as when he was alive he dealt with Devils quite a bit

"Well from what I see there's one of them guarding the entrance." Rossweisse spoke at a young man in half plate armor holding a longsword in hand

"Someone I can punch?" Korra asked her tail thumping in excitement

"You know what Korra someone you can definitely punch and I think that he may actually be a challenge for you, so go on right ahead and punch his face off if you like." Issei told the massive Tiefling

"Hooray!" Korra cheered before charging off like a armored bullet sucker punching the helmeted man in the jaw

"Come on guys let's go." Issei told them as he walked towards the building

"Are you sure we should leave her as she could use our help?" Rossweisse questioned as Korra was smiling like a little kid on a sugar high

"You kidding me Rossweisse there isn't anything she loves more than punching things into oblivion." Issei spoke since that was one of the almost 10 foot tall Tiefling woman's main traits about her

"So I think it would be best if we just left Korra to beat this guy to death, as trust me she'll catch up with us in no time I'm sure of it." Issei spoke as the others had to comply and head into the depths of their destination considering that Korra had a look of elation on her face

* * *

 **(Korra vs Kraven)**

"Just who and what the hell are you?" Kraven questioned as it felt like he got ran over by a bulldozer evident by the large fist shaped dent in his helmet

"My name is Korra and I'm gonna deck you in the schnoz." Korra told him in her usual jubilant tone of voice as she waved to the person whom she was gonna punch to a bloody pulp

"I'm Kraven the former knight of House Focalor and I'm here too…." Kraven introduced himself before another punch to his face broke his nose and destroyed the visor on his helmet

"Cool that I know who you are now but less talking and more us beating each other up." Korra spoke as she just wanted to get to the part where they were fighting already

"Fine then as I maybe a stray but, I will destroy you so that our plan can become complete." Kraven spoke in a determined manner as he gripped his longsword with both hands

"Yay! Now we can fight!" Korra cheered before rushing after the former Focalor knight

With that in mind Kraven soon found himself nearly buckling under the sheer force of Korra's punch that pushed him back full foot and several inches as his teeth clattered violently and his armor shook something fierce as it took everything he had to block with his longsword and avoid not being knocked prone unto the dirt. For Korra just began to rain a hell of bludgeoning punches that just came one after the other as his body vibrated painfully as the smiling Tiefling continued to pound into him before a punch found its way onto his chestplate nearly caving it in as he went flying a full seven and a half feet as Korra just came towards him looking like Satan's psychotically happy daughter.

"Don't tell me you aren't dead yet I still wanna punch you more?" Korra asked the armor cladden figure who stumbled to get back up from the powerful punch to his chest that damn near fractured 3 of his ribs

"I will destroy you for his sake and we can gain power enough to topple our pathetic bastard for a leader." Kraven spoke as his chestplate had a large fist shaped dent in it as he spat up blood through his damaged helmet

"I hope you don't go down to easy as I wanna punch you longer." Korra spoke as her tail whipped around as she continued to smile and grin

"I will never quit as you will feel the cold steel of my sword through your body!" Kraven yelled out as he charged after Korra

"Hooray for more punching!" Korra cheered as she met his charge head on

With her using a powerful uppercut that not only knocked out 4 of his bottom teeth and canines, but also his helmet revealing a a young human man of his late 20's with dirty blonde hair and green eyes that not had blood coming out of his mouth as he sailed onto the roof of a building crashing to it with a loud thud. The young man of a stray Devil barely had time to raise his longsword albeit with a slight shake in his grip as Korra came down as a heavily armored elbow dropped down upon him with such force that the roof nearly gave in as she still had that joyful smile on her face as she raised her fist and twin haymakers rained down upon him,

The first causing the roof to groan with loud cracking noises as it began to buckle under the force of the first blow before the 2nd and more powerful one caused it to implode as they fell with the battered knight having to use his sword to defend against the punches as they crashed through the first floor of the building. For he soon found himself yelling in pain as Korra thick muscular tail whacked him in the shoulder dislocating it with an audible pop before a punch to his stomach that sundered the abdominal portion of his armor sent him flying the whole distance of the hallway as he spat up more blood at his internal organs that are nearly ruptured.

"Hey get up I'm not done beating you up yet." Korra's voice rang out as her tail whipped through the air

"Just what in the hell are you?" Kraven questioned as it hurt to even breathe in and out at the moment

"My name is Korra and I'm a Tiefling who's gonna deck you in the schnoz." Korra spoke as her knuckles popped

"A Tiefling I never thought I'd see one of you." Kraven said as he saw the massive form of Korra running through the hallway as he footsteps thudded heavily

"You have now and like I said before I'm a deck you in the schnoz!" Korra spoke excitedly as she reared her massive face back as Kraven raised his longsword to block

"Well shit." Kraven thought as his longsword was snapped in half and clattered to the ground

That in mind Korra's fist didn't stop after breaking through the longsword blade as it broke his nose with such force that the muscle and tendons holding it together snapped and tore away sending the organ flying to the side as the floor cracked violently sending shards of linoleum flinging across the floor like shrapnel. With Kraven wailing out in pain as he clutched his face from the hole in his face before Korra then gave a repeat performance and with another crack he let out a palpable wheeze as the sound of a few of his ribs were heard snapping as 2 had punctured a lung as he fell to the ground at having been so quickly beaten to submission.

"Ah man this sucks you didn't last long at all." Korra complained at the fact that she beat Kraven so quickly

"You….may have beaten me...but just you….wait till your…...friends get to him….they won't stand...a chance." Kraven wheezed out as he felt blood fill up his lungs

"I just hope he's stronger than you since this was disappointing." Korra pouted in disappointment that she didn't get a challenge

"Oh…..he's far stronger...than…..us all and...soon he'll be….. stronger than even….that blasted Bael heir…." Kraven wheezed as his lungs began to fill up further and further with blood

"Great to know and I can't wait to punch his face in!" Korra spoke before lifting up her cloven foot before stomping so hard that Kraven's face was a blood puddle

 _"Now then to go and catch up with everyone and punch me a Lich."_ Korra thought before bursting through an adjacent wall and back into the open world like the Kool-Aid man

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back at the plot)**

"What is all this stuff?" Issei questioned as he was about to touch the black crystalized slime on the walls and ceiling

"Don't touch that Issei as that's what happens when necrotic energy is concentrated and solidified and something I've always been wanting to study." Rossweisse spoke as she took a conjured a scalpel and scraped a large chunk off the wall into a jar before with a brief incantation sent it elsewhere

"What exactly do you plan on studying that for?" Issei questioned wondering what the young valkyrie had planned

"Well I've wanted to see if I could weaponize this and with the right tools turn this stuff and synthesize it into bombs, as trust me if I can think of a way to get this right then let's just say that fallen angels and that white one will not want to think of coming anywhere near you." Rossweisse responded since if not many people realized that magic was as much of a science as it was an arcane art with her studies in Transmutation proving just that

"Have I ever told you that I love how much of a mad scientist you are sometimes." Issei spoke finding that be one of the most awesome things he's heard as she continued to take a dozen more samples before sending them off elsewhere

"Oh I know that for a fact Issei and it helps that you think that of me." Rossweisse thanked him as she finished collecting her samples

"Just to ask you where do those go exactly?" Fright Knight questioned

"Oh these go back to my place of residency where I have some golems put the samples up somewhere safe where nobody can tamper or mess with it but me. As I make sure than when I take samples of anything that I have my golems put the samples I send back to my home and put them up safely." Rossweisse responded as they resumed their continuance forwards

"Good to know as it never hurts to know, since I'd rather be safe than sorry." Fright Knight spoke considering that despite him being a creature of the unliving he still had a healthy sense of caution around such things

"It's good that someone here has some sense of self-preservation." Rossweisse spoke as she looked at Issei

"Hey I wasn't gonna mess with it." Issei said in his defense

"I just caught you about to poke it not even a few minutes ago." Rossweisse retorted as Issei went to open his mouth for retort but could find none

"Just let it go as you're in the wrong here you know." Ddraig chimed in as Issei looked at his Sacred Gear

"Hey your supposed to be on my side!" Issei responded as Rossweisse rolled her eyes having gotten used to this

"Oh I always will however, when you act stupid I will side with the person who has the most common sense here and that's the Valkyrie over here

"Thank you for agreeing with me Ddraig." Rossweisse thanked the great wyrm

"It's of no concern." Ddraig said as the young valkyrie smiled

"While I'd love to stay and hear you two talk don't we have a lich to stop from being created?" Fright Knight questioned knowing that they were on a time limit

"Good point." Issei spoke as they continued on their way

They continued to travel their way through the courthouse with them killing off a few animated skeletons and zombies of the killed off village people along the way before finding their way into the courthouse and the source of the concentrated amounts of necromantic power with them entering as quietly as possible and soon found the source of it.

That being a man with skin a deathly pallor from the constant rituals involved in becoming a lich as his phylactery hung around his neck that had a almost decayed and rotted look to it in the form of a emerald amulet surrounded by white gold, for he wore raven black robes with emerald trim as he wore a pair of armored gauntlets and a breastplate that had the look of a human ribcage to it. With him having a balding head of reddish hair that had grown thinning at the top yet the most telling thing was the large scythe behind him as what denoted to what he was more besides being a Devil was the already gaunt and skeletal facial features he had upon him that stood in sharp relief.

"I know exactly what we're dealing with." Fright Knight spoke as he gripped his curved greatsword

"Yeah he's a fucking Devil." Issei spoke as he went to go in only for the armored man to hold him back

"No he isn't just a Devil he's also a damned Grim Reaper, if you can't tell by that scythe." Fright Knight told him cursing their luck at this predicament

"Just our fucking luck that we have to deal with this." Issei cursed at that fact

"Wait a minute has anyone seen Korra, as she should've come back by now?" Rossweisse asked wondering where the massive Tiefling was

And if to answer her question Korra came bursting through the window of the courtroom and sucker punched the would be Lich dead in his face so hard that his jaw was dislocated as he was sent spiraling across the room like a high speed football.

"Hey guys so, what did I miss?" Korra asked as she ran over to her companions

"Well you just punched the person we're here to terminate into next week, so I'd consider that a major plus." Issei spoke congratulating the giant of of a Tiefling

"That guy's who were supposed to fight? He doesn't look too hard to beat up." Korra said not really impressed

"I knew that it'd only be a matter of time before I had someone sent after me." The would be Lich spoke staggering back up after the fierce sucker punch that had him spitting out teeth that had brackish reddish black blood covering them

"Considering that you're trying to turn yourself into a Lich I'm pretty sure that it'd cause for some attention to be drawn to you." Issei responded considering that was more than enough cause

"Fair enough I suppose; especially since some of those stupid exorcists here in Denmark cost me a Rook and 2 of the pawns that accompanied me here. Which had set my plans back for making my phylactery but, I was able to put them to good use." The would be Lich spoke as with a snap of his fingers came two undead abominations that looked like two people fused together to form a bipedal chimera of undead flesh

"Well looks like I'll be taking those guys out." Fright Knight said as he readied his greatsword

"And I think that I'll kill you all for interrupting my ascension into becoming a lich, but not to worry as by the end of the night my phylactery will reach its completion and I will become a full Lich." The would be Lich spoke as he summoned forth his scythe

"For the Devils that thought that they could keep me under their thumb will fear the name Silas." The now named Silas spoke before he was blasted out the window via a arcane bolt of lightning

"What he was monologuing and he was boring me and besides I'm pretty sure he was making Korra there go to sleep." Rossweisse spoke as Korra during this time was struggling not to nod off

"So can we punch him now?" Korra questioned as she wanted to start fighting right now

"Go freaking nuts Korra." Issei told the massive Tiefling who dive bombed out the window to kill the soon to be Lich

"You gonna follow after or stay with big, scary and wielding a giant sword?" Issei questioned Rossweisse who shrugged as more undead began to surface

"Pretty sure that he could use it what with all the ghouls and zombies coming in here, so I'd think it'd be better for you to join her." Rossweisse responded before whipping out her mace and smashing in a zombies skull

"Alright well good luck fucking up zombies and ghouls." Issei told her before giving her a brief hug and launching himself out the window

"So then you ever fight the undead before?" Fright Knight questioned as he cleaved a ghoul in twain with his curved greatsword

"Not enough to say I'm an expert but, I'm open to new experiences." Rossweisse said as she through a fireball that incinerated a swath of several zombies

"Basically just keep doing what your doing till they die." Fright Knight advised as he swung his greatsword in a wide arc decapitating 3 ghouls

"With that being said let's see who can kill the most between them." Fright Knight added as he went carving a bloody swath

"Definitely sounds like something Issei would say, as what are these two related?" Rossweisse wondered to herself as she and the armored revenant got to work

Meanwhile Silas was on the defensive from the giant of a Tiefling with him using his scythe to deflect the pummeling blows from her that made the bones in his body vibrate considering that it was like having a semi truck smashed on him as she continued to punch the living hell out of him with forced him on a constant backpedal.

"LEROOYYY JEENNKINSSSS!" Issei yelled as he brought Khorok Kladdin down in a backswing and sent grim reaper spiraling into a car

"Hey Issei you gonna help me beat this guy up?" Korra questioned as Issei held his axe

"Of course I am as let's get him." Issei responded as Korra went into a rage that unlike Issei's was more of like a constant itch and need to fight

"Yay! As let's pound his stupid face in!" Korra cheered as she punched away a fireball that was shot towards her

"It looks like you two will actually prove to be a challenge." Silas spoke as he got up with a considerably sized dent on his breastplate

"And will be making great additions to my future army of the undead." Silas smirked as he raised his scythe

"He wishes." Both Korra and Issei thought in tandem

With that the two berserkers rushed after their target with Issei crashing down on the Devil with great force as he swung with heavy handed overhand chops that rained down on Silas like an avalanche with the necromancer and would be lich having to spin around his scythe like a shield in order to deflect the blows that crashed down upon him. However, this also meant that he couldn't put forth his attention to casting any spells considering that he also had Korra trying to batter him into a bloody paste as she flanked his other side bringing on him haymakers and powerful hooks that nearly made his scythe fall out of his hands.

It wasn't long before Issei caught him in a blade-lock when he went in to decapitate him as they began to struggle for a brief moment before Korra came in and blindsided him with a punch that knocked all the wind out of his sails before punching him again and sending him spiraling hard into a wall to crater it as the former Folcalor Queen was glad he switched to his Rook trait to withstand that punch. For he used a healing spell to repair some of the damage taken before using a spell before running up and stomping onto the ground causing a fierce wave of thunderous force to erupt from the epicenter knocking Issei off his feet and sending him back a bit while Korra had countered by clapping her hands together loudly to counter it with a shockwave of her own.

"Of all the spells he does why does it have to be the one that screws with my damn hearing." Issei wondered as he stumbled back up to his feet

 **"Well it looks like your Tiefling friend isn't affected."** Ddraig spoke as Korra was seen attacking Silas who was still on the defensive as Korra continued to lay into him with ferocious haymakers and punches

"That's Korra for you as I was barely by the skin of my teeth able to fight her to a stalemate and that's because I had you giving me a good number of boosts." Issei replied since Korra was quite literally the strongest opponent he's ever fought

 **"I remember since she practically beat you into a coma."** Ddraig said as Issei went back to charge and assist Korra

"I know but, hey we'll have our rematch soon and settle it one way or the other." Issei responded as he ran along one of the walls and jumped to try and blindside Silas only to earn a powerful bolt of lightning to the chest

"Did your friend really think that would work on me?" Silas questioned as Korra was at the current was in a struggling deadlock against the incredibly strong Tiefling

"But this might." Korra responded

Silas didn't know what she was talking about until she lifted him by the scythe and threw him a little bit into the air and before he could even cast a spell she gored him with her foot long horns with them embedding themselves so deep into his torso that he felt the punch through his lung with the points outlining the back of his breastplate. Before she flung him about as he had to use another healing spell to seal up the wound however, brackish almost black blood still flowed out of the partially sealed wound before a powerful uppercut got him in the chin with enough force that it caused him to bite off a small portion of his tongue and crack his front teeth as he was sent spiraling upwards.

He was slammed back down onto the roof of a nearby house courtesy of Issei swing the hooked end of Khorok Kladdin into Silas's stomach with a solid 5 inches going into his gut as blood spilled forth from his mouth. However, using this to his advantage he fired out a fireball that exploded outwards with great force causing the top portion of the house they were standing into collapse with Issei being blasted towards the bottom and go up in flames; with Silas holding a triumphant smirk as he'd gotten away before the fireball detonated.

"That ought to show him what will happen to a future lord of the undead." Silas said with a triumphant smirk that was until a glowing silhouette reached its scaly hand out of the flames and grabbed him by the neck

 _"I swear it's amazing to have the power of being fire retardant."_ Issei thought as he walked out of the burning building with flames beginning to sear away at his clothing

"How in the hell did you even survive that I hit you at nearly point blank?!" Silas questioned as he struggled to hold his scythe as his air supply was being cut off

"Because fuck you that's why." Issei answered as he swung Khorok Kladdin like a baseball bat and the slash reduced his breastplate into an armored crop top sinking a few inches into his chest as a semi broad line drew itself upon his chest

"Don't forget about me!" Korra's voice rang as she used this chance punch him with such force that it took a powerful healing spell and his Rook trait to stop the totality of his internal organs inside him to not violently rupture as he was punched backwards a full 20 feet like a ragdoll

"So Korra is this guy putting up at least a decent fight?" Issei asked

"Well this guy is actually lasting a lot longer than what I thought, so you did deliver on your promise since at least he's lasting a lot longer than the other guy and putting up more of a fight too." Korra said as at least this one was lasting longer than the other person she beat up

"Good to know although I have to ask where are the others as you'd think they'd be done by now?" Issei questioned since at the current moment Fright Knight and Rossweisse should be done by now

"Probably up there." Korra pointed as Rossweisse was flying with the armored Revenant in hand

"There you guys are as I thought you guys would take less time than that." Issei wondered as the two touched down

"Because apparently the bastard had a spell cast that everytime we did kill an undead it'd just fuse together until it got to the point of just fuck it and blow the whole place up. Which is why the whole entire place is on fire right now." Rossweisse pointed to the destroyed building that was now alight with radiant flame

"So then what's the game plan if we have one?" Fright Knight questioned

"Well it's basically a game of find and destroy that phylactery so he can't turn full blown Lich; however, all Korra and I have managed to do is just wear him down really well." Issei responded since that's how they've mainly managed how to go about this

"So then we're fighting a Grim Reaper/Devil who within hours time is gonna be a full blown Lich and don't know what we can do permanently kill the bastard. This is just our luck isn't it." Rossweisse sighed cursing the fact that they didn't know what the hell the phylactery was so they could kill Silas and prevent his turning into a full Lich

"I think I know what this phylactery thing is your talking about is." Korra spoke up as she had everyone's attention

"Really?" All 3 of them asked simultaneously

"Yeah it's that weird necklace he has on him as all the time I've been punching him there's like tiny faces in it screaming in pain." Korra told them that detail

"Why didn't you bring that up in the first place?!" Issei asked wondering why the massive Tiefling never told him

"Because you never asked if I did, so I never told you if I found out what it was." Korra responded because to her it was mainly a matter of common sense

"Ya know what I can't even be mad at that." Issei said since it was mainly due to a lack of communication that the phylactery wasn't destroyed sooner

"Well now all we need to do is coordinate our efforts and focus on getting and destroying that necklace." Rossweisse spoke as they all nodded in agreement

"Everyone hit the deck!' Fright Knight yelled out as a pale green beam of energy was shot out towards them that when it struck disintegrated a large portion of a nearby building

"Damn and just when I thought that I would've killed one of you and turned you into part of my undead army." Silas spoke with his finger smoking from the potent arcane energies

However, before he could mount another offensive the blades of both Issei and Fright Knight's weapons crashed down on him with great force as the two came down on him like a freight train with overhand blows barreling into him like a runaway bullet train. Between the Fright Knight's almost cold and almost methodic cleaves and bisecting strikes and Issei's fury driven overhand chops and swings Silas was pressed onto a fierce defensive that the would be Lich had a problem keeping up considering that they were giving him a hell of a time with him being the defensive and not being able to cast more spells in his arsenal.

For Silas was doing everything he could to keep a constant defensive against the two before a feint from Fright Knight left him exposed as a magic circle formed above him briefly before a blast of cold air rained down on him nearly freezing him place as ice and frost quickly spread over him as parts of his decaying flesh began to fall off. However, before Issei could get to the phylactery and snatch it away he was struck with a small plethora of jet black ribbons of negative energy that sent him head first as parts of his scales and flesh began to necrotize and fall off as though being flayed off in thin strips.

"Issei you alright?" Rossweisse questioned as Issei was looking a bit out of it at the moment

"Yeah I'm fine however, I realize something at this moment." Issei spat as Rossweisse began to heal his necrotized scales and flesh

"What is it?" Rossweisse questioned as she continued the healing spell

"That I really hate spellcasters; mainly necromancers since by Odin's perverted beard that fucking hurt." Issei cursed as the necrotized parts of his body began to heal over

"Well I'm pretty sure that Fright Knight guy your friends with got you your payback." Rossweisse told him as she began to heal the last bit of necrotic damage

"Why do you say that?" Issei questioned as he saw Fright Knight use one of those smites he talked about and with an ice blue and black light that covered his sword cleaved into the clavicle and first 2 ribs of Silas

"Oh yeah that." Issei said before he saw Korra sunder the remaining portion of Silas's breastplate with a punch to the chest that sent him into the air

"Come on guys let's keep this going already!" Korra yelled as she jumped into the air after Silas

"I'm way ahead of you Issei." Rossweisse told him as she had the shimmering translucent magical hand ready for a fastball special

"You are really the best Rossweisse." Issei told her before flying off after the would be Lich

With that Silas had managed to after partially healing his wound which was quite difficult considering the holy energy imbued into it however, while he managed to defend against Korra's powerful punch aimed at his sternum he wasn't able to do the same for Issei's axe blade that crashed into his back and scraping against his left lung before throwing him back down to terra firma. Silas had fired back with a lightning bolt however, Issei had blocked it with his great-axe as Korra had taken this chance to get under his guard and land a fierce jab to his gut that nearly ruptured his stomach, liver and kidneys as it took Silas using every bit of power directed to his Rook threat to prevent his internal organs from being annihilated as he crashed down creating a small crater.

However, as he got back up a magenta shimmering and translucent fist punched him head on breaking his sternum as he was sent tumbling across the ground as he spat up more tainted blood in the process with Fright Knight and Issei diving after him to grab his phylactery however, he unleashed another wave of thunder that blasted them back. However, a line of roaring flame 5 foot wide came blasting into him incinerating the upper portion of his robe as 2nd degree burns covered his deathly pale body as he glared angrily at Rossweisse for that as her mace was smoking from the spell.

"Oh you'll pay for that when I cut your soul from your body." Silas spoke as he used his Knight trait to rush after Rossweisse with amazing speed

"Sucker played right into the trap." Rossweisse thought as right as Silas was at the apex of his swing ready to cut her in half

"Gotcha ya undead bastard." Fright Knight said underneath his helmet as his greatsword glowed once again with a ice blue and black light as he severed Silas's right arm at the elbow as a blinding light erupted

"MY DAMN EYES AND ARM!" Silas screamed as he had been both blinded and disarmed

"Korra grab that shit now!" Issei exclaimed as Korra rushed in and grabbed the phylactery off of Silas's neck

"Well thanks for at least putting up a decent fight." Korra thanked before she crushed the phylactery in her massive hands

With that all the souls trapped within the necklace erupted covering the area in bluish white screaming souls burst forth surrounding the area in a brief cacophony of screaming souls that had been kept within their prison and soon dove after Silas with immense fury for having been killed and nearly used for his insidious goals. With that they watched every soul that had been within the village and killed by Silas and his cohorts for the ritual force themselves into every opening and wound possible causing the blinded grim reaper to utter a wordless scream as his body expanded rapidly like a balloon before his decayed flesh could no longer withstand it and soon exploded all over the place.

"Huh well that's a thing." Issei spoke just watching the fact that they saw a person literally explode

"Well since we destroyed the guy what do you want to do now?" Korra asked wondering what they should do now that they killed the would be Lich

"Want to celebrate in Delrith?" Issei questioned thinking it would be a nice idea

"We might as well since we did something so freakin' cool!" Korra cheered considering that she was incredibly down for celebrating

"Why not we could use it after all for killing a Goddamn Lich of all things." Rossweisse spoke since it wouldn't hurt

"Just no drinks for you Rossweisse, because Lord Odin told me all about you and how well you handle your booze." Issei spoke to Rossweisse who began to mutter something about stupid All-Fathers

"I could for a bit of partying, so let's go to this Delrith." Fright Knight spoke as he wouldn't mind going on a bit of celebration

"Alright so after a good bit of rest and recovery it's off to Delrith." Issei said knowing that it wouldn't hurt for some recuperation before going off to celebrate

* * *

 **(The next evening, October 18th 2015, Delrith, Niflheim, 6:28 Pm)**

It was the next evening as our quartet was in the city of Delrith eating and drinking to their heart's content at stopping the rise of a Lich and possible lord of undeath something of which was quite the achievement for them as now they were just enjoying a good time and now planning on what to do when they'd go to Kuoh Town later on.

"Well guys let's put it to us having stopped a Lich in his tracks!" Issei exclaimed as everyone clinked their mugs full of ale and Rossweisse her lemonade

"Agreed as I have to agree that what we did last night proves that we're something really great; and who would've thought that for us fighting together that we'd do that well." Rossweisse spoke as they all did exceptionally well together as a team

"Maybe because we're just that awesome." Korra suggested as she pounded down another mug of ale and beer

"I can very much agree with that since this is us we're talking about and I'd like to think we're pretty amazing together." Issei agreed with his massive Tiefling of a friend

"Well regardless of that fact I'd like to say that this is something that I can get used to considering that its been a long time since I've ever been around people who I can call comrades." Fright Knight spoke with it having been decades since he's ever fought with people who he could consider allies

"Well your stuck with our giant Tiefling friend, me a Valkyrie working for a perverted god and a reckless Berserker as your comrades so all things considered you lucked out on who you've got as comrades." Rossweisse spoke grinning slightly at Issei's slightly peeved expression

"Hey I'm not reckless I'm just extremely bold is all." Issei defended himself as he took another drink of ale and belched out a cloud of dark smoke

"Whatever and regardless what or whoever your real name is; just know we're here as your allies and stuck with us until we die or something else happens. Which means you're especially stuck with Issei since the guy is way too stubborn to go down for the count." Rossweisse said knowing that Issei had one thing about him and that was his tenacity

"You got that right as I ain't dying to anything anytime soon that much you can believe." Issei told them since he wasn't going to or planned on dying at all or at least as a virgin

"Ya know you sound just like me when I was coming up in my day, as those were the times and I gotta wonder how much has changed since I've been gone." Fright Knight spoke with both Issei reminding him a bit of himself when he was still a young man and the fact that it had been decades since he's gone up to the mortal realm

"Hey when you come with me to Kuoh since I have to go home after a month of being gone and all that; then I think you'll be in for quite a bit since a lot has gone on since you've been gone." Issei told the armored revenant since a lot has happened in the 40 years he's initially died

"Well I look forwards to that since I do wonder what things are like since then, because I'm pretty sure things are a lot different from when it was the 70's." Fright Knight said with quite a bit of interest at the fact of re-adjusting to things since his 40 years gap from being gone on Earth

"Trust me there's a lot you've got to see." Issei told them all which brought up the next point

"So since we're all partied up and stuff anyone got plans to do for when we get back to my hometown?" Issei questioned what everyone had planned

"Well this is something that I wanted to do and had been planning on doing before I died the 1st time. As it'll take a while before it's up and running but I do plan on opening up a bar and since everyone's going to be there I thought why not open up a bar." Fright Knight told them as to what he'd planned on doing

Since he always did intend on opening up a bar where people who either had nowhere to go, needed a place to relax or just unload with a few drinks after working their asses off or needing a place where they could let off for bit was the reason as to why he'd wanted to open a bar. Because after having lived through World War 2 and seen many atrocities that have been committed the armored revenant had long since wanted to open a bar that was for the men and women who deserved a place that they could go to without judgement and to get away from the reality of the world the were in with a few drinks.

"That sounds pretty cool, as that means free booze for all us!" Korra piped up quite happy at the fact that future free booze would be hers

"Slow down there as while I would give you guys free liquor I think that you'd need a limit considering that if I do open this up that means no bar fights. Because I'd rather not have to pay for repairs for people sized hole in walls because you don't know how to keep yourself under control and not punch everything." Fright Knight said looking up at the massive Tiefling woman beside him and he knew of her rampant penchant for fighting that pertained to punching the everloving hell out of things

"He does have a point Korra considering that you have a tendency to go overboard with punching things." Issei agreed knowing that Korra was prone to going overboard with her punching things

"But it's so much fun." Korra responded with childish joy over punching stuff into bloody oblivion

"I agree that hitting stuff until it dies is extremely satisfying however, like we've been talking about you need to learn discipline considering that. You are incredibly strong Korra and by the far the strongest person I've ever fought however, if you can learn discipline and focus then I have no doubt you can be even stronger and make our rematch even better. And some of that discipline and focus pertains to you not destroying Fright Knight's bar in the future when you get drunk." Issei said to the giant of a Tiefling since if she could focus that raw power then there would be truly no stopping her

"Ok I'll try but I make no promises." Korra answered back

"That's all I ask." Issei replied since all he could ask for from her

"So do you have an idea of where you'll put it?" Rossweisse asked wondering where he'd have the location of it at

"No not really however, I will make it so that nothing from the 3 Factions is allowed in my bar. Since I don't want any of their shit coming into it, because I don't want nothing of their pointless 3 way cold war they've going on." Fright Knight spoke considering that he got around and knew that those 3 were still on this pointless feud that had flowed over into generations of pointless bloodshed

"Because I want this bar of mine to have the least amount of bullshit in it as possible. And the less angels, Devils and or fallen angels that I have in it the better because all they do is start shit that I want nothing of." Fright Knight further elaborated since it wasn't him being a racist so much as him wanting as less trouble as possible

"Fair enough point I suppose since even I think this generations long cold war between them is just plain stupid since its gone on long enough that you think everyone would just call it quits already." Rossweisse agreed since she found it to be quite idiotic as to why they kept this going and just didn't sign a damn peace accord already

"That I'll never know since what they do or think of." Fright Knight said since the machinations of the 3 major factions

"Fair enough which I gotta ask what is it that Korra's do when you go back?" Rossweisse questioned in wondering what it was that massively strong Tiefling was gonna do

"I'm gonna help Issei fight monsters and stuff." Korra told them as she let out a loud belch that smells like sulfur and oddly enough pancakes

"Really well that does make a lot of sense given your reputation." Rossweisse said considering that it would make sense for her to do such a thing

"Oh yeah Issei told me that there's gonna be a lot of stuff for me to punch when we get there and I'm so excited that I just can't wait to punch everything!" Korra said with excitement at being able to punch stuff with her tail thumping and waving about excitedly

"Well Odin did keep me filled in and told me that apparently those 2 Devils that are over my town haven't been guarding it well since its nearly stomach deep in monsters and stray Devils. Which means that it won't hurt to have someone to help me and what better person than a giant Tiefling woman who's really good at punching things to death." Issei responded as that was one of the things that he was both excited and pissed about when he returned

"Because the fact that they haven't been cleaning house like they should rubs me the wrong way. Which is why of course Korra and I are gonna do what they should've been doing, but just with more us hitting things into oblivion." Issei spoke as he with Korra's help was gonna clean house and make his home safe again

"It's gonna be so much fun isn't it Issei." Korra spoke as she couldn't help but be excited

"Oh it will be I can guarantee it." Issei assured her that there would be plenty of fighting for her to enjoy

"Great then well I guess that brings us to Rossweisse and what she'll be doing once we get to Kuoh." Issei spoke gaining attention to Rossweisse

"Well I actually have news that'll be good for you and me Issei." Rossweisse spoke with a smile coming across her face

"Really what is it?" Issei questioned wondering what it could be

"Well Lord Odin decided that the best way to watch out for you is to have me there at your school as a new teacher starting in a few weeks." Rossweisse informed them with a large smile on her face at the moment

"That's awesome Rossweisse I'm so happy right now!" Issei exclaimed with joy at having his close friend have his back during school hours

"Thanks Issei as best part is that this is gonna keep me further apart from Lord Odin since his perverse antics are grating on my nerves." Rossweisse spoke thankful for this considering that it would give her reprieve from the All-Father

"Why you don't resign from being his bodyguard I'll never know." Issei said shaking his head at why she simply didn't give resignation

"We've gone over this before; it's a matter of personal pride." Rossweisse responded since it was not in her nature to give up on things since her pride wouldn't allow it

"Regardless I think that we should toast it to the fact that from here on out things are gonna be looking quite a lot better when we get to Issei's home. So here's to getting to Kuoh Town." Fright Knight said raising his mug

"To Kuoh Town!" All 4 spoke as they clinked there mugs together

 _"I guess it's like Thor said after all this is a new beginning."_ Issei thought to himself with hope and joy at what's happened to him thus far

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kuoh Town, Japan, October 20th 2015, 3:45 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as Issei and everyone had taken a 1st class plane ride back to Kuoh Town and from there pretty much went their separate ways with everything ready for their places of residency. With Issei soon arriving at his house and had soon walked onto the doorstep with trepidation and nervousness at the forefront of his mind and for good reason considering that it had been a month since he's seen his father.

 **"I can tell that you're nervous Issei."** Ddraig spoke considering that his partner was red faced with nervousness

"Ya think Ddraig considering that this is a pretty big occasion for me." Issei responded considering that his heart was thumping like crazy

 **"To be fair I didn't think you'd be considering everything you've done within that year of training."** Ddraig spoke considering that after everything Issei's done in that year long stint of training he wouldn't really feel nervousness

"To be fair I'm having to see my father who I've been away from for a solid month so cut me some slack alright" Issei responded somewhat tersely at the fact since this was a lot to do for him at the moment

 **"Fair point I suppose and good luck all things considered."** Ddraig wished him as the young berserker nodded

"Thanks I appreciate the vote of confidence." Issei said before Ddraig severed the connection

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Issei thought as he knocked on the door

Liam Hyoudou was for the most part a man that after the death of his wife for nearly 25 years had mostly kept to himself considering that all he had left was his now missing or dead son, so with that in mind the man that was in his mid 40's walked to the door to open it. And once he did he was shocked to see what was standing before him as standing 2 inches shorter than him was his son albeit much more muscular and taller than what he was considering that he had a beard as well that took him a while for him to recognize him as his only son.

"Issei…..is that really you?" Liam asked his only son who smiled from his bushy and thick beard

"Yeah it's me dad and I gotta say that after a whole month of being gone its nice to see a familiar face." Issei spoke as he started to tear up a little bit

"Well don't just stand there give your old man a hug." Liam said as he held his arms outstretched

"You got it dad and I missed you alot." Issei spoke as the two hugged each other fiercely considering that it was much needed after all the father and son were all they had

"Come on in already as I'm sure your hungry and by the looks of it you could use a shower and a shave no doubt." Liam said as he looked his son over who couldn't help but smile back at him

"Trust me dad after all I've been through I could use all 3 of those." Issei said with a smile

"Good to hear and I'll tell you all of what's gone on since you've been gone, as trust me what I've got to tell you is a surprise." Liam told his son as the two walked into the house together

With that in mind Issei took a brief moment to get himself showered and actually shave and cut his beard and hair to make it look more manageable with him cutting his hair to where it went to his cheeks and his beard was still bushy but shortened considerably in a style similar to Obi-Wan from the Clone Wars cartoon. And after that whole thing he soon had lunch with his father who was so elated to see his son that he didn't really ask what happened to him during the time he went missing as all he was able to do was just be ecstatic about his son's return as joy was tangible in the room between father and son and honestly Issei just embraced the situation.

"Well like I said before its so great to see you, as I thought you were dead but apparently that's very much the opposite from what I'm looking at." Liam spoke having missed his son greatly in the month he was missing

"Well what can I say dad I'm just too stubborn to die." Issei joked as his father let out a hearty chuckle

"Just like your mother, you always could see the brighter side of everything like she could." Liam said in somber in memory of his late wife

"Yeah she was the best of all of us." Issei added in memory of his mother

"But hey we're not here to dwell on such things, as we're here to focus on the happiness of my son's return!" Liam said as the somberness was wiped away by the burst of happiness at the fact that his son wasn't dead

"As that does remind me about something I wanted to tell you before you disappeared last month." Liam spoke considering he wanted to tell his son something extremely important before his untimely death

"What is it dad?" Issei asked wondering what it could be

"Well about 2 weeks before you disappeared I met someone." Liam revealed to his son

"Really as I didn't think you'd be getting back out there; granted its been a year and a half since mom died and I know how close you guys were. So for you to step back out there and go back into the dating game now that takes guts and I'm proud of you dad." Issei said considering that this was a big step his dad was taking for himself

"It's what your mother wanted before she died; considering that she wanted me to be happy and I'm honoring that since how could I not. Since she was my everything and that's something that I will honor no matter what." Liam spoke since he remembered his wife's dying wishes as clear as the light from the rising sun

"Well then how're things going with this mystery woman and when will I get to meet her?" Issei questioned as to when he'd be able to meet this mystery woman his dad has been with

"I plan on you meeting her sometime either next month or in December since I want everything to go without a hitch when I introduce you to her." Liam spoke considering that he wanted things to go well between Issei and his new woman

"All I know is that I can't wait to meet her since if you like her well enough to want to introduce me to her soon then I know she's gonna be a fantastic woman." Issei responded since he was considerably excited to meet the woman who his dad had been dating for awhile now

Because both Issei and his father took the death of his mother extremely hard with his father only 3 months prior to his first death had just got over the depression of losing his wife of almost 3 decades considering that his depression manifested itself differently. Considering that he during that time was a very broken and angry man that had actually gone to court a couple times due to the fact that he lost it out of grief and or anger since her death wasn't a quick one but a slow one considering that for years she had to fight against cancer, for so long until it finally got to her.

"All I can say really is that I'm happy for you dad; I truly and really am." Issei said with a smile on his face at the moment

"Because after all that's happened you deserve this, because if anyone deserves to be with someone you are at the top of that list." Issei said with genuine happiness on his face

"Glad to hear that as I can that things will go off wonderfully." Liam said with an almost goofy grin on his face

"I'm happy to hear that Issei and that does bring up something." Liam spoke knowing that this subject was going to come up

"What is it dad?" Issei questioned his father

"It's the fact that sometime this week or next week you'll have to go back to school." Liam told his son knowing that he would eventually have to go back to school

"Trust me I know this already. And while I don't want to go back I might as well since I can't hide out here at home forever." Issei replied knowing full well that he couldn't stay at home forever

 _"Besides the longer I put off going back; the more Rias and Sona are gonna have time to send their henchmen after me so I might as well go for it now and catch them off guard."_ Issei thought to himself knowing that the longer he waited the more time they'd have to plan and try and sway them to their side something he was gonna take away immediately

"Good to know then, so I guess that means you'll be going back this week then?" Liam questioned his son as to when exactly he'd be going back

"Yep as I'm going back on Friday since; well everyday is good on a Friday and I think why not make my return on that day." Issei answered back considering that everything felt better when it was on a Friday for some odd reason

"Well then good luck with that then and if you want to we can just hang out for the rest of the day and probably play a bit of football if you want. Since it's been quite awhile since we've done that." Liam suggested as Issei let a grin cross his face

"You kidding me dad I can take you right here and now." Issei boasted in confidence that he could take his old man

"Really then well I think we'll be able to put that to the test, since we'll be going at this full contact which means no wussing out if you get messed up to bad." Liam retorted with a grin that matched his sons'

"Oh your so on old man and prepare to eat those words because I'm gonna show you that you've been made obsolete by this guy right here." Issei shot back feeling pretty confident that he could beat his father in a few games of football

"Alright then we take this outside and may the best man win." Liam spoke as the two got up with cheeky grins on their faces

"Oh I've got a good feeling it'll be me." Issei said under his breath

With that it would be about 2 and a half hours of Issei and his father played football with Issei both of them being worn down by the roughhousing sport; with Issei actually being surprised that his father kept up with him despite his increased strength and stamina then again his father wasn't just your average joe, so despite all that he was just generally happy to be back home. For now it was soon nighttime as Issei and his father soon retired for the night with his father going to work in the morning while Issei was in his bedroom taking a look over things.

"Well Ddraig on Friday I go back to the Academy and more importantly I'm gonna have those two right on my ass." Issei said as he got into his bed

 **"Yes and it looks like all of that training is going to come in handy; which is why stay on your utmost guard Issei. Because trust no one at your Academy considering that you've no idea who they've gotten to, so I suggest you watch your back since you don't know who or what they'll have follow you."** Ddraig warned Issei considering that now that he's back from the dead and stronger than ever they were no doubt gonna be having all eyes on him

"Agreed and besides I've come to realize that everyone except for Saji is basically a cunt, so except for him I don't really like anyone. Especially Motohama and Matsuda since they always leave me to rot when they rope me into their problems as I can still feel and remember every single time they left me out to dry while the Kendo Club was beating on me." Issei responded having built up quite a good amount of anger and spite towards them

 **"Yes I remember those Perverted morons, for how you remained friends with them for as long as you have is beyond me."** Ddraig said as even while he remained dormant in Issei he'd seen what he's gone through

"It was at a time where I was just desperate for people to like me ya know. Because when you're having to watch your mother struggle against cancer since you were 10 years old it pretty much destroys you bit by bit inside. And since I lost contact with one of my friends named Irina who was my best friend at the time I just wanted someone to be friends with me and it just so happens that it wound up being those 2." Issei explained since it took him years after Irina left before he made any friends considering he was struggling with the fact that his mom was fighting against a incurable disease that ravaged her body

 **"Fair enough point I suppose since when were faced by something in the scope of what you've gone through then I guess making friends by quality is less important. Than when your having to worry about your mother's physical health and and whether or not she'll be fine."** Ddraig responded sympathizing with with where Issei was coming from since when your mother's health is at risk making friends and their quality becomes lesser than making sure your mom is ok when she's cancer ridden

"Exactly since I wasn't worried about how good they were as people or how caustic they'd be to my social life at the moment in time. All I wanted was to have people to be there with and possibly for me, so I could have something to distract myself from the fact that my mother was dying and I was helpless to stop it." Issei spoke since at the time he just wanted to have people to take him away from the crushing reality that was his childhood

"However, after I had a hell of a near death experience I realized that I want and deserve more from the people I want to be friends with. And if I'm going to be able to make my mother proud then I'll have to start making changes in my life and the people I have in my personal life is one of them." Issei added knowing that since he was back in Midgard he had to make a number of changes in his life

 **"Well at least know that you have my full support completely, since we're partners now Issei and no matter what I'll always watch your back when no one else will."** Ddraig swore since in the months on Asgard they were able to forge a powerful bond between themselves

"Thank you Ddraig I appreciate it." Issei thanked the great wyrm of a red dragon who chuckled

 **"It's of no concern."** Ddraig said chuckling a bit knowing that he lucked out on having a good partner

"Anyways Ddraig I'm gonna get some sleep considering that after Friday I'm gonna start going Fallen Angel hunting since, I want my revenge and I want it quickly." Issei told his partner as he yawned as no one got revenge without a good night's sleep

 **"Well good luck then Issei."** Ddraig spoke as he rolled his eyes

"I don't need luck when I've got you and my own strength to complete my revenge on Yuuma." Issei responded with a wide grin on his face

 **"That's the kind of spirit I like to see, anyways have yourself a goodnight because I know I will."** Ddraig spoke severing the connection

 _"I got a good feeling right now, as first my revenge and then I'm gonna kill that White One guy whoever he is."_ Issei thought to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

 **So then with Issei having completed his training and his companions joining him in Kuoh Town what will await the young berserker as he now begins to avenge his death. All of this and more will be shown on the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **Well guys now the main part of the story can begin since Issei's training is finally over and now that we're getting to the actual part 1 of the story I've got a lot of things planned that I can't wait to write, so with that being said let's get down to it shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei's final trial under Thor that being him fighting an adult white dragon which I thought would be pretty cool to do since it shows how much he's grown initially and the fact that I thought it would be a pretty cool callback to when he and Rossweisse fought against Suzerain in Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei, Rossweisse, Fright Knight and Korra fighting against and stopping the possibility of a Lich from happening something that I thought would be pretty cool, because since I'm already bringing Dungeons and Dragons lore and myth into DXD as well as having Norse mythology come into play as well. I thought why not have a Devil/Grim Reaper becoming a Lich and our 4 heroes trying to stop it happen since people forget that there's a lot you can do with DXD if you add in the right things and don't have it just about boobs and harems which in all honesty doesn't realistically work out for everyone when you think about it.**_

 _ **Following that we've got our group just celebrating their victory and their plans for when Issei returns to Kuoh town with the former being that come on they just prevented a Lich from being created so they would deserve a victory lap. And the fact that I wanted to have things concretely planned out for everyone now that Part 1 of the story will be starting next chapter and will allow me to do a few things that I've got planned later on.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the reunion scene between Issei and his father which I thought was pretty nice to do considering that the man thought his son was dead or missing for a little over a month so of course everyone's gonna be elated to see each other. That and we get a little bit more insight to the Hyoudou's and what their life has been like since not many authors give a backstory with Issei's parents something I intend to rectify and especially with the fact that who Issei's father has been recently dating is gonna be playing a huge role in the story later on.**_

 _ **That being said hope you guys continue to like the story, so with that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since I'd really like for it to be just that and you guys help immensely. Also please drop a review since they're appreciated and let me know you like the story as the golden rule is that flames are gonna be ignored since they just waste everyone's time and criticism is welcomed as long as you do it in a reasonable manner that's well thought out**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to make bigger and better chapters, for next chapter will have Issei's return to Kuoh Academy and Rias and the Devils taking notice of Issei so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Theme Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down**_

 _ **Random End Song: Sons of Plunder by Disturbed**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Big Comeback

**(Chapter6: A Big Comeback)**

It was a few days later for Issei that went rather well considering that he had given Fright Knight his money needed to open up his bar and had done sparring matches with the excitable Tiefling woman that Korra. Although they had to go away from where there was people considering the fact that their matches tended to get out of hand and therefore property damage would ensue and wouldn't really do well for some unsuspecting bystander to get caught in the way.

Which now brings us to the fact that it was Friday morning which meant that Issei would be making his return to school and something of which would put him back on the radar of the Devils who he knew were going to want and manipulate him onto their side because of his Boosted Gear. However, he was ready for them in every capacity combat wise and wasn't afraid to let them have it should they try anything, because he was a slave to no one and he wasn't gonna let some spoiled punk ass take his freedom away from him and was very much prepared to kill for it.

* * *

 **(October 23rd 2015, 10:38 Am, Kuoh Academy)**

Issei was calmly walking to school not even worried at all as granted he missed first period due to his alarm not going off on time, but he was definitely gonna be on time and was glad that mostly everyone was indoors considering it would be hard to explain that he was using his claws to scale the building like Spiderman.

 **"You know that you could've just used a door like a normal person right."** Ddraig spoke as Issei continued to scale up the walls

"But you do realize that I'm not a normal person right, besides this is a lot more fun and faster than going inside and you gotta admit this is pretty cool." Issei replied as he climbed up the wall since to him this was a lot more fun than going in the regular way

 **"That may be however, aren't you worried that someone could possibly see you doing this and one of them possibly the Devils?"** Ddraig questioned to the fact that one of the could possibly see him

"Relax I made doubly sure that everyone would be out of sight for me to do this, so its all good." Issei responded having made sure to do so before climbing the walls

 **"Fair enough I suppose."** Ddraig spoke as Issei finally made it to the top

With that Issei made it inside he building and quickly scaled across the ceiling before dropping down from it and rolling across the floor before full on sprinting throughout the hallways like a bullet train knocking over students like bowling pins until he eventually reached his classroom. However, there was one problem with this it's the fact that he couldn't full stop himself in time therefore the end result was him bursting through the door like the Kool-Aid man evident by wooden splinters of the door exploding everywhere.

"Sorry about the door am I late?" Issei questioned as he dusted himself off

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The teacher asked considering that he had this hulking 224 pound bearded person before him

"It's me Issei Hyoudou, you know guy that went missing a whole month." Issei spoke surprising many of the students that now that they

"That's Issei." One of the female students said in shock of this being Issei

"No way how'd he go from scrawny puke to that in a month!" One of the male students spoke considering that Issei's current state looked like he'd up and swelled to 4 to 5 times his size in bulk

"Holy shit I can't believe that the same pervert from that blasted trio." One of the female students spoke as like the other students couldn't believe his transformation

"Alright class settle down. I know that Mr. Hyoudou's sudden return and changes are a lot to take in, but we still have a class and work to get through." The teacher told the students who had nodded as she had to look up at Issei

"Alright then Mr. Hyoudou if you wouldn't mind please take a seat." The teacher told Issei as he nodded and took his seat

 _"Well looks like today is gonna be eventful."_ Issei thought hearing the whispers and hushed voices around the class

It was soon enough the last period as soon enough like a immolation from a red dragon's breath news of Issei's return and change in appearance had spread throughout the academy and with that in mind was avoiding his fellow students like the plague considering that meant having to deal with 2 things that over in his year in Asgard he realized that was rather at his current level of strength was annoying to him. One being Matsuda's and Motohama's perverse antics that always got him in trouble and went against the rule he made for himself and that of the Kendo Club who were the more violent and outspoken of the female populace that made up Kuoh Academy as he still remembered the phantom bruises from them.

 _"Well this can't be good."_ Issei thought to himself as he saw Matsuda and Motohama coming up to him

"What do you to two want?" Issei questioned the perverts before him

"Oh come on man is that anyway to talk to your friends after we haven't seen you for a month." Matsuda spoke as Issei's expression remained neutral

"Doesn't answer my question what do the two of you want?" Issei asked again wanting to know what they were up to this time

"What do you think man we're gonna go check out some of the chicks at the locker room and see some fine ass titties." Matsuda answered back as though it were the simplest thing imaginable

"Well when you put it like that my answer is a giant…..hell no." Issei responded as his new rule reminded him of the fact that this was a no go

"Oh come on Issei as I saw some of that and Rias Gremory herself is changing man. Because I thought you of all people would be totally in for seeing someone with that sweet of a rack. Since next to Akeno she's got the largest pair of tits in school and those are everyman's dream to just get a look at." Motohama said as Issei raised an eyebrow as he and Matsuda looked at him in thinking that he'd take the opportunity

"Yeah man come on let's go while the looking is still good. Because you'd have to be a fool not to look at Double D and beyond as hot damn does Rias got some fine sweater meat." Matsuda spoke considering that this was a pervert's gold mine to go for

 _"Wow was I really that much of a perverted dickhead?"_ Issei thought remembering how obsessed over boobs he once was

 **"Considering that it was your own perversion that got you killed against that Yuuma girl I'd say yes."** Ddraig said to Issei who really wasn't up for any sass from the dragon of domination

"You aren't fucking helping ya know." Issei said under his breath before cutting off the connection

"Look if you think that Rias Gremory being topless and or naked is gonna change my mind. The answer is still without a doubt no." Issei answered back shocking the Perverted Duo

"What are you fucking serious what the hell is wrong with you! I can't believe you're passing out on a chance to get a look at the most popular girl in school's sweet ass rack!" Matsuda exclaimed nearly shouting in disbelief that his fellow pervert would refuse something like that

"I don't care about her or any of these other bitches here at the Academy just like how they openly scorn me in public. Therefore why should I waste any of my time looking at their tits when I could be doing something else that is literally a thousand times better than that?" Issei retorted considering that both his new rule and his training had given him a much needed change in perspective

"Come on Issei you don't really mean that do you, as I know that your being gone this past month has done wonders for you. However, I'm sure that once you see all those rockin' hot bodies that the pervert we all know and love will be back in no time." Motohama said as his glasses gleamed

"I told you guys I'm not doing this, as I'm not going with you to look at some tits and naked girls that don't give two shits about me." Issei responded as his temper was beginning to show considering that being a berserker warrior didn't do well for self control

"Come on Issei I know its been awhile since you've seen some nice sweater meat and all. So why don't we just go over to the girls locker room and look at some fine ass tits and ass." Matsuda suggested to Issei as the young berserker sighed

"Let it be said that I didn't tell them I didn't want to be involved in their shit anymore." Issei spoke before he soon grabbed the two by the face chucked them into a nearby dumpster

"Well that takes care of that nonsense." Issei spoke as he proceeded to walk to his next class

 **"Was that really necessary?** " Ddraig questioned wondering if him throwing them like baseballs into a dumpster was really necessary

"Hey I like to think that I handled that pretty well all things considered." Issei responded considering that by the general scope of things he could've done much worse

"Besides those two idiots weren't gonna stop badgering me until I went through with their perverted scheme of looking in on the girls changing. And I don't got time for that especially when I've got better things to do like track down and kill Yuuma." Issei added with ironclad resolve

Since his perversion has taken a backseat as of late due to the fact that all his focus and attention was on killing Yuuma and getting his revenge and all else besides that really didn't mean much to him considering that he was laser focused on that objective and wasn't going to stop until he chopped off her head.

 **"At least you're putting your energy into something constructive and well worth the time."** Ddraig spoke finding that what Issei was doing was at least well worth the time

"Thank you and since I'm gonna be out and about to satisfy my bloodlust; then I might as well kill myself a stray Devil since that way I can get one part to that security system that Rossweisse is gonna make up and running." Issei spoke wanting to get said security system up and running as fast as possible

 **"Well then Issei happy hunting then."** Ddraig spoke as Issei continued to walk towards his next class period

* * *

 **(5 hours later, 7:17 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was soon evening as Issei was going through his hometown in search of one of the Stray Devils that were running rampant throughout it something of which he was gonna put a stop to for two reasons. One being that of him wanting a component to his future security system for his house so that Devils and Fallen Angels would stay away and the other being that he felt it necessary as his home's unofficial sentinel

"Alright just another block and I should reach the place." Issei spoke as he walked throughout the town

"So then how long do you think it is before the Devils start following me?" Issei questioned as he headed towards his destination

 **"If they haven't done so by now; then I'd say by tomorrow or the end of this week. Since Devils are like bloodhounds, since the moment they smell or sense something with power they'll be after it feverently."** Ddraig informed him knowing that it'd only be a matter of time before they started to try something since he had more than his number of experiences with them

"Alright then well at least that means that I'll have to be on guard, for a good long time because as of right now I don't trust no one at the Academy. Because I've got no idea of who's working for them." Issei spoke considering that ever since finding out that Rias and Sona were Devils he trusted no one in that place since any and everyone could be working for them

 **"It's good to have that healthy dose of paranoia, since never has there been a time where being vigilant was required of someone."** Ddraig spoke considering that at the current moment Issei being on constant vigilance was a good thing

"Don't worry Ddraig I'm never gonna let anyone get the drop on me ever again. Not after what happened with her." Issei responded considering that after Yuuma never was he gonna let anyone get him by surprise again

 **"Good to know that you'll be keeping your guard up since we're here."** Ddraig informed him as they reached their destination

"Well let's get to it then." Issei spoke as he found himself entering the house

The abandoned house was covered in scratch marks and blood from previous kills as the foul stench of corpses considering that he was either dealing with one that had gone feral or the other and more likelier case one that was a werewolf which he was personally hoping for since he always wanted to slay one. And it didn't take long before he soon found himself having to drop the spell over himself as his armor like scales and claws sprang to life as he used his great strength and swiped outwards with his clawed hands causing four long jagged wounds to appear on the chest of his target.

With Issei being correct in his guess of it being a werewolf that was a stray Devil with it having a flaming red coat of fur a lean yet muscular body as veins popped out of it; with pointed ears and a small lupine muzzle full of teeth and a slight hunch to its form considering its bone structure was partially that of a wolf's. For it wore a ragged black shirt with multiple tears through it and blue threadbare pants that were torn at knee as it's feral emerald colored eyes stared him down as well as it having large 9 inch claws sharpened to a point.

 _"Looks like I get to slay myself a werewolf this is gonna be so freaking cool."_ Issei thought to himself

"Well then looks like they finally found me, as it took them long enough since you found my home after all I hope you like what I've done with the place." The stray Devil/Werewolf spoke with a maniacal tone of voice that sounded like a serial killer to a tee

"Not so much and you mind telling me who you are since I want to at least know the bastard that I'm killing." Issei said as he summoned out Khorok Kladdin from the Boosted Gear

"Since you'll be my next kill and an interesting looking one at that then I'll tell you. I'm Krieger the former Knight to one of those jerkoffs in House Purson and you'll be joining my trophies below soon enough." Krieger introduced himself as his claws gleamed in the light of the full moon that was surrounded by clouds like a thick cloak

"Good to know and now this could happen." Issei said as he charged after his target intent on cleaving him in half

However, using his speed as a former knight; Krieger was able to deftly dodge the swing albeit with some of his fur being shaved off in the process as he used this chance to try and bite Issei in the shoulder however, luckily Issei's hardened scales proved effective in preventing that as they sparked against them since after being repeatedly pierced by adult dragon's teeth a werewolf bite wasn't all that effective. Before Issei soon grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to launch him clear across the hallway and through a wall that had him nearly going through said wall and before Issei could effectively slash him open he once again used his great speed to evade having his arm lopped off before swiping at Issei with his sharpened claws. With Issei's muscled gut taking the hit as slash marks appeared on his person however, due to his pain threshold being increased through his training with Thor this only served to annoy him as with his next hit he slammed the hooked end of his great-axe into Krieger's chest and used it to break one of his ribs as he slammed him hard onto the wooden floor.

"If there's one thing I'll give you credit for is being a speedy bastard." Issei spoke as he was currently trying to get a hit in on the werewolf of a stray

"What's the fun in letting my prey have an easy kill after all, as I want you to work for it since that's the sheer thrill of things like this." Krieger retorted with a feral grin on his face as he continued to evade Issei's powerful axe swings

"Fair enough point I suppose however, there's one thing that the others you've fought against didn't have." Issei said as the hooked in of Khorok Kladdin clashed against Krieger's sharpened claws

"And what would that be?" Krieger questioned as he struggled against Issei's great-axe

"Firebreath." Issei retorted as he took a deep inhale and released a scorching gout of fire at the werewolf who was able to dodge it and avoid the totality of it all

 _"Well at least it's getting easier and smoother to do that."_ Issei thought with a brief cough as plumes of smoke trailed out of his mouth with small flames starting to spread across the house

"Looks like you'll be a challenge for me after all as prey." Krieger growled with a manic grin as his upper right torso, upper arm and mid portion of his face had minor 2nd degree burns

"Let's see if you still think of me as prey when I chop off your head." Issei retorted as he lept after the burnt creature

With Issei managing to cut off the Devil's right ear leaving a gaping hole in his head as he snarled at Issei before swiping at him four times with three of them being smacked aside by Issei before the final one had pierced his right bicep digging nearly into the deep muscle as it had taken Krieger's full speed to do so. However, the blow had also done him a disservice of causing the pain to have Issei go into a rage as with a loud war-cry he grasped Krieger by the arm and deciding to return the favor swung Khorok Kladdin hard enough that it nearly went through the bone of his right arm at the shoulder as pale black lightning raced across his body and blasted him 5 feet away.

With Krieger's entire arm now being useless as blood that was now tainted and surrounded by necrotized flesh as this caused the werewolf to let out a enraged roar at being nearly dismembered as his body unconsciously spasmed from the intense volts of electricity as random parts of his flesh began to necrotize. With him proceeding to then use his greater speed to dash after Issei who used one of the combative maneuvers Thor had told and taught him about to meet the charge and when Krieger had just by the skin of Issei teeth missed biting his face off he made a riposte and slammed the full length of his great-axe into Krieger's right arm and with a swift yank ripped off the offending appendage.

"I guess it really was a smart move to take up one of those maneuvers Thor told me about." Issei spoke considering that was super effective evident by the snarling and growling Stray Devil in front of him

 **"I agree as maybe when and if you do seek him out for more training you take up becoming a Battlemaster like he suggested."** Ddraig advised since it wouldn't hurt for Issei to broaden his horizons beyond just being a raging brute force killing machine

"Fair enough and at least I have something to think about once I get rid of Yuuma since I'll need all the help I can get against this White One guy." Issei responded knowing that he'd need everything he possibly could for his eventual fight for his arch-rival

 **"Speaking of which you have a werewolf incoming towards you."** Ddraig spoke as the sound of a Boost was heard

"Oh thanks for reminding me about him." Issei said as another boost was heard before an explosion rang out releasing a powerful torrent of white hot flame

"You..know I think you would give up at this point considering how much I'm just wrecking the shit out you about now." Issei said to the burning werewolf as the smell of fur and flesh filled the air

"Never you may have severed my arm off of me...but never...will I surrender to you, for you are prey that shall be destroyed I swear it...now!" Krieger snarled before a furious and pained howl escaped him as his flesh burned along with the house that had soon caught on fire with Issei's last attack

"Alright well who am I to deny you a fucking deathwish." Issei responded as Krieger howled again as he soon raced after Issei and proceeded to in his feral rage pite his neck as where the scales were the least covered

"Now you will suffer my wrath when I tear your throat out!" Krieger roared as he would've clamped down onto Issei except that Issei clawed hand was now on his throat

"One thing you don't know about me is that; I'm way too stubborn to die. However, with that being said let's take this fight outside." Issei said as he got a running start and chucked Krieger out the window of the now burning house

With that the burnt and one armed werewolf tumbled to the ground in a daze as he felt his sternum and a few of his ribs crack and break as he stumbled to get up only for Issei to charge in and with a swing of his great axe cut off both of Krieger's legs at the kneecap causing him to roar in pain as his legs began to bleed in heavy spurts. Before Issei soon had put his foot on the werewolf's burnt and furred chest with painful stomp that fractured his sternum, for a wide grin on his face as he gave Khorok Kladdin a few test swings before raising it over his head

"So then who's the prey now you damned dirty mutt." Issei said before with a war-cry swung the axe down severing Krieger's head from his shoulders

"Well that was fun." Issei said as he felt his increased body heat already starting to cauterize the wounds on his person

 **"I can tell by the expression on your face that it was."** Ddraig responded as Issei had a wide grin at completing something on his bucket list that he made on Asgard

"Of course it was since if safeguarding my home of monsters and stray Devils is gonna be like this all the time then bring them right the hell on!" Issei said feeling the sweet sensation of adrenaline and blood pumping furiously through his body as he began taking samples as part of the security system that Rossweisse would be working around

 **"Speaking of Devils I sense one that has more than likely been watching your fight with the stray."** Ddraig informed him as Issei whipped his head around as he took the last sample

"Where?" Issei questioned as he held Khorok Kladdin in both hands

 **"A few yards to your right, you think you can clear that?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei smirked

"That isn't gonna be a problem at all." Issei responded as he soon broke into a run before leaping high into the air

The result was the Devil in question that was watching him having no time to guard against Issei's surprise attack as a slashing wound from his right shoulder blade down to his 4th rib was made as it went through deep muscle and broken bone as it fell to the ground with a grinning Issei hefting Khorok Kladdin.

"Found ya bitch now your ass is mine." Issei said with a wide grin on his face

 _"Damn it I didn't think he'd notice where I was."_ The Devil in question thought as he broke into a run

"Oh no you don't!" Issei shouted as now that it was night Issei gave chase to his target

"I said get back here; I'm done hacking you to pieces yet!" Issei yelled continuing to run after his target who left a trail of blood for him to follow

"I don't get how he's keeping up with me; then again if he's able to kill that stray we've been hearing about then that shouldn't be a surprise." The Devil thought before Issei tackled him hard enough to the ground to crack a bone or two in his right wrist while the majority of the force broke a bone in his forearm

"Now then time for me to give you my all time favorite, a knuckle sandwich." Issei said as he began to wail on his target punching him repeatedly in the face as before long he gave his target a swollen black eye and a fractured right orbital and bloody nose

 _"This should stop him long enough for me to get away and out of here."_ The Devil thought before summoning a longsword in hand that he stabbed into Issei's stomach as ice spread across it

"Damn that smarts." Issei cursed as his target ran full speed away from Issei

"Like hell you're getting away from me." Issei said before running after his target and chasing him for a solid 6 and a half minutes before the trail went cold

"Ddraig can you sense where he went?" Issei asked as the great wyrm of a dragon took a few moments

 **"I'm sorry but it looks like he got away it seems.** " Ddraig informed Isei who cursed

"...Well at least I got the drop on and kicked his ass something pretty good." Issei spoke feeling pretty good about himself at the moment

 **"That and you got one half to your security system to keep meddlesome Devils and Fallen Angels out of your house."** Ddraig told him as Issei soon removed the sword that was in his gut and threw it to ground

"Oh yeah that too." Issei said as he cracked his neck

"That does remind me as who in the hell was that Devil that was watching me?" Issei wondered as to where he went

 **"I don't know however, all I can say is job well done and all you need now is a Fallen Angel to slay and your set."** Ddraig told him as Issei took the samples out of his coat pocket and put them in a small container he had in his back pocket

"Now the question is where am I gonna find one?" Issei questioned as he walked home

 **"I don't know as that's your problem to search for one."** Ddraig said as Issei walked home

However, under the light of the clouded full moon it was revealed that the Devil watching Issei that as the moonlight illuminated his facial features that it was none other than Kiba Yuuto who was breathing heavily from the amount of running and wounds that was sustained upon him

 _"I have to report this to Rias immediately since this will be something of utmost importance to her."_ Kiba thought before gritting his teeth in pain

"But not before I get healed first, since he did a number on me." Kiba spoke as he soon made the arduous journey of returning to Rias

* * *

 **(The next day, O.R.C building, October 24th 2015, 1:50 Pm)**

It was soon the next morning as Rias and her peerage had assembled with Kiba having needed to be healed considering the person who he was sent out to watch had beaten the tar out of him evident by the scrapes and bruises on his face as well as the large gash on his back not to mention the broken arm he had courtesy of Issei nearly tackling him into a tree.

"So you're for certain that Issei did this to you?" Rias asked as Akeno did her best to heal his injuries

"Yes and I watched him just like you said but, somehow he managed to find me." Kiba said as he grunted and gritted his teeth as the deep wound on his back was tended to

"He chased me for a good while before he began to beat me up; I managed to lose him after stabbing him in the gut which allowed for me to make my getaway which is how I ended up as I am now." Kiba recounted as to how he was in his current state

"I didn't think he'd be able to track you much less do this to you. As I can't believe that a human could do this to one of my precious servants." Rias spoke looking over her injured knight with concern

"I don't think he's human anymore." Kiba told his leader who raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean Kiba?" Rias asked wondering what he went by

"I mean that when I was watching him fight the stray Devil we've been hearing rumors about he changed in the fight I saw it for myself." Kiba spoke as he had saw everything when Issei dropped his illusion

"How did that cute little junior of ours change?" Akeno asked as she continued to tend to Kiba's wounds

"I saw him grow what looked like dragon scales across his body, razor sharp claws and golden horns come out of his head." Kiba explained

"What do you think Rias, you think it has something to do with his disappearance?" Akeno questioned

"Probably as it's the only reasonable explanation we have as to what's happened." Rias assumed since that was the only logical conclusion they could come to

"But I think we need to be more careful with watching Issei since he tried to kill Kiba here and nearly did if he hadn't hid himself well. So I think that we should be a bit more careful since I don't want to lose anyone here." Akeno advised to which she brought up an excellent point

Since Issei despite not knowing who it was had almost killed Kiba and if it hadn't been for his smart thinking then the young berserker wasn't to be trifled with; therefore added caution would be needed when watching Issei. Because the Gremory heiress refused to give up on bringing someone who had such a powerful Sacred Gear into her peerage; especially when she would challenge Riser to a Rating Game to get out of her marriage and who knows she could probably spoil him quite a good bit after all it wouldn't hurt to play on his perverseness and make him a loyal servant and possibly something more if time allowed.

"But be careful as I saw him fight and it was clear from the start that he had the advantage; especially considering how he wields that axe of his. That and the fact that he's literally as strong as he looks so I'd watch out getting up close with him." Kiba told them having seen Issei wield his great-axe with considerable proficiency evident by how he practically manhandled the werewolf of a stray Devil

"Well that changes things, since it looks like he isn't as defenseless as we first thought." Akeno stated since after hearing that then it stood to reason that Issei was a completely new person

"Whatever he's still a worthless pervert." Koneko callously remarked as she continued to eat a piece of cheesecake

"Oh come on Koneko I'm sure that once he's in the peerage you two will get along nicely." Rias said to the small Rook

"No I won't as he's a useless pervert that deserves to die." Koneko spoke once again as she had quite the large amount of dislike for the Boosted Gear wielder

"Be that as it may we'll need someone to be watching and observing him and that will be you Koneko since Kiba is in no condition to do so. Besides out of all of us you have the strongest in being able to take physical damage which is why you will be doing as I've just instructed of you." Rias told Koneko since if things went south like they did with Kiba then at the moment Koneko was their best option

"I'll do it but, definitely won't like it." Koneko answered back with distaste in her mouth

"Great and if all goes according to plan then we'll have a new member joining our peerage and Occult Research Club!" Rias said happily hoping everything would go accordingly

"Are you sure things will work out Rias, because the Issei we're dealing with now and the Issei from a month ago are pretty much different people. Which is why I have to ask are you really sure that he'll join us?" Kiba questioned as after getting attacked by Issei he'd started to have reservations about if Issei would join the peerage

"Oh I'm sure they will Kiba. Besides if it does happen then that means I get a cute junior to tease and play with all to myself it'll be so precious." Akeno said with a smile and lighthearted giggle at the end of her sentence that made Kiba unknowingly shiver

"Besides Kiba I have to get him onto my peerage. Since I have only so much time before I'm forced to marry him and I refuse to allow that to happen." Rias spoke with hints of desperation coloring her voice

"Well I'm just saying this because it may not work out. Besides how do we know that Sona hasn't gotten to him already." Kiba brought up gritting his teeth as Akeno continued to tend to the wound on his back

"He does bring up a fair point Rias since Sona's just as invested in Issei as you are considering how strong that Sacred Gear of his could be." Akeno agreed knowing that the Sitri heiress wasn't going to let something like Issei go without a fight of her own

"That's why we need to keep a constant watch on him; which is why when Kiba is better I'd like for him to extend an invitation towards Issei. Since I'm sure that if I've got enough time with him I can get him to join our side." Rias said assuring herself with utmost confidence that she could win him over to her side

"I'll trust you Rias since you've never steered us wrong before. But let's be careful since as it stands now he's just as much a threat as he is a asset." Kiba spoke knowing that at the moment they had to be quite careful

"I agree with you completely completely Kiba." Rias spoke in complete agreement that Issei was quite dangerous

"Besides I think that he may just further along this little rivalry between you and Sona, as who knows maybe she's gotten to him already." Akeno suggested in a teasing manner towards her long time friend

"Whatever Akeno I already know that I'll have him soon enough, for all I need is just to be patient and wait to have my opportunity since he'll come along in no time. I just know it." Rias spoke with complete confidence as she looked over towards the entirety of Kuoh Town with the young berserker in mind

 _"Just you wait Issei soon you'll be joining my side after all, being in my service isn't a bad thing and I can spoil you all I want to."_ Rias thought with a smile on her face

* * *

 **(The next morning, October 25th 2015, 11:55 Am, Hyoudou Residence)**

It was 5 minutes till noon as Issei was in his room wondering what to do next on his agenda of the day; considering that he'd already stopped by Fright Knight to see how his bar was coming along and Korra was out saying she was out to go find a seven headed hydra she could go and punch to death and he wasn't gonna go anywhere near that noise. Which is why at the current moment he waited until he decided that it wouldn't hurt to converse with his close friend and companion Rossweisse, so with that in mind he fired up the Skype chat so he could see how she was doing and adjusting to her new place of residency in Kuoh Town.

"Oh hey there Issei." Rossweisse greeted as she had her laptop floating in the air, as she was in the recently built laboratory of her new home

"Hey Rossweisse I just wanted to talk to someone and I couldn't think of anyone better than my closest friend." Issei spoke to the silver haired valkyrie

"Well thank you for checking up on me." Rossweisse spoke as fumes were about in her laboratory

"So how's everything going?" Issei asked of her

"There going quite decently as I'll tell you something having golems doing all of your heavy lifting really makes things go alot faster." Rossweisse told him considering that golems were heavily practical for physical labor

"Since I would do it myself but, some of that stuff is too much of a hazard which is why my trusty golems do all that stuff for me and I'm free to do as I please. With one of them being those necrotic bombs I'm working on for you and that security system which all I need now is a fallen angel sample and I'm good to go." Rossweisse added since if there was one thing that was for certain it was the fact that golems freed her up to do a lot of stuff

"Well good for you I suppose on that front; which I do gotta ask how're you adjusting to everything here so far?" Issei asked in wanting to know how the silver haired valkyrie was doing in adjusting to things so far

"I'll tell you one thing and that is the fact that I have to be around Lord Odin less; which means less of my having to put up with his perverse antics. So I guess that's a huge plus with all things considered." Rossweisse spoke since the main plus to moving here was the fact that she was around the perverse All-Father a lot less

"Good for you and see I told you that being here would already start doing great things for you." Issei told her with a smile on his face

"I appreciate that and speaking of which you haven't been doing anything reckless have you considering that all things considered you're a fighting addict like Korra." Rossweisse said to the young berserker in wanting to know if he's been doing anything of the sort

"Hey my bloodlust isn't that bad as unlike her I have something called self control." Issei defended in his response to her

"I'll admit that you have some self-control but, all things considered that when it comes to fighting that it tends to go out the window." Rossweisse spoke conceding the fact that while he did have self-control it was all that much

"Hey I said that I've got better self-control than Korra; I just never said that I have a lot of it. Because first and foremost I'm a berserker and not a monk which means that I'm not the poster boy for having restraint" Issei answered back knowing that he was no means a Shaolin Monk when it came to self-control and restraint

"Fair enough point I suppose, since I can't argue with sound logic like that ." Rossweisse responded as sparks and fumes hovered around the area

"Is everything going ok there?" Issei questioned seeing black and emerald colored fumes going around her

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just using some of my skills in transmutation and a bit of abjuration magic to make a good enough casing for the necrotic bombs I'm making for you. Since things like these are quite a bit difficult to make into explosive format." Rossweisse told him as she waved the fumes away from her person

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance there?" Issei questioned as Rossweisse looked back up to him through the computer screen

"Oh I'll be fine, since I said it was gonna be difficult I never said impossible. Besides I'm taking all the precautions needed to be safe for stuff like considering that at the rate I'm going it'll take me a few weeks or so before I have them ready." Rossweisse spoke considering that this was difficult work she was undertaking

"Ok just be careful and don't hurt yourself is all, since I still need my friend in one piece." Issei spoke as Rossweisse chuckled

"Really your telling me to be careful? And this coming from the guy who jumped into the mouth of a chimera in order to kill it, so should I really be taking advice from you?" Rossweisse asked with bursts of sarcasm in her voice as Issei tried to go for a retort but found none

"Touche I suppose." Issei conceded knowing he wasn't one to talk about being careful

"But I still appreciate your concern its very welcoming though." Rossweisse thanked as his concern for her wellbeing was quite touching

"It's no problem after all you've been my closest friend when I was training so of course I'll worry about you. After all out of everyone I know your the one I can always count on to watch my back when I need it." Issei said with genuine concern and affection in his voice for the silver haired woman

"Thank you Issei it still means a lot after all this time." Rossweisse once again thanked him

"It's no problem, besides I love doing the fastball special with you it makes me feel so freaking cool." Issei said as he loved doing said special in combat

"Why am I not surprised you say that." Rossweisse deadpanned

"I'm sorry its not my fault its so much fun." Issei responded since the combo that was the fastball special to him was so much fun to do in a fight

"Well I guess I can't fault you for like a combo attack; especially when its been extremely effective in the times we've used it." Rossweisse admitted knowing that said combo was quite useful in a fight

"Regardless of that remember those favors I told you that ya owed me for when I helped you kill that bastard dragon we fought together?" Rossweisse asked of Issei as how could he forget

"Well I think I might be calling one in very soon." Rossweisse told him

"Really what is it that you want me to do for you?" Issei questioned wondering what the favor could entail

"Well I've always wanted to make a belt of Giant Strength as I've got the materials needed to make it except for one thing that I'll need for you to get." Rossweisse told him considering that she just needed one last component to make it work

"Really what's that gonna be?" Issei asked as a small flash of black and emerald light was shown across the screen

"Simple be it blood, bones or flesh from a giant it doesn't matter the catch is I want it to either be a fire giant or cloud giant." Rossweisse said as Issei sighed

"I'll do it but, this isn't gonna be easy ya know." Issei sighed knowing how particularly difficult those types of giants were

"Hey you agreed to do these favors for me without any backing out of it or any complaints; considering that I almost died to awaken your stupid Boosted Gear." Rossweisse reminded him considering that she was gonna lord this over him for a very long while

"Fair enough point I suppose." Issei conceded knowing she was in the right on that one

"But besides that how're things going on your side of things so far?" Rossweisse questioned him

"Well 2 days ago I killed a stray Devil that was also a werewolf, so I can check that one off of my bucket list. However, there was one little snag that partially ruined it." Issei said taking out a notebook he had that detailed all of the things he planned to do on his bucket list

"What's that?" Rossweisse asked wondering what it was

"One of the Devils that works for either the Gremory or Sitri was watching me and I attacked him and I would've killed the bastard hadn't stabbed in the fucking stomach." Issei spoke with malice quite visible in his voice since he was gonna more than likely still try and kill whoever it was

"Well that raises an alarm there, but we knew this was going to happen sooner or later. So that begs the question of whether or not you want me to notify Lord Odin of this development?" Rossweisse questioned to Issei if she should tell the perverse leader of the Aesir about this

"It's fine I can handle it by myself really. However, the next time I see one of them I'm killing them since I ain't having anyone take away my freedom, because I will die I free man without a shadow of a doubt." Issei declared since if there was one thing he always swore to himself since his 2nd chance at life

That being that no matter what happened to himself is that he would die a free man and be enslaved to no one, because he wasn't going to let some spoiled punk ass Devil take away his freedom and make him into their bitch boy of a servant and manipulate and control his actions as they so pleased; no if he was going to live then he was going to do so by his own rules.

"Well Issei if you need any help just know that Korra, Fright Knight and more importantly I have your back since its like we swore. We've got each other's backs no matter what, because we're a team and by that standard we stick together no matter what." Rossweisse told him since when they went on that mission together they made a pact that from when they'd go onwards from there and into Kuoh and beyond they'd stick together

"I know and don't worry I will as I'll keep you guys in mind when stuff like that happens, because while I'm an extremely bold person I'm not exactly suicidal so I'll call you guys in when I need it for stuff." Issei spoke knowing that he had his compatriots to count on and therefore he'd call on them for the right moment

"I still say that you're incredibly reckless, but still nonetheless you better call us for help because I'm not having you die on me anytime soon." Rossweisse said to him a snarky manner as Issei laughed a small bit

"Whatever you say you workaholic valkyrie." Issei responded with a chuckle

"Anyways I gotta go, after all these necrotic bombs aren't gonna build themselves and I'd rather not have this place explode after I got it the way I want it to look finally." Rossweisse told him considering that necrotic energy was a quite volatile substance when condensed as much as it was for what she had planned

"Alright then I'll see you later then." Issei spoke as she waved to him

"And don't worry Issei by the time you fight yourself a fallen angel these necrotic bombs will be good and ready for you to use." Rossweisse told him as she soon cut off the connection to continue working on said bombs

"Well looks like today has started off well enough; the only thing that really sucks however, is that I don't know who that Devil is that was watching me was. Because if I only knew then I can finish what I started 2 nights ago." Issei said as he had gotten the habit of making sure that he finished whatever he started and seeing it through to the end

 **"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough after all they do work for the Gremory and Sitri girls so, its only a matter of time before you encounter him soon enough."** Ddraig told Issei who was a bit startled by the voice of the great wyrm

"Geez Ddraig I know we're stuck together and all but, at least give a guy some warning when you want to talk to me." Issei said as shook the cobwebs out of his mind

 **"I'm not apologizing for nothing. But my point still stands Issei, since there's only so many people in that academy so I'm sure that it won't take long before you find out who that Devil is."** Ddraig spoke considering that since the Gremory and Sitri girl attended the Academy it only made since for their servants to do the same

"Huh I guess you're right Ddraig, as thank you for the advice since it makes things a whole easier." Issei spoke as he opened up his window and jumped down from it

 **"So what're you going to do now then?"** Ddraig questioned wondering what was on Issei's agenda for today

"I'm gonna go have a sparring match with Korra." Issei spoke as he ran through the streets

 **"You do realize you'll be a coma since she doesn't know the meaning of restraint right."** Ddraig spoke considering that the Tiefling was immensely strong

"Fair enough but it'll still be fun." Issei responded as he continued to go towards their meeting place

 **"It's your funeral."** Ddraig said as the connection was cut off

 _"He acts like I'll die against her or something. What a worry-wart for a dragon"_ Issei thought as he continued to race throughout Kuoh to meet up with his giant Tiefling friend

 **So then with that Issei has made his 1st day back at Kuoh Academy with changes in mind for himself and with his having killed a stray Devil and now Rias and her peerage now know of some of what Issei's capable of in her goal to recruit him onto her peerage. So will Issei continue to live as a free man or will by some machination of either Rias or Sona become part of their peerages; well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **And cut this off as things are kicking off from here on in and oh boy is it gonna be getting good, so with that in mind let's go to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Issei making his return to Kuoh Academy something of which I hoped I did well as well as the whole scene with Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. Because here's the thing Issei is still gonna be a pervert something of which I find to be integral to his character the more I think about it however, his rule he's made for himself something that I'm gonna be revealing soon is why he won't be friends with them all that much.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei fighting against a stray Devil which I thought would be fun to write considering its his first real fight since coming home and I thought that I could give him a nice little challenge in the form of Krieger. However, I hoped you guys liked the whole chase scene with Kiba and Issei since as stated before Issei doesn't really trust anyone and therefore any Devil he sees therefore anyone that's a Devil at the moment is on his chopping block.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the whole part of which Rias and company are having to regroup considering the fact that Issei had attempted to full blown murder him. Something of which makes a lot of sense all things considered as this means that their gonna try to be more careful and avoid what happened to Kiba since Rias is still dead set on getting Issei into her peerage as a means of beating Riser in the eventual Rating Game and having him as something more.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole bit of Issei and Rossweisse doing a Skype chat which I thought would be nice since it allows me to add some more to their friendship and add some more depth to Rossweisse as a character considering as previously mentioned canon doesn't really do her much justice something that I'm rectifying.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and as such I do thank you for your continued support of this story since you guys are what make this story good and I hope you continue to help in making it a popular story. Also please give reviews since they let me know that you actually like the story and who knows I can possibly get some cool ideas from you guys in your reviews however, as always remembers flames will be ignored but criticism so long as it is well thought out and reasonable will be welcomed.**_

 _ **All that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you bigger and better content as next chapter will have Issei and Korra having some involvement with the Youkai Faction and how this will start you'll have to guess.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: T.R.I.C by Otep**_


	7. Chapter 7: Ready to Rumble

**(Chapter 7: Ready to Rumble)**

A few days have gone by for Issei and so far things were good what with him continuing to do sparring matches with the excitable and giant Tiefling woman that was Korra who made his period of time after school quite enjoyable. Considering that besides him hunting down stray Devils and monsters him sparring and fighting against Korra gave him great amounts of happiness and the same could be said for her considering that if there was one thing she loved to do was fight and punch stuff and Issei gave her that joy immensely.

However, if there was one thing for certain it was the fact that Issei was continuing to keep up his guard; especially since he knew that Rias and Sona were more than likely watching him something of which had the young berserker constantly on guard. Since he wasn't going to let them take away his freedom, because he was going to live his life the way he wanted and not under someone bossy cunt that both weaker than him and had let his town become nearly overran by stray Devils and monsters.

* * *

 **(October 29th 2015, 1:45 Pm, Kuoh Academy)**

It was during the last period of the day as Issei was in gym classes doing weightlifting and quite surprising everyone considering that he was bench pressing at the current moment 495 pounds and going like it was no big deal,as he gather a crowd around him. Considering he was lifting more than any student in the history of Kuoh Academy ever had however, his thoughts were currently elsewhere; especially since he was surrounded by possible servants of Rias and Sona and he didn't know who.

"Hey Issei." A voice called out that he recognized all to well

"Oh hey there Saji what can I do for you?" Issei spoke as he set the heavy amount of weight down that clattered to the gym floor

"I was sent here by Sona, you know our student body president to come and get you." Saji spoke as Issei cracked his neck

"Give me a moment will ya." Issei said before going up to his coach and conversing with him for a few moments

"Alright since I've been busting records left and right for gym class Coach said that he'll excuse me for the rest of the period to talk with you so let's go." Issei spoke as they continued to walk until they were out of earshot and eyesight considering he didn't want any prying eyes around

"Ok Saji tell me what the hell is it that Sona wants with me, because last time I checked I'm still public enemy number 1?" Issei questioned wondering what the student body council leader and 3rd most popular girl in school wanted with him

"Look Issei it's hard to explain all I know is that she wanted me to come and get you." Saji responded as even to him he didn't know the specifics of why Sona wanted Issei

"Saji you and I have been best friends since we were 11 and you were there for me when my mother died, so as friends I think you owe it to me to tell me why someone like Sona wants someone like me." Issei spoke to Saji

As Saji and he had been good friends since they were kids and had been for each other and paled around quite often since then with Saji being the main one of the people he knew before he got killed by Yuuma that was there when his mother died nearly 2 years ago; while Matsuda and Motohama were off peeping and perving on female students and some teachers. Therefore Issei by that token had considered Saji to be and still was one of his best and closer friends.

"Issei you wouldn't understand me if I told you what's going on." Saji sighed as Issei was in thought for a moment

"Ddraig can you sense something off of Saji because why does he feel like a lesser version of you." Issei wondered to Ddraig getting small fragments of draconic energy from his friend

 **"That would be because your friend is a Devil however, as to why you'd feel that its also because he has one of my brethren Vitra within him or at least a fragment of him."** Ddraig answered back

"Good to know." Issei said through their link before severing it

"Alright Saji I'm gonna take a stab at it and say that you're a Devil aren't you." Issei said as Saji looked panicked

"Saji don't bullshit as we've been friends for about half a decade and no matter what we've always been straight with each other about everything. So just answer me yes or no are you a Devil?" Issei questioned his eyes staring straight at Saji who gave a nervous sigh

"Fine I guess that I can't lie to you after all considering that we're best friends till the end I suppose. Although I have to ask how did you find out?" Saji spoke as Issei looked around for a few moments before he revealed his Sacred Gear

"Because of this; my handy dandy Boosted Gear and ultimate cheat code to a fight." Issei said revealing the clawed gauntlet

"Well at least I now know why Sona wanted me to come get you." Saji spoke knowing that a Longinus Sacred Gear was a powerful tool to have

"Alright at least I know that despite you being one of them that I can at least trust you. Considering that besides you I don't trust anyone here at all considering they could be working for either Sona or Rias who I'm pretty sure is a Devil." Issei responded considering that despite all else even if Saji was a Devil there friendship came above all us

"Oh she is for certain. By the way if you want I can tell you all of who is on Rias's side if that helps." Saji offered as Issei looked a bit surprised that he was willing to do that

"Huh you're really willing to do that for me? As wouldn't that be considered as treason just to ask?" Issei questioned Saji who shrugged his shoulders

"I don't really care since my friendship with you comes first above all else man. That being said who Rias has on her side is Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima as watch out for those 3 since they'll be either watching you or trying to recruit you." Saji informed him of all of whom was on Rias's side

"Thanks man I appreciate the information and as such and as a late birthday present I think that you should have these." Issei spoke as out of his Boosted Gear shot out the sabre and dagger that he took from Krydor that Saji caught in hand

"Holy shit these are cool."Saji said as he gave both weapons a few test swings

"But please be careful with those as they're very dangerous which is why I suggest using those where there aren't people within swinging distance." Issei spoke as Saji stopped

"Sorry about that it's just that I'm given cool new weapons and all, so cut me some slack." Saji told Issei who could agree after all he was the same way when he got his great-axe

"By the way are you still hung up on trying to get with Sona?" Issei questioned his best friend who held both weapons in a reverse grip

"What do you think man as it's hard when this is the girl of my dreams we're talking about." Saji answered back considering that Sona was for all intents and purposes his dream girl

"Yeah the exact girl who doesn't give you the time of day and who from what I can gather doesn't look at you in the same capacity." Issei spoke knowing the Sitri girl never looked at Saji in that capacity

"I know man I just...I just don't know what to do as on one hand I want to be with and have her as my girl who I would do right by and everything else for under the sun. But on the one hand I'm tired of always being thought as just her expendable pawn since I know that the reason why she got me onto her peerage is because of my Absorption Line. Still I just feel so conflicted over this even after our talk last time." Saji replied to Issei in his conflicting feeling over Sona

"Look like I said the last time we talked about this she isn't worth your time. Because if she isn't returning your affections or feelings then why bother going after her in the first place? Since girls like that and Rias they don't care about us unless we have something they want and your Absorption Line and my Boosted Gear are living proof of that fact." Issei spoke knowing that from his point of view that their Sacred Gears were the only reasons why the two Devils in question even affiliated with them

"I suppose your right considering that besides that the two of us aren't that special in the scope of things." Saji said having to agree with his friend on that subject

"Which is why for the sake of your personal life stop chasing after and caring about Sona. Because all that's ever going to do is just constantly and continually fuck you up inside. So instead of doing that focus on what you want and what matters to you and not her since you're your own man and you have to decide on what matters more. What's going to make you happy and the goals that you want to pursue in life or what some girl that only wants you for your Sacred Gear wants?" Issei advised to him since the less he stopped concerning himself with caring about Sona the more he'd succeed as a person

"You know what Issei I guess that your right and I guess now I can put all of this training that I've been doing to impress Sona towards better use." Saji spoke as he pocketed his dagger in a belt loop

"You've been training?" Issei questioned Saji who nodded

"Of course I have considering that I don't want to toot my own horn but, ever since I got recruited I've been trying to impress Sona with how strong I've been becoming and your looking at someone who by mid December tops is gonna become a Ultimate Class Devil in power." Saji said puffing his chest out with pride

With Saji having been apart of Sona's peerage for the past 11 months and in those 11 months he devoted himself to training and bettering himself as a fighter and wanting to impress Sona with his skill and strength so that hopefully she'd be impressed enough to consider returning his affections. Therefore he had tirelessly worked himself to the bone to accomplish that making himself become faster than any Knight and studying stealth and assassination techniques, as well as ways to not only counter an enemy's tactics and moves but also making himself as detail oriented as possible so that he could be as useful and skillful to Sona as needed and impress her all the same with it.

"Wow I gotta say that's quite the feat you've managed you've managed to get for yourself." Issei said impressed that his friend had made it that far since from what Odin and Thor told him he was only recently at the low end of being on his way to a solid Ultimate Class threat

"What can I say if there's one thing I am it's a hell of a workhorse." Saji said with a smirk

"Alright well it was nice talking to you for a bit. Also if Sona is so dead set on wanting to meet with me then have her do it herself since I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt her to meet me face to face. Since my respect for her right now went down quite a bit considering that she didn't have the lady balls to come and see me herself." Issei said considering that he would've respected her a lot more had she done this face to face with him

"I'll relay that to her; when I see her." Saji spoke as he summoned his Absorption Line

"Anyways I better go and tell her of what's happened since she's probably expecting me." Saji spoke as he looked around to see if there was no one there before extending a bright blue tendril that shot out like a bullet and stuck to a nearby wall

"Alright I'll see you later and remember what we talked about and actually take it to heart and apply it alright!" Issei exclaimed as Saji nodded before swing away to the Student Council Room like he was Spiderman

 **"Well it looks like you at least have an ally within the Devils."** Ddraig spoke as Issei jumped high into the air since he was technically excused from the rest of the period

"Yeah as it helps to have friends in high places." Issei said as he pretty much bounded through the air

 **"So then what do you intend to do now?"** Ddraig questioned as to what he would do now at the current moment

"Probably have some drinks with Fright Knight and see how that goes." Issei said as he continued to leap across the town

 **"Good luck with that and have fun getting wasted."** Ddraig spoke before cutting off the connection as Issei continued to bound off into the distance

* * *

 **(The next evening, 7:35 Pm, Kuoh Town, October 30th 2015)**

It was soon the day before Halloween as Korra and Issei had just finished their sparring match with each other evident by the craters and the small buildings, lampposts and other such things being destroyed in the process considering that the two when doing these match now the meaning of hold anything back from each other. As now they were wandering through town looking for something to do as for them their sparring match didn't do it quite well and at the current moment they still wanted more to satisfy their innate need fight and battle, as could you blame them after all since the pair did follow the path of the berserker.

"That was a great sparring match Korra." Issei said as he had his fair share of bruises with varied cracks in his scales and a dislocated shoulder, bloody nose and cracked front teeth to booth

"Yeah that was so much fun!" Korra cheered with her hair disheveled a few dents in her armor, busted lip, a black eye a good smattering of scrapes across her body and a missing tooth but otherwise fine

"So then how are you liking things here in Kuoh so far?" Issei asked her wondering how she was liking being here in his town

"It's so much fun here actually. As there's all this cool stuff for me to fight as last night I got to fight a Minotaur it was so much fun!" Korra told him remembering how she got to uppercut its head off

"Good for you. As you see I told you things were gonna be great here and I delivered on my promise." Issei spoke as he casually spat out a small bit of blood from his mouth

"You sure were and I wanted to ask you something?" Korra asked as they continued to walk through the night

"Sure what is it." Issei responded

"When can you and I beat up a dragon? Because I really want to punch one since it sounds like so much fun to fight one!" Korra spoke her voice growing in volume

"Tell you what Korra next month we'll take a trip to go and kill ourselves a blue dragon, but until then I think I can give you a good substitute and have you help me beat the hell out of a cloud giant next week." Issei told her since he was gonna wait a while to go dragonslaying again

"Cool I can't wait where's the giant at as I want punch his face in?" Korra asked pretty much jumping up and down with excitement

"He's about a little ways outside the town and terrorizing a place not far from here. As I promise you Korra next week that you'll be killing yourself a giant I promise you that much." Issei promised to the giant Tiefling woman who picked him up and began hugged him

"Thank you Issei you're the best!" Korra spoke happily as she continued to squeeze Issei in her muscular arms

"Korra….remember what we...talked about...when you hug people….." Issei breathed out as Korra remembering that dropped him promptly on his ass

"Sorry I just get so excited that I can't help myself ya know." Korra apologized rubbing her hand behind her back

"It's no problem just remember that while I'm durable you still are considerably stronger than me." Issei responded as he got back up

"But hey on the plus side you relocated my shoulder, so that's a bonus." Issei added as his shoulder had been popped back into place

"Hooray!" Korra exclaimed

"So what do you want to do now?" Issei asked her

"Well we can go fight those guys who have someone." Korra pointed as she saw what was up ahead

That being a dozen stray exorcists holding in chains youkai children with one of them being a blonde 9 tailed kitsune no more than 10 years old to a small shipyard where they followed and saw youkai children numbering in 2 and a half dozen. All of which were being lined up with many other stray exorcists and magicians lining them up for what could be only assumed was for execution as they all stood their petrified as light rifles were trained on them.

"So then Korra you want to punch people and be a hero at the same time?" Issei asked as Korra nodded happily

"Of course Issei as never before have I wanted to do something so badly until this moment." Korra said as she was ready to save the children

"Alright well its time for us to do that Hellfire Drop we've practiced." Issei spoke as he proceeded to lift up Korra

"Ok Issei launch me." Korra told him as he obliged and launched her high into the air

"Alright Ddraig let's do this shit." Issei spoke as he ran into the fray with Khorok Kladdin

"Let's do this partner." Ddraig spoke as Issei hefted his great-axe

Before the children could be executed they saw a bright green comet of flame and soon enough it crashed down blasting apart things and knocking over everyone in a shockwave of lime green hellfire as several magicians and stray exorcists were caught aflame and screaming in pain. As the children were soon even more afraid as out of the flames and looking like Satan's daughter was Korra with smile on her face walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Korra and my friend and I are gonna keep you guys safe." Korra spoke as the light bullets bounced off her skin as she barely felt a thing as she used her monstrous strength to rip up a large piece of boardwalk and stone before using it as a shield

"Now then everyone get behind me and I'll get you somewhere safe ok." Korra told them as one of them nodded ok and they began following the massive Tiefling to being out of harm's way

"Get the children!" A magician yelled out before being bisected

"Over my dead boy any of you are." Issei growled having gone into a rage

"How dare you get in our way those abominations deserved to die or better yet be sold to the highest bidder." A stray exorcist spoke with greed and murder in their voice

"Exactly as filth like that deserves nothing but, death and we were about to deliver that before you and your monster interrupted." Another stray exorcist spoke as Issei tightened the grip on his great-axe

"But you'll do for now after all I think we can all agree that you'll sell just fine to the highest bidder." Another magician spoke preparing a spell

"You can try however, you will fail." Issei spoke and as if to prove his point he swung Khorok Kladdin in a wide arm taking 3 heads off

With that the stray exorcists that number a good 132 soon swarmed Issei and rained down on him however, his scales had during his training hardened enough to where he was now bulletproof as he continued to cut a swath through the opposition as bodies and limbs fell to the ground as a multitude of fireballs soon rained down on him like burning hail. However, it only served to further fuel him in his rage as he swung his axe with great fury for nothing stopped his rampage considering that soon enough he was covered in blood from the bodies he hacked to pieces.

For moments passed until Issei was soon heard the clattering of hooves as he saw a magician who was preparing a lightning bolt spell and one preparing a spell of blight having their head's punched so hard they imploded from the sheer force, as Korra joined the fray her tail happening to whip a magician so hard in the neck that it snapped.

"So then are those kids all safe?" Issei asked as he impaled the hooked end of his axe into a stray exorcist that tried to stab him with a light sword

"Yeah I took them to a warehouse and locked them up real good until we get there." Korra answered as she punched a hole through another magician

"Well Korra you want to make this into a competition of who can take the most people out?" Issei questioned as he gripped a magician that had hit him with a beam of radiant energy

"Sure and just know that I'll win since I've got so many people to punch, so let's do this!" Korra shouted as she proceeded to smash her hands into a female magician's ribcage and the result was it collapsing like a crushed can

With that in mind the duo continued their assault as the magicians and stray exorcists were no match as the two proceeded to decimate their opposition who stood no chance what with Korra punching the heads off of or punching holes through or completely folding over anything that got in arms distance of her as she felt right at home decimating them. While Issei was hacking and chopping his way through magicians as he was in the center of the inferno that was his rage as any spell thrown at him by a magician only served to further empower him in his rage as he responded by chopping their arms at the shoulder and beheading them; while the stray exorcists were split down the middle.

For the two were truly a fierce display and glad that the youkai children were not around to see this considering that what they were attacking and killing in such brutal manner that it would scar them for life.

"What the hell are these two?" A stray magician questioned as they and a compatriot were trying to restrain her with black and thick tentacles however, they did nothing but serve as an annoyance

"I don't know but, whatever they are they must…" The 2nd magician spoke as the with the 5 that were trying to restrain her a axe blade soon had cut one in half"I'm sorry but your friend is no longer alive, you can reach them again when you see them in fucking hell." Issei snarled as he breathed fire burning 3 out of the five who didn't put up defensive spells in time

"No fair you stole mine." Korra complained as her she punched through the remaining two like wet tissue paper

"Well I didn't see you getting to them, so I assumed that they were up for grabs." Issei retorted as he blocked light bullets with Khorok Kladdin

"Fine but the ones on the left are mine." Korra spoke jumping off elsewhere as she began to tear a group of stray exorcists a whole litany of new ones

"You sure have a talent for making an odd set of powerful allies." Ddraig spoke as the punch happy Tiefling got to work obliterating the opposition against them

"What do you expect this is me we're talking about, for when have I done anything normal since we've started working together?" Issei questioned in response as he had to dig his clawed hands into the ground to avoid being blown back by shockwaves of thunderous force

"Fair enough point however, I think you might want to ramp things up considering that your Tiefling friend beating you." Ddraig spoke considering that she was proceeding to obliterate magicians and stray magicians with each punch sending out a shockwave

"Oh that tears it; I'm not letting her beat me by a longshot!" Issei spoke as he slammed his great-axe into the ground with great force not only cracking but sending out a fierce pulse of pale black lightning

That in mind Issei continued his rage fueled onslaught as through his rage the spells that were thrown after him only caused him minor to near moderate pain and the light swords that were thrown at him only glanced off his armor like scales as he continued to eviscerate and dismember those who got in his way. Motivated not only to protect the youkai children but, to a more selfish end beat Korra as he continued to hack and chop away at limbs and bodies like it was going out of fashion since the berserker in him refused to lose to the large Tiefling woman therefore he was keeping the pressure going.

Meanwhile Korra was having the time of her life; considering that it was as though everyone was just lining up so that she could punch them into oblivion considering that anyone who got in arm's reach of her was soon enough punched to death; with heads flying, torsos and stomach being caved in and bodies flying across the place. For no matter what they did to try and get out of range of the near 10 foot tall Tiefling woman it was to no avail and what made it worse was that any spells used to damage her or knock her back she just got back up and took in stride before proceeding to uppercut your head clean off.

With the two continuing to obliterate the group of magicians and exorcists with the ground beneath them running a deep crimson with blood as small craters pockmarked the area before soon enough the last man fell and they stood among a veritable corpse pile. As flames from fireballs and lightning spells and parts of the area covered in frost as well as bullet holes in the ground and small buildings and boardwalks littered the place.

"Well that was pretty fun." Korra spoke as their were dents in her armor from the spells and bullet fire she had taken but otherwise was pretty fine

"Yeah it was as I gotta say that was a pretty fun time fighting with you even though you beat me." Issei spoke sour at the the fact that he lost to Korra in their competition

"Hey you did your best even though I beat you completely." Korra responded in a semi back-handed manner

"Yeah says the person who beat me by 13 kills; as I swear the one time I challenge someone and it's the one person whose stronger than me out of all my friends." Issei said as a mini raincloud formed over his head

"Oh come on Issei its not that bad besides there's gonna be tons of other stuff for us to beat up that this doesn't even matter!" Korra told him as excitement entered her voice at all the future stuff she could punch into oblivion

"I guess your right, besides that just means that after all those things it's gonna make our rematch that much more fun." Issei responded his mood lightened as Korra smiled

"That's the spirit Issei; now let's get these kids to where they need to." Korra spoke as Issei stopped her for a moment

"Right after we get all this blood and some of the gore off of us considering that I don't think we should scare them anymore than they have been." Issei suggested as they looked at themselves and saw that their current state would frighten the children

"I guess your right, since I'm already scary enough to normal people and how I look and I'd rather not scare the children anymore than they have been. So good call let's go wash our stuff off somewhere and then take to wherever." Korra spoke as with that they went to clean themselves off before returning the youkai children to where they needed to be

* * *

 **(2 hours later, Kuoh Town, 9:57 Pm)**

It was soon enough 3 minutes minutes till 10 since it took the two awhile before they reached their destination considering that for one the blonde Kitsune child name Kunou was the better one with directions out of them all and seemed to be the oldest to lead them to where they needed to go and the fact that it was hard to keep the Youkai children under control. Considering that they were still little kids and some of which were still quite hyperactive however, they eventually managed to reach their destination after two hours of wandering as they reached a decently sized mansion that Issei knew had been conjured from magic after all there were enough conjuration mages he met across the 9 realms to know something like this was able to happen.

"You sure this is where your mother is staying Kunou?" Issei asked as the young kitsune nodded

"Yeah mom doesn't like going to hotels all that much; considering that things are kind of weird when you're a youkai and since my mom is kind of the leader of our faction a lot of people try to kidnap her like what happened to me. So she uses magic to make this stuff for us to live in when she has to do stuff." Kunou spoke as all of the youkai children rushed in

"So do you know why they took you, since you said your mom is important?" Korra asked

"I don't know probably to use me to have my mom or something, as I'm only 11 you know so kind of hard for me to know all of what's going on. So cut me some slack." Kunou said considering that she was just a child so some slack had to be given

"You do make a compelling point." Issei responded knowing that was a good point

"Hey Kunou what's your mom's name again?" Korra asked wondering what the young kitsune's mother's name was

"It's Yasaka and why?" Kunou asked the giant Tiefling woman

"Because this." Korra answered back before clearing her throat

"HEY YASAKA GET YOUR FURRY BUTT DOWNSTAIRS WE GOT YOUR BACK DAUGHTER FOR YOU!" Korra yelled as loud as she could across the mansion halls as her voice reverberated throughout the mansion interior

"Was that really necessary?" Issei asked having to had covered Kunou's ears so she wouldn't go deaf

"I'm sorry but, do you have a better idea since I'm not gonna go searching through this whole place since I still wanna punch stuff in the face." Korra spoke as she wasn't go from door to door seeing which one was Yasaka's

"She does raise a point since what else are you going to do; just go from door to door." Ddraig piped up

"You're not helping." Issei responded to the dragon of domination

"Regardless I think you've gotten the girl's mother's attention." Ddraig spoke as Korra and Issei saw who could only be Yasaka coming from the upstairs

Yasaka was a woman in her early 30's that was a voluptuous woman that had more curves than a race track and was above average in height standing at 5 foot 8 with reddish golden eyes and a thick curtain of wavy goldenrod colored hair that stopped a few inches at her waist. For she wore a crimson nightgown that failed poorly to conceal her curves however, you could she that she had been worried sick over her missing daughter by the bloodshot eyes and bags under her face

"I believe you're missing this." Korra spoke as she picked up Kunou like she was a can of Pringles and handed her to Yasaka

"Thank you for finding my daughter!" Yasaka spoke cheerily with motherly love in her voice as she was damn near smothering Kunou

"It's not that hard considering we found her with the other children that are probably running around here, so your double welcome for that." Korra spoke knowing of the other 2 dozen youkai children running around here

"They'll be fine as the servants in this will see to it they're taken care of." Yasaka told the duo as ethereal servants around the house floated across the halls

"Well I was actually wondering why were all those kids kidnapped and in chains by all of these magicians and stray exorcists that we killed off to save your daughter and those children?" Issei questioned the adult kitsune

"I think its better if we discussed this in private, but not before I put Kunou to bed." Yasaka spoke as during the brief conversation the younger blonde had fallen asleep

"Alright sure after all I bet she's tuckered out after all she's been through." Issei said understanding that young Kunou probably needed a good night's rest after all that's transpired

"Thank you as this won't take long at all." Yasaka spoke as she went back upstairs with Kunou to tuck her in

It wouldn't be long after Korra and Issei helped themselves to some food provided by the servants after all saving children and the daughter of the Youkai Faction's leader and sparring prior had worked up quite the appetite for the two. Which was why after stuffing their faces they met back up to Yasaka's bedroom to where it took the ethereal servants getting an extra large chair for Korra considering the fact that out of all 3 she was the largest of them all.

"Once again I'd like to say thank you for what you've done tonight, for the Youkai Faction will be forever in your debts." Yasaka spoke in vast appreciation

"It's no problem Mrs. Yasaka after all I got to do my favorite thing tonight after all, so its was a pleasure since I really like to fight." Korra spoke with a wide grin

"Well its a good thing that your love of fighting saved them and my daughter. Since this is a problem that has been going on for quite awhile now and I know the cause behind it." Yasaka said with a sigh in her voice

"Really well would you mind telling us?" Issei asked wanting to know all of what was behind this

"I will since you may be able to help us." Yasaka replied

"For about a year now we've been accosted constantly by a terrorist organization that calls itself the Khaos Brigade namely their hero faction." Yasaka told them with bitterness and spite in her otherwise polite voice

"Ok well what is it that they want exactly that has to do with kidnapping children?" Korra asked wondering why they'd be kidnapping kids

"Because that particular faction has is it in for our Faction seeing as how just because of the simple fact that we aren't human that we should be exterminated. And have taken to kidnapping our children to sell into slavery or execute, launching terror attacks on multiple places where we've taken up residence across the globe and killing many of our people and leaving many homeless as a result. For we've been fighting them off as much we could but understand that it is not an easy task; especially since they have those that wield holy and demonic swords, Longinus Sacred Gears and to top it off are descendants of famed heroes giving them added power." Yasaka spoke with a heavy sigh considering the fact that they've been a blight on her people

"So I can assume that they had your daughter kidnapped to get to you then?" Issei assumed as Yasaka nodded

"Yes that's correct as they're nothing if not crafty in their ways and therefore sought to anger me and unbalance me by kidnapping and possibly killing Kunou and therefore sending me into a rage. Which would've spelled disaster for my people since I'm not one who takes loss very well and have had quite a history of acting extraordinarily brash in my younger years." Yasaka responded knowing that in her rage at the loss of Kunou she could've done something quite foolish

"Which is why I on behalf of the Youkai Faction thank you and wish to reward the two of you in any capacity I can." Yasaka thanked them once again

"There is one thing that we could both use actually and one thing that I'd like personally." Korra spoke up

"Really what would that be?" Yasaka questioned as to what it could be

"Well I was wondering if you could make us a place to train and spar in considering that it would be nice to have something that we can do that in without wrecking the entire town. So if you would please make it super cool to because I want to have a lot of fun when I punch Issei's face in." Korra requested as Issei deadpanned at his friends' request

"She really likes to beat things up just so you know and please be sure to make it very,very, very durable." Issei said as Yasaka's expression neutralized somewhat

"Ok the well I'm sure I can have that commissioned by the end of November at the earliest since there are still the matters of my people I must attend to, so it will take some time to happen." Yasaka spoke as that could be easily done although something like that would take considerable time

"Sweet! Also I wanna know if there's anyone super cool you've got that can train me since I know I can punch stuff really good and all but, I want to do it even better. Besides I really want someone to help me stick it to magic using people since all they do is cheat with their stupid magic, so is there anyone you know like that?" Korra asked wondering if they had someone super cool and awesome to teach her how to hit people better

"Actually there's someone that I do know and it has been awhile since he's had a student, so I'm sure I can get him to train you even if he is an impulsive jackass." Yasaka spoke knowing a certain monkey that could do the job perfectly

"Hooray! I get someone to teach me to punch better." Korra cheered in excitement as her tail whipped about furiously

"And is there anything I can do for you?" Yasaka questioned as Issei pondered this for a moment

"Yes as I was wondering if you could have me go around getting rid of monsters for you and some of these jerks from the Khaos Brigade. Since I don't really have a job at the moment and since I'm pretty good at killing stuff I'd like to work for you guys in getting rid of stuff that's a detriment to your people" Issei requested since not only would this allow him to satiate his need to fight but also to a slightly noble degree allow him to help these guys out

"That is a request I can certainly oblige by and you will be notified of when we have a task for you." Yasaka spoke thankful for that

"It's no problem and that's really the only thing I can think of really that I want." Issei said as he couldn't really think of anything else

"Well then I will have all of that taken care of for the 2 of you and if you'd like you can stay here until the morning for your efforts." Yasaka offered the two since it was the least she could do

"Thank you." Issei spoke simply

"Awesome but, do you have a bed big enough for me since I'm pretty huge?" Korra questioned wondering if they had anything large enough to do so

"I'm sure we can make accommodations for you." Yasaka spoke knowing full well that the accommodations could be made for someone of Korra's towering size

"Thank you very much I appreciate it." Korra thanked as she got up

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Yasaka and happy to have helped save your daughter." Issei said as he rose from his seat

"I'm just thankful that you rescued her and those children as I don't know what I'd do without her in my life." Yasaka thanked him

"Trust me its no problem after all no mother should be separated from her child like that, so I was proud to have done what I did." Issei responded considering that from personal experience he was very much happy to reunite a mother and daughter

"You truly are a kind young man." Yasaka spoke as he nodded

"Just doing what I can to be a good man like my mother has raised me to be." Issei spoke as he stretched himself out

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to be turning in for the night." Issei said as he walked out of her bedroom

"Well then have a goodnight then." Yasaka responded as Issei walked towards his quarters for the night to retire

 **"I'm surprised you didn't stare at or try to grope her assets."** Ddraig spoke to Issei

"Come on Ddraig she's a mother that had her child missing after who knows how long I wasn't about to perve on her." Issei spoke considering that his new rule had helped him know when and when not to be a pervert

"Besides she's not like those girls at the academy as I could care less about them. Since she actually has something worthwhile in her life unlike them; that and I don't think it would be good for my health to be a pervert towards the leader of an entire faction." Issei added since unlike the girls at Kuoh Academy this Yasaka was someone he could actually see worth respecting

 **"Wise words there. As it looks like you've come a very long way from what you once were."** Ddraig spoke knowing that Issei has grown very much as a person

"Thanks I appreciate the compliment." Issei spoke as he yawned and with the help of the servants found his room for the night

 **"Now then if you don't mind Ddraig I'm gonna turn in since I've got an big day ahead of me after all a lot of monsters are gonna come out on Halloween; which means I'll need to be at my A-game.** " Issei spoke as he soon took off his ragged clothes and hit the bed for Halloween was gonna be a busy night for him

* * *

 **(2 days later, November 1st 2015, 9:45 Pm, St. Petersburg, Russia)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Saji had after some time from the contacts he's made during his time as a Devil found the location to one of the Vitra Gear's that being of the Black Blaze Flare which was in possession of a rogue vampire from the Tepes faction that had been going around causing havoc in drinking blood from the innocent at night. Therefore Saji found this as an excuse to further put his skills to the test especially since he'd been practicing with his sabre and dagger and found that it came quite easy for him to wield but, then again when you practice to be as good as what he did then it was no surprise that he soon adapted them to his style of fighting.

"Now then if I were a vampire that had a Sacred Gear where would I be?" Saji wondered as he was in a jet black with deep cobalt trim version of Connor from Assassin's Creed outfit with the Sitri sigil on the back

"Come on Saji think use all of that training and that experience you've had from previous jobs to figure this out, as you should know this." Saji said to himself as he stood upon a rooftop

For Saji's contracts unknown to Sona and the rest of the peerage were him being a hitman and assassin for hire against those who dabbled in the supernatural to which put his skill use and training not to mention his love for Assassin's Creed and games like it to use. Therefore he had made it a mission for himself during that time to analyze things such as tactics and environments to his use to his benefit in sneak attacks and ambushes for killing his targets.

 _"Think…."_ Saji thought as he surveyed the area before his eyes widened as he saw his target

"Jackpot time to go in and do this." Saji spoke as he jumped off the building and using the skills of parkour he's developed before and during his time as a Devil sprung into action

"If there's one thing I love its when my food is cooked properly." The vampire spoke as it used the jet black and imperial purple flames of Vitra

"No please I don't hurt me!" A young blonde woman begged for her life in a thick Russian accent

"It's too late for that now." The vampire said with malevolence in his voice as he would've roasted her and savoured her seared flesh and nice boiling hot blood

If it weren't for the fact that a dagger ripped its way into his flesh as a caustic acid melted the surrounding skin and soft muscle beneath while the sabre pierced its way into his thigh causing a flame like radiance to burst forth and blow out a sizable chunk from the back of the vampires thigh causing it to scream and his away.

"You have something I want, so either give it to me now or you will suffer the consequences." Saji ordered holding both the dagger and longsword in a reverse grip

"You think that you can order me around; I'm a vampire damn it and I don't have to give anyone anything all I need to do is feed on roasted flesh and boiling hot blood." The vampire spoke as from its back was a greatsword that seemingly was pulled from the shadow itself

"Great I'm dealing with a cannibalistic vampire." Saji sighed as he readied his blades

"Well all I'm telling you right now is that this is your last chance either give me that Sacred Gear you've got or I'm gonna slice you up like a Christmas ham." Saji said as the clouds parted as the rays of the moon parted

"Like I'll surrender something like this to a impotent whelp like you, as you'll make a fine meal when I kill you since I've never had Devil before." The vampire responded as his fangs shined in the moonlight before charging after Saji

Saji soon saw the charge coming and with that backflipped onto an adjacent wall before briefly running up the wall with the vampire using the flames of Vitra to incinerate his new meal/target however, it was much easier said than done considering that before the flames even hit the brick walls he was already a few feet up the building. That in mind said vampire had to also scale up the wall as he tried repeatedly to blast Saji with flame but to no avail before he soon reached the roof and quickly hid himself away before the vampire soon reached the roof with sword at the ready as he scanned the area.

It wasn't long before Saji soon thrust his longsword-like sabre into the side narrowly missing the left lung as the flame like radiance cracked through and nearly broke the ribs as it lit up the inside of his torso like a torchlight in darkness. As he soon dodged a overhand swipe from the large blade before having to bend backwards from a strike meant to slice him in half before he stabbed the vampire thrice in the stomach as caustic acid spread and melted his flesh causing him to stagger back as he glared angrily at Saji before charging up a fireball to launch at him.

"Alright Saji let's take a look see what exactly makes this guy tick." Saji said as he dropped to a crouch

 _"From the way he's just thrown around the Black Blaze Flare like a child's toy means that he must've recently received it since he's just throwing it around like a monkey throwing its own shit. Which means that it won't be that hard to avoid._ " Saji thought as he easily dodged the streams of flame that the vampire through at him

"However, the main thing I'll have to worry about is that sword of his since he may not look like it but, damn does he swing that thing around which means if I'm not careful enough. That I'll have to start using my Knight trait since damn him for having vampire strength." Saji spoke as he put his blades up in a X formation to block the huge sword

"Stand still so I can drink your blood already." The vampire snarled as Saji stood his ground with eyes blazing with determination

"No but how about something else that's better." Saji spoke as he began to have tendrils from the Absorption Line snake out

"And what would that be?" The vampire questioned as the flames began to surround them

"Asphalt." Saji simply responded as the tendrils wrapped around his legs and threw him to the ground below

With that in mind Saji jumped down after the vampire as they clashed on the way down as while the vampire had strength on his side Saji from having trained himself so diligently and near obsessively was far greater in speed evident by how he was able to over the course of their trip down land nearly a dozen slash and stab wounds into the vampire's pale flesh. Before they landed with Saji disengaging and hiding within the shadows like a specter while the vampire crashed back down to earth causing the ground beneath it to leave a small crater as the cannibal of a vampire looked through the darkness for his prey.

"Come on out already and maybe I won't make burning you slow and painful." The vampire spoke as the moonlight showed more of his features being that of a quite tall and gaunt looking young man with red hair and freckles

"For you can't hide from me forever so, come out and face me or I'll make my eating your flesh just that much worse." The vampire said on guard as he heard what sounded like footsteps before throwing a fireball

"Damn this Devil's got me so jumpy I'm attacking garbage." The vampire spat in infuriation

 _"Alright just wait for the right moment and I'll take off one of those arms and get rid of him being able to use that sword of his; which will make going in for the kill all the much easier."_ Saji thought as he readied his blades as the vampire hearing Saji's faint footsteps kept throwing more black and imperial purple flames

"Stop hiding and show yourself already as this getting annoying!" The red haired vampire yelled out as the area around him was now aflame

"Wait for it." Saji whispered as he got himself into position from his hiding place in the darkness

"And now." Saji said as he quickly sped off

With that he quickly slashed at the vampires eyes with his dagger causing caustic acid to be released as they melted the now bleeding and once bright emerald colored orbs were now ruined leaving him blind as a literal bat as he flailed about in pain, before the pain worsened on his right side as his arm was severed at the elbow causing him to drop the large sword he wielded. As Saji used this advantage to slash across his legs with his longsword causing them to bleed as the radiant energy caused greater pain to the vampire as it flailed about clutching it's bloodied thigh.

"Now then how will you fight me when you can no longer see." Saji spoke as the now one armed vampire blindly looked around for the one that blinded it

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you; do you hear me I'll tear you limb from limb!" The vampire shouted as he blinding clawed and shot streams of fire that Saji evaded and dodged

"But how can since I already destroyed one of them soon to be two." Saji retorted as he calmly as though it was nothing but warm breezes on a spring day sidestepped and evaded the streams of fire

"As it's a shame really as I thought that a vampire would be this majestically intimidating creature of the night. Instead all I get is some cannibalistic ginger that wields a sword like a cudgel and uses what belongs to me like a child's plaything instead of the tool it's meant be; what a waste of space you really are." Saji spoke as he dashed behind the vampire and with a quick flick of his wrist sliced its Achillies tendons from under it causing it to fall to its knees

"Do you not know what I am, for I am a vampire and once I kill you dead there will be nothing to stop me from eating all the flesh and drinking all the blood I want!" The vampire exclaimed trying to defiantly stand however, Saji had enough of the vampire talking therefore using both weapons he stabbed it in the lungs

"There now that you've been properly silence, it's time that I killed you once and for all and luckily I know just the perfect way on how to make sure that you never do." Saji spoke as one of the surefire ways he found for killing vampires was either piercing their heart with a stake or beheading them so he went with the latter

"And to think something as worthless as that had what belongs me. Oh well not like it should matter anyways since I got what I came for." Saji thought as the Black Blaze Flare incinerated the corpse into ashes before proceeding to leap onto Saji's arm where the Absorption Line resided

With that the flames didn't really burn Saji's arm before soon growing smaller and more compact before soon enough the small chameleon had morphed from a small black bracer to a slightly ornate and full sized one with the legs of the chameleon fusing into it as it soon looked like a combination of Vitra's original form and its previous one as a miniaturized chameleon.

"Well that's one down and two more to go and soon enough I'll have a full set." Saji spoke before the Sacred Gear pulsed

 **"So then it looks like you've..got enough of me...that I can finally contact..you."** Vitra's voice came out and unlike the other times when he tried to contact Saji with his voice sounding like it was in heavy static and warped this one was much more clear with the static still there

"Huh so I can finally hear you now." Saji spoke as he used an Absorption Line tendril to swing away from the flaming scene before him

 **"Yes as you finally got half of my power which is enough for me to sufficiently talk with you."** Vitra told him as he continued to swing through St. Petersburg

"So then I assume you know of what I want if I'm correct?" Saji questioned as he continued to travel throughout

 **"Correct you seek out my other two pieces that comprise my Sacred Gear that are the Delete Field and the Shadow Prison correct."** Vitra responded as Saji nodded

 **"Well then its a good thing that I know how and where you can find them although you will need the help of that Issei your friends with and contains my old fighting buddy Ddraig within."** Vitra spoke remembering of when Ddraig and himself still had their bodies they would fight occasionally

"Really and why's that exactly?" Saji questioned as to why

 **"Because they're guarded in research facilities by the Grigori if you know who they are and I assume you do."** Vitra spoke as Saji frowned

"Why am I not surprised after all my getting stronger and finding the Black Blaze Flare wasn't easy, so why should finding the other 2 parts be." Saji spoke uttering a silent curse at the fact that it had to be fallen angels

 **"However, since I share a connection to them I know where there locations are; which makes it easier to find**." Vitra responded as Saji raised a brow

"Tell me then so I know where I'm gonna be going soon." Saji requested wanting to know where they were

 **"The Shadow Prison resides in Berlin and shouldn't be hard enough however, the Delete Field now that's gonna be quite tricky for you to get."** Vitra spoke with a small chuckle at the end

"Why would that be as I can handle some punk-ass Fallen Angel." Saji responded knowing he was competent and deadly enough to kill fallen angels

 **"Because the one that guards it differs between either one of 2 Longinus users one that has the Divine Dividing and the other being the one that wields the Canis Lykaon. As either way you slice it you'll be dealing with their heavy hitters which is why I not only recommend you continuing that training regiment you've started and upping it. But also to bring along Issei for each one since I'd rather not have a host with so much potential die so fast."** Vitra spoke since Saji had such potential to be strong and therefore he'd rather not see him snuffed out so fast

"Don't worry since after my talk with Issei a few days ago I now plan on doing whatever I can and must do become stronger than anyone else around me. Since Sona at the moment now means less and less to me and soon will mean nothing which feels weird since getting her to fall for me has been my objective all along. However, I now see that its a worthless endeavor because she like Rias only wants me and Issei for the dragons we've got and without you she wouldn't care about me at all." Saji said knowing that the only reason why Sona had even wanted him in the first place was because he had a dragon Sacred Gear

"Which is why I'm going to return the favor after all its like Issei told me why should I bother to care about her when I'm so expendable. Since I'm just a tool waiting to be discarded at any moment since if it weren't for you Vitra she wouldn't give a shred of a damn about me at all." Saji spoke knowing that was pretty much the main and virtually only reason why she wanted him

 **"Then its a good thing that you've got me and once I'm fully reassembled then I shall aid you in whatever you need to show that among the Devils you are by far the strongest there is. And show that Sitri girl that to overlook your growing talents as a assassin and covert operative was gone to waste and rightfully so under her."** Vitra said knowing that Saji was extremely talented and dedicated to his bettering himself

As to the former Dragon King Saji's talents were being very much wasted under Sona as granted she was a much competent leader than that Gremory girl however, she lacked the drive that Saji had in making himself stronger and bettering himself since all Vitra saw when looking at her was nothing more than a spoiled girl who lacked the drive to become stronger and crush her enemies underfoot. It was that same drive however, he saw in Saji a drive that was thanks to Issei having been accelerated considering that he knew his host worked tirelessly in bettering himself to be stronger not just for Sona but so that when he became a Devil of high enough ranking he wouldn't get killed or easily manipulated as well.

"You really think so Vitra?" Saji asked as the dragon from within nodded

 **"I do completely as if there's one thing I see in you its a man with great amounts of potential that's letting some Devil who's stagnating in power hold you back. Which is why I want to know that if to get stronger and prove that you are more than just a wielder of my Sacred Gear to her that you will be willing to go down dangerous paths to power?"** Vitra asked since there would be things that Saji would have to do that aren't for the faint of heart

"Well lucky for you I don't have that much of a problem if it involves murder considering that I'm already a Devil and it was my own humanity that had me even have such an attachment to Sona. But I think that up to this point its been dying off so if I need to completely kill it to show that I'm worth more to her than just an expendable pawn. Then whoever is in my way better bring there A-game for nothing will stop me." Saji swore as nothing would get in the way of his pursuit of a power not even his own fleeting humanity

 **"Good to see that you have that unshakable resolve in you, since for what comes ahead you will definitely need it. I certainly look forwards to our time together as partners."** Vitra replied since if the dragon could smile it would be a wide one for sure

"Same to you Vitra as we've got a long road ahead of us and I know its gonna be awesome." Saji said as he swung throughout the night with plans for power in his mind

 **So then with Korra and Issei having sufficiently stopped the forces of the Khaos Brigade from kidnapping and harming anymore children from the Youkai Faction in their twisted crusade to be heroes; Issei joins to stop this from happening. However, we see that with his reunion with his longtime friend Saji that the wielder to Vitra's power proves himself to be very capable and as such now sets himself on a quest for power, as how will this all go you'll just have to wait on the new chapters _of The Norse Dragon Emperor._**

* * *

 _ **And I thought to clear things up for what I'll be basing the characters I've introduced off of so far from Dungeons and Dragons here is what their archetype is based off of and their alignment for now.**_

 _ **Issei Hyoudou: Chaotic Good/ Berserker**_

 _ **Rossweisse: Neutral Good/ Arcana/Protection Cleric: Evocation/Conjuration Wizard**_

 _ **Korra: Chaotic Good/ Storm Herald**_

 _ **Fright Knight: Neutral Evil/ Oathbreaker/Death Knight**_

 _ **Well cut that off and hope you enjoyed this chapter as a lot of things that have happened in this chapter are gonna be poppin' off in future chapters that I can't wait to get to so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the scene between Issei and Saji that shows that in this that their going to be longtime friends and I'm having their relationship endure and prove itself here considering that they both trust each other completely with Saji revealing who on Rias's side is watching him and Issei trusting Saji of his Boosted Gear. Since I also did this too show that the two will also be there to support each other and the fact that I have a good cop bad cop idea with them with Issei being good cop and Saji being the bad cop, something I can't wait to write about.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei and our excitable Tiefling Korra saving the Youkai children from being killed off an sold into slavery by the Khaos Brigade something that I hoped you like since once again en masse battles aren't my forte so bare with me considering that I'm still trying to get better at that, but overall hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the whole scene with Yasaka, Issei and Korra which is a small rundown of how the Khaos Brigade or more importantly the Hero Faction that's part of it ties into to each other since I thought that doing that would be pretty neat and also have Issei have a legitimate reason have encounters with the Khaos Brigade. And no to mention the fact that I will be having Korra receive training and be trained to be a Monk mainly from the Dungeons and Dragons archetype The Way of the Open Hand and anyone who's played as that knows how fucking cool are also if anyone can guess who will be training her then you'll get a cookie.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Saji fighting and killing a vampire that possessed the Black Blaze Flare and showing off his combat skills something of which I think went pretty well all things considered since I'm using this opportunity to make a darker and somewhat sinister Saji that I hope you guys will enjoy since I've never seen a story where that approach has been taken something that I will be doing as of now. And which will feed into the Dungeons and Dragons archetype that I've decided to have him become that will play its part in combat and story which is the Inquisitive subclass of the Rogue so just be ready for Saji to do things such as torture in the future.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since it helps to know that you guys continue to support the story and I hope you continue to do so over the course of it since it means a lot and helps for it to become the popular story I know it can become as stories are nothing without you guys so thank you. That being said continue to leave reviews since they let me know you like the story and who knows I may get some ideas for future chapters from you guys so please leave them and remember flames will be ignored and criticisms so long as their well thought out and reasonable are welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you bigger and better content as next chapter will be of Issei with Korra's assistance doing one of the favors he owes Rossweisse in getting her a component for a Belt of Giant Strength with them fighting a Cloud Giant, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: Riot by Three Days Grace**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Giant Throwdown

**(Chapter 8: A Giant Throwdown)**

It was soon the month of November as Issei was keeping in constant vigilance against the Devils with the exception of Saji who was at this point the only person he found he could trust and knew that he could count on should things have to go for a more violent and bloody turn. With him even having taken the chance to do a match of weapons against his friend and found that he was quite skilled as a swordsman with Issei helping him to improve his fortitude and Issei to be better prepared against ambushes.

With Rossweisse telling Issei that within a few days time the necrotic bombs would be ready for him and wanted him to start testing them once they were completed something that made Issei quite happy internally. Since this meant he not only had a hidden weapon to use against the giant but, also one to use against Yuuma and any fallen angel that happened to cross his path as he could almost imagine it as Yuuma was caught by a facefull of concentrated necrotic energy to the face something that made his vengeful heart take almost a dark delight in that fact.

* * *

 **(November 5th 2015, Kuoh Academy, 10:54 Am)**

It was the middle of 2nd period as Issei was sitting in the middle of class but, couldn't help his constant paranoia since he couldn't help but be jumpy considering that he was in a school full of Devil's that wanted to try and enslave him therefore he was on his guard in case anything popped off. Which was why should anything decide to happen while he was out killing stray Devils and monsters then he would follow through and this time finish what he started with that Devil that got away from him, because Issei refused to let anyone or anything make him into a slave and would kill anything to defend his freedom.

 **"Are you ok there partner?"** Ddraig asked Issei who nodded

"Yeah I'm fine its just that since I've gotten back I can't really relax considering that I've got people here wanting to take my freedom away from me. So other than that I'm fairing pretty well." Issei responded considering that besides his paranoia about the Devils in the academy he was fairing rather fine at the moment

 **"Good to know since even I'd feel some weariness at the moment."** Ddraig responded knowing how Issei was feeling from centuries of experience

"Still I really want to know who that Devil was that got away from me, since I really want to finish what I started and more importantly pay that bastard back for getting me in the gut with that damn sword." Issei spoke considering that he really wanted to kill that blasted Devil considering that the downside to being a berserker was a very increased bloodlust

 **"Just be patient and you'll find whoever it was in no time."** Ddraig spoke before Issei's arm pulsed with enough energy that his hand shimmered from human to dragon and back

"Ddraig what the hell was that for? As I don't think having me turn in class is a good idea." Issei asked as his hand where the Boosted Gear would normally form was pulsing

 **"It's because the Devil who your so adamant on killing is coming to this room and no doubt to sucker you into being enslaved to one of those Devils here at the school."** Ddraig told him as Issei's eyes narrowed

"Well then that makes things so much better then and its a shame that we're in public otherwise I'd be gutting this guy like a lamb to slaughter." Issei responded considering that if he wasn't in school at the moment he would've used Khorok

With that in mind the door opened to reveal Rias's knight and Kuoh's Prince Charming Kiba Yuuto with a healed black eye although the faint bruising was there as well as thick bandages covering his arm from where Issei broke it. For Issei was a bit surprised that Kiba was the Devil that had spied on him and who he attacked but then he found some joy in the fact that he beat the tar out of said pretty boy as the girls in the classroom were busy gushing over him.

 _"Of all the people to be a Devil they pick the one that has to be a pretty boy, and I actually expect more oh well at least soon enough if he pulls it again I'll get to kill me a prince metaphorically speaking."_ Issei thought as he saw Kiba approach him

"Issei Hyoudou I've been sent by Rias Gremory to come get you." Kiba spoke remembering to be careful due to this being the same guy who nearly beat him to death

"Look like I told Saji to tell Sona if your boss can't see me in person then I want no business with her at all." Issei responded as you'd think that they wanted to meet him so bad that they would do it in person

"But I insist after all she really is adamant on meeting you." Kiba insisted in an attempt to persuade him

 **"Issei I think you should go with him."** Ddraig spoke as they now entered a mental link

"What are you crazy do you want me to be enslaved to that crimson haired bitch, as all she's gonna do is hold me back from getting my revenge?" Issei questioned wondering if Ddraig suddenly went full retard

 **"Hear me out you won't actually be going to see her, as just take a pit stop near the boy's restroom and rough him up a bit to show that you mean business in not wanting part of her peerage. After all I think it's time for some intimidation to be had."** Ddraig suggested after all to get a message across violence was needed

"Oh well why didn't you lead with that Ddraig as I'll be more than happy to do that." Issei stated as an malicious smirk crossed his face

"On second thought Kiba I will go with you although we're gonna have to take a pit stop at the bathroom, since I gotta take a whiz if you don't mind." Issei spoke as Kiba breathed a sigh of relief

"Sure why not, as let's be on our way than shall we." Kiba replied as this went smoother than what he anticipated

With that in mind Issei and Kiba went to the boys bathroom however, it didn't go as anticipated considering that Issei making sure no one was in the bathroom as he checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty before locking it shut. Before then proceeding to uppercut Kiba in the jaw cracking his bottom teeth and knocking one out of his mouth as he rubbed his sore jaw as Issei cracked his neck with a wide grin.

"You know I thought that after I tried beating you to death that you and your master would get the hint that I don't want to be bothered, but as it seems I wasn't clear with my intentions." Issei spoke as he cracked his knuckles

"Wait Issei as we don't need to have things take a wrong turn I'm sure if you just come with me to see Rias I'm sure you'll see that things aren't as bad as your making them out to be." Kiba spoke trying to de-escalate the situation

"But here's the thing Kiba I want things to get violent, because you see I don't like being anyone's patsy and to make that point clear I'm gonna make sure that everyone gets the message across. To leave me out of whatever game their playing." Issei said as he threw Kiba into a bathroom wall hard enough for cracks to form around it before Issei grasped him by the shirt collar

"Now then when I'm through with you, you're gonna deliver the message to your boss that I don't want to join anything she's apart of and the next time she tries shit like this then you'll be an example of what's to come." Issei spoke as the berserker within soon took over

"With that being said time for me to finish some of what I started and don't worry Kiba you'll still live its just that nothing personal its just business." Issei spoke as he reared his fist back

That in mind Kiba was subject to one of the worst beatings imaginable considering that his sternum would be cracked, 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, his now walking with a limp after being kneecapped, his stomach being littered with dark purple bruises and welts and just because Issei was feeling like being a douche today was given a swirly after the toilet had been pissed all over.

"Now then let that be a lesson to everytime you get sent by Rias to have me join her group of slaves that this is what will happen to you. And be very thankful that this wasn't during after or before school hours since if it had then I would've definitely killed you since your with the people who are trying to take my freedom away from me and I can't really have that." Issei spoke before throwing some paper towels at him

"Now clean yourself up you look disgusting and ya smell piss." Issei added as the towels became dripping wet from Kiba's pee and toilet water covered face.

"So then Ddraig do you think that it'll get my message across to leave me the hell alone?" Issei questioned the great wyrm

 **"If what you did to him doesn't then I honestly don't know what will."** Ddraig responded before Saji bumped into him by accident

"Oh hey Saji what are you doing?" Issei asked his friend

"Oh you know student council business." Saji answered before looking at Issei's bloodied knuckles

"Um Issei what the fuck just do to have your hands covered in blood?" Saji asked wondering why that was as Issei cracked his knuckles

"Oh Kiba and I had a misunderstanding about something; he wanted me to join up with Rias and I didn't so he's in the bathroom recovering from the message I told him to give to Rias." Issei answered

"Do I even want to know what you did in there?" Saji questioned before giving Issei a thing hand sanitizer to get rid of the evidence

"It's better you don't although I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone considering it'd be a major ball buster if you did." Issei requested of his good friend as he walked back to class

"Sure thing, as I'm not a particularly big fan of Prince Faggot so your secret is safe with me." Saji spoke not really liking Kiba all that much for somewhat personal reasons

"That reminds me I'll be needing your help with something either this month or next month that pertains to my Sacred Gear if you don't mind." Saji requested of Issei

"Sure just tell me when and where and I'll be more than happy to do so." Issei responded in always being happy to help out a friend

"Great to know and just so you know I'd be weary of Sona considering that while she isn't as forward as Rias is. She's definitely more cunning so I'd watch yourself around her, because since you've been setting me straight about her and after a talk with Vitra all things considered I would really trust her whatsoever." Saji warned knowing that Sona was crafty and considerably more of a threat than Rias

"Thanks for the warning man I appreciate it as people like us with dragons got to stick together above all else since its like we swore when we were kids. Our friendship comes first above all else." Issei spoke as Saji smirked

"You know it Issei and good luck man and if you need any help in taking anyone out then I'm at your disposal when you need it." Saji told him after all assassination and killing from the shadows was his forte

"Trust me I'll call on you when needed something that will be happening very soon in the near future." Issei told him as he arrived back at his classroom

"Still Issei be careful as even though I'm one of them they can't be trusted after all we both know that if it weren't for our Sacred Gears they wouldn't give a damn about us at all. Since to them we're just expendable tools." Saji spoke with his talk with Vitra making things much more clear to him

"Trust me I don't and see you later man and we still on for a sparring session tomorrow?" Issei asked as Saji nodded

"You know it as your getting better at stealth detection that's for sure." Saji spoke with a smile considering that Issei was helping him improve on his stealth skills

"Same for your endurance after all I can't have you being a glass cannon." Issei chuckled

"Nope well see you later then." Saji spoke as Issei went back to class

* * *

 **(The Sentinel, Kuoh Town, November 8th 2015, 2 days later, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon enough the end of the weekend as Fright Knight had finally opened up his bar that he called The Sentinel due to his former profession as one from when he was still alive however, he and Issei were currently sharing drinks with each other. As Fright Knight was going over past memories of when he was alive and stories of what he'd done up until his death so long ago and the fact that he died before he got to raise his son, something of which in all his time as a armored revenant that wandered throughout the 9 realms constantly haunted him.

"Wow I still can't believe you got to fight during World War 2 as that's so freaking cool!" Issei spoke finding it cool that he was talking to a someone who fought against the Nazi war machine

"Yep as back in the day I was one of the top exorcists there ever was when I was around, before going rogue that is." Fright Knight said as he brought a mug of beer for himself and Issei

"Wait a minute you were an exorcist?" Issei questioned as the Fright Knight nodded

"You'd be correct as from the time I was 16 and a half up until 2 years after it officially I was one of their best considering that I used to be called before my current moniker of the Damned One as something not so bleak. Since before I went rogue I was known as the Avenging Angel considering that even to this day I always looked out for the little guy considering I used to be one of them growing up." Fright Knight said considering growing up things weren't as good as they were now

Since before he was an exorcist growing up on the streets of Chicago was very rough considering that during the depression you had to fight and steal just to survive with him having to regularly do this so much that during that time before he joined the church he was known as the Archangel of the west side of Chicago. Because while the light in his heart make have long since blown out there would always be apart of him that no matter how dark his heart grew and how jaded he was he'd always be an Avenger for the little guy who got pushed around and did wrong its just that now instead of wings of menacing light they were crooked and turned into malevolent shadow.

"Sorry if I go poking into unwanted territory I didn't know considering that well you just seem so cool and all and I'd like to get to know you more is all." Issei said hoping he wasn't going into uncharted waters

"No your fine besides I don't quite mind sharing some things like that from my past, since after carrying this stuff around me for 40 years and only telling my from what I've found deceased wife of 22 years to be dead then I'm up for sharing. And trust me as time goes on I'll tell you more to my history since their is quite a bit to what I'm all about." Fright Knight told Issei considering that the only person he really told things to was his long dead wife as he mainly kept his secrets and thoughts down in a set of journals

"Well on the plus side you clean up for a supposed dead guy." Issei spoke since with a shave and some touching up Fright Knight looked pretty decent looking now to be in his early 40's like a grandpa that's super into crossfit

"Thanks as let's just say that the years haven't exactly been kind to me considering that being a revenant and one that was a Oathbreaker doesn't do wonders in the whole youth department. But at least unlike many geezers I keep myself in shape and want to look halfway decent at that." Fright Knight responded wearing a pair of American Eagle jeans and a long sleeve red and black flannel shirt

"Although it's gonna take some getting used to now that I've shaved off the whole Santa beard I had going." Fright Knight stated rubbing his face that had a close cut goatee beard that was silver with small patches of red here and there

"Regardless we've both got a new start and I think that its high time we embrace it wouldn't you agree." Issei said as the Fright Knight despite his often somber disposition let a small smile cross his face

"I'll agree to that as here's to opening my bar." Fright Knight said as they clinked their mugs and took a big gulp

"Since I've got a good feeling about things. Especially since everyday I'm getting stronger and one step closer to my revenge." Issei spoke considering that his search for the fallen angel was proving to be getting somewhere

"Really how so?" Fright Knight questioned

"Well as it turns out Yuuma by the looks of it isn't alone considering I've been seeing another one around here in my town. A male wearing a fedora as I'm gonna find him ask him where Yuuma is and if he doesn't comply then I'm gonna chop his damn head off." Issei spoke taking another drink from his mug since his mind was laser focused on getting his revenge back on Yuuma

"Do you want any help in exacting your revenge since like that valkyrie said we're in this together, so if you need help with anything you can come to either of us me included. Since granted I may not look like much but, if you want something or need to go after someone then I'll armor up and help you do it. After all I think you're a pretty swell kid and all." Fright Knight told him with a rare smile that crossed his face since after all if he's seen the old man didn't have much of a reason to smile nowadays

"Thanks and I appreciate however, this is one of those things I have to do by myself and I'm gonna finish what I started so that Yuuma can't do what she did to me to some other poor schmuck. Therefore this is my fight, but I thank you for offering help though it means a lot." Issei thanked as while under any other circumstance he would take the help but this was something he needed to finish on his own

"I understand as trust me vengeance is something I'm very much familiar with after all that was the light that burned within me and carried me through everything until I went rogue from the church and my eventual death. So the best I can say is good luck and hope that you complete your revenge soon since a stupid crow like who you talk about is something that once you've killed off you'll forget about quickly." Fright Knight told him in understanding after all he had both taken revenge against and avenged his fair share of people

"How do you know?" Issei asked as Fright drained the remainder of his beer

"Simple since I've experienced and committed my share of kills and murders in the name of vengeance and trust me once you've done so much of it you eventually forget about them and move on." Fright Knight told him as ironically his strong need and near lust for vengeance was what eventually turned him into a Oathbreaker

"Well then I'll take that into consideration then, but then again how can you forget about the first girl to ever go out on a date with you stabbing you in the lungs and having them fill up with blood." Issei replied considering how could you ever forget the sensation of lying on the ground in a puddle of your own blood and choking on it

"Fair enough point I suppose." Fright Knight agreed as he poured he and Issei some more beer

"One other thing why exactly did you become an exorcist exactly?" Issei asked wondering how it was he became an exorcist in days past

"Since not to sound rude to you or anything but you don't look like a particularly religious man." Issei spoke wanting to know how he came to be as such

"Well you are right about one thing in that I wasn't ever a religious man really. Considering that when your a homeless kid in Chicago during the Great Depression having to fight for your life was a literal thing." Fright Knight spoke with a sigh at remembering those times

"Because you had to fight and steal food just to make some form of a living since and I didn't have much friends, but those I did at the time I fought with everything I had to keep them safe. Because you try walking home at night and not getting the soup cans and the occasional side of beef from the butcher's shop to feed your friends who had to huddle up to the flames of a trashcan fire just to stay warm at night." Fright Knight stated considering that he wasn't really born with a silver spoon in his mouth to say the very least

"But for so long it was a living considering that I always had me and my blood brother Vasco with me considering that we were both punk kids just trying to make it in a harsh world. That was until we had the fun idea of trying to mug a priest from the church to protect ourselves and instead of getting mad at us for taking his and the money of the church he actually had a few laughs and commended us for having the balls to do it." Fright Knight spoke with a small chuckle at that memory

"Considering how many priests are I wouldn't think that kids like you or your friend Vasco would have the balls of steel to do that." Issei said surprised at that fact

"Trust me out of our little group of homeless it was Vasco and I that had the biggest pair to do anything as who would expect a pair of 13 year olds to steal over 6 grand in cash." Fright Knight spoke considering that in their youth Vasco and himself had the biggest pair to do anything

"So after you stealing a butt load of cash what happened after that?" Issei asked in wanting to know what happened afterwards

"Following that whole debacle we were taken to the Vatican for training and surprisingly enough us punk ass kids from Chicago excelled in being exorcists and especially where combat was concerned since no one could beat us. With us being naturals at wielding are chosen weapons his was the famed holy sword Durandal but, mine however was wielded by one of the first fallen angels and as such was an unknowingly corrupted one by the name of Einhernji's End. With it being able to radiate a cold so strong that it doesn't freeze blood, but enough to freeze even hell and dragonfire itself." Fright Knight spoke as he looked towards his curved greatsword that still radiated such an immense cold

"So that's what that thing you wield is as that thing is a holy sword?" Issei questioned looking at the almost crystalline greatsword

"Yes as my greatsword is a corrupted holy sword considering that it was made by a fallen angel who in his hatred for the Devils as the legend goes made it with one purpose. So that the very thing he hated would be struck down and permanently frozen in tainted ice made by his holy wrath. And with it used said sword before his death to kill 5 legions of Devils having used it to personally exterminate one of the 72 pillars of the Devils during the great war." Fright Knight spoke as the legend of Einhernji's End was nothing if not covered in the blood of Devils

"Wow that sounds pretty cool actually, as you lucked out with having a kickass sword." Issei spoke thinking the greatsword was pretty damn cool

"Trust me I still think it is and ever since we got our swords Vasco and I we were the best at what we did considering that up until the war ended we were the most iconic duo of the Angel Faction as there was nothing we couldn't kill together. As hell we nearly killed the bastard Kokabiel during World War 2 together and would've done so had he pulled a fast one on us and called in his fallen angel buddies." Fright Knight spoke regretting the fact that the former Grigori member got away all those decades ago

"Sounds like you were pretty awesome back in the day when you were an exorcist considering all the stuff you've done." Issei spoke as they both continued to take drinks of their beer

"That I have Issei and in all my life in the things I've done as both a vengeful exorcist and an Oathbreaker was the fact that I never got to completely raise my son." Fright Knight responded with regret almost tangible in his voice

Because the one thing the elder revenant regretted was the fact that he never got to raise his son to grow up and be a man after all it was the worst for him to die and leave his 6 year old son without a father to raise him. Which was why he had a bone to pick with the Angel Faction considering that it was because of them he never got to see his son grow up and be a good man and never got the chance to see him get married or go on his first date or play football with him all things he wished he could've but never got the chance to when he died.

"I'm sorry to poke around in your personal life." Issei apologized seeing that this was a sore subject for him

"No you're fine all things considered since like I said except for writing this in my journals I never truly told anyone anything except for Vasco. However, I'm sure he's dead by now or up with the angels and fighting a good fight or something along those lines." Fright Knight spoke since except for his at the time best friend Vasco he mainly kept his thoughts and feelings written down in journals

"But if there's one thing I learned in wandering throughout the 9 realms is that to keep going throughout life you have to shove the past to the hayside and keep going. Something I'm doing at the current moment which is harder than what you'd think considering that while I don't have many regrets the ones that I do are quite high in magnitude." Fright Knight sighed as he took another gulp of his beer

"Well you've got me at your back considering we fought together for nearly a year when I was training, so at least you've got a new comrade in me." Issei told the revenant since he did consider the Oathbreaker a good man and comrade

"Then too us moving towards a better tomorrow and slaying whatever gets in our way." Fright Knight spoke as he raised his mug

"I'll definitely drink to that." Issei spoke as with that the two drink well into the evening with thoughts of the future in mind

 _"As now that I've got my bar running and the fact that I've got comrades in arms again things after being alone in the 9 realms for so long will start looking up."_ Fright Knight thought having a pretty good feeling about things at the current moment

* * *

 **(2 days later, November 10th 2015, 9:45 Pm, 10 miles outside of Kuoh Town)**

It was soon enough the day on which Issei and Korra would kill themselves a Cloud Giant with the village that it had been terrorizing was recently abandoned because of it and taking advantage of it the two were going to use this as a perfect opportunity to beat the living tar out of it since there was no people to prevent them from giving it everything they got. With that in mind they were going to kill the Cloud Giant named Sledkos and take him for everything he'd got and use his corpse to good use and get a Belt of Giant Strength out of it.

"Wow this place looks like a creepier version of that place we killed that wannabe Lich in." Korra spoke looking at the desolate place before her

"What did you expect since when giants terrorize the hell out of stuff then it ain't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows." Issei replied having for Thor's training had to kill a few giants that decided to go around terrorizing local villages and settlements

"I guess your right." Korra spoke before they saw their target

"Well at least we know what this Sledkos guy looks like." Issei spoke staring up at the giant that was a small distance away

With that they were subject to looking up at the 2 dozen foot tall cloud giant who had rough looking greyish skin that had patches of sky blue skin who by the looks of it had just recently hit adulthood considering that a full grown adult one usually reached between 28 and 32 feet tall and had sky blue skin with his hair being white as the clouds that went down to a shoulder length mane. As he held in his hand a large morningstar about 3 quarters the size of a streetlamp with leather pants and matching black padded tunic that had lightning bolt designs upon them as well as leather bracers to match, as his form slumbered in a makeshift throne of houses.

"Well then Korra you wanna do the honors?" Issei asked as the excitable Tiefling woman was infinitely ready for this

"Is that even a question Issei as let's do this already!" Korra exclaimed jumping up and down

"Then go nuts and have at it." Issei spoke as Korra jumped into action

 _"Let's do this and grab ourselves a Belt of Giant Strength."_ Issei thought charging into action

The young cloud giant was awoken to feeling of half his vision exploding in pain considering that Korra had Superman punched his right eye into oblivion sending chunks of the ocular organ all across the ground as blood the color of a stormcloud gushed forth as he roared in pain. This was soon compounded by the fact that Issei had jumped onto his thigh making a gash across it as he nearly hilted himself into the flesh and drug himself downwards as a thin yet jagged line tore itself across his flesh as Korra and Issei landed back down.

"I'd say that went rather well." Issei spoke as he inhaled and breathed out a gout of roaring flames at Sledkos's foot that started to catch it aflame

"I'm sorry Issei I'm to busy having fun!" Korra shouted having lept back up and started punching the half blind giant in the face with his face rippling with each blow

 **"Get off of me don't you know who I am?!"** Sledkos roared as he tried to grab Korra off his face as he felt his teeth crack and splinter in his mouth

"Don't care I just wanna beat you up." Korra responded as she landed a particularly hard punch that made him crash onto the ground and crush a small number of houses and small buildings

 **"Fine then let's see you how you handle being flattened into the ground."** Sledkos growled bringing his giant morningstar to bare on Korra

"You ain't flattening my friend today, you overgrown punk." Issei spoke having activated his Boosted Gear to increase his strength and toughness to catch the weapon

"Now up and away you go!" Issei spoke throwing said giant a dozen feet in the air

Korra then proceeded to use her overwhelming strength to punch Sledkos another several feet into the air his stomach rippling with pain from the punch that had a small shockwave erupt from the epicenter before she made a hammerfist to force him back down to earth as she continued to wail on him as his internal organs feel like they were having a school bus dropped on them. With him spitting out blood as Issei was busy swinging Khorok Kladdin upon his right arm causing bursts of pale onyx lightning to erupt as his decaying and electrified flesh was being hacked off at the elbow before Sledkos soon managed to throw Issei into air like a ragdoll and swatting Korra off to the ground.

 **"The two of you will pay for daring to oppose me."** Sledkos spoke as he reared his undamaged arm to strike Korra with his morningstar

"Oh bring it on big guy." Korra responded as she evaded the morningstar strike by jumping into the air and towards his face

 **"I've got you right where I want you."** Sledkos responded as the morningstar managed to strike Korra in her armored back

"That's what you think, as this is gonna hurt you more than it will me." Korra spoke with her ever present grin on her face as lime green hellfire formed around her

 **"What in the actual hell is going on here?"** Sledkos wondered before the hellfire exploded in his face scorching it

 **"MY FACE DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"** Sledkos howled in pain as the hellfire burned at his face

"Well about that I think it's fair that I join in the fun." Issei spoke as his Boosted Gear sounded off with a 5th Boost

"Let's see how you like it when your face is deep fried?!" Issei shouted before breathing out a fierce flamethrower like stream of flames that turned Sledkos's face into a concentrated immolation

"I have…... to say…. Korra we are just obliterating…. this guy." Issei spoke looking upon the cloud giant who was trying to put out his burning face

"I know right so, let's keep beating him up because this is so much fun!" Korra responded before bounding off and punching Sledkos in the windpipe causing it to cave in partially

With that Sledkos staggered back and around both trying to put out the flames burning his flesh and the fact a near 10 foot tall Tiefling woman was punching his throat so hard that he began to asphyxiate from the lack of oxygen, before falling to ground as with Issei who did a running long jump slashed through thick sinewy tendons with a great deal of strength. For Sledkos fell face first into ground partially extinguishing the conflagration on his face as Issei had severed the tendons on his right knee preventing him from standing fully as his face showed almost cancerous looking 3rd degree burns upon his face.

With him trying to swing out again with his morningstar but Issei caught it and held onto it with an ironclad grip as Sledkos tried but to no avail as Issei was using all of his strength for this one as it forced Sledkos's good arm to stay outwards before Korra rocketed forwards and used her great strength to unleash a Superman punch. The result was her blasting through like an armored cannonball shooting through bone and muscle as the result was her dismembering Sledkos's arm as it fell to the ground; with large spurts blood forcefully ejecting itself from the wound

 **"MY...ARM...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT…..YOU HORNED...BITCH!"** Sledkos howled in agonizing pain as his morningstar clattered to the ground

"Hey I'm not done punching you yet ya know." Korra spoke rearing her fist back and using her monstrous to fracture the orbital in his remaining eye with a loud crunch

"Besides this is still so much fun." Korra said as she reared back her armored fist again and this time striking him in the eye hard enough to make the blood vessels burst like balloons

 **"Just what in the hell are you?!"** Sledkos questioned as Korra with that wide grin on her face reared back her fist once more

"I'm just someone that really likes punching stuff is all." Korra answered back as she punched once more this time covering her form in gore as the cloud giant was now blind

 _"Damn it now I'm blind."_ Sledkos thought gritting his teeth

"Hey Issei you want to do a tag team finish and take his head off?" Korra asked as Issei smiled as he began to Boost

"Is that even a question; let's do this shit." Issei responded

 **"NO YOU WILL NOT KILL SLEDKOS I WON'T LET YOU!"** Sledkos roared blindily swiping out at the two but catching nothing

"Where did you go?!' Sledkos demanded whipping his head around in trying to find where they went

Only for pain to erupt around his neck as on his left side Issei using Khorok Kladdin used all of his increased strength to sliced through sinuous muscle and flesh and bone as pale onyx lightning ripped through it causing tainted blood to spill forth. While with Korra she practically blasted through with her right hook that tore through the muscle like it was nothing as blood and gore further covered her form as the two landed to the ground as the now headless giant fell to the ground.

"Well that was fun and thanks for taking me with you to do this Issei." Korra thanked the young berserker

"It's no problem after all it's nice doing these things with you since your a good friend and I quite like beating things up with you." Issei responded considering that as far as fighting buddies went Korra was at the top all things considered

"Thanks I appreciate as you were so right about coming to Midgard, as there's all these fun stuff for me to punch; it's so awesome!" Korra cheered as she hugged Issei who was once again squirming in the Tiefling woman's vice grip

"Korra….remember what we….talked about...still...a partially squishy human….here." Issei reminded her as with that the giant Tiefling woman promptly dropped him on his ass

"Sorry Issei I still forget that you aren't all that durable." Korra bashfully apologized to her much shorter friend

"It's….ok now then can you help me get one of it's ribs and then we can be gone and outta here." Issei said to Korra who nodded as they jumped up onto the cloud giant's corpse

"Alright and 1,2,3 and yank this sucker out." Issei told her as with a swift pull they yanked out the large rib and did so twice more before Korra was carrying one and Korra two

"Thank you now then let's get these back to Rossweisse and then you and I can find us a stray Devil to beat up." Issei told the 9 foot tall Tiefling woman

"Hooray let's go, as I hope it's a really strong one!" Korra cheered as she bounded off into the night

 **"You sure now how to pick your friends Issei."** Ddraig spoke as Issei got a running start and followed after her

"I know but, like I said their people and comrades who I'm proud to be with and who I know have got my back no matter what." Issei responded as Ddraig chuckled

 **"You'll be needing it soon as I have the feeling that Tiamat will be sending her followers after us soon."** Ddraig spoke causing Issei's eyes to narrow

"You sure about that Ddraig?" Issei questioned

 **"Yes so I'd advise treading carefully considering that they aren't to be trifled with."** Ddraig warned to his partner considering that followers of the 5 headed dragon weren't to be taken lightly

"Don't worry Ddraig I'll be on guard just like I have been against the Devils as I'm too stubborn to die remember." Issei responded with a cheeky grin

 **"For both our sakes I hope that's the case since you've grown on me quite a bit."** Ddraig responded as Issei continued to leap through the night

* * *

 **(The next day, November 11th 2015, 4:20 Pm, Rossweisse's Laboratory)**

It was the next day as Issei was at Rossweisse's mainly her laboratory considering that she was working on making the Belt of Giant Strength not to mention the fact that she had completed the necrotic bombs, as promised. And there was the fact that she rather wanted to she how Issei was doing considering that she rather enjoyed his company and had grown very much close to him and wondered still how he was single considering that despite being reckless was a very great guy, but oh well it was there loss really.

"Well Issei I've finally did it those bombs I promised to make for you are all set and ready." Rossweisse spoke taking off her goggles as she wore a dark maroon colored apron and protective gloves

"Thanks Rossweisse I really do appreciate you doing this for me." Issei thanked the silver haired transmuter

"Think nothing of it besides it was quite a challenge to make them something that I actually did enjoy making them." Rossweisse responded as she got out a tray

With that their were a dozen and a half bombs filled with compressed necrotic energy that were shaped like a hand grenade except slightly large and more conical in shape that were an ashen grey in color with pulsing black almost circuit shape designs as they were each 5 inches long and 2 inches wide.

"And it's a good thing you brought that bag along since I forgot to give you something to contain them in." Rossweisse said considering that she had been so busy lately that she had forgotten that

"It's fine after all with all of the projects you've got going at once it's very understandable, so it's all good." Issei spoke since he understood how busy Rossweisse was as he put away the grenades

"Thank you for being understanding as I've been so busy with all my projects and working on transmuter stones for when we go out on further adventures and when you're out on jobs for the Youkai Faction. That to put it quite simply there's never a dull moment for me." Rossweisse told him considering that she was able to keep herself fairly busy since getting to Kuoh Town

"I can see that by the looks of your laboratory that you do." Issei spoke getting a look around the place

"Yes after all I'm not one to stay idle for long." Rossweisse spoke in considering her workaholic nature

"Because trust me Issei when I have nothing to do for too long it drives me nuts. So having something to do keeps me quite calm and happy which is why I do so much." Rossweisse added since she couldn't help but always do something to keep herself busy

"Well I commend you on putting your efforts on all this stuff. Considering that I don't have patience for stuff like this, since if it doesn't involve combat I'm not much good at it." Issei admitted considering that he wasn't much for anything if it didn't involve him fighting or killing it

"Thanks I appreciate the compliment after all what I do isn't exactly child's play." Rossweisse spoke considering that much of what she did was quite dangerous if not handled properly

"However, I must say that doing these things feels quite good I must say since it feels less like I'm doing work and more like a hobby I suppose." Rossweisse added feeling a deal of joy in what she did moreso than what she would when being Odin's bodyguard

"Good for you as that's what I like to hear from ya." Issei spoke before rummaging in his bag for something

"Which reminds me it took me awhile before I came here but, I got you your favorite." Issei spoke as he brought out a bag full of warm brownies

"You didn't have to do this for me Issei." Rossweisse spoke taking the sack full of brownies from him

"I know but I chose too. After all you're my close friend after all and I care about you considerably." Issei replied in earnest as she began to eat the brownie

"Thanks as these are really good." Rossweisse said continuing to gobble up the brownies

"But you do know that this doesn't get you out of doing the rest of the favors you owe me." Rossweisse reminded him as to the fact that he still owed her one

"I know and I still plan on doing each and every single one." Issei said as he was a man of his word and would see this through to the end

"Good to know as I've still got a number of them for you to do since some of the projects I've got planned will require you to do a lot of stuff; that I'll be wishing you luck from considering what I'll be trying to do." Rossweisse spoke as Issei sighed

"Sometimes I can't tell if we're friends or if the favors you want are gonna do me in." Issei spoke considering that knowing the stuff Rossweisse wanted it was gonna be hell to do

"Well lucky you that your pretty darn durable and have a god killing Sacred Gear on you now is it." Rossweisse responded cheekily

"Very funny smartass." Issei spoke narrowing his eyes at her

"Hey I'm sorry, but your the reckless berserker that instead of thinking things through; your first instinct is just hit it until it dies so I'm pretty sure that one of us at least has the better chance of living." Rossweisse spoke with a smirk considering that Issei was mainly just beating things up until they died with no real plan of attack

"Well if it ain't broke then don't fix it is what I say." Issei replied since to him if something worked well then why bother changing it

"Besides Rossweisse remember I'm the guy that's pretty much brute force and then even more brute force on top of that. Which is why what ya see here is what ya get." Issei said since from his fighting style to his demeanor showed that since he preferred a brute force approach to most things

"I can't really argue with that but, just so you know that there is gonna be that one thing you can't overpower your way through with raw strength and even with that Boosted Gear on you." Rossweisse told him as Issei nodded

"I know and that's why one of my goals ever since awakening it is that at least by my birthday is to awaken Balance Breaker. Especially since I'll need that kind of firepower when I fight against the White one." Issei responded knowing he'd need that state

Since even though he returned he only trained himself harder to reach further and further levels of strength because he knew that he would need to have everything at the ready and to as far of their full potential as possible. Therefore it was a main reason as to why he was working himself furiously and even taking the job to eliminate threats for the Youkai Faction since he needed any and everything he had if it meant killing the White Dragon Emperor since every little bit he could get helped.

"Wow I didn't think you were going for Balance Breaker this early." Rossweisse spoke in surprise that Issei was attempting to achieve that so early

"Hey I'm gonna be stepping up to the big leagues pretty soon and that means I have to start being at my absolute A-game. Because knowing him he's already done so which means I have to catch up." Issei spoke knowing that if he wanted to protect what he cared about he was gonna have to put his nose to the grindstone

"When it comes to you making leaps in strength you sure know how to push past your limits." Rossweisse spoke knowing if anyone could reach Balance Breaker in a short period of time it was Issei

"All things considered I'll need any power boost I can get after all there will be a lot of high quality fights I'll be heading into the near future. And it looks like if I need to have a fair chance at winning then Balance Breaker will be my golden ticket to doing so." Issei spoke knowing that in future battles that his Balance Breaker would be the way to go about things in wanting an assured victory

"Hey you do realize you've got me at your side for when you have to fight the White Dragon Emperor?" Rossweisse questioned considering that Issei didn't have to do it alone

"I know it's just that I've been so focused since Yuuma had given me my first near death experience on becoming so strong that nothing could ever kill me again that besides revenge I never really had a purpose beyond that to get stronger. Then about a month or so after befriending you did I realize what it was and especially after we killed Suzerain did I realize what it was." Issei spoke as they had walked upstairs and out of her laboratory

"And what would that be exactly?" Rossweisse asked as Issei rolled his eyes

"That would be you, you silly valkyrie after all in all the time I spent training you were the one person I could consistently count on to be an actual friend for me. Because I don't have much to really care about and what I do have I hold extremely close to heart and your part of that small few now." Issei told her since as it stood he didn't really have all that much to care for in his life so what he did he cherished greatly

"I swear how he's still single is beyond me." Rossweisse thought as with that in mind she proceeded to kiss Issei on the cheek making him blush briefly

"What was that about?" Issei wondered feeling his face heat up more than normal

"That's because you're truly such a sweet guy that makes me wonder how no one hasn't snatched you up to be there boyfriend yet." Rossweisse responded wondering how know one ever before Yuuma decided to make Issei their boyfriend

"Probably because they all say I'm a worthless pervert." Issei responded as Rossweisse had poured them some cranberry juice

"As I still remember when this girl named Koneko she said the one thing that to this day will have both hurt me and make me fiercely angry." Issei added as he took big gulp

"What was that?" Rossweisse questioned

"She probably overheard me telling Saji about this and decided to say the following of. Your mother probably got and died of cancer because you're a worthless good for nothing pervert that should die alone in a gutter. And I cannot tell you how much it hurt to have someone say its your own damn fault that your mother had cancer that eventually turned terminal and killed her and be so angry that you wanted violently vomit up your own insides out of pure rage. Then to add insult to injury she later beat up that day all because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time because Matsuda and Motohama tricked into peeping on the Kendo Club when I was gonna visit her grave that day. And I had to limp my way there." Issei explained to one of the worst days he ever had considering that it was a memory that permanently screwed him up inside

"And it's one of the reason to where now that I know she's a Devil aligned with those wanting to enslave me for their own personal gain. That if I do see her then I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop myself from killing her considering she also on that day took the money I was gonna get to put flowers on her grave to stuff herself with sweets." Issei said as his hand in focusing that memory cracked the glass to where Rossweisse took it before he shattered it

"Yeah I wouldn't blame you if you killed her considering that she must be the absolute worst kind of person to do that to you. Since hey I know you're a pervert and all but still unlike them I can look past that and see that your a one of a kind guy." Rossweisse said having full well known of Issei's perverseness considering that when you deal with the patron saint of perverts you can know one when you see them

"Thank you since the thing is that not many people know this but, my mom even when she had her cancer was the pervert of the family and my dad actually had to struggle a bit to keep up with her." Issei said in a slight chuckle to lighten the mood

"Really your mom was the pervert of the family?" Rossweisse questioned as Issei nodded

"Yep my perverseness and my extremely bold behavior came from my mother and my fighting abilities and willpower came from my dad to make me. Since trust me she was just as much a pervert as I was all the way up till she died and even knew about and even still told me one thing." Issei said in fond memory of his late mother

"What would that be?" Rossweisse asked

"That no matter what I do or what happens to me to always stick guns and be myself no matter who or what says otherwise, since no one else can really change me but me and to do everything without regret." Issei spoke remembering the words always said to him by his mother that even through her death stuck with him and rang out like a church bell in his memory

"Well it's a good thing she raised you while she could. Because otherwise I wouldn't get to know you as the wonderful and reckless person you are now." Rossweisse spoke as she put her hand around Issei's shoulder

"Thanks Rossweisse appreciate it." Issei thanked her as she smiled at him

"No problem now then I'll go and you another glass and then I'll put us on a movie after I get out of my uniform for projects." Rossweisse spoke as she put the glass down on a counter before running upstairs

"Well Ddraig when I do see Koneko and now knowing that she's a Devil I really am feeling a strong and do mean very strong inclination to want to outright murder her. But I want to ask you if I should go through with it or not?" Issei asked the dragon of domination

 **"I would Issei considering that as dragons we're creatures of emotion and therefore we aren't ones to take being slighted and beaten down lightly. Therefore with all she's done and especially with that memory you told the valkyrie about then I'd say go for it since I know how much that memory and all things associated with that midget make you angry. Since things have changed for you in your return and now that you're not blinded by your perverseness you can see things in much more clarity. Which is why I'll leave you in one word of advice on that matter that you may know the answer to."** Ddraig said to Issei as during his training and his return to Kuoh his mind had become much more focused now that the fog of perverseness was cleared from his mind allowing for other goals to take center stage

"I understand what you're saying Ddraig since if this was me back then and even after all of what Koneko said and did I would still be a forgiving and perverted jackass. But that isn't who I am now, so I guess when and if I do see her and we aren't in public then the answer if clear." Issei spoke knowing what his decision would be regarding the Gremory Rook

 **"I want to hear you say Issei as I want to know where your convictions lie should you encounter this midget again and she's watching you, so that her leader can make her plans to manipulate and enslave you towards her side."** Ddraig said wanting to know how far Issei's resolve was willing to go

"That should I encounter Koneko Toujou and she is spying and watching me then I'll do what I did to Kiba only this time succeed and kill her dead." Issei responded as just like Kiba he wouldn't weaken in his resolve since he was committed to doing anything he had his mind on with 100% effort

 **"Good to know that you're resolve never weakens as I guess the thunder god did rub off on you after all."** Ddraig spoke with a small chuckle

"He sure did, as its because of him that when I resolve myself to do something I go at it with full commitment." Issei spoke thanking Thor for imparting that into him

 **"Well good to hear that and I'll be going now since you're valkyrie friend is back."** Ddraig spoke severing the connection as Rossweisse returned in sweatpants and sweatshirt

"Alright Issei I'll make us some popcorn and we can watch a few movies together." Rossweisse spoke to Issei as she put in Don't Mess with The Zohan

"Sounds great to me and I'll make us drinks, but no alcohol for you." Issei spoke as the two soon joined the couch as Issei had one thought in mind

 _"So far life is looking pretty good right about now."_ Issei thought as Rossweisse and him soon were enjoying one of the best movies ever

 **So after Issei and Korra slay a giant and Issei's sending a message towards Rias that he wants no part in her peerage we see a bit of Issei's bond with Rossweisse strengthening as well as some of his goals in mind, as well as some history to Fright Knight. But stay tuned to find out more in the new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **Well with that in mind we end this chapter that I hoped you guys liked since a pretty good chunk of stuff happened here so with that being said let's get down to what happened now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene where Kiba would try to recruit Issei as in canon however, considering how things went initially I think that Issei in not really liking Devils considering that no matter how you slice it being a servant is just a slave in a prettier name. Therefore we've got Issei beating Kiba to send a message to Rias of him not wanting to join her peerage whatsoever or really have anything to do with the Devils.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Issei chilling out with Fright Knight over some drinks and also revealing some backstory to our armored up revenant that I thought would be nice and link him with none other than Vasco Strada. Considering that for one we don't know much about Vasco's past therefore I thought having it revealed that Fright Knight and Vasco having grown up together as homeless kids in Chicago to become powerful exorcists and giving more depth and frame his character more as over the course of the story more of Fright Knight's history will be revealed.**_

 _ **Next up we've got a fun little fight between a Cloud Giant against Korra and Issei that I thought that it would be a little fun to write a tag team fight with them together since it's pretty fun writing about them together and the fact that in a few chapters or so I will be showing who Korra's teacher is and her training.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole bit with Rossweisse and Issei since I thought it would be nice since as they are the sole pairing of this that I am building their relationship up as much as possible, so that when it does hit off into pairing territory that it doesn't feel hollow. As well as of getting more to Issei's history and him actually having bits of character development as well.**_

 _ **That being said I thank you for all of the support so far as you guys must really like this story, so please continue to still favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since I'd really like for this story to continue being as good as it possibly can be and you guys are part of what make it happen. And as per usual reviews are welcome since they let me know you like the story and who knows I can possibly gain some ideas from it as well and also flames are gonna be ignored and criticisms are welcome so long as they're well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to make great content for you guys as next chapter is gonna have Issei fighting a fallen angel and us getting into some stuff with his dad so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bringing Down The Giant by Saving Abel**_


	9. Chapter 9: I've got a Lead

**(Chapter 9: I've Got a Lead)**

It was a few days that have past for Issei as things were going fairly decent for him considering that his sparring matches with Saji and Korra kept him sharp and all things considered were a great deal of fun since the berserker warrior in him enjoyed greatly whether it be slugging it out against Korra or clashing weapons against Saji it didn't matter. Since combat was what thrilled and drove him the most for those 2 when it came to combat thus far in his return were the ones he knew he could count on besides Rossweisse to have his back.

As now all that he had to do at the current moment was await for one of the fallen angels to find him considering that he knew with all the stray Devil and monster slaying he's done around town that it would only be a matter of time. Which is why he was at the current moment just wanting to see if his patience would pay off and allow him a lead so that he could exact vengeance upon Yuuma for her murder of him.

* * *

 **(November 13th 2015, Kuoh Town, 10:30 Pm)**

It was half past 10 at night as Issei was at in the park where he got murdered awaiting for one of the fallen angels practicing the other combat maneuver Thor had told him about after all he had to do something with his time. Since if now were a time for him to do so it would be now considering that he was gonna be fighting one of the things that killed him which is despite him having grown incredibly strong and him being able to take hits like nobody's business he still felt that some last minute practice never hurt anybody.

"I swear what the hell is taking this damned fallen angel so long to get here, as I've got shit to do and part of a security system I want made." Issei wondered doing a practice swing with his great-axe

 **"Well lucky for you I feel the presence of a fallen angel coming close to you."** Ddraig told him as Issei continued to swings with Khorok Kladdin

"Finally it took them long enough, as where are they?" Issei questioned as his feral senses started to kick in

 **"Judging by that light spear coming towards you I'd say that right above you is about right."** Ddraig spoke as Issei whipped around and swung with his axe cutting the sapphire colored light spear in half

 **(I'm not gonna bother going into Dohnaseek's appearance since everyone in their mother knows what he looks like and has done his appearance so I won't bother.)**

"Huh so I guess I was right she didn't kill you like she thought she did." Dohnaseek spoke dropping down with his onyx colored wings spread out

"Look all I want is information on where the fallen angel that killed me Yuuma is, you tell that then we can be on our way and no one has to get hurt. But if you don't well you're gonna be the first to know of how strong I've gotten since I've been gone." Issei told him as it was simple really give him what he wanted or die those were his terms

"If your talking about Raynare then she's doing whatever she does probably now she's gonna be mad at the fact that she disappointed Lord Kokabiel, but oh well I guess I can finish what she started. After all when I come back having the Boosted Gear on my person then a lot of doors are gonna open for me." Dohnaseek responded as he knew that if he killed the boy and took his Sacred Gear then he'd be rewarded greatly in Grigori

"Are you sure that's your final answer?" Issei questioned as he cracked his neck

"Yes and now then be a good human and die like you were supposed to." Dohnaseek spoke as he raised his light spear

"Ok and at least thank you for giving me her real name as that's gonna make things a little bit easier." Issei responded as he went into a charge against Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek threw the light spear at Issei who slashed it apart with Khorok Kladdin before tackling into Dohnaseek with great force hard enough in fact that he cracked apart the fountain behind him and had small fist sized chunks of stone crumble to the ground. With the fedora wearing fallen angel having to roll out of the way otherwise he would've been decapitated as Issei swung down with his great-axe as Issei looked at him dead on before slashing his overcoat and into soft muscle as his stomach now bled crimson red.

With said fallen angel having to summon up another light spear to defend and maintain concentration on it so it wouldn't shatter like glass from Issei blows that vibrated through his body as he was pushed onto his back foot before Issei broke through his guard with a particularly strong overhand chop and then headbutted him hard enough to split the skin. With that in mind to gain an aerial advantage he quickly spread his wings and began to fly however, he didn't get that far as Issei grabbed onto his foot with a death grip hard enough to make the bones in his leg creak and groan from the fierce pressure on it.

"You aren't flying away from me as I'm just getting started." Issei told him as he chucked him several feet away causing cracks in the pavement

"Now then seeing as how you aren't gonna give me anymore information beyond her true name then you're not really useful to me and like that you get to die." Issei spoke as he gripped his axe for another swing

"Like I'll die to a weak human like you." Dohnaseek retorted as he summoned up another light spear and thrusted at Issei

"The funny thing is that while I was gone I made a few changes and some of them have made me not so much human." Issei spoke catching the light spear in his hand

"How the hell did you even catch that it should've went through your hand?!" Dohnaseek demanded as Issei smirked as he dispelled the illusion around himself letting scales and horns appear

"Like I said you damned crow I'm not all the way human anymore. Now then back to the regularly scheduled program of me brutally killing you." Issei responded as he swung the hooked end of Khorok Kladdin down upon him sundering two of his ribs as he coughed up blood and following it up with clawed swipe to the face

With that Dohnaseek tried to impale Issei with thrusts and jabs with his spear but to no avail as what attacks he did get through Issei just tanked them with his armor like scales across his body and only served to really irritate him. On the flip side of this Issei was a dense battering ram forcing the fallen angel on the most part considering that his strength based blows and attacks against the fallen angel were working to great effect as while he did defend against Issei's blows they struck with enough force to if he didn't keep concentration they'd shatter and whatever did hit was with bone breaking force.

For at the current moment Issei was succeeding in systematically destroying Dohnaseek's defensive what with the fallen angel having broken ribs, a slash wound to the stomach and now a nasty gash across his forehead that you could see the making of skull. With Dohnaseek trying to figure out a way to get airborne but with no luck since every attempt thus far was met with Issei grabbing his legs and forcing him back and nearly knocking him prone in the process which made what should've been an easy kill a daunting task for him.

"Come on I thought you said you were gonna kill me, but all you've done is managed to get completely obliterated by a part dragon part human, since that must be the worst feeling right now from what I can imagine." Issei taunted as he used the blunted end of his axe to whack Dohnaseek hard in the sternum that it caused him to fold over

"Since if this is the best you fallen angels can do for fighting then it'll make killing the lot of you easy pickings." Issei spoke as he proceeded to swing down and embed his axe breaking one of the lower ribs of Dohnaseek and nearly hitting a lung in the process

"Let's see how you shit talk after this!" Dohnaseek exclaimed bring both of his light spears together and having them shatter so as to momentarily blind Issei

"Son of a bitch! That is a dick move." Issei snarled as he closed his eyes from the sudden bright light that blinded him

 _"Now's my chance as let's see how the little bastard does when I have the advantage."_ Dohnaseek thought as he took flight into air and soon began to chuck light spears at Issei

"Alright where the hell is the bastard?" Issei spoke as he began blinking his eyes multiple times as his vision soon regained clarity

 **"Look up and you'll find him."** Ddraig told him as Issei clearing vision saw light spears being thrown at him that cracked and shattered against his scales

"Huh I swear compared to getting bitten by dragons these thing are just annoying." Issei said as compared to having been chomped on by adult dragon light spears didn't hurt that much

 **"So then any bright ideas on how to get him down and level the playing field?"** Ddraig spoke as Issei began to look towards the trees

"You could say that." Issei said as he soon got a good grip on one of the maple trees

"What the hell is that brat planning?" Dohnaseek wondered as he saw multiple trees coming after him

"Hah! You're aim sucks if you plan on trying to hit me!" Dohnaseek shouted as the trees missed him

However, unknown to Dohnaseek Issei wasn't throwing the trees to hit him rather jumping and running across their length so as to get in range to chuck one of the necrotic bombs he packed with him at the fallen angel with Dohnaseek catching it before noticing that it was a bomb. And before he could throw it away he got caught full force with an explosion of dark absinthe and pitch black necrotic energy as he began to writhe and scream in pain as the necrotic energies withered and decayed his being.

With Issei taking advantage and having used the trees to get high enough away from the blast for when he used the chance to land a overhand chop to his back that nicked and got an inch or two of axe blade into Dohnaseek that made him cry out in pain before he was sent to the ground hard enough to crack it. As the necrotic energies continued to eat away at his being with it having withered and decayed his wings down to the bone the flesh of his arm he caught with having been emaciated and turned a greyish black like rotted flesh and the upper half of his clothes and his pants now shorts were rotted away with patches of flesh now having black spots of necrosis upon it

 _"Mental note thank Rossweisse for making these necrotic bombs since holy shit are they gonna come in handy."_ Issei thought as he saw the necrosis spread like a virus

"What did you do to me…?" Dohnaseek questioned as his body felt like it had been so drained of life and weakened so much that it was dying

"Simple I used those trees as a cover and distraction so that when I threw these bombs filled up with concentrated necrotic energy you'd never see it coming." Issei explained as the deformed fallen angel struggled to stand up as his decayings wings nearly blew away off his body from having been decayed rotted so extensively and rapidly

"Just because you hit me with a bomb doesn't mean you'll do me in so easily." Dohnaseek spoke trying to raise one of his arms however, due to his body having undergone rapid necrosis and being withered was very difficult

"Yeah I don't think you'll be doing anything what with you now missing your right arm." Issei spoke as he kicked Dohnaseek in his stomach wound that bled tainted dark crimson blood

"What are you talking about?" Dohnaseek spoke having managed to summon a weakened light spear only to have his right arm at the shoulder chopped off

"Now then hold still as this only gonna hurt for a second." Issei spoke as Dohnaseek screamed in pain before with a swing of Khorok Kladdin Issei beheaded Dohnaseek like a executioner

"Well that went better than expected." Issei spoke as he slung the headless corpse of Dohnaseek across his shoulder

"Agreed as who knew that he'd be such a weakling." Ddraig spoke expecting more from said fallen angel

"Regardless we got Yumma's real name of Raynare and the other half to the security system that Rossweisse needs, so let's go already. Issei spoke before jumping off into the autumn night

However, Issei caught up completely in his fight against Dohnaseek failed to see Rias and her peerage having watched the thing in its entirety; with Rias having seen this now had it cemented in her mind that she had to have Issei as part of her peerage. As despite him having sent Kiba as a message towards her to practically fuck off she just couldn't help but, want him on her side since she needed someone with that level of strength in her peerage since with him at her side then she would be out of her arranged marriage in no time.

"Wow Rias looks like Issei really is strong." Akeno noted at how the fight from the start was practically one sided

"And why I must make my move to get him onto our side." Rias spoke knowing that with Issei on her side she'd have a surefire chance of being out of her marriage with Riser

"But how are you going to manage that Rias considering that he's made it clear and through me that he doesn't want anything to really do with being a Devil." Kiba spoke since he made that pretty clear when he made it a message towards her and beat the tar out of him

"Don't worry Kiba he'll warm up to me soon enough. After all he's still a pervert which gives me the perfect opportunity to get him onto our side and who knows maybe spoil him a bit in the process." Rias said with a slight giggle in hoping to use Issei's perverse nature to her advantage

"Are you sure that will work Rias, since so far he's managed to hold back his perversion?" Kiba questioned surprised that Issei was able to hold off his perverseness this long

"Trust me Kiba once I work my charm he'll be saying yes in no time. After all it won't be too hard to win him over." Rias said confident in her feminine charms to seduce him over to her side

"If you say so, but I still have a bad feeling about this considering that instead of pervert he just reeks of bloodlust." Kiba spoke feeling nothing but bloodlust upon him

"Relax Kiba I'm sure everything will be fine." Akeno spoke as Kiba looked at her

"You're just saying that Akeno since you want to tease and bully him. Since even if by some miracle we do get him to join I don't think being a full blown sadist will help our case." Kiba said seeing right through Akeno's ladylike demeanor

"Guilty as charged Kiba." Akeno said with a seemingly demure smile that hid her true intentions

"Anyways just know that I have everything under control." Rias spoke with a confident smile

* * *

 **(The next morning, 8:42 Am, November 14th 2015, Hyoudou Residence)**

It was soon 18 minutes till 9 in the morning as it was a cloudy November morning after Issei murdered Dohnaseek and gained his first clue to Yuuma otherwise known as Raynare and having dropped off the fallen angel corpse to Rossweisse so that she could use it to finish the security system she'd been working on. Which is why after that he had put Khorok Kladdin under his bed and went to sleep until the current moment to which for a lack of a better phrasing would be waking up for a very startling surprise that would more than likely piss him off than delight him like it would under normal circumstances.

 _"Man that was a good night's rest."_ Issei thought as he stretched and put his hand down on something soft and squishy

"What in the actual fuck?" Issei wondered before ripping off the covers to reveal a naked Rias Gremory

"Ok that tears it first she tries having people spy on me and now she's gonna break and enter into my home oh she isn't getting away with this at all." Issei spoke as he got out of the bed as this was gonna end now

"Oh good morning Issei…." Rias said before seeing that he had his knuckles cracked

"You know I would use my axe to cut your head off for breaking into house, but since my dad doesn't know about what I do I'm gonna settle for the next best thing." Issei spoke as he yanked her by the hair and proceeded to drag her downstairs

"Hey let go of me!" Rias exclaimed

"No you broke into my house and now you're gonna answer for it." Issei said as he was not having this shit

With that he drug a naked Rias Gremory downstairs towards his dad who had just finished making breakfast before throwing her naked for across the form as his dad gave him a mass wtf face at the fact there was a naked girl in his house.

"Issei what in the actual hell is there a naked girl in our house?" Liam questioned while for a separate reason seething at this fact

"You tell me because remember how I came home last night and turned in like I usually do." Issei said to his father

"Yeah I saw you go to bed and checked on ya couple times before I hit the hay myself." Liam responded having made it a habit to check on his son at night since his life made him slightly paranoid

"Well somehow when I was sleeping I woke up to the fact that this bitch right here broke into my room and for some reason stripped herself naked and got in my bed. As I don't know about you but I'm betting you she probably violated me my sleep." Issei spoke since how else were you suppose to explain this

"I could explain all of this if you give me a chance." Rias said as Liam glared at her

"Really so you want to explain to me how you not only broke into my house, but stripped yourself naked and got into my son's bed where you probably raped him while he was asleep. Or better yet how do I know that you didn't try to rob us and then violate my son, because right now any explanation you could give is very hard for me to believe." Liam spoke as he grabbed the house phone and began dialing 911

"Wait! Please don't call the police on me there's a good explanation for this." Rias pleaded as the dial tone began

"Yeah explain how a random girl who never even talks to me at school. Just up and decides to break into my home and strip down butt naked all so she could probably violate me or do god knows how many things to me. Yep definitely not buying the whole I'm innocent thing." Issei spoke considering that Rias in this situation was very much not having good odds

Considering that for one she went into his house without permission, did so with Issei waking up or his father could've having come upstairs and found out and assumed the worst for his son all the while naked in his bedroom as someone Issei for all intents and purposes barely knew. In short Rias really did not think the ramifications of her actions all the way through

"Yes hello I just found some naked woman having broken into my house and I'd like for you to come and arrest her for breaking and entering and possibly having committed statutory rape to my son." Liam said over the phone as the officer gave a reply

"Oh you'll be here in about 15 to 20 minutes, yeah sure I can wait." Liam said before giving the police department his address and then hanging up the phone

"Well the police will be here in a few minutes to arrest you for breaking into my house and possibly having violated my son and maybe given him an S.T.D. Which is why after breakfast we're going to the clinic to get you checked out." Liam told the both of them as Issei was internally smirking on the inside

"I swear if you could just give me a moment to explain myself I'm sure you'd understand that this is just a huge misunderstanding." Rias said trying to get out of this rapidly embarrassing situation

"Dad do you really see anything to misunderstand because I sure as hell don't?" Issei asked his father who hung up the phone and looked down at a very downtrodden Rias

"I don't as all I see is a girl that wants to act like harlot that likes breaking into houses. Well congratulations Mrs. Gremory now you get to suffer the consequences for your actions." Liam said to Rias who was now sulking

 _"This so can't be happening."_ Rias thought to herself

With that the police officers soon arrived and after getting a statement from Issei had soon taken Rias who was still naked and under protest of being arrested to where if she didn't stop they'd have to taze her took her to the police car in handcuffs all the while naked as they threw her clothes in the police car with her.

"Well Issei I guess that after this we're gonna have to invest in a better security system since how I even slept through that amazes me." Liam spoke as at least breakfast was finished

"You're telling me." Issei added as well

"Which is why I'll be glad when Rossweisse finishes that security system so shit like this doesn't happen again." Issei thought to himself glad when the security system she was working on was done

"But more importantly Issei you should be glad about this since if this was any other situation and you were at someone else's house when this happened. Then you very much could've been framed for raping that girl which is why I want to be doubly careful when around women alright because while their certainly beautiful they also are just as dangerous." Liam told his son having watched the news and knew how many men's lives were ruined by false rape allegations

"Trust me dad after being at the academy for so long I will considering that you pretty much can't trust anyone out here." Issei spoke knowing that really he can't with the exception of Saji couldn't trust anyone at the academy

"Good and that reminds me to the fact that I'm gonna be having a word with that Gremory girl's guardian or parents about this. Since I am not letting this shit slide at all, as someone needs to make sure that girl learns something called consequences." Liam spoke as he wasn't gonna let this slide by a longshot

"Alright and thanks for believing dad I appreciate it." Issei thanked his father

"It's no problem Issei, after all it's just you and me now so of course I'm gonna have his back over some random naked woman that just breaks into our house." Liam told his son since with the death of his late wife they were all they had

"Now then go ahead and eat your breakfast, as I'll join you in a moment." Liam said to his son who nodded

"Wow Ddraig who knew that sticking it to Rias instead of beating the tar out of her would feel this good." Issei spoke quietly to Ddraig

 **"I told you Issei that somethings are better when you don't just hit them till they die."** Ddraig spoke to his partner

"I guess you and Rossweisse were right after all and I'll have to start doing that more if it's gonna be this much fun." Issei spoke with a smile as he plated his breakfast while his father was deep in thought

 _"Well too think they're already trying to get to my son, as I thought that I could give him a normal life away from all of this when I went into retirement, but I guess that isn't going to happen."_ Liam thought with a deep sigh as he really had wanted for his son to have lived a normal life as possible but since that Gremory girl had broken into house he knew that wasn't to be

"It's a good thing I'm gonna be having words with either her brother or her parents, because I'm nipping in this in the bud here and now." Liam said under his breath since he was putting a stop to this before it got out of hand

* * *

 **(2 days later, Hyoudou Residence, 5:25 Pm, November 15th 2015)**

It was now 5 minutes till half past 5 as Issei was about to head out after all he and Korra were gonna go and kill this thing called a goristro as he didn't know what the hell it was but, sounded really freaking cool and he wanted kill it. However, as he was headed downstairs he saw his father with a man in a business suit that looked like a male version of Rias and a woman in a maid's outfit with silver hair both of whom radiated extreme amounts of demonic energy that put him on edge and made him weary for his dad.

"Um Dad who're these people and what are they doing in our house?" Issei spoke ready to despite being outmatched ready to summon Khorok Kladdin to protect his father

"Oh this is that Gremory girls' brother Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia as we're just talking about her behavior this weekend and what should be done about it." Liam spoke as Sirzechs stood to shake hands with Issei

"It's a pleasure to meet you Issei and I apologize for my sister's actions, as they were extremely out of line and am appalled by them and I assure you that they will not happen again." Sirzechs said apologizing as after hearing what Rias pulled he was very embarrassed of his younger sister

"Same to you and thank you for the apology. Because I don't take things like what she did lightly at all." Issei spoke as he shook hands and felt at this moment very inadequate in terms of power level

"Anyways Issei would you mind leaving as I still have some words I'd like to say to him about the incident." Liam said to his son who nodded

"Of course I was gonna go hang out with one of my friends, so I'll see ya later." Issei spoke as he hurriedly went out of the house

"Holy shit that guy was fuck all levels of strong as do you have any idea who that guy is Ddraig?" Issei asked as he ran from the house

 **"That would be Sirzechs Lucifer one of the 4 leaders of the Devil society and older brother to that Rias girl."** Ddraig informed Issei whose eyes widened in shock

"You mean to tell me that guy is Rias's big brother? But how is that even possible she's so fucking weak and he's piss my pants levels of powerful!" Issei exclaimed wondering how someone so powerful could be that incredibly powerful

"Well at least now you've got a valid reason to want to reach Balance Breaker even quicker." Ddraig told him as Issei nodded his head vigorously

 **"Agreed now then I'm gonna let my dad handle this shit because I do not want to get vaporized."** Issei spoke considering that even being a berserker driven by rage he still had some self preservation

Meanwhile back at the Hyoudou Residence; Liam looked out the window to make sure his son was out of earshot and out of sight before he closed the curtains and took off his glasses before looking at the Satan before him as he stared at him with his eyes with his glasses off an unusual shade of amber like gold with his glasses when off having made them seem much duller and brown in color.

"You know Sirzechs I thought that after I had my son and retired that I made it perfectly clear for the Devils and Fallen Angels to stay away from my son. As I don't know if you forgot that along the way, but your sister breaking into house seems like you've forgotten how good I am at what I do." Liam spoke his golden colored eyes boring a hole into Sirzechs

"Look Liam I had no idea about this and as of right now Rias is being punished for what she did as she had no idea of who you are and that this was your house." Sirzechs spoke as the Hyoudou patriarch's mood didn't change at those words

"And you think that her trying to seduce my son and turn him into a Devil and slave to her is supposed to make me feel any better. Because let me tell you it doesn't by the widest margin since I don't care that you Gremory's are know for your kindness a servant a still a dressed up way of saying your someone's slave. And that is not going to happen to my son do you understand me he's all that I've got left after she died, so if you think for a second I'm gonna let her or Serafall's little sister make him into one of their slaves you've got another thing coming." Liam spoke his golden amber eyes burning like flames since he wasn't going to let anything take his son away from him as Issei was all he had left and nothing was going to take that from him

"Because if I so much as even see an evil piece near my son I'm gonna come out of retirement just to remind you Devils why I was to be feared when I was around. And I know that none of you want that considering that I can and will do what I did, because I have no qualms about making myself known to the Devils again." Liam swore because if he had to come out of retirement to reinforce the fact his family was off limits like he had in the past then he'd do so again

"No one wants that at all, after all we're still recovering from what you did to House Marchosias and the remaining member of Flauros." Grayfia stated remembering that event

As how could the Devil population forget considering that it was because him he led a small team that wiped House Marchosias off the map exterminating them all in a single night along with their peerages before reducing house Flauros into extinction status single handedly. Which still to this day struck fear into the hearts of every Devil that in such a short span of time two houses were left gone and torn asunder by the leadership and doings of a single man.

"And I did all of that in a single evening and night. So just imagine what I'll do in the span of a afternoon if I find out that you're sister happened to enslave my son against his will or tricked him into it." Liam warned considering that if anyone dared tricked or turned Issei into a Devil let's just say it wouldn't end well

"Look we all know that you were an extremely powerful exorcist back when still were around and no one needs you to return to being the Dawnbreaker again. So how about we all just take a deep breath and calm down." Sirzechs spoke in trying to make sure the situation didn't escalate knowing that Liam was despite being retired a very powerful and very uncompromising man when angered

"As I don't want what happened to Souji to happen again to my sister or her friends since I'd very much would like for them to retain all of their limbs." Sirzechs said again considering that when his Knight had crossed paths against the Dawnbreaker he had returned with mortal wound an a missing left arm at the bicep

"Then you had better make sure that she never tries to ever pull the stunt she did in my home, because if she had so much as put one hand or anything near my son's genitals and violated him in anyway. Then Zeoticus and Venelana could kiss any hope of grandchildren goodbye because if she had violated my son in his sleep she would be missing a few reproductive organs." Liam spoke his amber eyes blazing as gone was the caring father and taking surface was the unmerciful and uncompromising exorcist that was the Dawnbreaker

"I will see to it that this never happens again Liam, as we may stand on opposite sides of the board but let's both agree to keep people we care about from being injured or killed in any capacity." Sirzechs said wanting to avoid any conflict if possible

"I think we can agree on that at least since understand one thing Sirzechs. My son is all that I've got left since I was born an only child that grew up without a father and lost his wife to cancer which means I have very little to care about in this world. As you have a son so I think you can at least understand why I am so very raw at this subject." Liam said as he struck a chord in Sirzechs

"Yes I do as my son Millicas is 12 years old now and I'd do anything to protect him, so I very much understand where you're coming from." Sirzechs agreed since he was a father to an only child as well

"As do I for my dear Milicas means the whole world to me, for I honestly don't know what I do if something were to happen to him." Grayfia added since beneath her stoic exterior she greatly cherished her little and didn't know what she'd do if something were to happen

"Then we can all agree as to where I'm coming from?" Liam asked the 2 Devils

"Yes we completely understand." Both Grayfia and Sirzechs said

"As make sure that you're sister does not touch my son, because as I previously stated your house may be noted for its kindness towards its servants. But to me and where I come from and how I was raised servant is just nice way of saying you're somebody's slave and my son deserves to have a future where he is no one's slave." Liam spoke wanting to have his boy not be a slave to no one and life his life full of freedom and happiness

"So understand that my wrath comes from a place as a father who the only thing he has in this world is his son and why the fact that if I have to become the Dawnbreaker once again to ensure that. Then I will do so without any hesitation, because I can not afford to lose anymore. As my heart can not literally take another thing being taken away from me do you understand this Sirzechs?" Liam said his eyes still blazing with a fierce protectiveness

"I understand it completely from one father to another and I will make sure that Rias gets the message that she isn't to recruit your son." Sirzechs spoke as the last thing he needed was an angry Dawnbreaker to go and wipe out another house in a burst of parental rage

"Good now then if you don't mind I think that I'll be doing some training soon; after all I may have gotten a slight bit rusty but I'm getting back shape. Since someone has to watch out for my son and who better than me since my wife is gone." Liam spoke as he got up from his seat as did Sirzechs

"Well this was a most interesting talk and once again I do apologize for the actions of my younger sister and I swear to you it will not happen again." Sirzechs swore

"See to it that it doesn't and at least thank you for the apology and if you want I made dinner if you are hungry since while I am understandably angry at your sister for her actions. And the fact that she's trying to actively turn and enslave my son into a Devil that doesn't mean I can't still be civil to you?" Liam asked the Satan and his wife

"Honestly I don't feel like going back to doing paperwork so why not. Grayfia you want to join since it's going to be awhile?" Sirzechs spoke since he wasn't going to be rude to the man

"I'll join after all between the 2 of us someone needs to be an adult." Grayfia spoke making the crimson haired man face-fault

"Oh come on Grayfia I'm not that bad." Sirzechs said in a mock hurt tone

"How you two have been married for as long as you have is beyond me now come on I have dinner ready and I'd rather us eat before it gets cold." Liam spoke as the two joined him for some dinner after all he was still going to feed them since his quarrel was with Sirzechs sister not him

* * *

 **(Several hours later, 12:49 Am, Issei's Mindscape)**

It wasn't long until Issei had fell asleep as now he could rest peacefully considering that he didn't have to worry about a woman coming into his house and violating him in his sleep, as while he wasn't abject to the idea of a sexy and naked woman in his house however, he wanted that experience while he could consent and have knowledge of to and of it otherwise it was rape. But at least he was currently finding solace in being around the great wyrm residing in his Sacred Gear since he found a certain peace of mind in talking with Ddraig through his mindscape.

"Well this week has been the most eventful set of day for us since coming back home; hasn't it Ddraig?" Issei asked his partner with all things taken into account that these past couple of day had been quite interesting

 **"Agreed as you've gotten a small step closer to your revenge against Raynare, you and that Tiefling woman having fought and killed a Goristro of all things, having that Gremory woman come into your home naked and then be arrested and lastly having met one of the 4 Great Satans. So suffice to say yes this has been quite an eventful week for you."** Ddraig responded having listed off the events that happened within the 5 day span

"Yeah however, I will say this still as holy balls was that Sirzechs guy strong, because I still don't get how that guy with fuck all levels of power is related to someone weak as Rias. It makes no conceivable sense at all!" Issei exclaimed in sheer exasperation of how strong Sirzechs was considering that being around the man made him feel very,very, very small

 **"To be fair your dealing with a man who if he wanted to could obliterate India thrice over in the span of a afternoon."** Ddraig told him as Issei's jaw dropped

"Alright it's official that I feel extremely inadequate right now." Issei said considering that he felt like an ant in comparison and rightfully so

 **"Well you're just starting out and he's been around since the Great War so you still have some ways to go, before you match him strength. Since look at it this way you still outmatch the Devils here with the exception of your friend Saji who's practically your equal in strength."** Ddraig told him in consolation to this

Considering that as it stood now the only Devil that could contend with Issei was Saji who was his virtual equal in power as while Issei had greater strength and ferocity on his side Saji had superior speed and stealth to his making them at a practical stalemate since even their Sacred Gears cancel each other out.

"Fair enough not to mention he's the only one I can even trust at the Academy so that's a plus as well." Issei spoke knowing that his good friend was the only person he could trust at Kuoh Academy

 **"I guess you can say dragons like Saji and yourself have to stick together."** Ddraig spoke since Issei and Saji were truly a two of kind as they both were wielders of powerful dragons

"I guess so since if no one's gonna look out for us then what better than each other." Issei responded after all it made sense to have each other's back

 **"Good idea however, I've sensed a more pressing matter as of late that you need to be aware of."** Ddraig told Issei as his voice turned more serious

 **"I've been sensing that a follower of Tiamat has come to your home."** Ddraig informed Issei who's eyes widened at this

"Are you sure of this?" Issei questioned wanting to know if this was too be true

 **"Yes I'm completely sure, as I can feel the stench of that 5 headed monster anywhere."** Ddraig said knowing the stench of Tiamat anywhere

"So any idea of what we're looking at an how bad we're talking?" Issei asked knowing that this wasn't good at all

 **"No as I do know that he is strong and that for some reason that I don't know of he's going to be seeking out the fallen angels if his search for them is of any indication."** Ddraig notified Issei to this development

"Now that is worrying as what would could Tiamat a 5 headed fuck all dragon want with Raynare and her friends." Issei wondered as to what Tiamat's intentions could be with the fallen angels

 **"I don't know but, now more than ever I suggest that you keep your guard up. Because if things go south and they do ally themselves with Tiamat then this will prove to very troublesome since the followers of Tiamat are nothing to scoff at. So never take any of them lightly for their skills may vary, but all of them are of considerable strength since Tiamat was never one to tolerate weakness as I've seen her punish those under her for such weakness."** Ddraig said having seen the cruel punishments she'd deal out to those who fail her and were continuously weak

"Well I guess this makes my having to kill Raynare have to be ramped up since Tiamat and fallen angels working together in the same sentence does not give me happy feelings. Which means I need to start getting proactive and start looking fast before things get out of hand." Issei spoke knowing that fallen angels and Tiamat together was an extremely bad thing

 **"Agreed and be extremely careful, because now you've got the Devils, those fallen angels and now a follower of Tiamat on your tail. Since if now was a time to have the help of the friends you've made during your training now would be a very good time, because you've got a lot on your plate at the moment."** Ddraig said to him because if now was a time to have the help of his friends now would be a good time

"Trust me I'm way ahead of you since I still feel excitement at stepping into big leagues and what not through all of this. But don't confuse that for me taking this lightly since I'm fully aware of the scope of what's at stake here which is why I will be going at all of this with my A-game I can assure you that Ddraig. Since I've come too far to let some overgrown hydra with wings kill me and I won't let that happen since there's still so much for me to do." Issei said with ironclad resolve as while he was in general excited about fighting strong opponents he would not let his life get snuffed out again

 **"Good to see your resolve hasn't wavered Issei."** Ddraig spoke proud to see that his partner's resolve hadn't weakened

"Trust me nothing will ever weaken my resolve since its like Thor instilled into me. You either go all out on an endeavor or you don't it at all and believe you me I'm going to show all of them what I got with maximum effort." Issei spoke with him raising a clenched fist for he would strike down at his enemies with every bit of strength and force he could after his will was indestructible in that regard

 **"That's the spirit I like to see in partners, as I can assure you that you will have all of my assistance and power I can give to you. Because I have to say if there's one thing hardly any of my hosts had on you it is fighting spirit and willpower as the only other person I've seen match that would be my gunslinger for a host."** Ddraig said as Issei's interest rose at this as Ddraig continued

 **"Since he was one of the few hosts to have in Balance Breaker fought against Tiamat directly and survive."** Ddraig told him as Issei's jaw dropped at that

"Holy shit he fought against her and survived! You're kidding me right that he did that?!" Issei questioned in shock and awe of the gunslinging host of Ddraig

 **"Yes as he was able to narrowly beat her although at the cost of him being sent into a coma from having used every bit of power against her to send her running. Since never would I thought to have seen the day when one of my hosts beat Tiamat as that man was the 2nd do so ever in my existence."** Ddraig said remembering that day and the fierce battle that was waged that day

"Wow this guy sounds freaking awesome!" Issei exclaimed considering that this guy just seemed like consistent levels of badass

 **"Yes he was a truly fearsome and powerful man as there was never a greater shot with a gun than him in all of my time since I've seen him shoot through light spears and even managing in his fight against Grayfia being able to shoot around one of her spells and shoot her in the kidneys."** Ddraig spoke noting how much of an accurate and deadly shot he was

"Man this guy sounds awesome I can't believe he did all of that stuff and is so good to do that." Issei said considering to be as accurate a shot with a gun meant you were something extraordinary

 **"Well the thing is the man was an insomniac which is why when he couldn't sleep he'd practice and practice his marksman skills so feverently and with such focus that from nightfall and even well into dawn he'd practice. Only sleeping long enough to recover his strength or when he needed to ride again for his next adventure."** Ddraig told him since his prior host abused his sleeping disorder and turned into a strength

"It seems as though I've got a lot to live up to considering this guy isn't just a badass shot with a gun, but also managed to even with being sent into a coma afterwards send Tiamat packing." Issei spoke knowing he had a lot to live up to

 **"That is true however, know that you are still starting out from your return and while you've been making quite some headway for yourself. Also remember that it takes time for legends to be made and you will have your time to shine and become one."** Ddraig reminded Issei who had to take a moment before talking

"Thanks Ddraig for the reminder, as I just am so caught up in what's around me with everything else and now this follower of Tiamat on my home turf that I get scatterbrained." Issei said having taken a few breaths to compose himself

 **"It is fine as these things happen to the best of after all so do not fret."** Ddraig told Issei who smiled at that

"Now then what would you suggest be the best course of action, since I'm going into this whole thing blind?" Issei asked the crimson and ruby colored dragon before him

 **"Why not have your friend Saji do some reconnaissance on this person, so you at least know what you're up against."** Ddraig advised to the young berserker on the best course of action

"He's the best person I've got at stealth and besides I have faith in him that he can do this, so I'll send him when I can to do this." Issei spoke knowing that if anyone could make a good spy at recon it was Saji

 **"Well then I think the only thing left for you to do is focus on getting Balance Breaker, because now that Tiamat is sending her followers after you; then you're going to need all the power you can get at your disposal."** Ddraig told Issei who nodded in agreement

"Trust me Ddraig I'm way ahead of you on that front since if there's one thing I'll be needing its firepower and lots and lots of it." Issei responded with Balance Breaker was his primary goal besides killing Yuuma or rather Raynare at the moment

"Which is a good thing that I took the job for the Youkai Faction in eliminating its enemies since I'm gonna need to level up as much as I can if hope to kill my current list of enemies. To which if I do see that one of Rias's or even Sona's peerage members are watching me since I know their plotting to steal my freedom from me and make me their servant and fuck boy. Then they're as good as dead." Issei spoke as his knuckles popped audibly

 **"Well then I wish you the best Issei considering that you've got many foes to deal with in the current time and the impending future which is why you're going to need not just incredible strength and power. But also the help of your friends you've made since you're in the big leagues now which means you've got a lot on your plate."** Ddraig said to him knowing that from here on out he was going to need his A-game

"Trust me I know that Ddraig and I'll be ready every single step of the way for what comes my way. After all it's like I always say I'm way too stubborn to die and nothing is gonna kill again if I have my way about it." Issei swore after all he refused to die as he had too much to live and go for and wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way

 **"Good you'll be needing that fighting spirit since there's more to come in the future, so still rest up as there's much more to be had in the days to come."** Ddraig told Issei who nodded as his thoughts drifted elsewhere

 _"Well this is gonna be a hell of my remaining year."_ Issei thought to himself knowing that the impending battles to come were gonna be fierce to say the least

"And I can't wait to fight every last one of them and crush them all like ants, as this gonna so good that I just can't wait for it all." Issei said under his breath as his blood rushed at the thrilling excitement of future combat

 **So then with Issei having successfully killed one of the Fallen Angels and gained Raynare's true name Rias's plans to seduce Issei fall flat on its face and Issei's father is revealed to be much more powerful that what anyone could expect in his sit down with Sirzechs. And now that there's a follower of Tiamat in Kuoh Town things are beginning to kick off greatly and find out all of what shall happen in the next chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _And that ends things off there and I hope you guys enjoyed what happened here since man am I setting up things for the future and oh man is it gonna be good that much I can promise you; that being said let's get down to what's happened now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Issei killing off Dohnaseek which did you guys expect anything else since after fighting dragons, having marathon sparring matches with Thor and being able to stand up after having been hit with lightning bolts to the chest it was really no contest as to who was gonna pull off the victory. And now Issei has the final part that he needs for Rossweisse to make the security system to keep out fallen angels and Devils out of his house._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the trademark Rias showing up in Issei's house naked like in canon except this time I'm having real life stop that shit and instead her plan which it wasn't that good in canon fall flat on its face and her get her arrested for breaking and entering and to Liam's knowledge having possibly violated his son in his sleep. As to be real this is what would've happened considering that Rias's plan if that were to happen in real life would have her arrested for breaking and entering, trespassing and sexual harassment._**

 ** _Next up we've got the whole sit down with between Sirzechs and Issei's father Liam that has him to be revealed as an extremely powerful and retired exorcist known as the Dawnbreaker who isn't having none of Rias's bullsit in trying to make Issei her servant which is just a dressed up way of saying a slave. Which I hoped you guys really liked because I planned to fit Issei's father into the story somehow and this was what happened as Issei's father beneath it all is a powerful, uncompromising, unrelenting and spiteful man who only has his son left in his life and if someone were to take that away from him by making him a servant to Rias or Sona it wouldn't really go that well to say the least._**

 ** _Finally we've got the whole scene with Issei's mindscape in him talking with Ddraig at the fact that a follower of Tiamat is in Kuoh Town and is about do something with the Fallen Angels and oh man is that gonna be good. Because let's see you have a follower of Tiamat who is based off of her Dungeons and Dragons counterpart being sent to hash out something with Raynare and the rest of them which is only gonna spell a butt-load of trouble._**

 ** _That being said please continue to as always favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since your support thus far as been very appreciated and thank you since without you guys this story wouldn't be what it currently is, so thank you and please continue to help in making this a popular and successful story. Also please leave some reviews as they let me know you actually like the story and who knows I may get some ideas from them that being said; flames will be ignored and criticisms are welcome so long as their well thought and constructed as well as reasonable._**

 ** _With that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you great content to read as next chapter is Issei's meeting with Sona and Rias however, what causes it is gonna be very much a game changer so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**

 ** _Random End Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_**


	10. Chapter 10: Devils and a Berserker

**(Chapter 10: Devils and a Berserker)**

A small amount of time had passed since Issei's being notified of a follower of Tiamat being in his hometown and right now was on guard for when he would strike considering that anything that dealt with Tiamat wasn't good and the fact that there was one wanting the fallen angels left him in not the best of moods. Which was why he requested that Saji do recon across the town to get the whereabouts and so far had narrowed it down to the northwestern part of town as granted it wasn't much to go on, but at least it was something.

But until he could get a good read on that son of a bitch's whereabouts he was keeping a close eye for any of those under Rias since no matter what he was gonna finish this and make sure that she understood clearly that he wanted nothing to do with her and if that meant having to kill one of her subordinates then so be it.

* * *

 **(November 18th 2015, 12:06 Am, Kuoh Town)**

Issei was currently doing last minute patrols by himself this night having slain another minotaur which was a bit rough considering that it kept trying to either gore him or bash his brains in with the maul it wielded but otherwise he came out on top and now walked around to make sure all was well tonight. And even still Issei with Khorok Kladdin across his back had hoped something would try and go against him since even now he still wanted to have another go around with something since the minotaur had simply left him wanting more.

"Man I've been on fucking roll tonight as 3 stray Devils and a Minotaur I don't know about you Ddraig, but I feel amazing right now!" Issei cheered since at the moment he felt pretty good about himself

 **"Agreed as I must admit that ever since you've returned you've done nothing but consistently stomp a hole in anything you come acrosses ass. And I must say that I'm proud of you."** Ddraig said with pride in Issei's strength

"Thank you Ddraig that means a lot now then all I've got to do now is take Korra out to slay an adult blue dragon, so that should be fun." Issei spoke still remembering his promise to Korra to go and fight a blue dragon

 **"I wish you luck with that considering that they're vain and highly territorial creatures, so I suggest you watch yourselves."** Ddraig advised to his partner considering that he's fought through numerous dragons so he knew a lot about his own kind

"Thank you for the advice I'll remember that…" Issei spoke before stopping

"Ddraig run a check of the area for me will ya, as I've got a feeling we're being watched and I want to know how far the bastard is?" Issei requested his partner as the Boosted Gear appeared as a emerald pulse of energy was let out from it

 **"A Devil is watching us they're 13 yards northwest of you and this one like that Kiba boy has Gremory written all over."** Ddraig told him as he found the location of the Devil

"Well then looks like I'm gonna be finishing what I started then except this time I'll have to make a hole to bury." Issei spoke as he proceeded to get a running start

With that in mind Issei ran until he was several feet away before jumping and descending down with Khorok Kladdin with the intent bisecting his target vertically only for them dodge out of the way as a shockwave of pale onyx lightning erupted tearing apart the ground and decaying everything in reach. However, his target didn't escape far before he soon used his great-axe like baseball bat and smacked into them with the flat end of the larger blade sending the Devil into a tree hard enough to crack it as Issei saw in the light of the moon who it was.

"Well then of all the people to cross my path I never would've thought you'd be one of them." Issei said as he dragged his great-axe towards Koneko

"So then I think that to make sure Rias gets the message of the fact that I want nothing to do with her silly little games of being a Devil. That since my message from Kiba to her didn't that sending her your head will make a much finer one instead, as maybe that will get it into her thick head and oversized tits of hers that I'll never be one." Issei added as he gripped his great-axe

"Bring it on you useless pervert." Koneko said as she got into a brawler's stance

"Don't worry I will since I'll be taking your head." Issei said as he rushed after Koneko

With that Koneko had tried to meet Issei's charge head on in thinking that she would be able to surpass him strength; with the key word tried considering she was soon clotheslined through a quartet of maple trees and thrown several feet as she landed headfirst in the dirt and tumbling an additional two feet. For she had tried to block Issei's great-axe and the result was her shirt sleeves being slashed off and a gash into her soft muscle was made upon her right arm before she was soon enough punched into a tree hard enough to nearly knock it over.

Koneko had to duck out of the way or otherwise be subject to decapitation as Issei had in that chopped down said tree with Koneko the moment Issei set his axe to the side going in for a tackle only for Issei to use the chopped down tree and with a good deal of strength swung it at her. However, she managed to turn it into wood chips with a right hook before launching herself straight after Issei with a punch to his chest that she was sure would topple him over yet to her folly he took it like a champ evident by the fact that he was grinning down at her.

"Question did you really expect for that to hurt?" Issei asked since compared to Korra's punches that was more like an annoying wasp sting

"Now then let me show you how your supposed to punch." Issei said as with a show of force he punched Koneko so hard in the ribs that one of them broke and nearly fractured as she sailed five meters away

"Get back up I'm not done with you yet." Issei told Koneko who was coughing and spat out saliva mixed with blood

"I'm won't lose to someone like you." Koneko said as Issei hefted his axe lazily as his rage induced state caused him to smirk

"You act like you have a choice in the matter, since you're still going to die regardless." Issei stated gripping his axe with a smirk of superiority on his face

"Whatever I'll still bring you back to Rias no matter what." Koneko said with determination marking her monotone voice

"You can try to bring me back to that bitch, but you'll die trying." Issei growled as Rias's name spurred on his rage as he charged on his axe

That in mind Issei proceeded to plough into his target with an axe swing that bit into her gut leaving a nasty gash on her stomach that tore into her deep muscle like it was soggy tissue paper before using the hooked end of it to hook into the bottom end of her sternum and throw her into a tree branch so hard she sailed 10 feet into the air. But not before grabbing her by the leg and throwing her back down into the ground hard enough that as she skidded across the concrete hard enough that deep cracks were formed in the process as she staggered and stumbled to get back up as Issei was mere yards away from her as he began to take a deep inhale.

With Koneko having to leap out of the way as a roaring torrent of flames raced after her like a pack of ferocious hounds however, in the process her gut wound was cauterized from having not got out in time as well as her being rendered in only her bra as major 1st degree burns covered her torso and shoulders as well as her neck. However, Issei upon her with a double axe handle that caused the ground beneath them to crater as Koneko's vision was double, yet try as she might to stagger away from the berserker Issei wouldn't have it he soon uppercutted her enough to send her a foot out of the crater.

"You know before all of this I tried to be nice to you, as granted my being a damned pervert didn't help. Nonetheless even after school I try to apologize but, what do I get you beating me down and using me like a punching bag." Issei spoke as he dragged Khorok Kladdin across the ground

"But even throughout all of my attempts to apologize for my actions and even when I stopped peeping on you in specific so you'd leave me alone. You still would go out of your way to beat on me stating that a useless pervert like me needed to be shown his place the last time I recalled or how a disgusting peeping tom like me doesn't deserve to move freely so you tried to break my legs." Issei said remembering all of the times where even after he stopped perving on Koneko she went out of her way to beat on him in particular

"Get to the point already and stopped babbling." Koneko spoke as she put her fists in defiance despite being in pain

"Fine well in my time away I realized that what's the point of being nice to you since you'll never return me the same kindness. Especially after that day where you did me the worst and the day where you pissed me off the most." Issei told her as his teeth tightened and his scales bristled sharply

"The day where you beat me up and called me a worthless pervert who was because of his own perversion his mother not only got her cancer but, died from it. And then you had the nerve and gall to beat me up so bad I had to be taken to the hospital for 3 broken ribs and a cracked sternum and not to mention you taking the money I was gonna use to put flowers on her grave. All for what because you wanted to stuff you're damned face with fucking sweets!" Issei exclaimed as his rage began to sore as his scales itched with a fierce heat

"So what if I did you didn't need that money and I was hungry. Besides if you weren't such a dirty rotten pervert then she'd still be alive. Which is why I regret none of what I did at all and if I had to do it again I would since your a stupid and worthless pervert." Koneko retorted in an unknowing jab that made Issei knuckles pop as he was soon captured in a frenzied rage

"You see I was gonna take your damn head however, seeing how you still want to run your mouth I'll settle for caving your GODDAMN SKULL!" Issei shouted out the last part as he rushed after Koneko

"I won't lose I have to beat him for Rias and besides let's see if he can still stand if I punch him all out." Koneko said under her breath as she reared her fist back as she went to punch him head on

However, Issei in his frenzied rage evident by the foam coming out of his mouth swung Khorok Kladdin's hooked end down into one of her ribs and with a yank snapped one in half making her breath hitch as she saw it poke through her skin. Before Issei reared his right hand back and proceeded to punch her in the solar plexus so hard that she was brought to her knees as she puked up a handful of blood before having her jaw dislocated as Issei bashed her in the face with the flat end of Khorok Kladdin so hard that it caused 3 of her back teeth to fly out.

Koneko barely had time to relocate said jaw before barely rolling out of the way for Issei's great-axe to impact the ground as a shockwave of pale onyx lightning erupted as Koneko hissed in pain as it electrocuted her as patches of her skin began to necrotize as she unwillingly began to spasm in pain. Koneko retaliated with a series of haymakers as hard as she could towards Issei that only served to piss him off more with her Rook trait being the only reason she was able to stand through the pain as she was grabbed by the throat and flung into the side of a building.

"Get your ass back up you glutinous pile of fuck!" Issei snarled with his foam covered mouth an enraged grimace

"Because I am gonna cave your damn skull in like its a goddamn pumpkin!" Issei exclaimed as he charged after her

 _"What the hell is he and how can even be this remotely strong." K_ oneko thought as it took all of her strength to catch the axe blade

"How does it fucking feel when your the punching bag for once Toujou?!" Issei questioned as he pressed down on her harder and harder to where her hands began to bleed from trying to keep it from slashing her in half

"Like how much of a worthless pervert you are." Koneko responded as she struggled to keep it from sundering her

"You'll regret that." Issei snarled as he raised his axe again and using her short stature to duck under the beheading blow

"Let's see you stand after this." Koneko said as she full force punched Issei in the dick which like any male punched their only served to further enrage him

"Wrong move." Issei growled in anger

With that he punched her so hard in the stomach that due to his scaled fist it partially reopened the wound and shredded the skin around it as he was knuckle deep in flesh as she let out a scream as she was lifted up by the wound into the air before headbutted so hard that blood spewed out as she could've sworn she felt a small crack of bone as she was sent tumbling across the ground. For Koneko clutched her stomach to staunch the blood flow but, didn't even get that big of a respite as Issei took a deep inhale as he breathed out a torrent of roaring flame that caught her right shoulder causing 2nd degree burns across her flesh.

With Issei grabbing her face with a roar that showed that at the moment his rage was that because of the existing hate he's let fester for Koneko and the fact that she was with the Devil trying to enslave him let it be known that combined with his frenzied state that he was more berserker and dragon than Issei. Evident by him shoving her face into the concrete and dragging it along the street for 8 meters before throwing her into a fire hydrant where she was struggling to stay conscious from having the left side of her face scraped off down to the soft muscle evident by the fact that she had to put all her energy into her Rook piece.

"What the hell….. is he…. doing now?" Koneko wondered as she saw him list a minivan

 _"Oh you've got to be kidding me."_ Koneko thought as she saw him proceed to smack her into the side of a building

"Now then time for me fucking end you." Issei said as he let out a guttural roar that sounded more dragon than human

"Don't you even bother you half pint cunt." Issei told her as she struck out with one of her fists only for Issei to snap it at a right angle as she screamed

"However, not before I give you even in death something to remember me by even in death. Because I want you to know that this worthless pervert tore you apart, so I hope they have good plastic surgeons in death." Issei spoke as he proceeded to smash Koneko's face into a glass window pane hard enough to crack it before forcibly dragging her face across the broken glass so hard that it would leave a jagged scar across the left side of her face that would be permanent as it went into the deep muscle

"Now then say hello to oblivion." Issei spoke as he began to rear back his face and looking at the partially deformed face of Koneko's who's left and shredded side was bleeding

With that Issei held her up by the throat and squeezed as she began to choke as her windpipe was constricted with great force as her face quickly reddened, but to add salt to the wound Issei began to squeeze at her face as well. For her face soon looked like raw hamburger meat that was turning blue and on it's way to purple as Issei was in the zone of strangling and caving her face in as she tried in vain to escape with her Rook Evil Piece being the one thing keeping her conscious albeit barely through it.

Yet before Issei could continue to smash her face in he was forced to let go of her when a bolt of lightning and a corona of crimson and pitch black energy slammed into him forcing him to let go of Koneko as his frenzied state of mind caused him to look at both Akeno and Rias while Kiba was busy getting to Koneko.

"No! You're not getting from me!" Issei snarled out as he breathed out a gout of roaring flame that Kiba barely managed to get away from with him yelling out in pain as second degree burns covered his leg

"Akeno get us a portal out of here now." Rias ordered as Akeno quickly got to it as Issei let out another guttural roar that sounded more primal and bestial than man

"Did you hear me? I said YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Issei roared as he launched towards them after being rendered half naked from the combined attack

"Akeno hurry!" Rias exclaimed as she began to shoot continuous volley of Power of Destruction bolts that only served to whittle away his clothing as scorch marks and small chunks of scales were blown off

"All of you will die tonight!" Issei yelled as he punched Rias so hard in the face that she was gifted with a fractured right orbital

"Let's get through the portal now as I don't think this will hold him for long." Kiba told them having made a large cluster of blades that the now shirtless Issei who's jeans were now thigh length shorts was cleaving through

"NNNOOOO!" Issei roared as he jumped over the cluster of blades and towards the peerage that was quickly running through the portal

"Damn it I was so close!" Issei exclaimed as he punched his fist in the concrete in sheer rage of the fact a kill had gotten away from them

 **"ISSEI CALM YOURSELF RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME!"** Ddraig shouted through the Boosted Gear using the voice that belonged to a great wyrm that commanded your respect as Issei's attention was brought to the dragon's voice

 **"Now that I have your attention look you can not change the fact that this was something that was bound to happen. However, learn from this and use it as a experience to better yourself since I told you these Devils weren't going to go down so easily.** " Ddraig spoke knowing that Devils were always a slippery sort as Issei was still seething with rage

"Well since I am still so enraged at the fact that bitch got away there's only one thing left for me to do." Issei said as he had to put his rage to focus on something

 **"Your gonna kill one of the goristro's here aren't you?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei bounded off into the air

"Something to die and I choose one of those fuckers to be that!" Issei shouted as re rushed off to kill himself a goristro as something had to die this night to quell his rage

* * *

 **(November 20th 2015, 4:48 Pm, Student Council Room, 2 days later)**

It was now 2 days later as Koneko was currently in serious condition after Issei had tried to brutally murder her which was why Sona had decided to take Saji's advice and have Issei meet with them and try and sort this out before someone died. And Saji knew at the rate things were going for everyone that it was for the best considering that Issei had been racking up a kill count and knew that all things considered that this was necessary since he'd rather not be drawn into fighting his berserker friend.

"I told you that this was going to end poorly, but you just had to do things your way didn't you." Sona scolded Rias who's right eye despite having been healed over was quite swollen and bruised

"I'm sorry Sona, but in case you haven't noticed I am on a timetable here and I have to find people that can get me out of my marriage to him. And I need someone to give me chance against him." Rias responded heatedly in needing a game changer to get herself out of

"Yes but look at what your rash decisions have done." Sona spoke gesturing to Koneko covered in bandages and was now on painkillers at the moments

"Since thanks to you wanting to take the easy way out look at what its gotten you. Kiba there beaten to nearly a pulp just to send you a message and had it not been for your timely intervention, you would be having to bury Koneko." Sona added as so far Rias's choices had yielded nothing but disaster

"Well I'm sorry that I'm doing what I know is the best to make sure that I don't have to be married to that bastard." Rias responded as the fact that she was to be married to Riser made her so angry

"Even at the expense of your peerage members well-being and by that extension going against what one of the main tenets to being a Gremory is? Since that's what you in your quest to try and stall and get out of this sounds like." Sona retorted coolly as Rias frowned at that remark

"Don't you even dare start Sona you know that I care greatly for my peerage." Rias responded heatedly

"Really then and sending out one of them against someone who's not only stronger than either of us, but clearly from just instinct alone straight out hates Devils." Sona said considering that was the main reason she was waiting things out since unlike Rias she wanted to have a chance to plan things out first before acting

"Can you two stop bickering for a moment." Saji spoke up raising his voice not loud enough to be shouting but enough to gain their attention

"Look Issei is going to be coming here no thanks to as Sona can attest to meeting up with all of you and I'd rather you not talk about my friend; who by the way can kill most of us like he's some toy to be fought over. So then can both of you stop it especially since Issei is gonna be here soon and I think it would look bad for the both of you if he comes in here hearing talk about him like this." Saji told the two of them since them talking about him like he was some toy to be owned wasn't really conducive to getting him on their side

"Saji is right if we really want to get him onto either of our sides then we should treat and talk about him like he's an actual human being." Sona spoke knowing that if they wanted Issei on their side that they would have to not see him as something to covet but as an actual person

"I will agree with that." Rias spoke before looking towards Saji

"And do you know when he's supposed to be here?" Rias questioned as to when he would arrive

As if to answer her question Issei soon burst through one of the adjacent windows like he was the Kool-Aid man sending glass and wood all over the place as he dusted himself off like it was nothing, as he had a bloodied Khorok Kladdin in hand.

"You know there was a perfectly good door there." Saji said pointing to the door a few feet away

"I know but doing that is so much more fun." Issei responded as he wiped off the glass bits from himself

"And why do you have your axe with you?" Saji wondered as Issei hefted his great-axe onto his shoulders

"Well I was fighting a stray Devil who was a necromancer and bottom line that its official necromancers are fucking bullshit. Especially since I was having to fight off all these zombies he kept raising out of nowhere before I finally split him down the middle that it almost made me late, because of how difficult the bastard was." Issei spoke since he was finding that out of all the schools of magic he was really starting to hate necromancers which were 2nd to conjurers

"Despite that I thank you for your time." Sona spoke as Issei buried his great-axe in the floor

"Well despite my extreme wanting to make this go in blood considering how I am. Ddraig here convinced me to be civil and so I am here to say something and make my intent here as clear as possible." Issei spoke since it was thanks to the dragon within he agreed to doing this

"Ok Issei let's skip past the fact that you know we're Devils and that you know about every other thing and skip to the good part considering that I have a contract to do in a few hours." Saji stated considering that doing assassinations required him to on time

"Yes like Saji said we're Devils one of the 3 biblical factions and Rias and I were wanting to recruit you onto our side." Sona spoke as Issei stared her straight in the face before giving her his answer

"My answer is a giant no since I am not gonna sign up to be anyone's slave at all so forget it." Issei replied bluntly since he was a slave to no one and he bowed to no one

"Please reconsider after all being a Devil isn't as bad as you'd think and you'd be under the protection of an heiress to one of the 72 houses. Especially since you've shown yourself quite powerful." Rias spoke in trying to have him reconsider as Issei just glared at her considering that if it weren't for the fact her brother could atomize him in seconds he'd use his fire breath on her

"You act like that matters to me at all. And besides I don't really want to talk to the same person who broke into my house, was in my bed naked and possibly violated me in my sleep. Which is why you aren't so high on my list of people I'd like to talk to." Issei responded as Saji looked at her with anger on his face

"You thought it would be a good idea to try and rape my best friend? What in the actual hell is wrong with you!" Saji questioned and rightfully angered at the fact that she could've violated him

"I was never going to do any of that." Rias defended herself as Issei continued looking at her with disdain

"Yeah because my waking up to a naked woman in my bed that I had no memory of inviting into my house really doesn't say much against you possibly trying to rape me. Or better yet why I should even respect you as a person, because do you think me so much of a pervert that I would just be happy to you in my house naked?" Issei spoke considering that stunt she pulled really made him lose respect for her as a person since he liked to think that these people were above seduction attempts

"Well answer me right now did you really think I was that much of a immoral pervert that I would just say hooray to you being naked in my home and broken into it as well? Because I think I deserve an answer to the person who wants to enslave me." Issei said once again since he deserved an answer

"So then did you really think that lowly of him that you broke into his house Rias?" Sona questioned as both Sona and Saji were now looking at her as she felt herself physically wilt under her friends gaze

"Yes." Rias answered in a small voice

"Of course you did after all no one thinks that Issei Hyoudou has standards after all; all he can think about is tits and ass and surely he'd want the famed Rias Gremory to break into his house and sleep with him. As I thought that people would at least give me more respect than thinking I just want to chase after the nearest piece of tail so much that he'd welcome a home invasion. And that he'd welcome the possibility of being violated against his own will….well its thinking like that; that's is why during my time I realized that I despise most of the people here." Issei spoke with him trying to restrain the anger that began to bubble up within him

"Because all they see ever since affiliating with Matsuda and Motohama people that despite their perversion I befriended because I had no one else and I went along with because I wanted friendship..so bad. Yet from that moment on everyone judged me and made their verdict that I'm some immoral pervert that wants to fuck every single thing in viewing distance when they don't even know me or try to talk to me. Just like what you did when you came into my house, for you judged me without even talking to or trying to know who I really am and that is simply one of the reasons why I am so pissed off with you." Issei spoke with vitriolic anger at Rias

Since he thought that even with his return that she'd be different that she wouldn't think of him as just another lowly pervert who could have his loyalties brought with seeing a naked girl in his house that he personally had no memory of. Because despite his perverseness his parents had raised him with some sense and with a good moral compass that had been enhanced by his time in Asgard which was why he found nothing but disdain for Rias since when it came to women he was wrong just like always.

"And is one of the reasons why I won't ever join you. Because just like everyone else you judge me before you'd even get to know me." Issei said as he took a breath to stop his temper from getting the best of him

"I hope this doesn't discourage you from having relations with my peerage or myself. Since despite what Rias has done I hope you can find it to not hold any ill will towards us." Sona requested from Issei as she didn't want to lose out on having a powerful potential ally

"Granted Devils or Fallen Angels aren't high on my list of people I like right now and while I just in general don't like either one of you Rias the greater of the two of you I'm mainly more or less indifferent towards you." Issei spoke as while he didn't particularly feel to positive about Sona as a person considering that she was one of the Devils that wanted to enslave him

"Thank you I appreciate it." Sona thanked the young berserker

"You're welcome and I just want to make this perfectly and crystal clear that I'm not going to join either of you, as I'm a slave to no one like I said previously. Not to mention the fact that all of you here with Saji being the sole exception are too weak for me to follow as leaders. Since I only recognize strength when and if I am ever to serve someone and right now I wouldn't recognize either of you with a magnifying glass." Issei spoke since the thing about being training under Thor and having a dragon in you is that you begin to only really respect people with power and right now neither Sona or Rias had the power to make him want to respect them

"I think that both of us our peerages included are strong enough to gain your respect." Rias responded as Issei rolled his eyes

"No except for Saji none of you are strong enough to gain my respect or did you forget the fact of how I not only decimated your Rook over there but gave her a little present to remember me by." Issei spoke as Rias's eyes glowed a dark red

"What's the matter Gremory you gettin' mad that I obliterated pissant midget. After she deserved it and I should've just ripped her apart and in half when I had the chance which proves how weak she is and by extension your own weakness." Issei added as the look of anger on Rias's face was tangible

"Don't you dare talk about my servant like that especially after what you did to her!" Rias exclaimed as bursts of black and crimson energy began to arc out of her hands

"Why should I she deserved all of what I did to her, besides why should I care after all from all the times she beat on me. And the fact that she decided that she could just talk down to me like I'm garbage well I decided to make sure she never did that again. So if you want to get pissy with me then fine but remember its all your fault that she's near death right now or well will die the next time I see her and there are no witnesses around." Issei responded staring back at Rias since he would make no mistake and he would kill the midget since he never left things unfinished

"I will not allow you to stand by and harm my servants and if you even lay finger on them then I will make you regret it. And if I have to then I'll destroy you as I swear it on the name of Gremory that if you hurt one of my servants again like you did then I will make you pay!" Rias swore as anger took hold on her as her family's power began to surround her

"Do you really want to do this, because I have no problem decimating you however, I want you to think beyond those oversized watermelons you have attached on your chest for a moment if you do." Issei responded to the irate Gremory heiress

"And what would that be?" Rias questioned

"Simple really is that if you attack me because you were too weak to make sure your slave over there nearly got herself or rather will get herself killed because of something you sent her to do. Well I may not be able to kill you because of how strong your brother is, but the same courtesy doesn't extend to all your other slaves like the one I can sense you've got stowed away." Issei told her since while he may not be able to kill Rias without risking the ire of the Satan Lucifer that didn't mean it didn't extend to her slaves

"So go on ahead Rias strike me if you want, but just know that if you do it'll be goddamn bloodbath and you've already seen what I've done in a night. So would you like to see what I can do in a afternoon because I'm game if you are since if you're gonna throwdown then bring it because I've been waiting for an excuse to cut loose." Issei added as his hand gripped Khorok Kladdin as a bloodthirsty smirk crossed his face

"You wouldn't dare and if you so much as raise a hand against them I swear I'll may you pay and have you learn proper respect to me." Rias spoke irately

Since if it came to it and she defeated this wrathful monster of a man before her she'd reincarnate him as one of her servants and have him proper respect as she would not allow him to harm any of her precious servants like he did Koneko or even forbid kill then as she as both their King and as an heiress of House Gremory wouldn't stand for it.

"Oh come now you've seen what I did to Kiba as a warning to make sure you'd leave me alone and you've had to bury Koneko here as I finished what I started. So then if you really want to take that bet then bring it because I'm more than willing to strike you down and butcher them all." Issei stated as he began to lift up his great-axe

"Enough the two of you cut it out now!" Sona shouted as she held a thick shield of water to prevent Issei from striking down Rias and Saji with his sabre to prevent Rias from doing something foolish

"Now then I know that tensions are high right now due to very violent circumstances however, we did this meeting so as not to have bloodshed. So then Rias calm down as you started this whole nonsense as are you going to put your needs first like you have been and causing Koneko's current state. Or are you going to act like an heiress and swallow your pride?" Sona asked as she stared back an enraged Rias

"Because I can not help you if you choose to act foolishly and go against something you can't hope to win, so for not just me but for the sake of your peerage. Put aside your needs and pride for once and start acting like someone who deserves your family name or do you want to prove yourself irresponsible like your parents have said you are." Sona spoke as Rias with a clenched jaw relented and pulled back her powers

"And see this actually brings up another point I wanted to raise." Issei spoke as Saji put away his sabre

"What's that?" Saji questioned

"Simple really its that even if either of you could get me onto your peerage and that is a big if. Then tell me how would you be able to control me since like I said I only respect strength and none of you are on or beyond my level?" Issei questioned since he bowed to no one unless they were of equal or greater strength

"Look if you would've given us the chance instead of attacking then you would've seen that we are admirable leaders and that you have us all wrong." Rias spoke with venom seeping into her tone

"That's not what I asked. Because here's the thing my power comes from my wrath and rage so let's say were on a mission where I'm fighting an opposing threat and I go into a frenzied rage and now its up to either of you to stop me. How do you intend to do so since my attack power has gone up considerably not to mention I can take any punishment you can throw at me and give it right back. This also doesn't factor in my having Boosted Gear, so answer me how would either of you try to even control me?" Issei questioned since he wanted to know how they could

"Because here's the thing unless you can keep in check and in line and have the power and skill to do so then none of you are worth my time. Especially you Gremory since by the looks of it you and your slaves have never if ever trained and looks like most of what you do is just dick around." Issei stated considering that none of them had what it took to keep him in line

"Issei's right since in all the time I've been a Devil I've never if barely seen you guys train to get stronger; mainly you just dick around and do contracts." Saji interjected deciding that it was time to raise a solid point

"You were spying on me and my peerage?" Rias asked as Saji nodded

"Of course after all as a soldier to Sona its my job to keep surveillance and do reconnaissance on all enemies present and future." Saji admitted after all he was to watch out for his boss and if necessary slit their throats without hesitation

"I would never do anything to harm Sona she's my best friend." Rias replied as she would never do anything to harm her best friend

"Yeah just like how Brutus was Julius Caesar's best friend and then he proceeded to stab him literally in the back over and over again. So sorry if I'm being prepared for the worst case scenario against my King since your actions so far haven't done anything to have me trust you more than what I should and I will not have my leader be hurt or killed by some Judas in wait." Saji responded with one of the best examples of how a friendship resulted in a double cross and murder

"So I think that it is only reasonable that I survey against all threats to my comrades and leader. And from what I've seen you're hardly threat hell if I wanted to I could in a single night slit all your throats and you wouldn't even see me coming. Because that is how weak you are compared to me and to Issei and unlike him I'm very precise in what I do after all my contracts give me all the refinement I'd need to succeed in them." Saji spoke with his eyes narrowed at Rias to show that he meant business

"Are you threatening me like he just did?" Rias questioned as her eyes glowed red as Saji remained unintimidated

"Please like you scare me at all. Besides if you really want to try using that power against me then go ahead however, just know that I'm far quicker and faster than you. So instead of trying to act all of tough why don't we get back to what's important before I show you why I'm good at what I do." Saji responded as his dagger slid out of his arm sleeve at the ready

"Fine then but don't you ever threatening me in public or in private again." Rias spoke as the glow in her eyes went away

"I'll stop when you actually are a threat and considering how things currently stand I'll keep making them towards you until I die." Saji responded his gaze never leaving her

"That is enough you two, as I believe its best if we remain on topic." Sona spoke as she was trying to do her best to prevent things from getting ugly

"Agreed. Now then like I was saying before things started to get off topic that the bottom line is that as it stands you and your peerage are weak since from all the times I've done recon on you all. I've seen no attempts at trying to get stronger which is why I can completely agree with Issei after all why should he have to follow a leader weaker than he is." Saji spoke as he unknowingly spared a glance to Sona at the comment

"Thank you for agreeing with me Saji as some of what you said actually brings me to my next point of why I can't follow the two of you or even will ever consider joining you." Issei said thanking him

"It's because while I was gone my home that you two are supposed to be watching not only has fallen angels who killed me in it. But also is overrun with not just stray Devils but monsters and I'm talking goristro's, rocs, chimeras, trolls, minotaurs and even rakshasa's of all things to name some. Issei said as he stood towering over them

"Because that is an honest to god reason for why I will never become a Devil and be a slave to either of you since while I still want to keep my humanity. The fact that even in and before my absence you let my home get overrun by such things in my home that you two are supposed to be watching and therefore protecting my home. Yet when I return I find myself along with the comrades I made along the way having to clean up the mess you've left to fester in my hometown something that I find completely unacceptable. Since instead of protecting the home I live in the two of you just dick around and do whatever and leave it infested with monsters. So tell me why should I join either of you when you leave my home and innocent people to be slaughtered by these monsters." Issei spoke since he found no legitimate reason to join either of them when they let his home become infested with such vile creatures and to an extent aid in his murder

"My partner is right since the fact stands that in your shared laziness you let his home become overrun with creatures that are a danger to him and the people within. Not only that but, the two of you also indirectly contributed to his murder therefore why should he join either of you?" Ddraig questioned as Issei stared at the two as a silence fell over the room as neither could answer

"That's what I thought as I'll be taking leave now and don't bother me since while I am on good terms with Saji the same can't be said for either of you. And if you want me to respect you or consider even helping you then I suggest getting stronger as a good benchmark would be at Saji's current power lever for starters." Issei spoke as he ripped his great-axe from out of the ground

"And Saji we still on for what's gonna go down in December?" Issei asked as he cracked his neck

"Sure I'll call you when I'm ready and hopefully if none of my contracts in the future interfere with my schedule then everything will be all set to go." Saji spoke as Issei nodded

"Alright and I'll see you later." Issei responded before getting a running start and making another hole in the wall

"Well that solves everything and anyways I'm going home." Saji spoke activating his Sacred Gear

"Saji do you mind if I talk with you for a moment in private." Tsubasa requested as Saji nodded before the two went down to the courtyard

With the two of them conversing for a minute as Sona looked on as while she couldn't hear the conversation she saw by the conversation that had Tsubasa thanking Saji before the two departed from each other.

"Just what are you up to Saji?" Sona wondered as to what the conversation was about before going home to ponder on Issei's words said

* * *

 **(6 and a half hours later, 11:28 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was nearly half past midnight for Issei who was traversing through the streets of Kuoh Town having told his father he'd be out late with a friend he's made recently which was true since he was out with Korra having one of their sparring matches. Which went accordingly considering that he was covered in welts and bruises with blood dripping out of his mouth from the nasty punch to the face he got and while he was in pain he wouldn't complain since it was a good kind of pain since sparring matches like these were a source of fun for both him and the massive Tiefling woman.

"Man that was a load of fun." Issei spoke spitting out blood unto the pavement

 **"Quite as the two of you are getting to be evenly matched as always. Which is going to no doubt make the rematch between the two of you all that much more exciting."** Ddraig spoke knowing that throughout all of their matches against each other it was a consistent stalemate

"But hey just think that it'll be even better when she starts her training." Issei spoke excited to see all of what she could do by the time she had her rematch

 **"It truly will be something to see which is why I suggest that you bring your A-game that day."** Ddraig advised him knowing that Korra didn't really know the meaning of pulling punches

"I know and I'll be ready after all if there's one thing I can do is bring it." Issei responded with a smirk

 **"That's what I like to hear, for keep that up and progressing with your growth and you'll be able to beat the White one in no time."** Ddraig told him as Issei's smirk widened

"Don't worry Ddraig I got it covered as soon as I see him I promise that I'll take his right arm and then I'll go for his head." Issei promised since if nothing else he would take that bastard's arm

 **"Good to hear.** " Ddraig responded before picking up a energy signature

 **"It seems like we're being followed."** Ddraig spoke as Issei sighed

"I swear if its one of them after I just talked with them hours ago then I'm gonna be so pissed." Issei spoke as his knuckles popped in sharp relief

 **"No its not one of the Devils instead its one of the fallen angels."** Ddraig told him as Issei look over a few meters away and saw who he was talking about

"I see her and don't worry I got this covered." Issei spoke as he got a good look at the fallen angel

She stood an inch shorter than Issei with navy blue hair that went to the small of her back and piercing brown almond shaped eyes a voluptuous figure that would make some top tier pornstars green with envy evident by the generous amount of cleavage she showed off and the way her miniskirt strained slightly against her rear. For she wore a maroon trenchcoat like top that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, with a gold necklace around her neck that had a St. Peter's cross attached, as she wore black heeled shoes as well.

"Look if your with that Dohnaseek guy then I killed him just so you know. Which is why if you value your life then tell me where can I find Raynare or otherwise you'll join him in unmarked grave." Issei spoke as he cracked his neck just waiting for her to give him an excuse

"My name is Kalawarner and unlike my battle-hungry compatriot I do, so I will tell you everything you need to know." Kalawarner told Issei before continuing

"After all we were given orders not to kill you especially since you're the son of the Dawnbreaker and because of the fact that you have the Boosted Gear as well. However, Raynare decided otherwise and because of that I apologize for her actions." Kalawarner spoke apologizing for Raynare's actions after all she didn't need to have the Dawnbreaker coming after her

"I get the part about the Sacred Gear, but why should being the son of the Dawnbreaker mean anything?" Issei asked considering his dad wasn't that intimidating

"Trust me if you knew of who he really is like I have personally then you'd understand how truly strong and terrifying he is." Kalawarner responded knowing full well of the fact that despite appearances the man was a truly fear inspiring force

"I'll take your word for it. However, first things first where can I find Raynare because just be straight out honest with me and you don't die plain and simple? Since all I want is answers to get revenge on what she did to me and repay her back all the same since I never forget what people do to me at all." Issei asked of the busty fallen angel

"You'll find her at the abandoned church not far in town and shouldn't be too hard to find. However, I do warn you that the place is crawling with stray exorcists as granted the numbers may have been diminished but there's still enough to be considered trouble." Kalawarner informed him since 99 stray exorcists were still a considerable amount

"Trust me after all I've been through something like a 3rd of a battalion's worth of stray exorcists means nothing to me as I'll still take on all of them and come out on top." Issei responded with a wide grin on his face

"You truly are your father's son that's for certain." Kalawarner spoke noting the similarities in the retired exorcist and the berserker

"Thank you after all my father is a great man so I'll take the compliment." Issei responded after all he did look up greatly towards his dad

"By the way I have to ask why help me after all I'd thought you'd try something as foolish as to steal my Sacred Gear away from me? So why help me in tracking down Raynare and gaining revenge?" Issei asked wanting to know why exactly she'd help him

"Well except for the fact that you told me that you'd kill me if I didn't and I rather like living thank you enough after all I've been seeing this guy for a few months now and I'd rather not break up with him due to a case of death." Kalawarner responded giving one of the reasons why she'd rather not withhold information

"Who's the guy?" Issei asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kalawarner answered after all she wasn't going to give up all the details

"Fair enough, but I since a 2nd reason so what's that as well?" Issei questioned her

"If you must know the real reason Raynare did kill you is because she had planned to after you were completely dead to take that Boosted Gear off your corpse. Since extracting a Longinus class would draw a lot of attention and therefore she would wait until you were dead and come back for you to take it." Kalawarner revealed as to why she had killed him

"Ok I understand the reason as to why you'd want a god killing weapon on your side, but how did she even get the idea. Since I take her for more of a henchman type than a mastermind, so do you at least know who gave her the idea?" Issei asked in wanting answers to his attempted murder

"Luckily I do as she never shut up about it." Kalawarner replied knowing full well how she got it

"Then tell me so I at least know who to go after when I finish with her." Issei requested from Kalawarner

"It was Kokabiel a rogue cadre from our faction who gave her the idea to do so telling her that it would bring great glory to Grigori and give her the admiration from Azazel she so desired if she killed you and made off with your Boosted Gear. Naturally she couldn't pass up such a thing so she enacted out the deed and led everything up to your current circumstances." Kalawarner told him as Issei took all this in

"Well I thank you Kalawarner since I at least now know who's head I'll be taking after Raynare." Issei spoke as at least he knew who was on his list after Raynare

"Just know that I tried to talk her out of this. Considering that unlike her I just wanted to follow orders and be done knowing full well of the consequences her actions could bring. But she just didn't want to listen since her selfishness and pride wouldn't let her see reason as she just had to get the admiration she so desired from Lord Azazel." Kalawarner said sighing at the fact that why couldn't Raynare see what her actions would breed forth

"Which is why I tell you this so that punishment could be enacted. Considering that if everything went down like it would've we'd be looking at an enraged Dawnbreaker knocking at our door and killing us by the hundreds. And that is the last thing we need therefore she has to die no exceptions." Kalawarner added grimly

Because as much as she didn't like it she knew that Raynare had to be eliminated since her actions if Issei had fully perished would've brought the wrath of the Dawnbreaker down on them all like a meteor strike. Therefore in knowing that Raynare would never stop in trying to acquire that Boosted Gear in order to have the admiration she so desired from Azazel and in her wanting to bring glory to Grigori as well as gain recognition as being one of the few Longinus users in said faction she had to be brought down.

"Well I thank you for giving me the information I sought I appreciate it and you have my word that no harm will come to you for giving me the information I've sought out." Issei thanked for her cooperation

"It is of no problem as once this is all over I can finally be done with this incessant mission, although Raynare will be very sore when I tell her about this." Kalawarner spoke after all she did as Raynare's accomplice in the mission owe it to tell her of the fact that Issei was coming for her

"Go on right ahead as I can't wait to do what she did to me and rip her heart out. Except this time it'll be literal instead of figurative." Issei replied since she ripped his heart out the day she put that light spear in him he was gonna do the same to her

"Well then good luck and farewell." Kalawarner spoke before spreading her black wings and taking flight

"So Ddraig at least we now have a lock on her location." Issei said with a smile on his face

 **"Indeed as now your vengeance is close at hand."** Ddraig spoke to him as Issei's smile widened

"Yeah I can feel it as soon enough she'll be as good as dead." Issei replied as he walked home as he was so close to his revenge he just feel it within his grasp

* * *

 **(The next day, November 21st 2015, Kuoh Town, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon the very next morning as Kalawarner was calm as ever while Raynare however, wasn't considering the news the navy haired fallen angel had told her of the fact that Issei wasn't just alive, but was the one that killed Dohnaseek and now knew where she was and was coming for her neck.

"Why of all things in the name of Lord Azazel would you do that to me?!" Raynare questioned as to why Kalawarner ratted her out

"Let's see it was either that or risk the Dawnbreaker who lives here and who's son you nearly killed being pissed off enough to not just kill you, but every single one us and the Fallen Angels by the hundreds. So I'm sorry if I prefer living than to have a pissed off retired exorcist kill me in order to avenge his son." Kalawarner responded since said man wasn't one to take things against him or what he held dear lightly

"Again with this Dawnbreaker guy. I swear I don't see why everyone's so worried about some stupid human." Raynare responded not seeing the big idea about him

"Because that stupid human as you refer to is the one who single handedly fought Lord Barquiel to a standstill and took his Holy Lightning repeatedly and still fought him to a stalemate." Kalawarner spoke as the name Dawnbreaker was something that struck fear into the hearts of Fallen Angels who knew his name

"Oh please that's just probably some stupid legend that was made up to scare us into not fighting with Angel faction." Raynare spoke off-handedly not believing such a thing was true

"It is true since I was there that day and I say every bit of that fight and was under Lord Barquiel's command the day that siege happened. And let me tell you the legends of what happened that day are a 100% true considering that I and Lord Barquiel were the sole survivors of that day as its how I got these." Kalawarner told them as 2 pairs of obsidian colored wings came forth

Since that day Kalawarner and after years of training gained her 3rd pair of wings not that she'd show them to Raynare considering she wanted to avoid hearing her mouth about how so much stronger she was than her since one thing about Raynare was that she had to be leading when on a team, for her pride coupled with her inferiority complex wouldn't allow for anything else. So for now she'd just reveal her 2nd set of wings to show the younger fallen angel to know the fact that these wings were proof of the fact that she was there that day Barquiel and the Dawnbreaker fought against one another, for she refused to let some prideful upstart take a threat like the Dawnbreaker so lightly.

"Since when have you had those?" Raynare asked as envy welled up in her

"I've had these all along, as the only reason why I show them to you now is because you need to have perspective put into you at the fact that someone as weak as you are now stands no chance against him. Considering that your little trick may have worked against him now but since he killed Dohnaseek you don't stand that much of a chance against him." Kalawarner told her before continuing

"Besides that's not even taking into account the fact that your little stunt given to you by the one person that's our sworn enemy in our faction. Has now made things gone from salvageable to a clock of where you will die and its all your fault, because you had to go and try and be the center of a attention and have your pride and ego stroked like always. Well I hope it was worth it Raynare I really do." Kalawarner spoke as she retracted her wings in irritation of Raynare's actions

"I will not deny by some humans as I'm a fallen angel and by right better than them. As I'll finish what I started and kill that brat and take his Boosted Gear and then since everyone's so scared including you of this Dawnbreaker. I'll kill him too and show everyone that these stupid humans aren't nothing and then I'll be known as the greatest within Grigori." Raynare boasted as she was supremely confident that she could kill the both of them in her pride and arrogance after all they were mere humans and she was a fallen angel

"I can't tell if you're stupid, to filled with pride and ego or have a deathwish maybe its just all 3 but clearly you are completely delusional." Kalawarner said finding Raynare to be completely delusional in thinking she could ever kill Issei much less his father the Dawnbreaker

"I can too kill the both of them and I don't get why you had to rat me out as I could've killed them both and brought further glory to Grigori and gotten the admiration I deserve from Lord Azazel for what I did." Raynare responded completely assured of herself that she could accomplish such a result

"Because it wouldn't have worked you prideful idiot. None of what you will do will work because not only did you choose to listen to a warmongering Judas. But you clearly went against Lord Azazel's orders, as thank in that rotting lump of flesh you call a brain that wouldn't it have been more productive if you had captured him and brought him to Lord Azazel. Since that way we could've had 2 of the Heavenly Dragons on our side and tipped the scales in our favor to be the strongest of the 3 Factions. But instead you and your pride and ego just had to go full retard and kill the boy so instead of us gaining a powerful ally we now have someone who hates our side because of what you did." Kalawarner spoke with seething anger barely contained at the fact that she was so blind to the consequences of her actions

"So you know what go ahead get yourself killed, for you are on your own from here on out as I will not have myself killed because of you and your stupidity in wanting to kill what could be a valued asset. Not to mention I will not risk the ire of the Dawnbreaker coming down on me as well since if you want to die so badly then go ahead and be my guest." Kalawarner told her as Raynare had a frown cross her face

"Where do you think you're going I'm the mission leader here as you will not leave me do you understand, as I order you to stay with me and help me kill Issei and the Dawnbreaker. Or else suffer the consequences" Raynare ordered as she conjured a light-spear

"Don't let the fact that you are the leader on this twisted Raynare, because you forget that just being a fallen angel doesn't make you strong at all so I suggest you watch yourself. Because you already have enemies so I suggest you not make another one unless you lose your head." Kalawarner spoke already having pulled out the sword she long since fought with and served her well after that fateful day with the Dawnbreaker

With the sword being from the Krogan who said he would give her the sword if she could fell an adult black dragon and in a fierce battle that left her with a burn that sprawled all across her back to do it she had one that day by spearing it through the throat and bring Krogan its head.

And so made from the fangs and blood of an mature adult red dragon this bastard sword she carried with her as the blade itself was a bone white with flaming orange ripples across it's meter long blade that pulsed with an intense heat that was as hot as the dragon's breath it came from. With the guard being of two simple prongs that were like dragons horns that curves outwards with the handle being a half foot long and the pommel being of a bone white and ruby colored dragons head in mid roar

"Because let me tell you something Raynare I've fought and bled for what I've done. I've killed my own kind who were traitors just like Kokabiel and those who's pride and ego just like yours ruined what could've brought our faction powerful allies but instead ruined us as a result. So unless you want me to show you just how good I am with a sword since I may not have been the strongest of fallen angels under Lord Barquiel. But I was one of his best soldiers with the skills to prove it so do not tempt me in showing you." Kalawarner warned as with a flick of her wrist she disarmed Raynare cutting a small gash across the arm wielding the light spear before holding to her throat

"Now then I like Miltelt are leaving you, as we aren't going to sign up for a deathwish against the son of the Dawnbreaker. Since if you are so prideful to think you can kill either one then be my guest but do not order me around into dying as well." Kalawarner told her as she put her sword away from Raynare's throat and soon walked out of the church leaving her alone

"Damn it why doesn't anybody see that what I am doing will work! As once I kill him and get that Boosted Gear than I will have the respect and admiration I deserve!" Raynare exclaimed throwing a light spear halfway into a wall

"Perhaps I can help you with that." A voice spoke from the shadows

"Who's there?!" Raynare spoke turning to see a hooded figure in a black cloak that wore upon it the sigil of a 5 headed dragon whose heads were blue, black, white, red and green

"Relax I am here to extend to you an olive branch from my patron and mistress to help in your endeavors with the Red Dragon Emperor." The figure spoke in a oily tenor with his mismatched blue and green eyes looking at Raynare

"And who and what would your patron want with him and me?" Raynare questioned as the figure stopped several feet short of her

"Simple my name is Theodas and I serve the great Tiamat as her loyal follower to carry out her wishes. And she has seen that her hated enemy has made his return in this town therefore seeing as how you are currently in danger of falling against him. She has sent me to give you necessary power to defeat him." The newly named Theodas told her as he reached from her cloak and took out the symbol of Tiamat which were 5 dragon heads the same color as the sigil of his cloak in a spiral formation

"And what does she ask in exchange?" Raynare questioned the follower of Tiamat

"Simple all she requires is that you become a loyal follower to her cause and she will grant you all the power needed to kill the Dragon Emperor. After all she knows of your desires to gain glory in your faction and she is willing to gift you with all you need. She simply requires that in turn that you become a loyal follower to her and do as she commands when she wills it." Theodas spoke his voice like oil slick and smooth

"Think about it as in exchange for your loyalty to her and service to her you will be granted the power you seek to take what's yours. And in turn gain the respect and admiration of your peers and this Azazel you want to impress so much. So what do you say will you take her up on this trade, as this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that isn't given all that much?" Theodas asked as Raynare at hearing this soon grasped at the symbol of Tiamat

"I accept for if it means I get what I deserve then I'll accept it all in." Raynare spoke with a wide smile as her pride and ego would soon be satisfied once she got what was owed to her

"Good as my patron will be pleased to hear of this. And remember that once you join then it is forever." Theodas spoke as he soon walked away and out of the church with his deed done

"Just you wait as I'll finish what was started and get what's mine I guarantee it." Raynare spoke as she looked at the symbol of Tiamat

 _"And nothing will get in my way."_ Raynare thought to herself

 **So then with Issei having made it full known where his loyalties lie in never joining the Devils and having gotten the information on Raynare's whereabouts it looks as though his vengeance is close at hand however, with Raynare now joining the thrall of Tiamat what exactly will ensue with the fallen angel. Well you'll just have to wait till the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **And cut things there as man did a lot happen in this chapter some of which will play its role later down the line and with all that being said let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First we've got Issei beating the ever living hell out of Koneko and this goes to show you had Rias and company not got there she would've died since no one is immune to getting disfigured or dismembered or possibly dying since I will go full blow Game of Thrones and kill characters off. Not to mention this shows the fact that for one Issei doesn't like Koneko at all since if someone did what Koneko had to Issei prior to the story you'd be rightfully pissed to in addition to the fact she's allied with the people wanting to enslave you.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole Issei refuting Rias and Sona in joining their peerage since like I've stated Issei ain't becoming a angel, Devil, or fallen angel as he's staying the way he is since there are rarely any stories where he just stays as is in being human or part human in his current case. Besides with all the reasons I gave that are completely plausible since logic is involved in this unlike canon he ain't joining or helping out Rias anytime soon, so I wouldn't get your hopes up of her getting out of Riser's arranged marriage.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the whole bit with Kalawarner and Issei who having common sense and not wanting to die tells Issei the information of Raynare's whereabouts. Since for one Kalawarner knows she can not win against Issei and two she'd rather not have a pissed off Dawnbreaker coming for her neck as well as the fact Raynare brought this on herself for not doing the patented double tap.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole bit of Kalawarner leaving Raynare as by her logic could you blame her since had she not listened to Kokabiel and instead done the smart thing they could've had both dragon emperor's on their side instead of Issei being pissed off and wanting Raynare's head. And also Kalawarner will be making her return soon since she has quite the large role and trust me it's gonna be a hell of a curveball thrown at you guys in the next few chapters**_

 _ **Also yes Raynare thanks to Theodas is now a follower of Tiamat as I've got plans for her thant the whole Issei forgives her and has her live with her as a maid as when I have a character go for revenge I stick with that shit 100% so for those of you wanting a reformed Raynare; that ain't happening since as of now the lines are drawn.**_

 _ **That being said thanks for the continued support on this as it means a lot to me that you've continued to do so and hope you continue to do so. That being said please continue to do so by giving this a favorite, follow, review and share it out as much as possible since I'd really like for this story to continue being a popular one that I know it can be with your help. Also reviews are welcome since they let me know you actually like the story so please continue to give them out as I may get ideas for future chapters along the way as per usual flames are ignored but criticism so long as its well thought out and reasonable are welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys good content to read as next chapter will be Asia's introduction and Issei and Korra killing a blue dragon so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: Fueled by Anthrax**_


	11. Chapter 11: Nuns and Dragons

**(Chapter 11: Nuns and Dragons)**

It was soon nearing November's end as Issei and Korra were gearing up to fight against a blue dragon like Issei had promised her since he was a man of his word and he would deliver upon it towards the giant Tiefling woman. While he was no stranger to dragonslaying Korra was in extremely high spirits because of it, since never before had she got to punch a dragon and soon enough she was going to be given that chance by Issei which had her hug hard enough that he was sure he had some cracked ribs.

However, with new information of Raynare's whereabouts he soon prepared for his inevitable killing of Raynare with it only being a matter of time before he found her, as he knew that she was probably playing chicken knowing that her death was impending or plotting some scheme to try and kill him. Which was fine after all he waited a year on Asgard to gain strength necessary to kill her and now that his affairs with the Devils were cleared he could now focus all of his efforts on killing Raynare and gaining revenge.

* * *

 **(November 27th 2015, Draconia, 4:20 Pm)**

It was coming to the end of the month as Korra and Issei were traversing throughout the desert part of Draconia where blue dragons liked to hunt as they were known for being desert predators as they saw it hiding in the sands with a crest of horns sticking out. With dragon-folk leading a small caravan through the area to avoid being devoured by said dragons however, once they got within distance the dragon like a great leviathan burst from the sand and devoured a chunk of them in a fell swoop before letting out a predatory roar.

"Well that settles it Korra now we can hit it." Issei told her as Korra cheered

"Hooray! Finally I get to beat up a dragon this is gonna be so much fun!" Korra cheered as she ran off leaving a dust trail in her wake

"That's my friend alright a giant punch happy Tiefling who can still crush my bones." Issei spoke as he grasped Khorok Kladdin

With that the blue dragon attacking the caravan was soon sucker punched straight in its mouth so hard in fact that shards of teeth were sent flying all across the desert sands before following it up with a double ax handle to its snout. Before Issei came rushing in with Khorok Kladdin and used his might and strength to crack through scales as he drug it across its neck leaving a sizable gash across its neck that bled as now the dragon glared daggers at them.

With the adult dragon standing a 32 feet tall with scales that shined in the desert heat a mix of deep indigo and bright sapphire with its electric blue eyes glaring at them with an intelligent hate towards them with large wings sending gusts of wind towards them and overcasting the area around them in a blue light. With a massive ridged horn atop its head at several feet tall like the cornerstone to a ivory crown, with a smaller row of spikes to line its brow and clustering around its lower jaw, for its body seemed to hum with static electricity.

 **"So then you two dare to interrupt my hunt; when I am a dragon and you two are a human who has the stench one and a whatever you are."** The blue dragon demanded with a predatory snarl

"Hey I just want to punch you till you die is all." Korra stated since that's all she wanted to really do at the current moment

 **"You can try but against me since I am a dragon with scales of lustrous sapphire and lightning that can turn these sands into glass, the two of you stand no chance."** The blue dragon spoke with vanity heavy in its voice

"Hey Korra let's just skip to the good part." Issei said as he gripped his great-axe

"You're right Issei as lets do less talking and more punching." Korra spoke as both of them went into a rage as soon a aura white hot flames burst from her form as she leapt into the air

With that the dragon tried to claw at her however, Korra soon punched through it like it was glass causing a chunk of said claw clattered into the sands below before Koora soon superman punched her way wing membrane of the dragon's right wing as flames began to spread causing said dragon to roar as said wing was beginning to catch fire. With Issei using the distraction of the dragon flapping about to put out the flames to run along the length of its tail and proceed to leap towards the base of its left wing and slice through it causing blood to spray all over Issei as the wing fell along with said dragon into sands.

"Well Korra at least now it can't get away from us since hadn't we taken out those wings you couldn't punch it as much as you wanted to." Issei told the giant Tiefling since if there was one thing that you always needed to do with dragons is go for the wings

"Ah sweet now I get to punch it all I want!" Korra cheered since now the dragon couldn't fly away or cheat by using lightning to blast at them

"Well I guess now we can kill it without it getting away." Issei spoke before having to raise Khorok Kladdin to absorb and deflect the dragon's lightning breathe as stray bolts hit the sand turning portions into glass

 **"YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS!"** The blue dragon roared as its anger was made known since blue dragons were very vain creatures therefore the fact that both wings had been sundered had pissed it off greatly

"Hey there just wings its not anything to be broken up about." Korra spoke not seeing what the big deal is

 **"The big deal is that you ruined me and now you're die for ruining my wings and being able to hunt!"** The blue dragon snarled with rage as its vanity wouldn't stand for it

 _"Wow this dragon is being a crybaby over stupid wings."_ Korra thought before it could spout off any more vanity driven nonsense she sucker punched in the snout knocking loose some of its teeth

"Stop whining over stupid wings and fight already." Korra spoke as she as cracked her knuckles

"Sorry Korra I forgot to tell you that blue dragons vain pieces of shit." Issei apologized considering that he forgot one of the defining personality traits of blue dragons were their vanity

"You can help make it up to me by helping me beat it up." Korra responded as her aura of white hot flames surged forth again as she rushed after the dragon

"Gotcha covered on that." Issei said as he joined her in rushing the blue dragon

 **"The both of you will pay for what you've done to me!"** The blue dragon shouted as it whipped its tail towards the two of them

With that Korra soon caught the tail with her being moved 6 feet as she dug her hooves in before Issei used a great deal of strength to cut through the scales, thick and sinewy flesh and bone to lop off a good sized portion of it off as blood began to spray forth with the dragon roaring in pain. With it roaring again as Issei's ran and with two swings of his axe nearly severed the tail near the base causing it to roar in pain as it kicked Issei a dozen feet back with its rear leg; Korra soon retaliated on Issei's behalf with an uppercut so powerful that a shockwave was made as it was nearly lifted off its forelegs.

The stumbling dragon soon was met with a superman punch to its stomach that made it ripple painfully as it staggered back a few steps before Korra climbed up it and onto its throat before punching at it making it thrash about to try and get the Tiefling off it as it choked and coughed in pain. With Issei soon rejoining the fray as he used all of his strength to embed his axe into the dragon's gut and while the electricity did nothing the necrotic part did so as its scales dulled and lost their luster as he dragged it 3 feet across leaving a nasty necrotizing gash that bled brackish blood onto the sand.

The dragon soon had enough and shook Korra off and knocking her deep into the sands to where she had to shake stars out of her vision as she was covered in sand as the dragon soon went down to bite her and while it was a partial success since some of its fangs did pierce her armor and get past the skin of her armor. It didn't take long before she jumped up and forcefully pried its mouth open and then a cracking noise was heard as she uppercutted to where it was painfully and comically bent back; which caused Issei to take advantage and cut a gash across its mouth making blood run into its mouth.

"Hey Korra you want to try a Meteor Crash?" Issei asked as the dragon began to try and snap its mouth back into place

"Sure although it'll probably take awhile for me to even have a good enough shot to do it." Korra said since while it was her favorite combo with Issei she didn't really know if they'd have a good shot

"Don't worry I've got that covered we just need to take out its front legs." Issei spoke as he held Khorok Kladdin in both his hands as the sound of the Boost began to go off

 **"The two of you will pay for ruining me, as now I am a hideous mess and you be fried for what you've done to me!"** The blue dragon shouted as it static began to build around it

"Quit being a giant baby already." Korra spoke as soon enough a blast of lightning raced towards her as she held her hands out to block with it although it was with her hair poofing outwards and her armor crackling and smoking

"You ok their Korra?" Issei asked she nodded

"Yes but I'm not doing that again because it smarts a lot." Korra said as sparks of electricity jolted out of her

"Yeah not the best idea for trying to bare handedly block a dragon's breath take it from me it hurts." Issei stated as Korra try to make her hair go back down

"What did you try to do?" Korra asked managing to get one part of her hair down although with a small shock

"I tried to block a young adult black dragons breath and let's say that I know how sulfuric acid feels on my hands and arms now." Issei spoke remembering the phantom pain of doing so and would never try that again against a black dragon

"Ok and you may want to watch out Issei." Korra pointed out as the dragon was charging up another lightning breath

"Thanks for the heads up Korra." Issei spoke as he held out Khorok Kladdin in front of him as lightning began to arc around its mouth

 **"NOW DIE FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL AND WINGS!"** The blue dragon roared releasing and intense blast of lightning

With that Issei was pushed 6 feet by the intensity of the blast with him using his great-axe as a lightning rod to absorb it as Korra ran and jumped up to with a punch to the joint of its left foreleg that was with so force that Issei was blown 20 feet into the air and the sand was blown back with the force of 25 pounds of TNT. For the left foreleg was now a bloodied mess of scales and flesh that had small chunks of gore and flesh all around the area staining the desert sands in its blood as it roared in pain before doing so even more as Issei crashed back down to sever said limb as his descent had it flying through flesh and bone like a hot butter knife.

With the blue dragon roaring in pain as it went to swipe and bludgeon Issei to a pulp with its mutilated tail only for Korra to intercept the blow as it pushed her ankle deep into the sands from the sheer force behind it however, she held on with a death grip and Issei getting the idea of where this was going rose to his feet. And soon a brief tug of war ensued as the adult blue dragon thrashing about to try and get them of its tail but, to no avail as soon enough with a sound that was like the tearing of wet meat the limb was soon torn off with blood spurting out into the desert sands.

"Alright now we can do the Meteor Crash." Issei spoke as Korra was doing everything she could to have her flames burn as hot as she could force them to the point where the sand started to turn to glass

"This is gonna be so cool." Korra replied as she got a running start before jumping and using Issei's great-axe as a springboard to jump high into the air

"Now then time to make sure she gets a straight shot and I have the perfect way to do it." Issei thought with a smile

 **"This is gonna have us smelling like dragon blood and possibly brains isn't it?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei soon jumped onto the dragon's upper mouth and using a great deal of strength forcibly pried it back

"What do you think? And now time for this vain piece of shit to open up and take its medicine." Issei responded as soon enough Korra descended like a fiery comet punching a hole through its mouth and out the back of its throat and even going through it's chest cavity and out it's stomach

"Nice shot their Korra and congratulations you've killed a dragon." Issei spoke as Korra soon busted her way out of the dragon's flesh like a chestburster

"Hooray! This was a lot of fun can we do this more often?!" Korra asked shaking all of the blood and guts off her body

"Sure and next time since this was just to get you started you get to pick next time." Issei asked as they walked across the deserts sands

"Sweet I can't wait Issei! I promise the one we get to fight is gonna be super cool I promise!" Korra cheered with excitement at the next time they got to go dragonslaying

"I'm sure it will Korra since I've got no doubt it will be since knowing you, you'll definitely find dragon worth killing." Issei responded knowing Korra she'd find a powerful dragon for them to fight and the idea of that made his blood rush in excitement

"Trust me Issei I will as now there's so much more stuff for me to beat up that I just can't wait!" Korra spoke her tail whipping about in future excitement

"I know Korra believe me I know since I told you things were gonna be fun." Issei responded as they walked throughout the desert sands

 _"More importantly I've found myself a dragonslaying buddy. So looks like things are gonna be going up my way this coming year."_ Issei thought to himself knowing he found himself a partner in dragonslaying

* * *

 **(2 days later, November 29th 2015, 2:10 PM, Hyoudou Residence)**

It was 2 days after Issei and Korra's excursion to Draconia with Korra soon going to make solo ventures in it since it was incredibly fun to her to beat up dragons, something that Issei had no problem with as long she didn't go overboard with it. However, we're now to what's currently happening that being Issei was taking a former nun named Asia to his house since she was a kind young woman who would've been staying at the abandoned church yet Issei didn't want for her to stay in such a place especially near Raynare therefore he was currently taking her to his house.

(I'm skipping the whole scene where Issei meets her since everyone has done it and for the most part it just plays out how it would in canon so there's no use in repeating stuff that's already been done and really you can just watch on YouTube if your so curious.)

"You didn't have to do this Issei." Asia spoke as Issei waved her off

"Nonsense Asia you shouldn't have to stay in that rundown place, since you deserve to have somewhere that doesn't look like its out of a horror movie." Issei responded since that place was super creepy and the fact that someone nice as her staying somewhere like that was a no go on his part

 _"Besides Raynare is in that place and I'm not letting her anywhere near this girl as she's so nice."_ Issei thought as he wouldn't allow for the fallen angel to be anywhere near the young nun

"I just don't want to be too much trouble for you is all." Asia spoke as they got to Issei's doorstep

"Look you've nowhere to go and you seem really nice. Which is why I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have someone show you niceness for a change, since it wouldn't hurt for you to be around people that care for you." Issei replied as he felt in his heart that since this was a young lady who helped others from the kindness of her heart she should have some of that returned back to her

"Thank you I appreciate it; I've just rarely had people be this nice to me in a long time." Asia responded since life wasn't exactly easy since her excommunication, but it was bearable

"Well lucky for you, you've got a friend in me." Issei told her as the door opened up to reveal his father

"Hey there Issei I see you have a friend with you." Liam spoke seeing the ex nun next to his son

"Yeah this is Asia and she has no place to go and I was wondering if she could possibly live with us?" Issei asked as his father sighed

"Start explaining right now young man." Liam told his son as they stepped into the house

With that and with Liam making the two of them lunch while Asia explained the circumstances behind her coming her in having been unlawfully and wrongly excommunicated for doing what any Christian or really any good person would've done. Liam having heard of Asia since as a retired exorcist of his caliber he was privy to these sort of things which is why he knew that church and rather the Angel faction was still the same as it was all smiles and praises to your face but the moment you stepped out of the mould they'd cut you out and leave you to dry and die.

Therefore by the end his decision was made and while he would ask her a few things later in privacy he also felt disappointment in the faction he served with him during his time in the Angel Faction having sworn an Oath of Conquest. To battle and conquer for his faction against those that would oppose it as an armored war machine that wouldn't rest until the flames of hope were completely doused with fear however, in his retirement his view of the faction became mired and jaded at their fallacies and hypocrisies.

"And that is what has happened as understand that I just came here hoping to find a place to be and worship my lord and perhaps live. Since please know that it has been a particularly hard road for me since with no place to go and having to sleep in anywhere from alleyways with homeless people to abandoned buildings. You learn to be grateful with what's given to you and learn to roll with what is thrown at you since its like they say in the church the trials God throws at you build character." Asia spoke drinking some of the cranberry juice given to her since life during her excommunication wasn't easy whatsoever

"So if you don't want to have me with you I understand since I don't want to be a bother to anyone, as all I want to do is just serve my lord and do what I've always tried to do. And that's be a good person so whatever decision you make I'm content with either way I just thank you for feeding me." Asia added as whatever decision was to be made she would take it in stride and keep moving

"Well I think after hearing that my answer is clear." Liam spoke as he gave both her and Issei their lunch

"And that is I'll be happy to let you stay here after all you've had a hard life so far these past few years so its the least I could do." Liam told her as Asia's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"You really mean it; I can stay here?" Asia asked her heart soaring at the idea of finally having a home

"Of course you can after all my late wife and I always wanted a daughter, so I think having you here will do just fine. However, you will be expected to do your fair share around here since while I'm sympathetic to your plights I still expect for you to help out around here." Liam told her since while he did feel sorry for what's transpired in wake of her excommunication he did still expect for her to pull her fair share

"Don't worry I promise I will and thank you for letting me live here. I swear that you won't regret it." Asia thanked as her heart was now soaring with great happiness

"Good well then after you two eat; Issei can show you too your new room and help you get settled in." Liam told them as Asia hugged Issei

"Thank you Issei this means a lot to me!" Asia cheered as she continued to hug the young berserker

"No problem." Issei answered back as they soon began to eat

With that after a seemingly starving Asia having eaten nearly 4 plates before she was done which was half of what Issei and his father ate before he helped his father with clean up. And then proceeded to go to unpack Asia's stuff with their putting her bible and other things away as they continued to unpack before Issei noticed something in her bags

"Hey Asia?" Issei questioned

"Yes what is it." Asia responded as he pulled something out of her bags

"Why do you have this with you since of all things to find with a former nun I'd never expect this to be with you?" Issei stated pulling out of all things a morninstar with it having a stout wooden and leather bound handle with a dull reddish gold spiked ball 3 quarters the size of a basketball atop it with 5 inch spikes

"Like I said Issei things weren't all that good for me since my excommunication. So much so that during my time alone I had to raid a cache of weapons from a nearby cathedral so that I could protect myself." Asia told Issei as she gripped the two handed morningstar and put it away

"Because while I do believe that all life is precious and no person should have to be killed. I have to keep myself safe too after all even though I'm labeled as a heretical witch that deserves to die. Yet despite all that and the attempts on my life I know that it should also be guarded as well which is why I have this." Asia added as she had this stolen morningstar with her so that she couldn't just protect her own life but any life that was being threatened

"Well then I'd think you'd know how to use it since you've been on the road as long as you have?" Issei asked as Asia remembered all the times she reluctantly had to take a life with this morningstar

"Yes as while I don't particularly like using it I see it as something that I must do with all things considered. Especially since there are those within the church that want to take my life for being a heretical witch as they call me and is the reason why I can never stop using this morningstar so long as I have it." Asia replied since she couldn't exactly stop using this after all her years on the road had forced her to be adept in the use of this weapon among other things

"Well hey you don't need to worry about that anymore seeing as how your stuck with me now." Issei told her as he put a hand on her head as she looked up at him

"After all since you're with me now I have some friends I'd like to introduce you too. Granted they may be a little much at first especially my friend Korra however, when you really get to know then you'll see that we protect our own. And since you're now one of us then you have nothing to worry about in terms of having things happening to you." Issei added after all he was certainly gonna introduce her to his motley crew of friends he's made after all everyone deserved to have some people in their lives

"Really as you'd really do that for me?" Asia questioned as Issei nodded

"Yeah after all you seem nice enough and hey unlike those stupid people in the church I don't really care what you did since it can't be as bad as rape or murdering an entire orphanage of children. So as long as it isn't anything that bad then I and my friends could care less what you've done." Issei answered back considering that nothing really mattered to Issei, Rossweisse, Korra or Fright Knight so long as it wasn't something completely heinous

"Thank you I really appreciate it as I've never really had friends before. Since those within the church just regarded me only as the Holy Maiden and never really as anything else since they never really chose to know me beyond that and mainly just heaped praise upon me for actions. So it wasn't until I healed a wounded Devil that it all changed and everyone I knew that was kind to me and praised me for my actions soon scorned me and exiled me." Asia spoke remembering the day that caused her to for near 2 years now be wandering exile

"Well then that's stupid as you'd think that regardless of Devil, Human, Fallen Angel, Angel or Tiefling that it wouldn't matter who they are. Since you did what any person that has a good heart would've done and for them just exile and banish you like that shows that the people you use to associate with never truly cared about you. And that they only cared about what you've got." Issei spoke finding it to be a matter of those people in the church going full retard to do that to Asia

"I appreciate you doing this for me I really do and I promise that I won't make you or your father regret this and that it wasn't a mistake to let me stay with you." Asia swore since she wouldn't let Issei or his father regret their decision in letting her live with them

"Oh I know I won't because there's a saying in with the Hyoudou men that's gone down as long as my dad's family has been around. That being that we don't make mistakes and that we make investments. And what I see in you Asia is a great investment that was made so with that in mind I regret nothing in my decision." Issei replied since that was the thing about his family they don't make mistakes when it comes to people being let into their lives they make investments and he really did see a fantastic one in Asia

"I know I've said this again and again but I still can't express my gratitude in you doing this for me." Asia spoke thankful of this happening to her

"No problem at all anyways I'll let you get all unpacked and settled in." Issei spoke as he left Asia alone who had one solemn thought in mind

 _"I swear that no matter what I will not let this chance pass me by or have it ruined. And if I have to I'll do what I must to protect what the lord has given to me."_ Asia thought as she looked at her flail with determination

* * *

 **(The next night, November 30th 2015, 9:45 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was soon a quarter till as Liam had decided to do his own patrol of the town after all this whole thing with what's happened with Issei has had him decide that he should decide to do some housekeeping around his home. Therefore once again donning his armor and longsword he was now striding throughout Kuoh Town in search of something to destroy after all as one who had followed an Oath of Conquest for most of his life the thrill of battle and dominating an opponent through it ran strongly within him.

 _"It almost feels nostalgic to where this again."_ Liam thought as he wore his cloudy white plated armor that had trim the color of the rising sun upon it

"Especially since I've wielded you my old friend, since after years of retirement and only being used for practice you'll finally get to see battle once again." Liam spoke as he had in his hands a large longsword the blade being 3 and half feet long with a blade as wide as his hand and a deep gold like the color of the morning sun with a guard in the shape of St. Peter's cross a deep crimson and a metal hilt half a foot long

"So then let's see where's a good place as any for some action." Liam wondered before a wounded child and a wounded man suffering from deep stab wounds as well as bullet wounds and his wife came

"What's happened to you?" Liam asked as he stabbed his sword into the ground

"Please you have to help we'd just got back when out of nowhere this crazy man wearing priest's clothing attacked us and did this to our son as we tried to stop him but this is what happened." The wife spoke as she cradled a boy in her arms no older than 8 or 9 who had been impaled by a light sword by the looks of it

"Please help our son." The woman begged

"Stand clear mam as I may not be much for the healing arts but, I think I can work a miracle or two." Liam spoke as reaching out of his armor and holding the same cross that was the hilt to his sword he said a prayer

With that a sludge like light the color of a pure emerald came out of his hand as he put it over the set of impalement and stab wounds that were across the rapidly bleeding out child's chest and stomach. With the light spreading over the wounds and seeping into them as within moments the child was good as new with him walking over to the wounded husband and doing the same to him as soon enough his wounds were healed like his son's

"Thank you...are you...a angel of some kind?" The man asked a balding blonde man in his 40's questioned

"No just a good samaritan is all as is there anyone else that's end there I should no about besides the one who did this to your family?" Liam asked wrenching the longsword from the ground

"Yes our babysitter she was the one who gave us the chance to escape that man and oh my god she's still there with him….please you have to help her!" The wife begged Liam as their babysitter was still their trying to defend against that mad priest

"Don't worry I'll be fine now then just get somewhere safe." Liam told them as he soon rushed off into the house

Meanwhile Tomoe Meguri member to a disgraced clan of exorcists was now being pinned to a wall with a gun to her head by none other than the mad exorcist Freed Sellzen who was quite angry at the fact that a shitty Devil slut had not only prevented him from killing the family who dared to hire a Devil but had even managed to injure him. Which was why he was gonna take his sweet time in violating her and make her pay for going against him and even wounding him as she glared at him with an ever present defiance in her.

"So then you got any last words before I turn you into a real woman?" Freed questioned with the gash going across his forehead

"Yeah and its bite me you clerical freak." Tomoe retorted as she managed to grab her non broken katana and stab Freed grazing him across the ribs

"Oh that's it you whore as now I'm gonna make sure you learn why I Father Freed Sellzen am known for breaking Devil bitches like yourself and I'll start with that tight little ass of yours." Freed said as kicked her in the stomach that had 4 bullet wounds in it as her skirt was torn

"You don't scare me at all." Tomoe responded since if she was gonna have anything happen she was going to make sure that someone as foul as him didn't enjoy it

"Oh I am gonna enjoy ploughing you before I blow your brains out. As get ready to feel my holy sword plunge that unholy pussy of yours!" Freed cackled as he started to undo his pants as with his gun still trained on Momo's temple should she try anything

 _"Well at least I went down doing the right thing for that family so that they could get away."_ Tomoe thought closing her eyes and preparing for the worst as she felt him force her legs apart

"Now then time for you to learn my …" Freed spoke as soon enough a blade pierced him from behind staining the front of it red

"You know its people like you that give the church a bad name and make me glad I retired so I don't have to be near rotten punks like you." Liam spoke using his longsword to lift Freed up before giving him a boot to the back and sending him through a wall

"Let me just patch you up here so you don't die, after all by the looks of it you've had a rough night." Liam spoke as he said a prayer and with that the sludge like emerald light seeped into her wounds and steamed due to the divine energy used to heal her

"There you go all good as new." Liam spoke as he helped Tomoe up to her feet

"Thank you sir." Tomoe thanked

"No problem and stay put as I'd like to have a few words with you after I go kill this rotten punk." Liam told the Sitri knight since he wanted to have a few words with her about something

"Now then you've got the next 15 seconds to explain why you were here killing those innocents and about rape a young girl no older than my son." Liam spoke holding aloft his longsword

"Its simple they were dirty heathens who hired a filthy Devil whore who I was gonna purify with my holy rod and send her back to where she belongs a woman. And I would've killed them all as the filthy sinners they are hadn't you got in the way." Freed explained with his ever present maniacal grin on his face

"You know its talk like that is the reason why your gonna die right now. Since they had a little kid and for you to do all of this because they hired a Devil as their babysitter is the reason why I'm gonna cut off your damn head by tonight." Liam spoke as Freed laughed at him and raised his light gun since as a father he was enraged by this white haired puke of rapist

"That's adorable that you even think you can kill me; well then allow me to show you how wrong you really are!" Freed laughed as he shot 5 bullets in quick succession at Liam

 _"Idiot stray exorcists never learn."_ Liam thought as in a quick upward swing the bullets were sliced in half and clattered behind him

"My turn." Liam thought as despite him wearing plated armor he moved with a impressive quickness

With that he slashed his longsword across Freed's chest slicing through clothes and nearly sundering his sternum in the process as a spurt of red life liquid erupted as Freed tried to shoot at Liam however, with the same quickness he slashed Freed on his right forearm causing another gash to be made in the process. The mad exorcist dropping his gun to the ground as he clutched his bloodied forearm before gripping his longsword by the blade he swung it like a improvised club and smacked Freed several feet across the floor as he lie in a dazed heap with a large purplish bruise forming on his head.

"Get your ass up and pick up your sword since if you can brutalize an innocent family and attempt to violate a young woman; then you definitely have the strength to raise your sword." Liam ordered as his presence caused an aura of menace to surround him as Freed could soon hear screeching voices telling him to run

"So get it up because I am gonna cut your damn head off." Liam ordered once again as his longsword moved to strike and bisect him only for Freed to with his good arm raise his sword to block

"So what just because your dressed like an oversized tin can that you can beat me?! Well newsflash your dealing with the great Freed Sellzen and I'll cut you up into itty bitty pieces and send you off to your kids!" Freed exclaimed in his usually manic and vulgar tone of voice as he struggled under the weight of Liam's longsword

"You really want to die then since your so cocky then you better step it up otherwise I'll take your right leg before your head." Liam told him as Freed struggled to get up

"Like you could even try." Freed spoke as he broke off the bladelock only to have a armored fist slug him and break his nose and send him head first into a closet door

With the Dawnbreaker grabbing him by his collar and wrenching him out and throwing him clear across the room with minor effort before rushing him with a impressive quickness that had him land a slashing wound that cut through his deep muscle like it was nothing making his mouth open with a wordless scream since had it been any deeper he would've had his guts spilling out. Freed tried to go for a stab to Liam's throat only for it to be parried and retaliated with a swipe that sundered the mad exorcist's collarbone and through two of his ribs on his right side making blood spurt out as Freed coughed out and hacked up blood as he nearly dropped his light sword from the severity of the attack.

"Now then let me show you what attack power really looks like." Liam told Freed as the mad exorcist was stubborn he'd give him that

"And what are you gonna do in case you haven't noticed even after all that I'm still alive and kicking so fuck you and your shitty sword!" Freed exclaimed swing his sword one handedly in a frantic frenzy of stabs and swings that the Dawnbreaker blocked with no problem

"Well it looks like your gonna regret that remark about my sword, you rotten punk bastard." Liam sneered as his longsword had served him greatly and for some rapist punk disrespect the weapon who's helped him win through battle after battle ticked him off

"Then bring it on." Freed spoke as he went in for another swipe that he tried to cut through Liam's chestplate

"Boy you are out of your league, so allow me to remind you how far you are out of your league!" Liam shouted as he brought his longsword down and in a single fluid motion literally disarmed Freed by severing his left arm at the elbow

"MY FUCKING ARM HOW DARE YOU DO THAT; NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL UP HOT BITCHES TITTIES OR BEAT MY MEAT!" Freed screeched in pain as his arm spurted out blood

"Wow you really are a disappointment to being an exorcist. So allow me to show you what real power looks like as this is what power really looks like." Liam spoke as he summoned forth large amounts of divine power

With that the same sludge like emerald light formed around his longsword except for vibrant in color and denser like a thick miasma before he swung it upwards cleving through Freed at the groin taking out his left leg and sundering the ribs all across that side of his body before finally bisecting his face. Before the emerald light of divine energy soon rippled outwards and torn through the mad exorcists' body like it was nothing causing a scream of pain to erupt before it caused body parts, internal organs and blood to explode all over the place with the force of a trio of grenades.

"Like I said whoever the hell you are you were way out of your league. Because no one fucks with the got damn Dawnbreaker and lives to say anything about it." Liam spat in disgust as he looked at the remains of the utterly obliterated mad priest

 _"Now then time to go see about the knight to that Sitri girl."_ Liam thought as he strode over to where Tomoe was

"Huh you waited for me after all." Liam spoke as he saw Tomoe there looking at him with wide eyes

"What happened to that Freed guy?" Tomoe questioned as to what happened to her would be rapist

"Oh him I killed him." Liam spoke offhandedly

"That quickly? It hasn't been 3 minutes." Tomoe said in shock of how quickly Freed had been killed

"Yeah wasn't really that hard then again when your the Dawnbreaker then trash like him aren't so hard to kill." Liam said as he slung his longsword over his back

"Wait a minute you're the Dawnbreaker? I've heard legends about you from my family as you're one of the greatest exorcists in living history!" Tomoe spoke in awe of who this man was before her

"Yep I sure am and I gotta say despite being a newby Devil you sure held out long against that punk bastard." Liam said slightly impressed with Tomoe's skill to be able to hold off Freed who was at least a almost a high class Devil in strength

"Thank you as coming from someone such as you that means a lot." Tomoe said feeling some happiness come to her at the complement of such a legend

"No problem and I've heard about you with your clan being kicked out of the exorcism business because of your having a curse broken by being reincarnated as such. And since then you've been a Knight in service of Sona Sitri herself." Liam spoke despite him being known to some as a knight tyrant he liked to gather as much info on anything around him as possible as he hated to be left in the dark

"I'm glad that you've heard about me and my plight, but I don't understand what this has to do with me." Tomoe wondered as to what was the intrigue was with her

"Well simple I've seen that you've got a good deal of potential inside yourself and it ain't being realized under her I thought that it would be in everyone's best interest if I were to teach you as my disciple." Liam told Tomoe who's eyes widened almost comically at hearing that

"Really me your disciple." Tomoe spoke in shock

"Yeah as I don't really care about the fact your a Devil, but what I do care about is the fact that you've got what it takes to be something pretty great. And I would like to teach all of what I can." Liam said to Tomoe as he had always wanted a student to train before he retired and never did get the chance so Tomoe at the moment was the lucky duck

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but, I don't think I could do it considering how your one of the strongest exorcists in history who uses divine energy and I'm a mere Devil. So as you see you're at a catch twenty two with me." Tomoe responded almost dejectedly considering that she couldn't use divine energy like he could

"Actually you'd be wrong on that since while it may take some work more than what I would initially anticipate due to you being a Devil. I can still teach you of what I know." Liam told Tomoe who had a questioning look on her face

"I guess some explaining is in order then. Well alright I say this because since you've come from a long line of exorcists your body naturally produces holy/divine energy as a result and the amount you have within you is very potent something that had it been unlocked naturally. You would've been able to flatten that punch I obliterated." Liam told her since she came from a clan of exorcists existing since the Crusades the amount of holy energy she had within was very much potent

"Well if I have so much of it in me then why can't I use it like I should?" Tomoe questioned as to why she couldn't use said energies

"That would be because of your being a Devil. Since you see the holy energy you've got inside you is being forced into dormancy and overridden by the power used to make you a Devil. Which is why to help you in getting stronger and teaching you what I know we're going to be working on forcing it out of you which will off balance the demonic energy inside of you." Liam explained since due to her being a Devil the demonic energy used to do so had forced her naturally potent holy energy into dormancy

"And I have to ask will it hurt when I go through this? Because I am very much willing to go through whatever it is that I have to so I don't wind up like that again and more importantly so I can get vengeance on the monster that cursed me in the first place." Tomoe questioned wanting to know if there would be any pain throughout all of this

"Yes there more than likely since remember your substituting one energy source for another so it will hurt, but I can promise you that the reward will exceed the risk if your up to it?" Liam asked her once again in wanting to know if the Sitri knight was ready for this

"Of course I am, since I am ready to do what I have to and bring the Meguri name to greatness once again." Tomoe said ready to do what it took to bring back her family name to greatness and more importantly gain vengeance upon the demon that cursed her

"Excellent as we'll be starting on the 5th of December so be prepared." Liam told her as she nodded with a smile on her face

"Don't worry I won't fail you as your disciple." Tomoe swore as Liam smirked at the fact that he'd finally have a disciple

 _"This is gonna be quite something else."_ Liam thought knowing that 2016 and beyond was gonna be interesting

 _"Because I'm finally gonna get to have my own disciple and a Devil at that, as this going to be so very interesting."_ Liam thought to himself knowing that Tomoe was going to make quite a promising disciple

* * *

 **(The Sentinel, 3 days later, December 3rd 2015, 4:20 Pm)**

Fright Knight was busy cleaning up his bar since it was quite the busy afternoon he had and as such was busy sweeping and mopping up the floors and cleaning off the tables to make sure everything was as good as possible for when for more of his patrons showed up. For it would be about nearly an hour after that he finished and was soon waiting for the person that Issei said wanted to talk to him about something of importance to which he obliged as he waited for the person to show up on time otherwise he was gonna tell them blow it out their ass for being late.

"You're almost late." Fright Knight spoke as he saw the person come in and close the door in

"I'm sorry traffic was bad on my way here." The person spoke as they hung up their coat on the rack

"I'll believe you on that one as tell me what is your name again as I know who your master is I just don't know who you are?" Fright Knight questioned as the person took off their hat

"My name is Tsubasa Yura." Tsubasa spoke as she went over towards the revenant

"Well then Tsubasa have a seat next to me." Fright Knight told the blue haired girl who nodded and sat down

"So then I believe you know why you're here?" Fright Knight questioned as he pulled up a seat in front of her

"Yes I would like for you to train me." Tsubasa requested

"Good to know that you know why your here and I will say this much that I was not at first open to the idea of training anyone. Especially since I've merely returned to the mortal realm to just settle down and run the bar I've opened up however, Issei convinced me to hear you out and give me a reason as to why I should train you." Fright Knight spoke looking her dead in the eyes since if she didn't make good case for why she should receive training she would be turned away

"It is because I am weak alright. It's something that I hate saying about myself but I am weak and outmatched against the things here in my home; which is why I need your help." Tsubasa spoke since having to admit this to herself wasn't an easy thing to do but she knew it had to be done

"Alright so far you've managed to have my attention, now continue." Fright Knight said

"Because as a Rook I am supposed to be a shield and guardian for my comrades however, with Issei telling us what's been happening in my home and what he did to Koneko I've realized a sobering truth. That I am admittedly and woefully weak as I am supposed to be a defense for my leader, but how can I do that when so many people are stronger than me and if I go up against an actual threat that I'll be obliterated. Which is why I ask of you to train me and help me to get stronger." Tsubasa said as she couldn't afford to be weak after all as her peerage's tank and guardian she knew that she had to be resilient against all threats

"Since I can't afford to be weak so if I have to get on my knees and plead with you to train then I will, if it means I have to bleed so that you'll see me as worthy then I will and if I have to even be impaled by the horns of a goristro then I will. Because I want no I need to be strong for my peerage members and leaders and more importantly to be strong so like Issei I can defend it. So I request of you and beg of you to train me." Tsubasa pleaded with Fright Knight as she looked him square in the eyes to show how serious she was to want to be trained by him

Since and even before Issei returned she knew she needed help in getting stronger it's just that she always thought that her being what she was was enough to get by, so she remained in contentment for a long while. That was until she saw what Issei had done in nearly brutally murdering Koneko as well as the fact that he'd killed two dragons which made her have a reality check to the fact that she dearly needed the help in getting stronger, because if they were faced with an enemy strong as Issei she knew she would be helpless to stop it and that was something she couldn't afford to have happen.

"Well your plight does have me intrigued and I can see it in your face that you have the resolve and drive to undergo training with me to attain strength. Because I warn you that the road in all of this will not be easy and will be very dangerous to say the least." Fright Knight told her since if he was going to do this no punches would be pulled whatsoever since he didn't believe in taking it easy on others

"Like I said I am motivated and ready to do what it takes to receive training under you. Even if it means I have to be gored by a goristro itself to prove I'm worth something to earn your time then I will do so. Because I can no longer afford to be as I am now and I am willing to do whatever you ask of me so that I can get stronger for my comrades and my home so that I can defend them both." Tsubasa spoke dedicated to do whatever was required of her to gain strength to defend and protect

 _"She certainly has your spirit Vasco that much I can see in this girl."_ Fright Knight thought as a ghostly mirror image seemed to form over her of his old friend Vasco

"Alright then if it means so much to you then I shall train you." Fright Knight told Tsubasa who breathed a sigh of relief in getting training from the Oathbreaker

"Thank you I appreciate you doing this." Tsubasa thanked him for doing this

"However, if you are to be my student know that I expect you to give me only a 100% and nothing less than that, because if I am to train you then I require you to give me all of your energy and effort." Fright Knight told her since he required nothing more than her total efforts when training with her

"Because understand that this is no game as I am training you to be a fighting and killing machine which means if you haven't made a first kill yet then be prepared to do so. Since we are wasting no time in making sure that you will be able to by the time I'm finished with you take on goristro's like its nobody's business. Which means if I tell you to punch through a slab of Asgardian wood then you will do until that thing is in pieces, if I tell you to give me 30 laps around that academy of yours then you best get to steppin'. Since I will be running you into the ground to make you something that is damned near indestructible since if you want to be a guardian and protector then you better damn well be prepared to put the work in am I clear?" Fright Knight told her since he was gonna be a full blown drill instructor and push her until she was spitting up blood after all you had to break someone so you could put them back better than ever

"You are completely and crystal clear sir. As I promise you that I will give everything I have to being trained by you as I will work for you until I can't feel my legs or my arms or even my face anymore. Since I am fully and utterly dedicated to being trained by you and I will commit myself to whatever you need me to do. Because unlike anyone else I'm fully and willing to endure whatever it is you can throw at me so bring it on." Tsubasa responded since she was ready and willing to commit to whatever training he had instored for her

"Excellent to hear as I like your spirit as tell you what we'll start your training on the 9th as don't be late and prepare to feel like your lungs are gonna explode. Since you're in my house now and it is gonna make you hurt like you've never hurt before until we start." Fright Knight told her since he was gonna put her through hell

"I can take whatever it is you throw at me." Tsubasa responded evenly

"Excellent now go since this weekend I'll be taking you to get some actual armor and a good weapon for you from a certain blacksmith in the 9 realms. Since I'm not having you go out there in that schoolgirl uniform since if I did that you'd be torn to shreds." Fright Knight informed her after all he was going to make sure that she was to look the part of a true warrior

"Thank you for your time and I promise you I won't disappoint." Tsubasa spoke as she got up and prepared to leave

"And thank you for showing up now go on and scram as since I have a bar to run and you're not 21." Fright Knight told the Sitri Rook as she went out into the cold winter streets

"Well looks like I found someone with your determination and drive Vasco now let's see if she has your perseverance as well." Fright Knight said seeing some of his former partner in the young woman

 **So then with the introduction of Asia in order with her past establishing her as something more than a pacifistic nun and some of Liam's capabilities as the Dawnbreaker being shown we now see that he and Fright Knight take disciples in Tomoe and Tsubasa respectively. Well what will this all build up towards well you'll just have to find out in the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 _ **Well that brings this to a close as a good deal went on in this chapter so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the fight between Korra and Issei vs a adult blue dragon with I hoped you guys liked since I wanted to show the fact that Issei and Korra together equal a surprisingly effective brute force combination when working together in tandem.**_

 _ **After that we've got everyone's favorite nun Asia being added into the story however, unlike most stories this one is giving her a past that adds some weight and heft to her character since let's be real reading her as the same old nun who has the combined patience and kindness as Martin Luther King. Jr, Gandhi and Jesus combined gets really trying and stale to read. Which is why I'm giving her past that fits with her excommunication with some tweaks here and there since Asia in this story is gonna be a bit more rough around the edges than what your probably used to.**_

 _ **Following that we've got instead of Issei fighting Freed it is his father Liam showing what he can do since I thought it would be nice to have a changeup in this and have the Devil that we never really got see during Freed's massacre be none other than Tomoe. Someone of which by the end of that will have a large role in this since when looking up her backstory I got the idea to do this from that since it fit all to well.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Tsubasa going to the Fright Knight to request training from him something that I liked doing because I thought that it would help feed into Tsubasa's backstory of having fought the paranormal prior to becoming a Devil. Since with her wanting to be stronger and become a protector for both her town and peerage it made since to have her be trained under Fright Knight since who better dealing with the paranormal than someone who fought against monsters in the 9 realms for 4 decades.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to show your support by giving the story a favorite, follow, review and share as much as possible as I once again thank you for support in all of this which has been greatly appreciated. And please continue to give reviews since they let me know you actually like the story and hey I might get ideas for future chapters from them so please give them when you can and also flames will be ignored and criticism will be welcomed so long as its well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **All that said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you good content to read as next chapter is Issei getting revenge on Raynare and Tiamat making her debut in the story, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: Swamp Song by Tool**_


	12. Chapter 12: Vengeance Is Mine

**(Chapter 12: Vengeance is Mine)**

Time has passed since Asia had moved in with him and so far things were going well since until a proper teacher could be found for her since he didn't mind helping her with her skills with a flail. Since despite her kind demeanor she was quite skilled with a flail surprising him that she was so adept at wielding it with her managing to give him a bloody nose and crack the bones in his wrist and arm which had impressed him.

So the only thing left to do that had been his focus was killing Raynare since it was all his focus had been on since he couldn't really think of anything else but killing her, as his thoughts were mainly directed with a laser focus of killing the fallen angel no matter what

* * *

 **(December 6th 2015, Kuoh Town, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a December afternoon as Issei was sitting at a park bench just looking up at the cloudy December sky feeling pretty good right about now considering that it would only be a matter of time before Raynare came for him and he would rend her limb from limb and claim vengeance on her.

 **"You seem to be in quite a good mood."** Ddraig spoke noting Issei's quite chipper mood

"Of course I am and why wouldn't I be after all its not everyday I get to have my revenge." Issei replied with a smile on his face that soon vengeance would be his

 **"Well I wish you luck my partner, because remember all the power you need with the exception of Balance Breaker is at your ready.** " Ddraig told him since if there was anything he could do to aid Issei he would immediately do so

"Thanks Ddraig I appreciate it and she should be flying overhead right about now." Issei spoke before seeing Raynare fly overhead

 _"Show time."_ Issei thought as he soon jumped into the air like the Incredible Hulk

It wasn't long before Raynare soon felt a scaled and clawed hand grip her face before throwing her into a treeline like she a football sending her reeling before after going through a maple tree and toppling it over managed to regain her barings and right herself in the air as Issei dropped to the ground with enough force to make the ground beneath him buckle and crater.

"I can't even begin to tell you how long I've waited for this moment." Issei spoke summoning forth Khorok Kladdin

"And I'll be able to finish what I started and even take that Boosted Gear from you, as it and its power belong to me!" Raynare declared as she made a light spear

"Maybe you haven't heard what I've been doing lately as you know killing giants, goristro's, Stray Devil's, your fallen angel friend Dohnaseek and all sorts of monsters. So you taking Ddraig from me is on the list of things that will never happen." Issei spoke before launching himself towards Raynare who was pushed back down to earth

"But what will happen is me reaching deep in your chest and crushing your black heart and tearing off your wings." Issei told her as it was a guarantee as he broke her light spear in half and slashed her across the chest with his clawed hands

"Like you could kill me as your still the same pervert you were when I impaled you months ago and I'll kill you all the same and take your Boosted Gear so that I can gain the respect I deserve." Raynare said with a manic grin on her face as Issei began to take a deep inhale

"Well the only respect you'll be getting is in hell." Issei responded before breathing out a gout of seething flames

"Since when did he learn how to breathe fire." Raynare wondered as she flew to get out of the way only for her to catch a burst of fire to her gut and left shoulder

 _"Huh well it looks like fire-breathing is getting easier for me after all since I cough out less smoke now."_ Issei thought since unlike before where he would cough smoke like a chimney he only did a few puffs of grey smoke

With that in mind Issei soon charged after Raynare and unleashed himself into a full blown rage and charging after her as she threw two light spears at him as they soon shattered against his scales shocking Raynare since those should've been a direct hit against him. For she tried to make another light spear yet that was quickly thwarted when Issei embedded the hooked end of his great axe into Raynare's ribcage before with great force snapping and ripping out a rib from her body before slashing her across the forehead with such power that it cut into the deep muscle and a bit of the bone as she was sent a dozen feet away as a small shockwave was made.

With Raynare soon crashing into a tree hard enough that it exploded into sawdust as she tried to regain her bearings only to have a boot to the face crash into her face and give her a bloody nose and knock her to the ground. That in mind Raynare soon looked at the holy symbol in hand and clutched in her palm as she decided to use what power that was given by said symbol to attack Issei as her light spear soon turned an acid green as she chucked at Issei who smacked it aside.

"Alright since when can light spears do that?" Issei wondered

"You like that? As you aren't the only one who's got the power of a dragon!" Raynare boasted holding up her holy symbol of Tiamat

"As it turns out that I have a new patron who shares my goals in wanting to take you out of the picture." Raynare said as her appearance changed slightly as on her right hand dragon scales of jet black formed from her elbow all the way to her right shoulder and mid way up her neck

"Damn we're too late; Tiamat's already gotten to her." Issei cursed at wanting to avoid this

"If she's already under the influence of Tiamat with the fact that she's gone through dragonification that she's already under her sway. And that as of now there's no other choice but to kill her." Ddraig spoke knowing that those who completely craved more power in service to the 5 headed dragon were given dragonification

"You got that right but why does she have black scales and have acid powers now?" Issei wondered as he defended against the blows of her now acid infused light spear

 **"Because those that go through dragonification when under service of Tiamat and wanting more power from her take on a trait and power from one of the chromatic dragon heads that comprise her. And by the looks of it she got that of the black dragons known for their cruelty and of being the most sadistic of our kind."** Ddraig informed him of what happened to those that drew heavily upon the power of Tiamat when they went through dragonification in that they took on the traits of whatever dragon corresponded to their personality

"Well then that explains it but it changes nothing as she will still die by my hand as revenge will be mine." Issei responded as he buried his fist in Raynare's burned stomach with such force she was sent rocketing into the air with such force that it nearly ruptured one of her internal organs

"Damn it even with Tiamat's power I'm still getting ragdolled, as how the hell did he get so strong?" Raynare wondered as to how even with the boost in strength from her new patron it still wasn't enough

"Get your ass back down here as we aren't finished here!" Issei shouted jumping into the air and grabbing her by the wings

"As like I said I was gonna tear your wings off and I never go back on my word." Issei spoke as he proceeded to take out one of the necrotic bonds and put it under her shoulder pads as she was thrashing about

"Get the hell off of me you bastard don't you know who I am? As I'm of Grigori and I will not let some perverted loser like you take my wings!" Raynare exclaimed thrashing about wildly as Issei gripped her wings tightly

"Well too bad for you because they're mine now, so deal with it!" Issei yelled as he pushed off and with that Raynare's wings were torn out of her body as the wet and slick sound of muscle and sinew was heard tearing as he held in hands twin black wings

So with nothing to keep them aloft they soon plummeted back towards the ground however, unlike Issei who used his clawed hands to land himself on a tree Raynare wasn't so lucky having been literally blasted into the ground by the necrotic bomb hidden underneath one of her shoulder pads with a resounding blast echoing as birds and other small animals scattered from the epicenter. For the fallen angel was soon quite heavily damaged as her left arm at the shoulder had been completely erased by the blast as necrosis spread across the left side of her torso and down to her stomach and upper thighs, as well as her upper back and left cheek and spreading finally to the borders of her left eye socket like a cancerous plague

"H-How is this p-p-possible that y-your even beating me? I-I don't u-understand I-I-I'm a fallen angel a-and one who's gained the power o-o-of a dragon g-g-god. S-So how is it a pervert is b-b-beating me." Raynare stammered out in ragged breaths as tainted and brackish blood flowed out of her wounds

"Simple because like I said I'm what's gonna kill you dead for what you did to me and just to make sure you don't go anywhere." Issei stated as he brought down his axe blade so hard that it nearly bisected her as blood erupted from the wound

"I-I-Issei please don't." Raynare said in a begging tone as she turned into her Yuuma form

"R-Remember o-o-our date please d-don't d-do this I-I-I love y-y-you." Raynare stuttered out as she tried to buy herself enough time make a light spear

"Do you really think I'm that gullible, as you're just like all the rest in still thinking I'm the same pervert; well I've got news for you." Issei stated as soon blood covered his hand and upper forearm

"I'm not the same idiot I used to be." Issei stated as she let out a silent scream as Issei ripped her heart out and crushed in his hands

"Now then lay their and die like you left too on our 1st date you black winged bitch." Issei told her as jumped away from the scene of the murder feeling vindicated in gaining his revenge

However, once Issei was out of sight and earshot none other than Theodas follower of Tiamat came from the shadows and looked down upon the body of the fallen angel who was gripped tightly in the throes of death.

"Well then it seems as though the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation is stronger than I thought." Theodas spoke as he watched the battle to gain a more proper assessment of Issei's strength first hand

"And as for you dear Raynare you are still of use to our mistress, so don't worry for we still have ways you can be of use to us. Although you should've thought more carefully about service to her since once you enter service to our mistress there is no way of leaving unless you die." Theodas said as with that he made a green and black doorway like portal as he grasped the sundered and necrotized body of Raynare and stepped through the portal

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, 3 days later, 11:44 Pm, December 9th 2015)**

It was past 11 as Tsubasa was currently training with her new mentor as suffice to say he was putting through the ringer in her 1st day of training with a key example being having her run several laps around a trainyard with an abandoned train chained to her chest and everytime she collapsed he'd have her run another lap. However, that wasn't the end of it as having been to the realm of the Dwarves to gain herself a suitable weapon and armor as she was now fighting against her new teacher as she was sweating heavily in her armor as she did so.

"Color me impressed that you're actually holding up this well." Fright Knight spoke as Tsubasa held up under the assault with her new 2 handed warhammer

"Like I said no matter what you throw at me I'll never stop as I am committed to this 180% of the way." Tsubasa responded gritting her teeth as her warhammer clanged against the greatsword as her weary limbs protested but her willpower kept her going

"Well then my new student continue to show me that drive you've got inside you." Fright Knight said as he parried a blow meant to cave in his chestplate

"You've got it." Tsubasa responded as she charged after the revenant

With that the armored rook of Sitri came rushing in like a battering ram as swung her warhammer like she was possessed hammering into him with such aggression that he could've sworn it was like fighting Issei except with boobs and substitute the rage for unyielding willpower and tenacity. As despite the fact that her body felt like it was made of leaden steel and her armor weighing 3 tons she kept going as she would show she was worth being trained which was why she was making every swing of her warhammer count.

"I have to admit for lasting a solid hour and a half that your doing quite exceptional." Fright Knight spoke as he continued to parry Tsubasa heavy handed hammer blows

"However, let's see if you can withstand this!" Fright Knight exclaimed summoning forth divine energy

"Like I said I can handle anything you can throw at me so bring it on." Tsubasa spoke as soon enough the large greatsword was covered in a robust cobalt blue aura that had screaming faces within it

"Fine then you asked for it." Fright Knight spoke as he rushed after the Sitri Rook

 _"No matter what I must never surrender and I must stand my ground."_ Tsubasa thought to herself as she dug her heels in and readied herself against the charge

With that Tsubasa soon raised her armored hand against with her warhammer in the other hand as the two clashed causing a large burst of cobalt light to explode force from the point of impact as Tsubasa bit her voice back from the divine energy that erupted around her as she buckled under the pressure with the ground cracking and splitting around her. For the light dissipated to reveal that Tsubasa had managed to catch the greatsword although with her left arm smoking and bleeding but in turn she had managed to knock off the helmet of Fright Knight revealing his face as a forming bruise that stung like a dog sized wasp bit his face.

"Well then looks like your full of surprises. As for you to barehanded take a strike from my sword that was infused with quite good deal of divine energy says quite a lot about your talent." Fright Knight spoke as Tsubasa's hand was shaking from having caught the strike

"Like I said I don't ever go down easily that much you can believe." Tsubasa spoke as she reared her warhammer back and with both hands used all of her strength to send Fright Knight back 6 feet with a minor dent in his armor

"Yes your coming along nicely although you still have much to learn." Fright Knight spoke as with that he rushed her and before she could defend hit her with the broad side of his greatsword sending her through a rusted car

"Well you've done well for your first day of training." Fright Knight commended as the sweaty rook lied in a heap

"As here you've done well for your first day of training, so as courtesy I'll lend you hand up." Fright Knight spoke as he extended a hand outwards

"Thank you." Tsubasa spoke as she grasped the hand and stood up

"Now then why don't I make you something to eat since you must be starving." Fright Knight said as Tsubasa nodded vigorously

"I'm pretty sure that my stomach agrees with that sentiment." Tsubasa spoke as her stomach gave the rumblies

With that in mind Tsubasa and Fright Knight headed back to the Sentinel where he made her something to eat as in his time as an exorcist he learned how to be a pretty good cook therefore he decided to reward her by making her a really big dinner. Too which she ate vigorously considering that her training went on for several hours straight she needed the nourishment which she did so greatly after taking off her armor and setting aside her warhammer.

"Thank you for the meal teacher I really appreciate it." Tsubasa thanked wiping her mouth after having 6 plates worth of food

"It's of no problem after all you did good today, so rewarding you with a nice hot meal is the least I can do since so far you're off to a great start." Fright Knight spoke since this was his first time being a teacher so suffice to say she was doing pretty well as his student

"Like I said I'm completely and totally committed to getting stronger so that I can protect and defend." Tsubasa stated as her goal was one of which while simple she would carry through no matter what

"Since I plan to gain the strength to do this no matter what since I'm supposed to be a guardian for my comrades, but how can I do that when my power is too insufficient for such a goal. Which is why I am ready for whatever it is you have to throw at me since I will do whatever I have to in order to gain the power to be a proper guardian for my comrades." Tsubasa stated since she strove to be a defender and guardian for her comrades and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of that

"That's a goal worth respecting after all now that you've gotten the tools to aid you in that goal it shouldn't be much harder to do so." Fright Knight spoke as Tsubasa smiled

"Yes thank you for my warhammer and armor I really do appreciate it since now I can actually look the part." Tsubasa spoke as she looked over at her set of armor and her new weapon

Her rather large two handed warhammer was a rather imposing weapon with a long metal handle the color of storm clouds in a deep black and cloudy grey mix with ridges across its thick handle to help in control of her swings. With the head of it being the size of a human torso and thicker than a man's thigh with it being the color of a stormcloud and looking like Robert's warhammer from game of thrones in design except instead of a stag it was replaced by the symbol of the Sitri upon her request with electric blue crack designs going across it.

With her plated armor being reminiscent of the Dark Lord armor of the Lawbringer class from For Armor except it was a darker shade of grey and more heavily duty built to withstand punishment easily and with the orange for azure

"Once again I thank you for since those will make things a lot easier to do." Tsubasa spoke knowing that her armor and warhammer would make things much easier

"However, remember something important my student and its something that I and my partner learned when we were coming up its not the weapon or the armor. It is the person behind them that makes them great and that is the same with you and your armor and even your warhammer Tsubasa." Fright Knight told her as she looked at her hammer

"As take me and Einhernji's End this used to be a weapon that knew nothing but slaughter for nothing but pure malevolence. However, I turned it into a weapon to avenge the common man from those that tyrannized and oppressed as even still with my becoming an Oathbreaker did I continue to so. Because I never did even after breaking my Oath of Vengeance did I stop being an Avenging Angel all that happened was my wings turned into crooked ones made of shadow. So then do you understand what I'm getting at?" Fright Knight told Tsubasa since that was one of the greater things of being a warrior it was the person behind the sword and shield that gave them the legend not the other way around

"I do and I will be sure to become a legend since I've got so much to prove and protect and I won't let anything get in my way." Tsubasa swore because no darkness would ever destroy her drive

"That's what I like to hear since the road to becoming a fearsome warrior is one that is devoid of honor and one that will force you to get your hands often dirty. And I assume that you'd have no problem in doing that?" Fright Knight said to her since he and his old partner Vasco knew that first hand since they may have taken different oaths with him taking one of the Crown and him taking one of Vengeance

"Oh trust me I'm nothing like this pissant pretty boy Kiba Yuuto, you may have heard of him the pretty boy Devil Issei fucked up as a message to Rias Gremory that he isn't on the menu?" Tsubasa stated since she felt no attraction towards him whatsoever as a person and in fact had a small dislike of him

"Yeah Issei's told me about him as he wouldn't have really made it as an exorcist in my day, since the boy is too soft and would've been driven mad by what we had to see during the war." Fright Knight responded having heard and seen a bit of him and had to say that if he were around during World War 2 then in his personal opinion the boy would've pissed himself scared

"Yeah in my personal opinion he's a pretty boy pussy who wouldn't last as long since he's all about honor and chivalry like your stereotypical knight. However, unlike a knight in the days of old he doesn't have nearly enough the grit or the fierceness since if he's glass cannon unlike Tomoe who can at least hold her own. Since he doesn't realize like you or I that battle ain't about being honorable and that it's taking your weapon and bashing the other guys heads until they stop breathing." Tsubasa spoke before reaching into her shirt pocket and pulling out a Celtic symbol of imperial purple and bright ruby

"Because unlike him I come from a family line of proud Irish and German monster slayers as my family line as done this for generations until it came to me. Since the clan Yura came here although to retire from that since it skipped a generation in my 5 times grandparents but, despite that my great grandparents onwards have continued it and trained me as good as they could. However, they really weren't able to since as a human I could go so far while they were what you'd call modified humans. Which is part of the reason why I became a Devil so that way I wouldn't be so held back by my limitations and be able to live up to my lineage." Tsubasa told the revenant of some of her family history

Since the clan of Yura had existed as part of a line of monster slayers for as long as she could remember with it going since before the Crusades when monsters and other such creatures freely roamed the lands. Therefore clans such as her own were the reason why monsters didn't come out and do what they did in broad daylight since the Clan Yura were ones that subscribed to beating the living hell out of those in range with no exceptions as while some may call their methods barbaric and slightly extreme they preferred the term very efficient.

"So then you want training to also live up to your heritage then as well as protect and defend your comrades?" Fright Knight questioned with a steely gaze towards the blue haired rook

"Yes that is correct as my heritage is what as much as people hate to say about themselves defines me. Since all I could ever look forward to growing up was living up to the name of being one like my fellow clansmen as its in my blood to be one and is a main reason why I became a Devil. So that I wouldn't be held back by the limitations of man if you understand where I come from, but even being a Devil can get me so far and to be honest Sona despite being a good king isn't cutting it in me getting stronger. Therefore you are the best thing I have to teach me to be a true warrior and live up to my family name and I hope that with this new information that you'll still have me as your student." Tsubasa informed him as she became a Devil to surpass her limits as a human to get stronger and while Sona was a fair but stern leader she wasn't giving her results need to live up to her family name

"I see and don't worry as this changes nothing and if anything gives me a reason to when spring comes around take you on a training trip with me to the 9 realms. Since that way you'll be definitely able to gain a ton of experience in being a monster slayer and more so get you results quickly." Fright Knight spoke knowing of the time dilation of the 9 realms came in great handy

"After months here are years there so worry not at all since by the time we'd get back you'd be damn near indestructible after I got through with you and even before that time you'll be a ways closer to it. Since I'm a man of my word and I will make you strong." Fright Knight swore to her since he never even as a Oathbreaker went back on his word

"Thank you I appreciate it as this means a great deal to me." Tsubasa responded with a smile

"No problem as I'll take you home shortly since its cold out and you've done enough for tonight." Fright Knight told her since he'd take her home on Catastros shortly since she'd done enough

"Ok and once thank you for everything as this means so much to me that you do this and I swear to you on my clan that I will not fail you." Tsubasa spoke with a sense of purpose in her voice that she wouldn't fail her new teacher

"I know you won't since I've got a feeling that you'll make a fantastic student." Fright Knight spoke with his face curling into a smile at the fact that he'd train Tsubasa to be a very, very fine warrior

* * *

 **(Tiamat's Domain, 8:40 Pm, 4 days later, December 13th 2015)**

It was now a week later as Raynare had been resurrected from her death by Issei thanks in part to Tiamat who saw it as idiotic to waste a tool she could still get mileage out of therefore she brought her back to life as one of her thrall in knowing she'd serve better purpose as a tool to her although her pride could stand to be broken.

"Where am I and what's happened?" Raynare questioned as she looked to see the parts of her that had been necrotized and dismembered by Issei were now covered in dragon scales

"Simple you're in the domain of our mistress Tiamat." Theodas informed Raynare as he stepped from the shadows

"How did all of this happen and where is that pervert Issei?!" Raynare demanded in anger of where Issei was

"Simple you were cut in half with your wing torn out and heart ripped out of your chest when I found you; luckily enough I brought you to our patron to be resurrected and given new life." Theodas told her of her current state

"As truly it was a gruesome state to find you such a prideful being completely sundered and cut in half in the throes of death. But such is a thing when you fight against those infinitely stronger than oneself." Theodas knowing that despite being a teenager that the current Red Dragon Emperor was very powerful as a martial combatant

"That pervert isn't stronger than me at all. Since all he did was get lucky and nothing more than that." Raynare responded in a prideful and haughty tone that earned her a backhand from Theodas

"What the hell was that for?!" Raynare questioned as to why she had been so abruptly slapped

"Simple someone needs to slap some form of reality into that empty brain of yours. Since apparently all of that brain power and rationality went to those tits of yours." Theodas spoke thinking that someone needed to slap some sense into her

"Because here's the thing dear Raynare I had watched the entire fight between the two of you, so you can not lie your way out of this and say that he got lucky against you. For he was simply stronger and better than you in every way possible nothing more or less than that. So do yourself a favor and stop living in a fantasy world where you're stronger than everyone just because you're a fallen angel." Theodas added having surveyed the entire fight to gain an assessment of Issei's strength and it was clear from the start Raynare had no chance

"You were there? Then why didn't you help me defeat him as I could've killed him and taken what was mine!" Raynare shouted in anger of the fact that Theodas didn't help her in attacking Issei

"Because it wasn't a battle for me to fight. As I was there to merely gauge and assess the strength of the Red Dragon Emperor nothing more than that and not to be their to assist in battles you should've one had you not had your head up your ass. Since had you had even the smallest inkling of competence you would've realized that you were outmatched from the start and made a retreat, but instead you had to be arrogant and think you could take him head on. And look where it got you killed and dead had it not been for me retrieving your corpse." Theodas lectured her on what he was there to do and the fact that she didn't fight smart she thought stupidly

Because the follower of Tiamat knew that had she made a tactical retreat to strategize and do things on her terms with a clear mind that she would've had better odds against him, yet instead she thought with pride and delusions of her gaining victory over a superior opponent. Which lead to even in Theodas's opinion a hilarious defeat at Issei's hands since he could see that to the berserker it was child's play in decimating her and was more akin to a workout than a serious fight.

"How dare you say that about me I'm not weak and I'll show you what I'm capable of." Raynare spat as she wouldn't stand to be talked down

"Oh yes go on and attack me so rashly and without thinking ahead as that worked so well the first time." Theodas spoke as Raynare rushed at him with a light spear in hand only for him to duck under the swing and pull out a pitch black falchion from his robes and hold it near her jugular

"You know if you weren't needed by our mistress I'd slice open your neck right here and now for you acting so foolish in trying to go against the person that saved you from perishing. So unless you want to meet our mistress minus a limb I suggest you cool it or I'll disarm you quite literally." Theodas said as he held the curved falchion to her neck enough that a steady stream of blood ran down her neck

With Raynare sufficiently cowed and her ego bruised she followed Theodas to where her new patron was that being where she saw a massive emerald scaled wyrm of a dragon with 4 other heads that were of the chromatic spectrum of dragons with a black and red to her left and a blue and white to her right as wings that blotted out the the violet colored when she landed she soon in a burst of multicolored light the same colors as her dragon heads was now a 28 year old woman with fair skin, stark white waist length hair a rather curvaceous figure with nothing being too exaggerated or to small but just perfectly in place as she went barefoot and wore a dress like sleeveless robe of silver as on the back was her holy symbol.

"Raynare meet our patron Tiamat." Theodas spoke gesturing towards the robed woman who sat on a obsidian and gold throne cross legged

 **"Thank you for bringing her to me Theodas, you are excused for now."** Tiamat told him her voice having an ethereal resonance to it

"As you wish." Theodas responded as he left the two alone

 **"So do you know the reason why you are here?"** Tiamat asked her eyes a continuously shifting kaleidoscope of ruby, emerald, onyx, sapphire and opal

"So that I can accomplish my goal of killing Issei Hyoudou to gain the Boosted Gear and gain my rightful place within Grigori." Raynare responded as Tiamat let out a soft laugh

 **"Well you're half right as you will kill the boy considering that I truly do detest the dragon within him besides I feel it right to as the mortals would say pay it forward for what one of the prior wielders did to me."** Tiamat said back as even to this day the gunshot wound still burned no matter what she did to heal it

"Since the moment you tried to once again kill the Hyoudou boy, your place in that little faction of yours had been made forfeit." Tiamat said with a devious smirk on face as she sat upon her throne

"What the hell do you mean I can't go back to Grigori I deserve to be where I belong!" Raynare exclaimed however, the amused look look the Chaos Karma dragon gave her made her heart nearly stop in terror

 **"You know its only because I find you both highly amusing to and a useful tool for my plans that I don't merely devastate you on the spot; now then if you want to spoil my good mood and make your revival worthless then go ahead. After its been quite some time since I've gotten my hands dirty and unless you want to be the first one then I suggest you hush until I tell you can speak again."** Tiamat told her with that same devious smirk on her face with the amusement never leaving her charming voice

"Now then to show you what I mean by that I think this will help set things straight." Tiamat spoke as a emerald colored scrying portal was shown

It showed Kalawarner having told Azazel of what happened in Kuoh Town in pertains to Issei with Azazel sighing in disappointment before telling the navy haired fallen angel that if by some miracle Raynare was still alive that she was disavowed from the Grigori for disobeying order. Before going on about how her actions would've brought the wrath of the Dawnbreaker down upon them and possibly had the domino effect of starting a new great war and as such had a kill on sight/d.o.a order upon her head if Issei didn't get to her first

"No this can't be true not after all I went through to gain the respect I deserved and the admiration that should've been mine." Raynare spoke in shock and absolute crushing despair of what had happened to her

 **"Oh this is all very true."** Tiamat said to her as she soon went to her and lifted her up by her head and forced her to look

 **"As look as this is all your fault. Since look at what your stupidity and pride has bred for you as now your all alone with no one to want you and the faction you so desperately tried to gain the respect of. And the leader who you so fervently wanted to impress now want you dead. Because tell me something how does it feel to know that everything right now is your own fault. Since I really want to know what its like that because of your own stupidity and pride that you wound up being seen as a betrayer to your own faction."** Tiamat wondered before dropping Raynare to watch it on repeat as she soon felt the dread in Raynare turn to hate

 _"Well then I guess rage is one way to describe it."_ Tiamat thought as she saw Raynare rush her with a light spear

"Oh thank you I've actually been needing to use something to file my nails." Tiamat thanked Raynare as she began using the light spear to file and clean her nails

"How's that even possible that was at my full power and she's using it as a nail file." Raynare wondered in shock of how her strongest light spear was reduced to a nail file

 **"Just to ask did you really think that making such a reckless attack would do you any good against me?"** Tiamat asked as she continued to use the light spear as an improvised nail file

"W-What?" Raynare spoke backing away

 **"I mean it was a nice attempt since its been centuries since I've had someone try so brazenly to kill me in my own domain, but at least they had a respectable amount of strength. Which can't be said for a stupid and hilariously weak fallen angel such as yourself."** Tiamat spoke as she continued to use the file her nails

"I am not weak as I am Raynare a fallen angel of Grigori! And I will not be called weak even by you, you overgrown lizard!" Raynare shouted in defiance as her pride would not stand for being called weak even by Tiamat

 **"You see I think that if you're gonna talk back to me and your so pathetic and stupid that you need to learn just how much a expendable tool you are to me."** Tiamat spoke as she looked at her filed nails before snapping the light spear with her pinky finger with no effort at all

"What the hell are you even talking about I'm not…." Raynare tried to say however she suddenly dropped to her knees in pain

 **"You are what I say you are since here's the thing Raynare I own you now, as you're my property and therefore I get do whatever I want with you and there's nothing you can do about it."** Tiamat said as she walked over to Raynare who started to gurgle up blood

"I'm...nobody's property." Raynare said as she belonged to no one as their property

 **"That is the wrong answer since I brought you back and revived you on a whim since you still have some mileage to be gotten out of and I hate waste things. So like I said you are my property and I own you no matter what you say as fight it all you want but you belong to me like someone would own a dog. Only at this moment even a dog would be smarter than you since it would know its place to its master."** Tiamat spoke as Raynare looked at her with defiance

 **"You know you can look at me with hate all you want but, this is all on you since don't try to blame me for what's happening to you. Since the thing is you took my power without hesitation and even became a partial dragon and as such that makes you my property since I would call you a follower of mine but, right now that's too high a title for you."** Tiamat said her kaleidoscopic eyes looking at Raynare with cruel amusement as she made her cough up more blood

"What are...you even doing...too me?" Raynare gritted out as she spat out and nearly choked on more blood

 **"Oh that well you see when those who take on my power and go through dragonification and are even revived by me I made a little caveat in mind. Since to punish them when they want to act like how you are now I made it so I can break them with the element to the dragon their associated with. And since your a black dragon that's the feeling of your insides having acids continuously eat away and melt them. Since the only reason why you're even conscious is because I allow it and because I feel as though that prideful tongue of yours needs to be brought to heel."** Tiamat said as the insidious amusement in her voice never wavered along with the devious smile on her face

"I will never bow...down to you...do you hear me…..I am a fallen angel and I….will never submit myself as your property. Not….now and not...ever." Raynare responded defiantly as Tiamat loosed a melodic laugh that terrified her more than even Kokabiel on a bad day as she cupped her hands like a mother would her child

 **"Oh you may not do so willingly but in time you will, as I've lived a very long time so I've learned to be very patient and I have all the time I need to break you and see how far I can go before you become submissive and learn your place as my property."** Tiamat told Raynare as she used smile with an outward bearing of kindness that belied an vast amount of cruelty that was born from millenia

 **"So then any words to say before I start retraining you to be my property?"** Tiamat questioned as Raynare glared at her

"You'll...never...b-break me." Raynare spoke as she soon spat out more blood

 **"You see that's what I like to hear; now then let's see how much pain I can put you under before you give out. As this gonna be so much fun as I cleared out my whole schedule so I could have all the fun I want with my new property and plaything so don't go anywhere as we're gonna start working on getting rid of that pride of yours."** Tiamat spoke as soon enough Raynare whose mouth was painted ruby with blood looked up at the dragon

 **"So let's see how long it'll take before you go into shock and unconsciousness."** Tiamat said as she retained her insidious smile on her face that made Raynare's heart almost stop with terror

That was until her blood gargled screams echoed in a place where there was nowhere and no one to help or here her as this was her fate now to serve as Tiamat's follower or in the Chaos Karma Dragon's view her property and after this night and nights the dragon was going to spend breaking her of her pride she was going to wish she stayed dead.

* * *

 **(2 days later, 6:30 Pm, December 15th 2015, Hyoudou Residence)**

It was soon half past 6 in the evening as Liam and Issei were getting ready for dinner since Liam had decided that it was time that his son met his new lady friend since this was a big step for him considering that the middle aged Dawnbreaker really wanted things to work out between them. On Issei's side of things he was quite rather invested in knowing and meeting the woman that's been dating his father after all he wanted to make sure that this woman wasn't something such as a gold digging tramp.

"Well dad I gotta admit that together we're all set for dinner and I gotta say we've done pretty good." Issei spoke since everything was ready to go to eat in 5 minutes

"Agreed as well done for helping me out with this Issei I appreciate it." Liam thanked his son for helping him do this

"Hey its no problem after all this is an important event, so of course I'm happy to help out." Issei responded since doing this for his dad was no problem at all

"Still thank you as this a lot to me since I really want for this to go well." Liam said with small amounts of worry in his voice since he really wanted this to go well and without a hitch

"I'm sure it will dad as just relax and everything will go accordingly alright." Issei told his dad with confidence

"After all you managed to get mom to go out with you and years later you wound up with me of all things, so there's no need to worry about nothing." Issei added as Liam let out a small laugh

"I guess your right as maybe I am just overreacting about this. Still I can't help but want everything to go off without hitch after all I think once you meet her you'll really like her." Liam spoke as the doorbell rang

"That must be her dad, as why don't you get the door and I'll get everything set up." Issei told his father who nodded as Issei set out everything

 _"It's nice that my dad finally is putting himself out there."_ Issei thought as he set out everything in a rapid pace and within minutes he was finished

"Hey Issei when your done I want for you to come and meet her!" Liam called out

"I'll be right there." Issei spoke as he finished setting the last plate and went into the living room to see who his dad's new woman was

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Issei said under his breath as he saw the woman beside his father

"Issei I'd love for you to finally meet the woman I've been dating all this time and has made your old man happy again, as this is Kalawarner and Kalawarner I believe you said you've already met my son Issei." Liam introduced his son to the blue haired fallen angel who smiled at him

"Nice to see you again Issei and I wanted to say thank you for walking me home that night after I misplaced my wallet it was kind of you to do so." Kalawarner said to Issei with a convincing smile on her face

"Um Dad can you go and set out our plates I need to talk to Kalawarner for a moment upstairs." Issei said to his father

"Sure and play nice Issei." Liam told his son

"Of course I will." Liam responded before he went to set everything as the two went upstairs and out of earshot

"So um just wondering why the hell are you dating my dad?" Issei asked wondering why the hell she was dating his dad

"I told you I had a significant other I just never mentioned whom it was and you never asked who it was." Kalawarner answered back as Issei opened his mouth to make an argument but nothing came out

"Alright I can't argue with that, but what I want to know is one thing. Are you just dating my dad and getting close to him for Azazel and the Grigori or do you genuinely and actually care about him since my dad is a good man and deserves to know if he's being had or not?" Issei asked since he wanted to know where her intentions lie with her father

"Oh no you've got me all wrong. As I actually have fallen for your father since he's a wonderful man who actually makes me quite happy since I do remember our first date really well and one thing is for certain that he's a charmer alright." Kalawarner responded since any affection she had for Liam was completely genuine

"Well that's at least a relief to here since understand that my father and I are all we have to each other. Therefore I do take quite an interest in his personal life all things considered and as long as you do nothing to hurt him you have my approval in dating my father." Issei told the fallen angel

"Thank you I appreciate it, so with all that being said and done let's join your father for dinner." Kalawarner said as Issei nodded in agreement

With that in mind the 3 soon enjoyed their dinner with the fallen angel having to say firsthand that this was a wonderful meal made by the Hyoudou men since to her it was delicious and couldn't help but have 3rds while they had double that. For the whole time was spent sharing a good time with one another with smiles and happiness bringing about a general sense of joy that was helped along by the fact that Issei had made apple pie for everyone since hey who didn't like pie.

"I gotta say Issei that this pie is delicious." Kalawarner spoke since this was some great pie

"Thank you Kalawarner it's great that you liked it." Issei thanked the fallen angel that she liked his pie as he took a bite out of it

"By the way how did you guys first meet anyways?" Issei asked the two

"Let's just say that it was a rather intense experience; that much I'll give to you." Liam told his son at the fact that the 1st time was rather intense to say the least

"Yeah since that was the first time I've seen you and I have to say your very impressive." Kalawarner spoke since it was rather nice especially since afterwards they did go out for shawarma

"After all you did buy me shawarma after the fight we had….went too." Kalawarner spoke since the both of them did go to a fight its just that they were in it

"Well hey it was no skin off my back too do so and we were both hungry, so I thought why not do just that. Besides it worked out well since it led to me being with you and so far because of you these have been some of the best set of months I've had in a long time." Liam stated as Kalawarner kissed him on the cheek

"Aren't you just a charmer." Kalawarner said with a smile on her face

"What can I say I'm a pleaser after all." Liam responded semi bashfully

"Oh stop it I swear sometimes you are just too much." Kalawarner spoke with a light giggle as sometimes it was hard for her to believe this man was the Dawnbreaker

"Aren't you two just adorable." Issei said finding it cute at how the couple were acting

"Oh stop it Issei and can you blame me I haven't been with a woman in years; especially one who gets me like Kalawarner here." Liam spoke since it was quite hard to find someone that got him like his wife did until now

After all when you were not just a single father raising a teenager but also someone who did various "odd jobs" as a retired exorcist so suffice to say it was pretty hard to find someone to love him and him do so in return with Kalawarner being a great fit all things considered and besides she could actually keep up with him as a bonus.

"Its not that hard to do so since we very much get each other." Kalawarner spoke since they did share one thing in common that did bring them together

"That we certainly do and thanks for agreeing to do this Kalawarner I really do appreciate it." Liam thanked the 6 winged fallen angel

"Its of no concern Liam and I was actually happy to do this and thank you and your son for having me over." Kalawarner thanked as she got up from her seat

"It's nothing major and it was nice to meet you again." Issei said as he took the plates to the sink

"And thanks for dating my dad since its nice to see that someone cares about this guy to love him." Issei thanked Kalawarner for dating his father and actually caring about him

"Its no problem and anyways I'll be going now since its getting late so I'll see you all later soon enough." Kalawarner spoke as she needed to get some shut eye since Raynare's death and everything because of her led to her having to do a report to give to Azazel

"Ok and see you later then." Issei said as he went to go wash dishes as he and a bundled up Kalawarner went outside

"And once again Kalawarner this was wonderful that you did this for me." Liam spoke as a light snowfall came

"Its no problem and besides your son is a great kid who by the way you should realize is a lot like you in more ways than you'd think." Kalawarner told the Dawnbreaker since if there was one thing Issei got from his father it was his battle prowess

"I'm aware of that especially since he reminds me of how his mother was when she was still around, alas things aren't like they were but at least I have you in my life now my raven queen." Liam said with a chuckle at the end that made Kalawarner blush at the nickname he'd given her

"I swear I'm no queen at all since all I really am is just someone who's good with a sword and blood magic." Kalawarner responded since that's really all she was in her opinion

"Don't be so modest Kalawarner since you're a lot more than you give yourself besides with you doing me the favor I asked of you a week and a half ago you'll make a great teacher too." Liam told her as he kissed her on the cheek

"I appreciate the thought since I've rarely taught anyone and my standards of what I expect are somewhat high, but I'll take a crack at it." Kalawarner responded since what she expected from those she trained were quite high

"Trust me who you'll be teaching may not seem like it but she has was it takes." Liam told his fallen angel girlfriend knowing she had what it took

"Alright fine then anyways I've got go as I have reports to still do and still perfect my blood curses." Kalawarner spoke as she and Liam kissed for a few moments before she spread her 6 glossy wings

"Ok good night." Liam said and with that she took flight off into the winter night

 _"Well Yasha our son is doing pretty well and I've managed to love again I hope that you're doing alright wherever you are."_ Liam thought to himself before heading back inside

 **So then with Issei having killed Raynare we find that she is now given new life under Tiamat as less than a loyal follower and more of the Chaos Karm Dragon's property, so with some of Tsubasa's clan history revealed and Kalawarner revealed to be dating Issei's father find out what more of what will happen in the new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _Well with that all out of the way and some things that are gonna be going pretty well for future chapters let's get down to what's gone on shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Raynare being decimated by Issei and gaining his revenge against her since come on like I said Raynare was going to die plain and simple and no matter what happens she will remain and stay a villain since I find she works better as one and with how much I built up Issei wanting revenge against her; her being redeemed wouldn't work and would be more so cheap to you guys to do so._**

 ** _Following that we've got some of Tsubasa's training and more so on her motivations on training with Fright Knight since one of the things that stinks about DXD canon is that if you aren't gonna be an insert harem member for Issei then you don't get a lot of spotlight to shine really if your a female. Therefore I'm doing just that with Tsubasa in playing up her past with the paranormal by having her being a long standing member of a clan of monster slayers._**

 ** _Following that we've got Raynare being revived by Tiamat as one of her thrall and for those of you who were expecting Raynare to be redeemed yeah it ain't happening since no matter how much you slice it in my opinion Raynare doesn't deserve it since like Tiamat said she's been nothing but prideful and stupid. Therefore she's going to pay the price as being a tool and property of Tiamat and as you can see with how I'm depicting Tiamat whether Raynare wants to she's gonna be learning humility, besides she did this to herself because at every given turn she had a chance to turn back and not give herself into this mess but through her own pride she's not practically enslaved to Tiamat._**

 ** _Finally we've got the reveal that Liam's girlfriend is none other than Kalawarner which means if everything goes accordingly then Issei's gonna have a fallen angel for a stepmom and something that I thought would be nice to do since like I said everyone's gonna be getting there chances to play some roles in the story. Besides out of all the fallen angels Kalawarner is the one I see as the most underused of them all when it comes to stories therefore she's gonna be having her fair share of the spotlight to come in chapters._**

 ** _That being said please continue to show support for the story by giving it a favorite, follow, review as well as share this out as much as you can and still guys thanks for all the support I truly do appreciate it. And reviews are also welcome since as always they let me know what you like about the story so far and may give me future ideas for future chapters if you have any so please give them and also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as its reasonable, well thought out and constructed._**

 ** _With all that said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter will be of Issei and Saji going to Berlin to get Shadow Prison and Korra finally meeting her new teacher, so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**

 ** _Random End Song: Strife by Trivium_**


	13. Chapter 13: Gear Up for Training

**(Chapter 13: Gear up for Training)**

A good chunk of time passed since Issei had met his dad's girlfriend in Kalawarner and so far things have been panning out quite well for him especially since he's gotten his sweet revenge on Raynare that made him simply feel awesome inside. Not to mention the fact that Korra would finally be meeting her new teacher that would be training her to be a martial artist and in doing so make the already monstrously strong Tiefling woman even more deadly so pretty much a good thing indeed.

And with all that being said Saji had finally decided to with Issei go after the Shadow Prison and be one step closer towards completing his Sacred Gear and more so becoming an even more deadly assassin and combatant and once he had the full power of Vitra then nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

 **(Berlin, Germany, December 20th 2015, 10:14 Pm)**

It was soon night as Saji and Issei had managed to sneak in after Issei had split the guard in twain and used his fire breath to burn the remains they were now crawling through the vents to reach where the Shadow Prison was being guarded

"Well Saji are you sure that this is where its guarded?" Issei asked Saji who nodded

"Yes Vitra told me that all I gotta do now is drop down and take out those two guards and then its power will be mine." Saji responded pulling out the dagger

"Good to know as slice their throats and get what's yours." Issei told his friend who took off the cover

"Already ahead of you." Saji spoke as he crawled out from the vent

With that the guards heard nothing as like a silent specter Saji dropped down without so much as a sound with the first guard making a wordless scream as the dagger slit his throat as the potent acid melted his vocal cords as he began to choke on his own blood. Before the other guard could cast a spell Saji stabbed him right in-between the eyes as the blade slid down to the hilt with the magic user's eyes rolling back into their skull as once Saji released it the guard fell down to the ground and saw his prize in the form of a amorphous pitch black blob of darkness.

 _"Now then come to papa."_ Saji thought as he had a tendril from his Sacred Gear absorb the Shadow Prison

"So then Vitra how're we looking?" Saji asked as darkness covered the bracer like Sacred Gear as it began changing

"We're now one step closer to my being at full strength which I have to say feels amazing right at the moment, because once you gain Delete Field we'll be back in business." Vitra spoke as the bracer looked more in line with a pitch black and imperial purple leather gauntlet with the dragon head having grown larger and more detailed to look like Vitra with the body halfway down melting into the bracer to give it an almost metallic look as the tail curled around his arm

"Good to know and I can't wait to see all of what can be done now." Saji said as bursts of darkness ran across his form

"So then Saji you ready to get out of here?" Issei asked as Saji nodded

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here as I'd rather not be swarmed by fallen angels." Saji spoke knowing that was too happen if they didn't get out of here soon

"That won't be a problem really since thanks to Rossweisse making some more necrotic bombs from one of my prior excursions I had an abundance of them. So I decided that while we're here we should put them to good use." Issei spoke as they quickly began to make their way out of the ventilation system

"What did you do Issei?" Saji questioned the young berserker

"Simple really wherever there was a spot open that I needed to stop by I dropped one of them somewhere and had them stick to a nearby wall. And by my timing the should be ready to explode soon." Issei informed Saji

"Are you insane why would you do that; are you trying to get us killed?!" Saji asked as they crawled through the ventilation with renewed haste

"Hey its a good plan and besides if you don't want to get blown up then I suggest you get that ass moving then." Issei told him since if they got moving quickly then there would be nothing to worry about

"I swear you are incredibly reckless." Saji swore as they crawled quickly through the vents

"Hey i prefer the term extremely bold ya know." Issei responded with a confident smirk

 _"It's official my friend is a reckless jackass."_ Saji thought to himself

Within moments the two dragon wielders made it out of the building and it wouldn't be long before they were blasted onto their asses when a thunderous explosion erupted as an explosive fireball of heat and necrotic energy as the winter air was now covered in scorching heat and the smell of decaying flesh as well as undeath.

"Hey Issei you know where I can get a couple of those bombs, since those would be pretty useful for when I have to go out on my contracts and they have bodyguards or protection with them?" Saji asked since if a nearly 2 dozen of those suckers could do that then he damn well wanted some

"Sure however, you'd have to check it up with my friend Rossweisse who I'm pretty sure could hook you up but we would have to go and stock up on some more of what she used to make them." Issei answered back as the two of them got back up to their feet

"I don't mind doing that at all, as where would we have to go in order to do that?" Saji questioned

"Simple really somewhere to which there's a lot of necromancy and or undeath or even fiends since concentrated necrotic energy doesn't grow on trees you know." Issei answered back

"I've got no problem after all I've got a job of where I'm supposed to assassinate some up and coming necromancer in the coming year. So I guess I know how I'm gonna be getting my own set of bombs." Saji said noting of how much they'd come in handy

"Great to know and I wish you luck on that, so speaking of which we have company." Issei spoke as his danger senses kicked in and he forced himself and Saji onto the ground as a pickup truck sized light spear nearly impaled them

"I think that since you not only stole the Sacred Gear we've been studying, but also blew up the research facility and the guards and those in it that you can consider me very much enraged."An 8 winged fallen angel spoke flying above them

The fallen angel had 4 pairs of onyx wings, with combed back scarlet hair, a thin build to himself along deep navy colored eyes and high cheekbones and his face curled into a thin frown. With him wearing a emerald and black arcanist robes that had intricate designs around them with a high collar as absinthe colored magical circles were around his hands.

"Hey you distract him and I'll hit him from the back." Saji spoke as shadows began surrounding him

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Issei spoke as he summoned his great-axe

"Good to know." Saji replied as he seemingly melted into the darkness

"Well I'm waiting for an answer?" The 8 winged fallen angel questioned as magical circles glowed ominously

"The answer is right here." Issei said as he got a running start

With that Issei charged after the arcanist of a fallen angel when suddenly a 1 foot ball of glowing emerald streaked into him with some of his scales sizzling and some even melting off him as he was soon covered in acidic burns and using that he forced himself into a rage. Soon enough he launched himself into the air after the fallen angel only to be blasted by a fireball when he got within striking distance and while the force sent him back it was enough for Saji to get the opening and appear as shadow and slice the angel across the right eye and down to the corner of his mouth.

Saji seeing the descending Issei soon using the new power of his Sacred Gear to turn himself into darkness and catch Issei in his early descent; with them landing onto a building although tumbling slightly.

"Thanks for the distraction Issei." Saji thanked his friend in giving him the opening needed to slice open the fallen angel's eye

"No problem although we still got our work cut out for us especially since I got hit with acid." Issei spoke as he ripped off his now ruined shirt

"Anyways if you need me I'll be trying to cut the bastard's arms off since he can't do magic without arms." Issei spoke as he sliced a oncoming light spear in half

"Meanwhile I'll try and ground him by taking out those wings." Saji spoke as he once again turned to shadow

"So you think that you and your cunt friend can stop me?!" The 8 winged fallen angel questioned as he readied another spell

"I don't think I know." Issei responded as he launched himself with great force

"We shall see!" The fallen angel spa in rage at being half blinded as he shot out a powerful bolt of lightning at Issei

The air was soon filled with ozone and Issei cursing as he took it straight to the sternum as he felt some of his scales and even his skin be blasted off as electricity arced off him however, he wasn't one to succumb to injuries. Therefore despite that he continued and redoubled his efforts with a mighty swing that cut through the ribcage like it was nothing sundering the bone and flesh as a large spurt of blood erupted from nearly hitting the left lung as he soon descended to the ground with blood spilling out of the major wound.

Issei followed this up by using a overhand swing that sliced off two of his upper right wings as pale onyx lightning erupted as it shredded and rotted his clothes as he fell to the ground tumbling as electricity arced out of said fallen angel. With the young berserker charging in once more to swing his axe and lop off one of the arms of the arcanist fallen angel only for him to be knocked back and flat on his ass by a wave of thunderous force before launching him back 10 feet however, this was the opportunity need for Saji to appear from the shadows.

With that like a specter coming from the realm of pure darkness he soon activated his Knight trait and made 13 stabs to the man's arm as quickly as possible all within vital arteries and nerve clusters that made the man's right arm fall limp as caustic acid destroyed the arteries and nerves in said limb making it fall useless to his side. And before the man could fire a light spear to retaliate he was stabbed by the sabre Saji held in the gut nicking his liver in the process before barely managing to slink into the shadows as the light spear caught him in the side of the face.

"Damn that little bastard with his little disappearing act." The 8 winged fallen angel growled in pain as he used his undamaged arm to make a healing spell

"LEEEROYY JENKINNNSSSSS!" Issei yelled as he as he came in low and with that sliced the man's right arm at the shoulder

"And now for your damn wings." Issei said as he grasped him by the neck and breathed a gout of flames onto the man's back and watched as his remaining wings began to become incinerated

"HOW DARE YOU!" The 8 winged fallen angel yelled out rolling onto the ground

"I dare because my friend and I are gonna kill you and any last words?" Issei asked until a large shadow began to loom over him

"Yes and that is fuck off into oblivion." The 8 winged angel spat with blood covering the lower half of his mouth as Issei stared up

 _"Oh shit this is gonna hurt."_ Issei thought to himself

With that a large absinthe shimmering fist of magic twice the size of a minivan with pulsing veins due to it being empowered soon ploughed into Issei like a semi truck causing the ground to shake like a drunken fat man falling over as Issei lie in a crater with a cracked sternum and dislocated jaw and a large bruise covering his stomach. As well as a good deal of his scales cracked from the impact lie their trying to get up as he lie their prone however, the fist struck once again deepening the crater yet this time once it did it dissipated due to the fallen angel now being set ablaze as pitch black and imperial purple flames covered his form.

That in mind Issei saw what was being done and used this to his advantage and with that he spat out some blood that made a small puddle before charging and with a swing of Khorok Kladdin nearly bisected the 8 winged fallen angel in twain evident by the large gash going through his stomach cavity as he fell over with his innards spilling out into the snow. As he tried to stand with his undamaged arm raised to cast another spell Saji thrusted forwards from the darkness and pierced into the man's lower spinal column robbing him of his ability to walk and or stand as he fell once again hemorrhaging out onto the snow.

"What're you laughing at you know you're a dead man?" Saji asked wondering what was so funny

"I..I...k-know...t-that h-h-h-however, in t-t-the e-e-e-event I d-d-die I l-l-leave a part-t-ting g-gift, so enjoy it y-you bastards." The 8 winged fallen angel spoke as suddenly a powerful absinthe colored bolt of lightning that forked off towards our duo struck them and although Saji was able to evade some of it he was still shot in the chest while Issei took the brunt of it

"Why does every person….I fight that uses magic have to hit...me with lightning." Issei coughed as a good portion of his scales were blown off from the lightning as he lie in a smoking heap

"You're telling me...I dodged some of it and...it still hurts like hell." Saji spoke as even though he managed to evade some of it the potent lightning blast still felt worse than anything Sona could hit him with

"Well..come on let's get out of here...since I'd rather not have fallen angels...coming after us." Issei spoke getting to his feet as Saji stumbling a bit did so as well with a good portion of his scales rendered jet black

"Agreed as let's….get out of here." Saji spoke as bolts of lightning still arced off them before the the two soon disappeared elsewhere to recover in shadows

* * *

 **(3 days later, Kuoh Town, 11:49 Am, December 23rd 2015)**

It was soon enough the day for when the training center that Yasaka had promised was built with it being a crimson and gold stadium like building that was on the inside 4 times the size of Madison Square Garden since to their specifications it was made with the intent that it could withstand a rampaging Yasaka in mind. However, the main reason why Korra was excited was because not only was her new training facility made but also the fact that she would be meeting her new teacher something that had the massive Tiefling very excited at the moment.

"Wow you're a lot shorter than what I thought you would be." Korra spoke looking at the 4 foot 5 person that was covered in golden fur like a monkey and wearing black and sapphire colored monk vestiges as a foot long tail came from his backside

"Yeah I get that a lot then again when you've been alive for as long as I have then that's to be expected, since I may not be in my prime anymore but I still think that like I invented the age old saying. Big things come in small packages." The short monkey man spoke his creased face that had centuries of laugh lines upon them smiled with the crimson prayer beads upon his forehead and the pipe in mouth

"Well can I at least ask who you are since they never told me your name only that you were really strong?" Korra asked her tail thumping in excitement

"Simple really my name is Son Wukong the Great Monkey Sage equalling Heaven. But that's too long so you can just call Goku." The now named Goku spoke with a small chuckle as he tipped his shades over his head to reveal large greenish gold eyes that held a boundless carefree energy in them

"Nice to meet you Goku!" Korra greeted in her usual excited tone of voice as she shook the monkey sage's hand

"Wow you've got a pretty strong grip on you and I bet you fight even better." Goku spoke as Korra's face lit up like it was Christmas

"Are we gonna fight?!" Korra asked jumping up and down with excitement

"Of course we are as after all I'd like to see how strong my student is." Goku spoke with a lazy smile on his face

However, the moment she heard those words she reared back her giant fist and swung at Goku who through centuries brought out his iron staff to block as a powerful shockwave of force erupted as Korra's large fist was met against the staff as she struggled to break through the monkey sage's defense. Before be extended it and pole vaulted over her before she could attempt to cave his face in however, that wouldn't be enough to deter the excitable Tiefling as she charged after him like a bullet train.

With Goku having to try a little bit considering that had he been lesser experienced and powerful like Bikou then Korra would've due to her immense physical strength flattened him like a steamroller as she crashed down upon him with haymakers and jabs that he expertly defended against and had to admit that she was pretty good. As he backflipped away from being put in a full nelson by the large Tiefling woman who had to admit that by her standards this was pretty fun since the small monkey man that was supposed to be her teacher was giving her a challenge something that she greatly enjoyed.

The Sage equalling Heaven soon knew what he was dealing with when Korra let out a roar that was devoid of malice and more full of a lust for battle and excitement that made the air vibrate as soon enough she burst into flames and rushed after him once again. With Korra going in for a Superman punch against the centuries old sage only for him to block the fiery punch that intended to cave his face in like a Gallagher watermelon had he not raised his iron staff to block as a wave of searing heat blasted his face as he stared up at the flaming and widely smiling visage of Korra.

"You're a lot of fun." Korra spoke as she pushed against the quarterstaff

"Agreed as you are definitely worth being my student as I can tell your gonna go far kid." Goku spoke as he found himself having to try against Korra's titanic strength

"And hey when I start to teach you I'll show you how to punch through stuff like spells." Goku told her as he broke off the stalemate with a thrust of his quarterstaff that while it nearly made Korra fold over she got back up immediately

"Really that'll be so cool I've always wanted to learn how to do that I can't wait!" Korra said as she went to punch Goku in the stomach only for him to nimbly evade the blow

"She's gonna make one hell of a student that's for certain." Goku thought as Korra came in to ram into him with a shoulder check

With that the monkey sage had to leap out of the way or risk being flattened as he was in the air evading he smacked her in the back of the head stunning her to where she had to rub her noggin' that made her vision see double before the monkey sage tried to smack her in the back of the leg with his quarterstaff. Only for her thick tail to wrap around his limb and soon enough she countered with a right hook to the face that sent the sage spiraling for a dozen feet until he stuck the quarterstaff in the ground to stop himself with him finding one of his teeth knocked loose with a scorch mark on his face as she charged after him again.

Korra went in launching a haymaker however, Goku was too quick and to experienced as he blocked as he countered by smacking her in the chestplate hard enough to make her stumble before soon enough smacking her between the eyes covering her face as she went a bit dizzy from the blow. Before Goku soon smacked her in the jaw making her nearly topple over however, Korra not being one to go down easily immediately stood back up and ready to go once again evident by how he had to somersault out of the way as a massive fist came crashing down upon him.

For the Monkey Sage was during this whole bout having to try albeit it being minorly since she was good to where he had to start using small amounts of Touki considering the fact that he knew that she was completely caught up evident by how the floor beneath them warped and rippled everytime he evaded a punch. Since he swore that this giant woman who practically looked like a female Satan on a sugar high was definitely showing that she was very much capable in what she did since had this been anywhere else when they were doing this the place would be a crater right now from the power of her punches.

 _"Damn she's pretty good."_ Goku thought as he struck against her blows creating shockwaves as Korra was advancing upon him

"And I think that I've seen all of what I've needed to, so I think I can wrap this up." Goku said under his breath as a white glow came about him

"Hey what're you doing?" Korra asked as Goku rapidly began gather Touki as she continued to barrel down on him with punches

"Something that you're gonna think is really cool." Goku said with a mischievous smirk across his wizened face

"Sweet!" Korra spoke as she jumped up to do an elbow drop on him

Only for the moment she came down he struck out at her with a palm strike that had so power in it that not only were the flames surrounding her put out like a candle in a arctic gale, but the fact that he plate armor and pauldrons were blasted off her and sent scattering like shrapnel that would've shredded a person like tissue paper as she was sent back 30 feet like a ragdoll. With her soon landing in a heap as a cloud of dust erupted as Goku sent his staff away thinking the battle was over only for the massive heap of a Tiefling that was Korra to with some effort jump back up more excited than hurt as blood dribbled down her face.

"You're right that was cool can we still go?" Korra asked as except for the cracked sternum and rib she had she felt fantastic

 _"She took a blow with concentrated Touki head on and it barely phased her at all; well looks like I'll really have my work cut out for me then."_ Goku thought as he went over to the Tiefling

"No that'll be enough besides this wasn't really meant to be an all out fight, since I just wanted to see how strong my student was that's all. Besides if I did go full power I'd rather not have to turn my new student in a blood smear." Goku told Korra since he knew that his full power despite being past his prime was something that could contend with the best

"Ah man that stinks I still wanted to fight." Korra said downtrodden that she couldn't continue to fight

"Tell you what I'll fight with you more once I start teaching you and trust me we'll have a lot of fun together since I'm gonna be teaching you all kinds of stuff. But most importantly I'm gonna teach you how to punch even better like what I just did to you." Goku told her as she immediately perked up at hearing that

"Hooray!" Korra shouted jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas

"This is gonna be so much fun I can't wait!" Korra exclaimed her face beaming with excitement

"That's the type of spirit and enthusiasm I like to hear since I've no doubt you'll be one of my greatest students yet." Goku spoke with a wide grin at his new and giant student

 _"This is gonna be great now I can beat people up even better and better yet I can punch Issei even better too as this gonna be so much fun!"_ Korra thought in excitement in all of what she'd be able to accomplish in terms of punching and beating up people with her new teacher

* * *

 **(4 days later, Kuoh Town, December 27th 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Kalawarner was now in the process of training her new student who despite the gentle nature of was proving to be quite adept in her chosen weapon as Kalawarner had new student training in half plate armor since she wanted her to be able to hold up fairly well and not get herself killed. As right now Kalawarner had to admit that she was impressed not just by the skill in which she wielded her chosen weapon with to which was quite admirable, but also the willpower shown in never quitting as no matter what was thrown at her over the course of these days training her student thus far took it like a champ.

"I'm impressed that so far you've managed to do quite well, as I guess Liam did the right thing in having me to choose you as my new student." Kalawarner spoke as she clashed weapons with her new student

"Thank you I appreciate it as I've so much to prove." The person spoke as they clashed weapons once again

"Oh don't be so modest as you have quite a talent." Kalawarner complimented as she soon had to take flight as her student began to focus divine magic

"Thank you once again as I can't afford any weakness at all." The person spoke as elbow length hair fluttered in the winter air

With that Kalawarner was forced to cover herself in her wings as a 10 foot wide by 40 foot tall cylinder of sapphire divine flame came roaring down upon her as when she open her wings she saw her student come crashing into her with a morningstar in hand as Kalawarner dived out of the way. However, her student grabbed onto her leg in an attempt to smash said weapon into her stomach only for the fallen angel to abruptly stop this and go into a divebomb.

However, her student quickly caught onto this and soon let go tumbling to the ground as Kalawarner came in with a thrust with her longsword only for it to be caught by her student's morningstar and deflected as her student went in for a strike at her skull only for Kalawarner to riposte with a stab at her student's thigh. The blade going in several inches and nearly hitting the femoral artery before launching another strike at the chink in the shoulder armor and pierced the collarbone causing blood to leak forth onto the armor.

"I have to admit that out of all the times we've practiced this is looking to be the longest you've held out." Kalawarner complimented as her student struck out again managing to channel divine magic into the strike and finally after 10 days of training strike Kalawarner across the face

"Nice shot and you actually hit me this time." Kalawarner congratulated her student as she spat out two of her back teeth as her jaw began to bleed

"Thank you master I appreciate the compliment." The person responded as Kalawarner scraped blood across her blade

"However, you still have much to learn." Kalawarner responded as her blade began to vibrate with blood red light

"So congratulations you've impressed me enough to use of one of my powers as a bloodhunter so feel some pride in that." Kalawarner spoke as she rushed after her student

"Come on you can do this, as you can prove that you were worth this chance and worth being taken in." The person said under their breath as they met the fallen angel

With that another swing of the morningstar was made however, Kalawarner blocked with her wings and stabbed at the opening of the armor slashing into soft muscle as her insides vibrated painfully from the thunderous energy coating the blade. Before soon enough disarming her student of the morningstar as her gauntlet not had a gash of red coming with her student soon trying to use divine magic to conjure another weapon to fight with only for the blade of the longsword to be held under her student's throat.

"Well done as you lasted for 31 minutes this time, so congratulations." Kalawarner spoke as she put the sword away

"Thank you as I really thank you for training me." The person spoke in appreciation as they went down to retrieve the morningstar

"It's no problem after all you've got what it takes to be something pretty great." Kalawarner spoke as she saw her student bleeding underneath and through some of the piercing wounds made in the armor

"So congratulations Asia you're on your way to being a great help." Kalawarner spoke as the ex nun was sweating and bleeding under her armor as her hair was braided into a bun

"Thank you I appreciate the compliment." Asia thanked as she pressed the rings of her Twilight Healing together with a lime green glow forming around her as her wounds soon healed

"It's of no problem besides I've no doubt you'll make a fine cleric." Kalawarner spoke as the two sat down

"Although I never expected you do be one of a war. Since honestly enough I expected you to be one that healed and cherished life, but with the way you wield that morningstar and clocked me with it in my jaw you've definitely got the makings of a war cleric alright." Kalawarner said as the two sat down with Asia quite winded

Because in the short time she's known Asia she would've pegged her as a cleric of life and not of war since well her more gentle nature as well as her Sacred Gear spelled it out for her, yet with the way she wielded that morningstar like a trained soldier she knew that she was firmly a war cleric plain and simple.

"Well one time I did aspire to be one since during my time as the holy maiden I wanted to do nothing more than to help and to heal the wounded and sick. Therefore I spent many a day and time using the Sacred Gear I was gifted with and the divine magic I self-taught myself to aid and to heal. Because if there was one thing I wanted to do more was to heal and maintain life." Asia spoke since during her time she had learned quite a number of spells of healing

"However, with my exile of that Devil who I healed and all because I'd done the right thing as not just a Christian but as a morally upstanding human being my chances of being a cleric who could do those things was crushed. Therefore during my exile I soon was forced to come to a realization that life can only be maintained and protected if you fight for it so, when time went on I changed myself. Because I knew that it wasn't just enough for me to heal, as instead what was enough was me becoming good with the weapon I had with me. And that just happened to be my morningstar which is why eventually the divine magics I used changed with me becoming from that of healing to that of war and battle." Asia explained some of the reasoning as to why instead of being a cleric of life she was one of war

"I guess I can't fault your reasoning in that after all somethings I guess were never meant to be, besides you being an exile eventually led you to here. So I guess in some way shape or form through all the pain you've had to endure this came to be a blessing in disguise." Kalawarner said thinking that her current situation was a blessing to the war cleric

"Huh I never thought of it that way really. Since with all of my trying to survive the exorcists and zealous members of the church trying to kill me for being a heretical witch who doesn't deserve the Twilight Healing I never thought of it that way before. So thank you master for giving me a new perspective on the events in my life." Asia thanked the fallen angel bloodhunter for giving her a new perspective upon things

"You're quite welcome and besides I'm actually to have someone such as you for my apprentice, since you truly are a hard worker who I see going the distance." Kalawarner told her since despite the short time she's had Asia as her apprentice she full heartedly welcomed it

"I appreciate it as I'm finally in a good place in my life and I just don't want to lose it is all. Since I've had to struggle and bleed too much to get to where I am and I am not going to let anything take me away from that at all. Because I deserve to have my happy ending." Asia stated since she's had to struggle through too much adversity to let someone or something kill her and snatch away her recently gained happiness

"Well you haven't anything to worry about Asia, because I promise that we're going to grow together as master and apprentice to be strong together. Because now that I have an apprentice I want to be strong enough to protect you too since now that I've got you as my apprentice I swear to you that as long as its on my watch that no harm or deathly injury will come to you." Kalawarner swore since she refused to let anything happen to her new apprentice so as long as she was on her watch

"Thank you master I appreciate that, as it actually means a lot to have people in my life wanting to protect me for a change." Asia thanked the fallen angel

"It's of no concern. Now come on let's get you out of that armor since it needs to be repaired since once we do that we'll be working on some more of your spellcasting." Kalawarner spoke waving it off

"Don't worry I won't let you down master, as I'll be so strong that no one will ever try to take me down or kill me once again I swear it to you." Asia promised as she got up to her feet

"That's what I like to hear Asia now let's go since we've got a lot of ground to cover, since a new year is coming and that means new threats for you to face and I want you to be ready for them." Kalawarner told Asia who nodded as they headed off

"Finally I've made it." Asia said under her breath with wisps of sapphire color divine magic pulsed in her armored hand

 _"As now that I've got something in my life to look forwards to I swear that no matter what I will not falter to the threats ahead."_ Asia thought to herself with a determined smile on her face

* * *

 **(Hyoudou Residence, December 29th 2015, 2 days later, 4:48 Pm)**

It was nearing the end of the year as Saji met up with Issei just to hang out with his house as his search for the follower of Tiamat had turned up short something of which frustrated him since his pride as an assassin was wounded because of it however, over the lunch Issei made he assured him these things happen and was only a minor inconvenience.

"Still Issei I'm sorry about not finding that Tiamat follower like you wanted in time as between my contracts and training to attain the Delete Field. It's been hard as of late." Saji spoke feeling somewhat down that he failed to track and take out his target

"Look man these things happen and like I've said it's nothing to get worked up about. Besides I've gotten my revenge and a new year awaits the both of us, so with all things considered everything's just fine." Issei told Saji since all things considered this was nothing to be worried about

"I suppose you're right; it just frustrates me since you gave me a target to track and if possible take out and never not once have I failed to do any of that. So from my point of view its something of a matter of personal pride than anything else." Saji replied since it frustrated him that he let a target evade him

"Well hey the good new is that with this coming year one of the only things left to worry about is getting you that Delete Field and my working on getting Balance Breaker." Issei responded since besides Saji's Delete Field one of the other things Issei had been working on was attaining Balance Breaker

"Oh yeah you mentioned working on getting that because of that White One guy." Saji remembered knowing that Issei was trying to get said Balance Breaker to stand on equal footing with his arch nemesis

"Exactly because the guy from what Ddraig has told me already has his Balance Breaker and granted I'm pretty fucking strong all on my own and great with a great-axe. However, if I'm gonna be able to level the playing field between him and I then I need to get Balance Breaker A.S.A.P because I got a strong feeling I'll be needing it. Since I've also been hearing rumors about him being one of the few ace in the holes that the fallen angels have." Issei spoke knowing that he needed all the firepower he could get if he wanted to defeat his counterpart

"Well the thing is Issei they aren't rumors since I've been doing recon to gain info on this White Dragon Emperor guy since if he's working with the fallen angels then he's by nature my enemy as well. And I like to be prepared against my enemies, so I did some recon and with some stray exorcist murders here a little torture there I found out that he's one of the strongest they've got." Saji told Issei after all anyone who had a Longinus that worked for the Fallen Angels was someone he needed information on immediately so as to make a countermeasure against them

"I never thought that you'd be the guy to torture people Saji, as color me a bit shocked by that." Issei said in a deal of shock that his friend tortured people

"What can I say Issei there's a few things you don't know about me and a lot of things Sona doesn't know about me. After all information is information no matter how you get and I managed to get some on this White Dragon Emperor guy." Saji responded calmly as though talking about the weather

Because as it turned out Saji as an assassin and hitman for hire was quite skilled in stealth, recon and more so torture, as he thought that when he tortured someone that he would feel guilt or remorse for what he did but as it turned out he didn't feel not one thing. For all he did feel was nothing at all since when doing his chosen profession has done a lot of things that would shock his peerage and Sona considering that to him as long as it got results the ends of what he's done justified the means.

"Well then barring the fact you tortured some people what did you find on this guy?" Issei questioned as to what Saji had acquired in terms of information

"I found that this guy is named Vali Lucifer one of the descendants of the original Lucifer and because of that we're looking at some high tier competition for you. Considering that the guy is goddamn battle maniac and while not as bloodthirsty as you are has a fighting streak a mile long." Saji informed Issei of what they were dealing with

"Well at least I know that my competition ain't gonna be easy nothing which I'd expect from my opposition. Anything else I should know about him?" Issei questioned as to what else he knew about him

"Besides the fact that he's a Devil all the guy does is mainly use his speed and his Sacred Gear when he fights and that he's got something called a Juggernaut Drive as well. That's all I could gather in information since the guy is high up in the ranks; which means anymore information I get on him is gonna be tough to come by." Saji spoke since that was all the information he could gather without getting himself killed considering that he wanted to know as much about his enemies as possible

"You did enough Saji and I thank you for the help you could provide since at least I can make a game plan based on what you told me." Issei responded thanking Saji for the intel he provided

"Well the thing is Issei this White One guy has been working for the fallen angels which means he's as much of a problem to you as he is me. Especially since I'm a Devil and I can not afford to have anything that powerful on the block without me at least making the effort to for a countermeasure against him, so that I can take him out." Saji responded since those affiliated with the fallen angels and Grigori were his enemies and as such he felt an almost compulsory need to gather information upon them so he could counter strike against them

"And I wish you luck against them since our next target in snatching up the Delete Field is gonna be absolute hell to deal with. Especially since what Vitra told us we'll either have to deal with the wielder to the Canis Lykaon or this Vali guy which means if we do encounter either one then it'll have to be hard an fast. Since we know that one of them is top tier level of fighter and combatant and the other is a still skilled unknown; which means we try to at least cripple whoever we fight and bookit all the same." Issei spoke since while he was a berserker he also as time has begun to pass play it smart

"Agreed since if and when we get the Delete Field then we can't at all afford to dick around which means we run as fast as we can and never look back. Because I'll try and gather all the information I can until then, but still you're right if we do encounter we run and if possible try and cripple." Saji agreed knowing that this was what their best option was

"So then until the day comes where we go to attain the last of your Vitra Gears we meet up when possible and start workshopping and strategizing on how we do this. Because like you I want to get out of this alive since I've got too much to live for which is why I know that we must play this smart." Issei advised knowing that this was their best option

"Wow and hear I thought that you were just muscle and brute force; when in fact underneath all the strength and rage there's a tactician under there." Saji spoke aptly impressed that Issei was thinking this through

"Well it has been occuring to me that rushing in as just a roided up and enraged killing machine while useful in fights ain't gonna be all that useful to me down the line. Which is why I have to smarten up and realize my options." Issei spoke knowing that while being a berserker was fucking amazing he needed to broaden his options

"And not to sound like a smartass or anything like that but what exactly are your options? Considering that your already a powerhouse with a cheat code on your arm so I don't currently see why you'd need any other options." Saji questioned as to what more option Issei was considering after all he was a fucking tank with the strength to match

"Simple I plan on exploring the option of being a battlemaster, since well for one I'm decent enough at fighting that I thought that with me coming across tougher opponents in the future that this the best option for me." Issei answered back since he's often considered becoming one during his training with Thor in bettering himself as a berserker

"Huh well that's something that would go hand and hand with what you do now so with that in mind all I can say is more power to you." Saji spoke since being a berserker and battlemaster was a hell of a one two combo

"Thanks I appreciate it as hell looking into and studying up on being one is actually part of my new years resolution. Because with a new year comes new enemies and I want to be able to be ready for anything they throw at me." Issei replied knowing that his skills with being a berserker could only be augmented by learning the ways of a battlemaster

"All I can really say is more power to you on that note good for you doing that." Saji said as he was happy that his friend was taking the new year to improve himself

"Thanks I appreciate it and same to you in becoming a deadly assassin." Issei responded hoping the best for his becoming more and more of a talented assassin and spy

"Well then I think all that's left to say is 2016 is gonna rock." Saji spoke with a smirk on his face at the new year

"Your damn right it will as 2016 is gonna be our bitch that much I'm certain of." Issei responded sure of the fact that the new year was gonna rock

 _"Oh man the new year is gonna be fucking amazing."_ Issei thought to himself knowing that things were gonna be poppin' off in 2016

 **So then with Issei and Saji having claimed the Shadow Prison and soon setting their sights on the Delete Field we also see that Korra and Asia begin their training under their new teachers. For what will the new year hold in store for our heroes well you'll have to find all of that out in new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _So then I hope you guys like the new chapter as things are gonna be heating up soon enough I guarantee that much, so with that being said let's get down to it._**

 ** _First off we've got Issei and Saji going into get Shadow Prison which I hoped you guys liked since I wanted to show them working together as a team as well as the fact some of the fact that while they're an effective unit that they aren't overpowered considering that had Issei not shown up to be the tank then Saji would've been injured much more critically than he was._**

 ** _Next up we've got Korra meeting her new teacher in Son Goku the Monkey Sage as you all know him which I thought would be cool to do since I thought who else better to train our excitable giant Tiefling than the one and only Monkey Sage who throughout the story we'll be seeing more of as time progresses with Korra's training._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Kalawarner training Asia which I thought would be cool since with me giving more to her backstory in being exiled from the church I felt that it would make since to give her official combat training. And yes rather than her being a Life Cleric she'll be one of War considering that as Asia stated she at one time wanted to be a healer and cleric of life that healed the wounded and sick however, her exile has changed her into someone who knows life can only be maintained by battle therefore she's going to be based off of a War Cleric from Dungeons and Dragons._**

 ** _Finally we've got Issei and Saji going over and beginning to formulate a game plan for when they go to get the Delete Field as well as deepening Saji's character minorly and playing into how I've based in being an Inquisitive. Since the thing about Saji in this that to him when it comes to enemies he will gain the information necessary to counter them regardless of what he has to do not to mention this allows for me to also have Issei begin to step up things and have a good reason as to why he should gain his Balance Breaker in order to level things against Vali._**

 ** _That being said continue to show support of the story by giving it a favorite, follow, review and share since I want for this story to continue being the great story it is and thank you guys for giving this such a positive reception. Also please continue to give this story reviews since as stated before it let's me know you guys like the story and the fact that they can give me ideas for future chapters, so please continue to give reviews that being said flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as its well thought out and constructed as well as reasonable._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter will be of Issei finding out his father is the Dawnbreaker and Liam training Tomoe so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**

 ** _Random End Song: Across the Nation by The Union Underground_**


	14. Chapter 14: Raging Dawn

**(Chapter 14: Raging Dawn)**

It was soon well into the new year as things were looking quite well for everyone with Issei feeling himself growing closer and closer to gaining Balance Breaker as all he felt that he needed was something to push him to activate it the question was what would do it. While conversely Tomoe was progressing quite well in her training with her new teacher as granted it still hurt when she drew out the potent divine energies within herself but considering how powerful she was becoming it was worth it.

However, one thing was on both Issei and Liam's mind that being of on Issei's with it connecting with what Kalawarner had prior said that his father was this Dawnbreaker guy all of what was currently on his mind was wanting to fight him and see the strength of his father. While on Liam's he knew that his son was getting closer to knowing who he was as the Dawnbreaker and that it didn't take long for him to see his son in action fighting against Goristro's all things which made the retired exorcist swell with pride in his son's strength.

* * *

 **(January 10th 2016, Hyoudou Residence, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as Liam was doing a friendly match against his student who was coming along quite well in her training considering that in a month she was progressing faster than what was expected. With him eventually wanting to have her in the amount of time she was progressing take an Oath like he and other exorcists had so that they could progress further considering that this way he could help in progressing her training further since all those like him who took Oaths didn't follow God and instead served other deities.

So by next month he would have his student take her Oath and then the real fun would begin in terms of her training as whichever one she took would prove to be most interesting indeed and from there on would kick things into high gear. But at the current moment he was still training Tomoe in his basement which he and Yasha built so they could train together with it being built spacious enough and durable enough to take quite a good deal of punishment after all how else did he keep himself so maintained.

"So far your doing quite well." Liam spoke as he put up a token defense against the young woman

"Thank you as I told you I was more than capable." Tomoe responded as she thrusted with her new weapon at Liam's flank

"I can tell since you've come pretty far during this month." Liam spoke as he quickly was able to defend against the rapid fire sword thrusts

"Now then show me more of what you've got." Liam added holding his longsword in a two handed grip

"You've got it." Tomoe spoke as she summoned up divine energy from within herself

With that brick red energy that look like the winds or a tornado began to form from within herself as though a caustic pain like acid went along with it she held strong as soon as it hit against the blade a loud ringing of thunder was heard however, Liam was hardly affected by it. As slashing the padded armor in the midsection before going in for a overhand swing that with a reverse grip Tomoe managed to block before they soon broke things off.

Only for them to clash again in a high speed bout of swordplay clashing blades as Liam and Tomoe clashed about in a chaotic show of blades clashing about as granted Liam was practically messing around with her he could see that had this been against anyone else she would've been able to skewer them no problem. While on Tomoe's she was going full on stabbing and thrusting her sword at the Dawnbreaker with every bit of speed she could as her arms were manic blur as she tried to pierce the exorcist's defense, yet it was much easier said than done since any strike down was parried like it was nothing.

For the two collided across the training ground in a high speed bout of blades as they appeared as high speed blurs with Liam calmly parrying the stabs and thrusts made as Tomoe tried to get a hit in one her teacher.

"I have to admit that you've come quite a ways from when we first started as look at you." Liam complimented as he continued to defend against the speedy barrage of attacks

"And one day yet I'll get a hit on you." Tomoe retorted as she tried to launch a stab at his neck that was deflected

"You can try but, you'll fail in the end." Liam spoke shoving her back with his longsword

"You'll see I'll get a hit on you yet!" Tomoe exclaimed as she rushed after the Dawnbreaker once more

"That's the spirit." Liam said as he held his longsword in front of him

With that in mind she rushed after him with a slash to his chest that was parried with ease before she continued her speedy offensive; slashing and thrusting with her new weapon to which the blows were blocked and parried by the Dawnbreaker. For Liam kept pace with his new student quite easily considering his greater skill and experience was far more than enough to put up a solid defensive against the Sitri Knight who was growing frustrated at the fact that she couldn't get past his defense once again.

For Tomoe kept going on her speed based offensive thrusting, stabbing and slashing as quickly as she could in trying to find away to overwhelm Liam, but sadly for her she was failing as no matter how fast she ramped things up or the angle she struck she couldn't get through. With Liam deciding to switch things up as he'd grown bored of fighting on the defensive and therefore decided to stop just that and flip things on its head for Tomoe.

Evident by when he gripped his longsword and brought it in with a horizontal swing that had she not blocked would've sliced clean through her padded armor but was enough that it cut through her leather gauntlet as Tomoe was going to try and see how well she'd fair now that roles were reversed.

"Now then let's see how you deal with being on the defensive." Liam spoke as this time he proceeded to come down upon her like a battering ram

"Since you seemed like you were faring so well when you were attacking." Liam added as he continued to try and hack into his student

"Like I said I'm going to get in a hit on you yet, as I refuse to go down until I get one in one you." Tomoe responded as she proceeded to block the fierce blows brought against her

"You can try however, you won't get that far." Liam told her as he hammered into her his blows coming with such power that she had to hold on as hard as she could

"Like you can see the future." Tomoe responded as their blades clashed as they were soon engaged in a bladelock

"I may not be a fortune teller but even I see the clear fact that you will not yet get a single hit upon me." Liam retorted as he began to overpower the young woman

With that the longsword Liam had began to soon overwhelm Tomoe in their bladelock before she had to break it off lest she become overwhelmed however, before she could attempt to try anything he soon rushed after her cleavinging into her collarbone with a swipe that cut lightly into the bone and sawed about an inch or two into the flesh as it slid down her chest. Tomoe having too soon parry and defend against the blows of the Dawnbreaker that rained down upon her like a hail storm with all agility and speed diverted to having too make a quick and efficient defensive against the retired exorcist.

The Dawnbreaker feinted with a thrust to her lower abdomen before jumping up and gripping his sword by the blade and striking her atop the skull like it was a baseball bat making her stumble as her vision started to see double. With him then proceeding to stab her in the left calf the blade slashing a wide gash across her leg as it bled a crimson red as her stance faltered and she struggled to maintain it, but not before using a divine smite to completely sunder her armor tearing through it like wet tissue paper as a caustic gash was cut across her side with the room illuminated with a sludge like green light.

Tomoe tried to defend against the bisecting swipe aimed at her midsection but it was a ruse as at the last moment he angled it upwards slicing through her gauntleted hand and arm enough that it caused her to drop her weapon in pain. And then proceeding to use the flat end of his blade smacked her full on in the stomach as emerald light covered her as she dropped to her knees as her armor was in ruins and she was bleeding quite considerably.

"Well congrats you managed to hold yourself out for 47 minutes and considering how you knights are known for having low endurance I'd say you've done quite well." Liam spoke as he began to say a prayer

"Thank as you as I've been trying my hardest to improve my stamina." Tomoe spoke as soon enough a sludge like emerald light surrounded her and began to heal her wounds

"Well you've managed to improve quite well since not only have you improved in stamina but also in swordplay as well." Liam told her as she proceeded to look at her new sword given to her

"It really helps that you gave me this sword as where did you get it?" Tomoe asked as her sword blade shined

"Simple really during my time as the Dawnbreaker I defeated a cleric of Athena who used this blade and was pretty skilled with it to or rather was until I quite literally cut their arms off and took it for a trophy. Suffice to say it was collecting dust until you came along and so far you seem to be quite skilled in using it." Liam told her as she looked down at her blade

The sword looked to be the lovechild of a Jian and O-katana with it being single edged and having the length of a O-Katana at 35 inches while being straight like a Jian with it being black in color and seem to almost vibrate with a dull pulsing to it. With the hilt being half a foot long and having a cloth wrapped hilt of sapphire and capped in black steel with the hilt having an almost cruciform look to it except the two ends were curved almost like horns.

"As I still wonder what this thing can do?" Tomoe wondered as to what her new sword could do

"Trust me I wouldn't have given you this blade had it not have some pretty neat stuff and trust me you'll know what its capable of. Since I've seen what it can do and trust me that sucker is pretty powerful." Liam told her knowing of the sword's power firsthand

"Well once I really make headway in training I can't wait to see all of what this can do." Tomoe said as her eyes studied her new sword

"Once you figure out what this can do I've no doubt you'll be going through monsters and enemies like tissue paper." Liam added knowing of the abilities the sword possessed

"But its not really the power of the sword that makes the person, but rather the person behind it and I've no doubt you'll eclipse the previous wielder's skill with it in no time." Liam said knowing full well the Sitri knight had it in her to overshadow the skills of the prior wielder

"Thank you and I swear that I will show you that I'm worthy of being trained by someone like you." Tomoe said with determination in her voice as she bowed before the legendary exorcist

"Relax kid there's no need to do all of that bowing mess to me. Because granted I am pretty awesome and all I'm your teacher which is why we keep things simple here and all that I require is that you respect as such." Liam told her since all he required out of his student was respect as mentor and student as long as there was that then they were good

"And I swear to you that I'll make your decision worthwhile." Tomoe responded to her new teacher

 _"Moreover find and destroy the demon that cursed me."_ Tomoe thought to herself as her hand unconsciously tightened the grip she had on her sword

"Well then so far you have which reminds me next month I'll be having you initiate the next phase of your training." Liam told her considering that would fit in perfectly enough to have her take her Oath so as to help in furthering her training

"Sweet and what is it?!" Tomoe asked excitedly

"Simple really as you see when Exorcists complete the starter phase of their training they are split into 2 separate fields. One being Clerics who focus more on their domains and channel divine magic for a variety of effects; while people like myself are Paladins those who channel divine power to further increase our combative capabilities and use that power to defend ourselves and our allies as well as strike out against evils. However, Clerics and Paladins are not just for Christianity and the Angel Faction as their are those who also follow those two paths as well channeling the divine power of their deity to do so. It's simply that the Angel Faction had more took this over to make more effective soldiers in their holy war against evil so to speak." Liam explained to Tomoe before continuing

"However, Paladins as like I've been training you as when finishing their training take an Oath that not only gives them further strength in what they do. But also gives a solid format to who they are as a person and with that changes your divine powers to better suit the ideals and person you are." Liam told her

"So what Oath did you take?" Tomoe asked the Dawnbreaker

"I took an Oath of Conquest my dear student since I'd always sought the thrill and glory in battle and took great joy in striking down my enemies and those who got in my way, for I also enjoyed subjugating and crushing their hopes as well. For I was called like many others who take that Oath a knight tyrant or iron monger because of the fact that my thrill of battle was that great, because I didn't rest until every single shred of hope in them was obliterated." Liam spoke as sludge like emerald light came out of his hand

"And because of that the divine power I channeled took soon shape and changed to fit my being as such considering that my power is to spread fear and destroy my enemies." Liam explained before dissipating the light in his hands

"So then my taking an Oath is the next stage of my training then right?" Tomoe asked of him as he nodded

"Yes as next month I want you to take time in figuring out what defines you as a person and what traits in you are strongest and by the end of February you shall take your oath and from their we shall further your training." Liam told her of what would be transpiring next month

"I will be doing that and I promise you that once I do I will continue to grow stronger." Tomoe swore to the Dawnbreaker who let out a light laugh

"I've no doubt you will and for now your dismissed." Liam told her as she grabbed a black and sapphire color scabbard and sheathed her sword before running off

"That girl is gonna sure go places that much I'm sure of." Liam said to himself seeing a great swordswoman in Tomoe

 _"But in the meantime tonight is date night and I've got to start getting ready soon."_ Liam thought to himself nearly forgetting that he had date night with Kalawarner

* * *

 **(2 days later, Kuoh Academy, 12:58 Pm, January 12th 2016)**

It was going too soon be 4th period as Issei had managed to find a block of time to talk with Asia about the Devils considering that the former nun to him was too good a person for either of them as he and even Korra felt protectiveness come over them when it pertains to Asia therefore he wanted to talk to her since he didn't want for her to lose her humanity and become a slave.

"Hey Asia you mind if I talk to you for a little while?" Issei asked the war cleric

"Sure I don't mind at all." Asia responded

"Good then and come with me for a bit." Issei spoke as he and Asia were outside in a small spot from the academy that was away from prying eyes and ears

"Now then you know I care about you right? And that I would do nearly anything to protect you from harm." Issei asked of Asia who nodded

"Of course I do as you and the kind of scary Tiefling woman make that clear." Asia spoke as Korra still scared her a little bit considering how she looked

"Good then because I want you to do one thing for me and that is whatever you do don't trust Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri or anyone associated with them except for Saji and Tsubasa, but other than that don't trust them at all." Issei told Asia who looked at him with knowing eyes

"I know that their Devils Issei, so I know what they'll try to do when it comes to me. Because while I consider myself to be a nice person and all; don't confuse my kindness with naivety since I'm not blind to how people act." Asia responded knowing full well of what the Devils intentions were

Considering the fact that in her exile she's had Devils try to recruit her into their peerage and therefore had to have destroyed her fair share of Devils in order to deter her from becoming enslaved to them. For she knew all too well of the fact that Devils coveted power therefore she's had to take a share of lives from Devils in order to continue having her freedom and not possibly suffering under an abusive master.

"So you know that I want you to be careful around those two right?" Issei asked as Asia nodded

"Of course Issei and believe me I don't trust either of them as well. Because not only are they those who want to use me for their own ends but the two of them and more so that Rias girl just seemed shady to me." Asia spoke as a combination of having to fight off against those who wanted her Sacred Gear and realizing that no matter where she turned there would always be enemies out to use her made her have a distinct distrust

"As I see the way she looks at me Issei and sure she may look nice and kind on the surface. But I know from personal experience its all a ploy to gain my trust after all its the same way I was looked at by those in the church until they exiled me. So I know that she's plotting to get me onto her side as the church betrayed me so deeply that I know when someone only wants to use me for my Sacred Gear." Asia stated since the betrayal of being exiled by those who treated her with an almost reverent kindness wounded her enough to give her a sense of knowing when someone wanted to try and play her

"Wow I didn't think you'd catch on so fast to the intentions of the Devils here." Issei said surprised that Asia caught on so quickly

"Like I said Issei my betrayal from the church exiling me and having to survive on my own for two years had me to realize that not everyone is a kind hearted person. And instead some people are just snakes in the grass waiting to draw you in and take advantage of you and till your all used up and ready to be tossed aside." Asia stated knowing of the fact that not everyone was kind like the Hyoudou's and the rest of Issei's allies and friends

"Well then good that you at least know the danger they represent. Since really I came to warn you about them since I don't want to see you enslaved to someone who's selfish, lazy and weak. Because you deserve far more than that Asia and I just want to see you be the best person you can be." Issei replied since Asia didn't deserve to be enslaved to some punk Devil's peerage for their own gains as she deserved to be free and write her own destiny independently

"Thank you I appreciate it as I'll be on watch in case any of them try to pull something against me." Asia responded full knowing that neither one would rest until they had her on their side

"No problem and remember if you ever need me for anything you know just to say something and I'll be right there alright." Issei told her since no matter what and unlike those in the church that abandoned her he never would

"I know Issei and thank you for watching out for me." Asia said thankful that she had someone to watch out for her wellbeing

"Hey its no problem after all that's what friends are for right." Issei said with a wide grin on his face

"Yeah and I'm glad that you're in my life." Asia spoke hugging Issei as the berserker returned it in kind

"Now then go onto class alright since I don't want you to be late." Issei spoke to the war cleric before him

"I won't be and thanks for having my back Issei." Asia spoke as she put her backpack back on

"It's no problem." Issei spoke as she ran off towards her next class of the day

"And don't worry Asia as no matter what happens I'll always have your back no matter what comes your way." Issei said under his breath as he saw Asia run towards her next class

"Don't worry Issei you won't lose me at all to the Devils." Asia swore to herself

"After all you and your father welcomed me into your home and your friends welcomed me into their circle, so no matter what I will not let the Devils or anything else take me. Because finally after so long I now have happiness in my life." Asia spoke as her holy symbol began to pulse with sapphire colored divine light

 _"And no one will take that away from me, consequences be damned."_ Asia thought as she raced off towards her next class

* * *

(The next night, January 13th 2016, 9:54 Pm, Kuoh Town)

It was soon night as Issei had finished killing off two Stray Devils that being of a rogue Bishop and Rook that proved to be tricky to deal with due to them covering the other's bases in close and ranged combat however, it didn't take long for Issei to with use of boosted fire breaths divide and conquer them and proceed to kill them for now he was soon wandering the streets for a new target.

"So then Ddraig how far do you think I am from getting Balance Breaker?" Issei asked the dragon within

 **"I'd say give it a few more weeks and amp up what you're doing thus far and soon enough you'll have the tool needed to put you at equal footing with the White One."** Ddraig informed him since Issei's power had be steadily increasing to where it wouldn't be long before he reached it

"Awesome! As finally I'll be able to gain that Balance Breaker and then when the moment comes for me to fight him he won't know what hit him." Issei cheered at the fact that soon he'd have Balance Breaker

 **"Yes its indeed a quite monumental achievement for you something that I commend you on."** Ddraig told Issei as he was quite proud of his partner for steadily increasing in strength to be soon using the next stage of the Boosted Gear

 **"So much that by the summer I think you'll be ready to gain access to one of abilities."** Ddraig told him

"Really what is it?" Issei questioned as to what it could be

 **"It is a powerful one called Penetrate which allows for one to basically penetrate through all defenses physical or magical."** Ddraig explained since his Penetrate ability was one of his most powerful abilities

"It's official you are one of the best things ever in my life right now." Issei spoke as right now the more he found out about the Boosted Gear the more awesome it sounded to him

 **"Trust me Issei you've yet to see the full totality of what can be accomplished in us working together, because you and I have only just begun realizing what is capable."** Ddraig told him as he walked through the streets

"I know Ddraig because together we're practically unstoppable." Issei spoke knowing together they were a dynamite combo

 **"Agreed upon that."** Ddraig responded before both sensed a very powerful and highly potent amount of divine energy

"Um Ddraig you feel that?" Issei questioned as a wide grin crossed his face

 **"Yes and I already know that there's no way I can convince you not to fight whatever is the source of that power can I?"** Ddraig asked as Issei already got a running start

"You know me so well Ddraig." Issei spoke before bounding off into the air

With that Liam was wandering throughout the streets and was already in the mood for a fight after having beheaded a rakshasa when suddenly he had to raise his longsword to block a great-axe coming down upon him as the ground beneath him cracking and quaking from the impact. As the Dawnbreaker couldn't believe that his own son had tried to get the jump on him to which he was secretly proud of considering that Issei had the balls to try to do so however, having guts would wouldn't do enough as he broke it off.

However, Issei came charging in again as this time Liam met his son's charge as a shockwave of force rang out as the two clashed with Issei having gone into a rage as he went in for a overhand chop while Liam met it as he went in for a bisecting swipe to counter it as the two weapons clashed as they tried to get one over on the other. With the two exchanging blows as blades clashed as Issei tried to break the defensive against his father with a series of overhand chops with his axe however, they were expertly countered by his father evident by the cuts in his shirt and jacket that were made by his longsword.

"Well then you're pretty strong." Issei spoke as he tried to land an overhand swing on his father that was parried

"Same can be said to you." Liam spoke as Issei was barely quick enough to block a stab aimed at his gut

"Now let's see just how much you've really got." Liam added as he managed to pierce Issei's scaly hide

"Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet." Issei retorted grasping the longsword blade

With that he punched out against the Dawnbreaker with a good deal of strength that sent him flying evident by the fist shaped dent in his chest plate as Issei charged after him with the paladin regaining himself as he stabbed his longsword into the ground. As he quickly put his longsword up to guard against the heavy blow to his side as he was pushed back a bit by it however, he wasn't deterred as he slashed with his sword however, Issei managed to riposte the blow that barely missed by a hair's breadth against his face.

For Liam felt Issei swing with nearly all his might as the axe blade bit into his shoulder plating and went into soft muscle as blood began to leak from the wound as Issei went to go in for another hit only for Liam to headbutt his son with his helmeted face surprisingly hard enough to give Issei a headache. As Issei soon recovered enough to find himself slashed across the chest as a blade covered in sludge like emerald light struck him across the chest as a divine radiance hit him and proceeded to send him flying as a powerful burst of divine energy erupted.

As Issei landed a dozen feet back with his shirt and jacket completely sundered in tatters that smoked around him with him snarling as he ripped the tatters off him leaving him bare chested as a diagonal gash that 3 inches wide and went a few centimeters below his collarbone and curving its way under his right pectoral. With bloodied scales clattering to the ground as Issei let out a roar that vibrates like a quartet of shotgun blasts; in the air as the Boosted Gear sounded off with a couple of boosts as he began to take a deep inhale as the snow around him began to hiss and steam from the buildup in heat.

"Let's see how he handles this." Issei thought as he let loose a mammoth fireball

"Well didn't expect for this to happen." Liam said as suddenly divine magic flowed out of him as the fireball that was 4 times the size of a Hummer

"Come on and hit him already." Issei hoped as the fireball impacted however, instead of an explosion the fireball was absorbed by a 30 foot wide circle of divine magic that had runes all across it

"That was a pretty good trick you tried to pull there however, let's see if you've got anything else to prove." Liam spoke as the circle of divine power soon faded away as he grinned behind his helmet

"It's still official magic is bullshit." Issei swore as he charged off once again

With that Issei jumped off and lept towards the paladin with his axe in a backswing as Liam blocked with his sword and shoved him away before grasping his longsword by the blade and using it like a baseball bat hit Issei as hard as he could in the temple. Making Issei clutch his head in pain from the sharp blow to the skull before he soon got popped in the mouth by a gauntleted fist as soon enough Liam punched his son repeatedly and hard enough that his bottom middle teeth and an incisor fell out of his mouth.

As he went in for an uppercut Issei caught it and having set aside his great-axe and caught it before managing to maneuver himself into a full nelson against his father in as he tried to force him to drop the longsword to the ground. But to no avail as Liam decided to pull a dirty Dan and mule kick his son right in the dick as Issei let go of the grapple as he covered his crotch in pain from getting a metal boot to the wang as Liam covering longsword in divine energy proceed to smack Issei with the flat end of the weapon as his skull pounded and ears rang as a thunderous noise erupted as he was nearly knocked flat on his ass.

However, Issei managed to recover long enough to bring Khorok Kladdin up to defend against the impalement stab that while it didn't pierce his kidney was angled enough to where it drove through the deep muscle of his side spearing through his scales like they weren't even there as it nearly hit his large intestine by 2 inches. For the blade tried to go deeper however, Issei managed to grip the longsword tightly and swing the hooked end of it and using all of his speed managed to slide the hooked end of his axe into the gaps of his chest armor as it hit his upper abdomen as 6 inches of metal pierced into his flesh.

"I'm impressed that you managed to hold out this long." Liam spoke as he was actually having to try against his son

"Thanks although considering things it seems we're both at an impasse." Issei responded considering both of their weapons were embedded into each other

"That's what you think because I don't ever fucking quit." Liam said with a smirk as he began to lift up his son by the blade of his longsword to where he was a few inches off the ground

"I didn't see this coming." Issei gritted as he tried to prevent the blade from sliding deeper into him

"And neither did you see this." Liam said back as he began to run

Soon enough the Dawnbreaker began to break into a full sprint as soon enough he impaled Issei into a brick wall hard enough that even with Issei resisting it shifted the blade and inch closer to his vital organ as he spat up blood. For Liam soon drove the blade further into Issei to where it peaked out 3 inches through the brick and mortar however, Issei wouldn't be deterred as he soon punched with as much as he could at the moment clocking the Dawnbreaker in the helmeted face enough that he was satisfied as he heard the satisfied with the crunch of cartilage of a busted nose.

However, Liam soon retaliated as he soon cleared the distance of 10 feet to where it wasn't even several steps before Issei took 4 consecutive slashes half upon his stomach and then another 2 upon his chest in a X formation as blood spurted from the wounds as Issei staggered a few steps from the quick succession of hits. Yet he remained vigilant as he countered by bringing down Khorok Kladdin as hard as he could causing a shockwave of pale onyx lightning to erupt electrocuting Liam from within his armor as he gritted his teeth to withstand the voltage that was violently shocking him however, while this was going on Issei soon let out another roar as he slung his axe across his back.

With that in mind he soon tackled the Dawnbreaker as he broke out into a full blown sprint and throughout all of this making him go through a quartet of buildings that nearly caved in from the force of it all. This was before Issei used the momentum built up from it all to launch a hard right hook into the helmed face of Liam but not before Liam made a quick chop to Issei's shoulder that went and carved off part of the tricep as he soon crashed and was partially buried under debris.

"Get your ass up as I can go on like this all night, since this is the best I've had in a long time." Issei spoke as he spat out a glob of blood

"Well that shouldn't be any surprise considering that you're a chip off the old block." Liam spoke as he got out of the pile of debris

"What the hell are you talking about?" Issei spoke as the armored man took off his helmet

"I mean that you definitely are a great fighter just like you're myself and your mother was although that technique you've got could use some polishing in my opinion." Liam spoke revealing his face having quite a good sized welt upon it

"Holy shit I just went head to head with my father who's the fucking Dawnbreaker." Issei said gobsmacked that he went toe to toe with one of the most powerful beings in existence

"Yes you did and I've got to say you were actually a challenge for me, so then with that being said why don't you and I go home and get things patched up." Liam spoke to his son as he rose to his full height

"Alright, but you've got some explaining to do considering all of this and who you are." Issei said as he began to walk alongside his father

"Fair enough although the same goes for you since you never did explain how you got so strong during that disappearance." Liam responded with his face swelling slightly from the bruise on his face

 _"This is gonna be a long night."_ Issei thought as the two walked home

* * *

 **(1 hour later, 11:06 Pm, Hyoudou Residence)**

It would be about a little over an hour as Issei and Liam would return home with the young berserker more heavily injured of the two requiring time to be patched up therefore with a good amount of time and effort from the Dawnbreaker using what healing power he had granted to him as it took the majority of his divine magic to heal the wounds he gave his son since healing wasn't his strong suit. But with that out of the way some quite important matters could be discussed from both ends considering that their was quite a bit to be talked about due to the fact that secrets had been kept by both father and son from each other and now was the time to air all of that out.

"Well now that everyone's all healed up I think that some sharing between the two of us is in order right about now." Liam spoke as Issei and himself were now all patched up from their bout with one another

"And just so we're clear no hard feelings about me initiating all of this right?" Issei asked his father in wanting to make sure that there wasn't any hard feelings for him having started it

"No not really with all things considered besides I had full faith that my son was strong enough to defend himself and quite luckily I was proven right. Considering you got some good shots in on your old man." Liam replied with a chuckle at the end that his son managed to get some hits on him

"So then which of us should go first for having kept secrets?" Issei questioned as to which one of them should go first

"Probably you since the amount to which I've got is probably greater and will take longer, so why don't you get started." Liam told Issei as he nodded

"I guess I should start with my disappearance then." Issei responded as Liam nodded

"That would be a great place to start since I'd very much would like to know how you got that strong in such a small period of time." Liam said knowing that would be a great place to start

With that in mind Issei began to recount of what had happened from had happened when Raynare impaled him and Odin's taking him to Asgard to be trained by none other than Thor and from there on his meeting and making friends with Rossweisse, Korra and the Fright Knight and how he's been monster and stray Devil slaying ever since.

"And that's everything dad right down till us fighting." Issei finished his recounting of what had transpired in his time away

"That honestly makes a lot of sense and honestly and glad that old cyclops got to you since he and Thor are good people." Liam spoke causing Issei to look at his dad in shock

"Wait a minute you know the All-Father and my teacher?" Issei questioned his father

"Well yeah your mother before she died was a high ranking Valkyrie and was actually a high ranking soldier within them." Liam stated causing Issei's jaw to nearly drop

"You mean to tell me mom was a valkyrie?!" Issei stated pretty much flabbergasted at this

"Yes as she was one of Thor's best students the last I recalled not to mention she was one of the few people to make Heaven fear her considering that she took on a squad of Lord Uriel's elite single handedly. And even more so came on top however, one of the more scary things was that she was actually one of the few to kill a prior Dragon Emperor isn't that right Ddraig?" Liam spoke as suddenly the Boosted Gear popped up on Issei's arm

 **"Yes Yasha had met Albion's host quite a good deal of times on the battlefield and at her best killed the White Dragon Emperor's even when he used the Juggernaut Drive she still killed him by literally ripping his head off. Since your mother Issei was nothing if not a vicious woman in a fight as hell she was more vicious than what you are when you fight."** Ddraig told her remembering the vicious warrior woman that was Yasha when one of his hosts had fought alongside the warrior woman

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that my mother that baked me cookies and would play Monopoly with me was pretty much a warrior woman out of Mortal Kombat." Issei spoke quite considerably surprised

"Yes as she may have kind and caring exterior but, trust me beneath that she was a one woman killing machine as their is a reason why even to this day in the Norse Pantheon she's one of their most feared soldiers. So much so that the two of when we first fought did so until we battled each other unconscious and it was that moment I knew I was in love." Liam said remembering the first time he met his soon then wife in battle and knew that when he woke up from it he was in love

"As trust me she wielded those battleaxes of hers like they were nothing as I should know considering that considering all the times she messed not just me up but any Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel or Exorcist within her range." Liam spoke remembering how vicious his wife was as a fighter

Because if she wasn't hacking you to pieces with her battleaxes she wielded in both hands then she was busy trying to beat you to death as he even saw her go so far as to bite a Devil's throat out and more so beat an Angel to death with their own wings just so she could say she did it. As there was one thing about her that Issei inherited it was her bloodlust and while not as potent as hers it was still considerable considering how strong and furiously he fought.

"Well damn knowing that my mom was some kickass Valkyrie really makes things cooler for me." Issei spoke feeling empowered at the fact that his mother was this super cool Valkyrie

"Yeah she was the greatest and I think that sometime during Spring Break or summer when I can get around to it I could get us into Valhalla to see her again. Since I think that she'd like to see how strong our son has gotten." Liam told Issei as while he has gotten over the death of Yasha and found peace of mind again in himself and started a new relationship he felt it would be nice for Issei if he did so

"I'd actually would really like that dad considering that it would be nice to see mom one more time." Issei said with a sigh as even now he still missed his mother

"But enough about that as I want to ask you something this time...how come you and mom kept all this stuff from me?" Issei questioned as Liam took a deep breath

"Yes well I knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later, so I think that its about time that you be told the truth." Liam replied before continuing

"We were going to include you in the supernatural and help train you as when you were old enough we agreed upon the fact that it would be nice to involve our son in our way of life. Considering that its practically in our blood to fight and in yours as well evident by how well you've been doing these past few months." Liam told him since they did plan to have Issei join and be trained in their ways once he was old enough and they knew he could handle it

"However, as we both know tragedy struck and your mother had and died of cancer and she didn't feel it right for you to experience our world and the very next moment she die right in mid combat from her affliction. Therefore after much discussion she decided it would be best to try and give you a normal life since you deserved that much, as she didn't want to be having you fight alongside her battle one minute; then the very next she dies in your arms from her cancer ripping her away from life." Liam revealed to Issei as his wife was a warrior at heart however, she also didn't want to fight in battle and just drop dead infront of her son due to some disease

"That's quite a lot to take in all things considered." Issei spoke finding that this was quite a lot to process

"Please understand Issei your mother was a wonderful woman and she wanted to make sure that her son had the best life he possibly could. Which is why it was her request that you live as normal a life as possible well that was until that cunt for a Fallen Angel ruined everything, but still know she would be proud of you." Liam told his son as everything Yasha had done for her son while she was still alive was to make sure he grew up with the best life possible

"I understand her reasons for why she did everything she had, but still its just a lot to take it all at once." Issei spoke knowing that this was a bit overwhelming

"Trust me it is a lot to say the least." Liam spoke knowing that this wasn't easy for his son

"Now then what I would like to know is that from you at least since your this super strong exorcist I would very much like to fight with you again along with one other thing in the future." Issei spoke

"Sure what is it as I'd actually would like nothing more than to fight alongside my son?" Liam asked wondering what his son wanted

"It's the fact that I'll be having to fight the White Dragon Emperor soon enough and its something that I know I can't do alone, because while I love to fight and enjoy the thrill of battle I don't want to die. Not when their is so much for me to do and I can't afford to die against him as I know that even if I can get my Balance Breaker he'll have something up his sleeve. Which is why I want your help in killing him because this is something I can't do alone." Issei requested of his father

"You kidding me Issei of course I'll help you out as your my son and I'll always go the distance for you no matter what it is we're up against, so you can believe I'll help you in this." Liam told his son since he would always be there to help his son in his time of need

"Thanks dad I appreciate all of this since I want to live and be able to become something greater and I just don't want to die against something like that full knowing my life could've been something so much greater." Issei said as he did have a healthy fear of death like others however, he didn't want to die knowing his life could be so much more

"It's no skin off my back whatsoever and if you need anything else like say getting rid of any of those Devils that want you and Asia then all you gotta do is say something and I'll be right there at your side." Liam stated as no matter what he would do anything to protect his son and to a lesser extent the girl that was becoming like his daughter

"Thanks I appreciate it and this has proven so far to be a really interesting year so far." Issei stated as the Hyoudou men sat on the couch

"Agreed as is their anything else you wanted to talk about?" Liam asked

"Not really except one day I'm gonna beat you." Issei said with a wide and smug smirk on his face

"I'll give you one thing Issei you sure got your mother's spirit that much is for sure, but you've still got a hell of a way to go before you can stand on equal footing with your old man." Liam laughed lightly

"I know but just you wait because one day I'll beat you and I'll prove that I'm the strongest one in the family." Issei said with a smile now on his face

"You can try Issei but, you'll have to take that title from yours truly and that's something that ain't happening anytime soon." Liam replied with a smile on his face

"Besides your about a few years too late to be saying that although I will commend you on your drive to be stronger." Liam added as he ruffled Issei's hair

"Whatever dad I'm going to bed." Issei said as despite him being healed his muscles were still sore and his body still felt phantom pains of getting sliced up by his father

"Goodnight to you too Issei." Liam spoke as two images were formed above them one of Issei in his true form wielding Khorok Kladdin in his frenzied rage with foam frothing at the mouth

 _"I swear he's gonna go places."_ Liam thought as the image over him was of himself in his Dawnbreaker armor with the sludge like emerald light over him

 **So then with Tomoe growing stronger in her training and Asia now weary of the Devils Kuoh we now see Issei having finally found his father as the Dawnbreaker as well as seeing his true strength and some more about his heritage. So find more of what this means in the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys like this chapter since man was this a quite good one to make and I think by far one of my better ones to date and with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Liam training Tomoe in being a Paladin which I thought would be cool and further play up on the history given to her since I thought that it would be nice to show Tomoe coming up on her way to redeem her family name and what better way than that. And this brings me up to something that will be happening as I will be putting up a poll to decide which Oath from Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition she should take since both are ones I think would personify her however, only one can be chosen to further build on her character._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the whole bit with Issei and Asia discussing the Devils something of which to me helps build upon Asia's character considering that during her exile she's had to learn the harsh reality of the fact that people are out to get her and or manipulate her. With this being down to show while she's still nice and kind at her heart she's not as naive like they have her to be in canon therefore Asia will be remaining human thus far._**

 ** _Next up we've got Issei realizing what his father truly is as the Dawnbreaker in a fight between him and Liam and showing that Issei still has a very long ways to go before he reaches top tier, because here's the thing in that fight. That being of the fact that Liam was still holding back since had he been going full blown Dawnbreaker Issei would've been dead within moments of them fighting each other._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the aftermath of the fight between them and getting some history built upon Issei's family namely his mother in being revealed as a Valkyrie and as this allowed for me to further build upon Yasha's character until we do eventually meet her later on in the story when Issei goes to Valhalla. Because I felt that we should get some more on both sides of the family something that will be done as time goes on as Issei's family tree doesn't end there as trust me you guys haven't seen nothing yet._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this as much as possible and thank you guys for your support as it means a lot to me that you guys have helped get it this far so please continue to share this out and help continue it in being a good story. Also please continue to give reviews since they let me know you guys like the story and who knows I may get cool ideas for future chapters from them so please share them out and give a review when you can; remember that flames will be ignored and criticism that's well thought out and constructed and reasonable is welcome._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you good content to read as next chapter will have some more Issei and Rossweisse relationship development as well as Saji and Tomoe doing a team up on one of Saji's assassinations of a necromancer so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**

 ** _Random End Song: Hold Back the Day by Devildriver_**


	15. Chapter 15: Gonna Take out the Deadman

**(Chapter 15: Gonna take out Deadman)**

It was quite a good deal of time into the month as Saji was gearing up for his assassination of a necromancer who was trying to from what rumors were going around making preparations to summon pit fiend and or balor demon. And knowing them from what Issei has told of him those were things that should stay where they belong therefore he was bringing Tomoe along since she was his best bet in helping him against anything fiend or undead considering she was being trained to be a Paladin by Issei's father from what she told him in confidence.

Conversely on Issei and Asia's side things were going well with Asia progressing nicely in her training as a war cleric with Kalawarner with the training causing her self confidence to go up considerably as well as her skills with a morningstar. While with Issei his relationship with valkyrie had been improving quite a bit considering that what could be said this was his best friend and the fact that he was the one female that he could talk too and feel normal around and the fact that doing the Fastball Special on stuff with her was pretty freaking fun.

 **(January 16th 2016, Rossweisse's House, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the weekend as Issei was at Rossweisse's place just spending time with his Valkyrie friend after bringing her an apple pie and chocolate chip cookies to which she thanked him highly for, especially since the young woman greatly enjoyed it. As right now the two were enjoying the food Issei brought over and generally having a good time as they were now they'd just got done watching a Patton Oswalt comedy special.

"I still can't believe that woman is your mother." Rossweisse spoke still can't believing in what Issei told her

"Yeah right out of my dad's mouth that my mom was some badass Valkyrie." Issei responded considering that he now knew that his mom was a badass warrior woman

"Well the thing is that your mom is known as a legend among Valkyries as one of our greatest warriors to date in fact even in Valhalla she's one of the undefeated fighters there. Considering she was especially known for being one of the ferocious and brutal considering how she strangled an Devil to death…."Rossweisse stated before pausing

"Ok it doesn't sound that bad." Issei stated not seeing it was that bad

"She did so strangling the woman with her own intestines just to say she could do it and believe me it's not something I'd want to see happen. Since you may be a rage driven killing machine, but that woman is just what I'd picture a human buzzsaw to be like, since by the All Father was that woman terrifying." Rossweisse responded since the thought of Yasha in a fight was damn well scary

"I guess that makes my going to Valhalla to see her all the more fun." Issei said since knowing how strong his mother was he couldn't wait to fight her

"You sure you want fight your mom, because that woman is scary strong Issei as hell I wouldn't even go near that with all my spells since I'm pretty sure that me using a powered up lightning spell would just piss her off more than anything." Rossweisse said considering that the woman could damn well take a hit

"Oh come on I'm sure that if I go up against her in a fight and that if she wants to fight like me which I'm sure of that I'll be able to handle her just fine." Issei said in confidence of him being able to handle himself well in a fight against his mother

"Hey you're the dragon emperor with a death wish her not me." Rossweisse spoke with a light chuckle since it was his fault if he got decimated

"Have some faith in me since I'd like to think that I stand a good chance against her." Issei said in confidence of his abilities

"Let's just disagree to agree since this is gonna be getting us nowhere." Rossweisse replied considering that this was gonna get them nowhere at all

"Fine but I still stand by one fact in that you're a workaholic valkyrie." Issei spoke knowing the fact that she was still a workaholic

"Hey I can't help it after all I need to be having to do something, since it drives me nuts if I'm not doing something at the moment I will go bonkers. So yes I will finally admit that I am an workaholic, but I'm sorry me having a lazy day where I'm not doing something just can't happen so sue me." Rossweisse admitted since she couldn't help it as it was simply in her nature to always be working on something

"Finally I got you to admit to it after all this time; its a fucking miracle!" Issei cheered to himself at getting her to admit that

"Now then if only I had a giant banner and confetti this would be perfect." Issei added finding those two things perfect for this moment

"Now if only we could get you to admit your recklessness then we'd be two for two." Rossweisse snidely remarked as Issei rolled his eyes at that

"Hey like I've told you I'm not reckless I'm just extremely bold plain and simple at the end of the day." Issei responded considering that so far everything he's done was with extreme boldness and no recklessness in mind

"You keep saying that, but your actions in what you do say otherwise as how you keep surviving after all the shit you do is beyond me." Rossweisse stated since he could keep calling it what he wanted she still knew it was recklessness

"Hey if it ain't broke then don't fix it." Issei replied simply making the silver haired valkyrie pinch her nose

"Oh my god I swear its like talking to a child sometimes, only a child would realize their faults faster than him as while he is lovable its also simultaneously mind boggling." Rossweisse thought to herself over Issei's consistent recklessness in what he'd do against monsters and enemies as it felt like what he'd tried against them

"So then you alright there Rossweisse?" Issei asked shaking her out of her thoughts

"Yes I'm fine just thinking over some things one of which has recently served to irritate me quite a lot actually and remember Issei that it takes quite a lot to make me actually angry." Rossweisse sighed considering that not to long ago she had to deal with something that served to piss her off

"What could it be exactly that mad you mad?" Issei asked wondering what could've made her mad

"I had Rias Gremory and her entourage minus that midget you nearly killed almost 2 months ago come here and try and sweet talk me into joining her peerage. So that I could help in getting her out of some stupid arranged marriage she's been in for the past come this February 4 fucking years. Something of which made me angry considering that she's done none to little prep in all of this to try and avoid it." Rossweisse stated since that's what infuriated her about them

Because here was a bunch of bratty children in her opinion wanting her to be a slave to some spoiled rich girl who has never struggled or worked hard for anything in her life wanting her to just practically say fuck my responsibilities in life. To which I'll give up doing what I want to help you someone whose biggest concern was which color bra and panties am I gonna wear today so the fact that this pathetically weak girl wanted her to enslave herself to her made her quite angry since she took a good deal of pride in being a highly skilled mage.

Since to Rossweisse to join Rias would have her skills as such be squandered and wasted completely, as to her for her to be part of that Gremory girl's peerage would take time away from doing her work as she had far better things to do than worry about the whims and follies of some spoiled brat; therefore she declined and told Rias to make like Michael Jackson and beat it.

"So that's why she wants Asia and I..now see this all makes a lot more sense when I think about it as to why she wanted me in the first place as a get out of jail free card. Also she's been in this for nearly 4 years and she's practically dicked around all of that time and is now actually worry about it all?" Issei asked as he continued to eat some of the apple pie

"Yes as she thought she could get out of it via her big brother, but his hands are tied as a Satan since unless it overall effects the Devils as a whole he can't really do anything about it. Therefore its only now and of last year that she's been trying to get all her ducks into a row." Rossweisse stated that basically Rias in all of this time had been counting on Sirzechs to spring her out of this only to find out that his hands were tied

"Wow she sounds like the worst kind of leader to have and as to how she can keep those people under her following her like sheep to their shepherd I'll never know." Issei stated considering that as time went on Rias just kept sounding like more and more of a shitastic leader

"Which is why I'm glad I'm under the All-Father instead of her, since could you imagine the kind of clusterfuck it would be serving under her as oh my god that would just spell disaster." Rossweisse said knowing that under the Gremory heiress they would be shit as they are now

"Yeah you wouldn't be the badass mage I know you as now and I would still be a titty obsessed perverted fuck that would obsess over boobs instead of the axe wielding badass I am today." Issei stated since he knew that if he were under Rias all that woman would be doing is holding him back from his true potential

"So then I think we can both agree that she's a shit leader then." Issei spoke up still eating his slice of pie

"I think its no contest that she sucks as one. However, I think that there's also one thing that can be said as well." Rossweisse agreed with the fact that Rias won gold medal at being a horrible leader

"What's that?" Issei asked as to what it was as well

"As to how you're still single damn it as it makes no sense at all, since you're charming, your fun to be around, your strong, and your charismatic and optimistic as well. So how you don't have someone on your arm yet boggles me to no end as there has to be someone out there for you I just know it." Rossweisse responded since it bothered her as to how Issei was still single

"I don't know really since honestly I just think it's the fact that I honestly I haven't met my match yet but I think I'll get there soon since I'm in no rush." Issei stated since he was in real no particular hurry whatsoever to get hooked up with anyone

"Well whoever you hook up with I hope its someone good for you and that can even you out considering that you deserve to have someone that cares and loves you. Because I honestly hope you do find your better half Issei wherever they are out there." Rossweisse said considering that she really did hope that Issei found his better half in someone

"The same goes for you Rossweisse since you deserve the same considering that you've got a great sense of humor, one of the hardest working people I've ever met, as well as the fact that your incredibly smart and a great voice of reason to have around. With the real icing cake being that you are very beautiful as seriously you are drop dead gorgeous so how you don't have guys chasing after you is beyond me." Issei spoke finding Rossweisse to be a real treasure that his perverseness simply just refused to surface around

"Who really knows as a lot of these guys are either white knights that think they can just use overwhelming amounts of pseudo chivalry to try and win me over. Meathead jerks that think they can impress me with brute strength or overwhelming displays of arcane power. Or playboys that think they can smooth talk their way into my heart. All of which disgusts me as I hate to sound like a romantic comedy cliche but it really is hard to find a good man." Rossweisse spoke with a small sigh since it was a struggle to find a actually decent man

"Well I guess here's to struggling to find a great significant other." Issei said as they clinked glasses full of Dr. Pepper

"I'll drink to that." Rossweisse agreed as they both downed their drinks

"So then since I picked the comedy special last time, you get to pick which one we watch this time." Issei told Rossweisse as she picked Dave Chappelle's newest one

"Huh I didn't know you like Dave Chappelle." Issei spoke since he too found him to be hilarious

"You kidding my I fucking love this guy as he's in my top 5 of comedians." Rossweisse responded as she turned on the special

 _"It's official Rossweisse just became even more of a cool friend to me right now."_ Issei thought as he and Rossweisse watched the 2 part comedy special

 _"Still a damn shame that Issei's single as what these bimbo's are doing to not see that he's such a wonderful guy at heart is beyond me, but oh well its their loss and not my problem."_ Rossweisse thought to herself knowing that it was a shame no other girls out there were going after Issei but it was there loss

* * *

 **(6 days later, January 22nd 2016, 8:40 Pm, Berlin, Germany)**

It was soon enough night as Saji and Tomoe were at their location in Germany to assassinate the necromancer from completing what he had intended with demon to which both knew and more so Tomoe that this would spell complete disaster if released into the mortal world. Therefore they knew that they had to stop this necromancer from unleashing complete disaster upon the world since pit fiends were powerful fiends that needed to stay were they belonged in the foul parts of the underworld where they dwelled.

"So then Tomoe are you ready for this, since this is gonna be an all or nothing thing were doing, so we must bring our A-game? As I won't really blame you if you want to back out of this since this is something that even I have my trepidations about if we aren't careful and I'm a trained assassin of all things." Saji asked as he picked the lock to the mansion of the necromancer sent here to kill and prevent from summoning a demon

"You bet I am as something like what this fool is going to try and summon into the world can't be allowed to surface, so I'm ready when you are." Tomoe spoke in full half plate armor of black and navy **(think of the Conqueror's Medion armor from For Honor with that color scheme)**

"Well if we do this right we'll have made it big time." Saji said feeling that their chances in stopping this were pretty good

"Also thanks for helping me with this Tomoe since you really didn't have to." Saji thanked the pigtailed paladin for doing this with him

"Oh its no problem Saji after all since my training I kind of feel a moral responsibility to kill things like fiends and those of undeath from existing. Considering that such things like that and what this necromancer is doing need to be stopped before any harm can come to the innocent, because something like this can't be allowed to continue." Tomoe stated as ever since her training under the Dawnbreaker she felt a personal and moral responsibility to end those who tampered with undeath and consorted with fiends

"Well once we kill this guy for doing whatever they've got planned you'll be able to do just that." Saji asked as he had to use his skills in seeing through illusions to get through these locks without triggering the traps attached to them

"By the way Tomoe I never did ask what do you actually do for your contracts since you and Tsubasa already know what I do in terms of being an assassin. So what exactly do you do?" Saji questioned as he got through the last lock

"Simple I go to places where clerics who worship death have gone awry and abuse their powers over the dead against the living and where warlocks consort with those of undeath and raise armies of the undead to terrorize the innocent and in some cases try to become liches. Well that's where I come in as I'm there to make sure that they learn the price for screwing around with things that should stay dead." Tomoe stated since she felt a duty and need to make sure that people like that and this necromancer knew that when you tampered with the power of undeath and abused it there would be hell to pay

"Well we're in so ladies first I suppose." Saji spoke getting the door open and opening it

"You're too kind." Tomoe said as they entered the house

With that they soon entered the house with them making it a few feet before Saji spotted zombies patrolling the hallways armed with morningstar's and short swords and wearing studded leather armor with the two making short work of them. Evident by Saji using Shadow Prison to get them in close and within moments Saji slashed open the throats of two zombies with his dagger and sabre in a devastating crosscut before Tomoe decapitated one with a quickdraw of her sword with the 4th standing asSaji decapitated it with his sabre and Tomoe splitting it in half.

That in mind and having dispatched more zombies as they traveled further into the mansion and dispatched a few more zombies they managed to travel further down into it before Saji stopped himself and Tomoe as he took a look around as something felt amiss.

"Is something wrong here Saji?" Tomoe asked as he took out a few ball bearings

"Just want to test out something out here." Saji spoke as he rolled them across the floor and watched as soon enough a greenish yellow fog poured out that smelt of sulfur came out of multiple magic circles etched into the walls

"Just as I suspected if we'd gone across that hallway we would've had to deal with poison." Saji added as the ball bearing began to oxidize rapidly from the potent poison

"How'd you know this was trapped?" Tomoe questioned wondering how he knew it was trapped

"I've done enough assassinations to where I've had to develop a good eye for detail otherwise I would've died, since I've had to do this from trial and error." Saji told her since he had the phantom pains and scars to prove it especially since one error had gotten him pierced in the gut by a icicle

"So how do you propose we get through that since it doesn't look like its stopping anytime soon and if anything its spreading." Tomoe spoke seeing the poison gas began to spread to them

"Well air vents anyone?" Saji asked as he ripped off a nearby air ventilation shaft

With that they quickly crawled into the ventilation shaft crawling further and further until they reached the level of where they soon had to get out of them as they finally reached their destination evident by the spire like crystals of condensed necrotic energy coming out to which Saji took out some jars to collect for Rossweisse to make his bombs. Once all dozen jars were filled they were immediately teleported to Rossweisse's laboratory as soon enough they reached the large double doors that were cracked open to which they saw a robed figure that was more than likely the necromancer was standing over a large blood red pentagram that pulsed with energy with 2 candles at each point.

"So then Tomoe you ready for this?" Saji questioned as shadows began to surround him

"Of course I am as I'll be behind you every step of the way Saji." Tomoe assured him as he nodded

"Good because I'm gonna need you to destroy that pentagram he's more than likely using to summon the pit fiend while I'm going up against him since it is important that it doesn't come through." Saji said to her considering that they couldn't allow for a demon of that caliber to come through into their world

"Don't worry I've got you covered." Tomoe spoke as Saji smiled before using Shadow Prison to turn into darkness slither into the door like a serpent

With that in mind through the room that was darkened through the twisted magics used to try and summon a demon such as a pit fiend it was quite easy to slip through the defenses of the skeletal and zombified thralls. As he soon managed to get into a good enough vantage point and divebomb downwards as while he did get a hit in with his dagger piercing it into the necromancer's back and nearly hitting a lung as the potent spread through his body as Saji went to go in for a double thrust with both weapons only to be blasted back by a wave of thunderous force.

For Saji soon had landed on his feet albeit a bit rough on his feet from the landing although not without getting a slash across the necromancer's temple down to the right cheekbone, before soon enough before being beset upon by skeletons and weapon wielding zombies as the necromancer had to soon recover from his wounds sustained. Meanwhile Tomoe soon rushed inside and took center stage within the pentagram and grasped at her holy symbol as soon enough holy energy began to rush out of her bursts of brick red wind as she began to use the hallow spell taught to her over the course of her training to destroy what connection had been made to summon the pit fiend.

 _"Well Tomoe I hope you can keep this going since I'm gonna be having my hands full."_ Saji thought considering that for the Hallow spell to work and prevent the pit fiend from being summoned she was going to need 2 minutes of continuous uninterrupted concentration

"You idiots will not stop the rise of my master, as soon he'll grant me all the power I desire and then all of you will be dead!" The necromancer exclaimed as his wounds still burned from the acid that spread like a cancer

"Don't care about your master since you'll be dead before you get the chance." Saji responded as he sent out a pulse of black and violet flame to burn several of the undead around him

With that Saji was soon a whirling dervish of blades with the undead around him using his Shadow Prison to dark throughout like like a specter taking down the undead that tried to go after him as well as using his Absorption Line tendrils to put any zombie or skeleton that got within range or within range of Tomoe to strike out at her as a human shield. For Saji was running the gamut of his abilities both martially and with his Shadow Prison and Absorption Line to make sure that the pigtailed Paladin wasn't interrupted in her Hallow spell which had seemed to be working for the most part evident by the pentagram beginning to crack and break as holy energy countered the infernal ones used to summon it.

Meanwhile Tomoe was in deep concentration as holy energy seeped from her body in the form of brick red gusts of wind that spiraled out and into the pentagram she was in as she was doing her best to try and stop the pit fiend from being summoned as she could tell that she was making progress by the cracks forming within it. However, she soon felt necromantic energy being built up and targeted towards her as the necromancer soon shot out jet black ribbons of insidious energy towards her however, before they could strike a wall of tendrils appeared to defend her as the ribbons of necrotic energy were soon absorbed by the tendrils.

With that Tomoe saw that the Absorption Line from Saji had saved her bacon before using the absorbed energy to take out 13 zombies and skeletons in all by bludgeoning them with great force into pieces and with that in mind redoubled her efforts as it neared completion evident by the holy energy spiraling into a cyclone of dark red. Soon enough Tomoe soon burst into a chaotic whirlwind of dark red holy energy as the area around her soon let out an intense pulse of holy energy that Saji had to cloak himself in his Absorption Line to withstand and not take damage from the whirlwind of holy power that had soon rendered the pentagram a cracked mess as the candles were blown out and the place was brightened considerably.

"Saji we're in the clear as now there's no way that pit fiend is gonna come through here." Tomoe said as sweat covered her brow as well as her nose bleeding quite a bit from having used so much holy energy

"You think your good enough to keep going?" Saji asked wanting to know if she was steady enough to fight

"Of course I am after all I may have been tired out from doing that, but I think I'll be able to stand my own grown and kill these undead abominations." Tomoe replied unsheathing her sword as she and Saji soon stood back to back as the necromancer soon summoned more undead thralls to his side

"Great to here considering that I'm gonna need you to have your A-game ready since while what you did weakened his ability to have the dead at his side we shouldn't count this guy out yet." Saji told her holding both weapons in a cross formation

"So then any words to say before you die for ruining my master's entrance into the world?!" The necromancer demanded as what remained of his thrall of undead

"Prepare to die." Both Tomoe and Saji said before they went into the melee

With that in mind Tomoe and Saji were soon a whirlwind of blades slashing and stabbing at the undead opposition with them standing no chance against them as despite Tomoe having been worn down from doing the spell to hallow the mansion and destroy the would be portal for the pit fiend. For the duo was pretty much a blender as no matter what the small battalion's worth of undeath were no match for the assassin and paladin's speed based offensive that tore them all asunder.

With it being moments before covered in the gore of the undeath that Saji and Tomoe stood there in there victory after slaying the small score of undeath before realizing the necromancer had made a break for it however, thanks to Saji's in perception and detail he soon was able to track down the necromancer. For it wasn't long until they saw him with bags in his hands running out the front door with Saji and Tomoe seeing this they both rushed him with Saji blindsiding him with a stab from his sabre and Tomoe a slash from her sword with Tomoe slashing out his right eye and Saji stabbing through his femur.

"Did you actually think that you would be able to escape after what you've tried?" Tomoe questioned as she soon went in for a beheading strike

"No however, nothing will stop me from bringing my master to the mortal realm." The necromancer stated as he soon blasted Tomoe and Saji back from thunderous boom that rattled them as he teleported himself 65 feet away and began limping away

"Come on let's get him." Saji spoke as Tomoe nodded

"Trust me he won't get away so easily." Tomoe replied as Saji traveled through the darkness via his Shadow Prison

With that Tomoe and Saji gave chase to the necromancer who hobbled throughout the night streets but not before Tomoe stopped him in his tracks with a divine smite that smashed into his back as the gust like winds of divine energy made a sizable gash as brick red light radiated the area as the necromancer gasped in pain as he fell over. With Tomoe going in for a stab that nicked his liver as blood began to seep from the wound before the necromancer with that the necromancer struck out with a blight spell against Tomoe who was knocked onto her feet as the necrotic energy made her shiver in pain however, before another spell could be cast the tendrils of Absorption Line wrapped around the casting arm.

As Saji used said tendrils to cancel out the power of the would've been spell and soon descended down upon his target with a swing of his sabre nearly sliced off the necromancer's right arm as the flame like radiance erupted further damaging the limb leaving it a smoking and bloodied mess. With Saji lashing out with a quick succession of stabs that made him soon clutch his upper abdomen as the necromancer had to use a healing spell to counteract the potent acid that was eating away his muscle tissue and trying to dissolve his internal organs

For the necromancer went to charge up a lightning bolt however, Tomoe saw this and proceeded to stab her sword into the arm of the spell charging arm causing a feedback of lightning to blast her 10 feet away as her teeth and muscles vibrated from the electricity while the necromancer's arm was burnt from having his spell interrupted

"How dare you do that you idiot!" The necromancer cried out in pain

"That tears it you will pay for ruining my arm." The necromancer snarled out as he powered up a spell

"Like you have any chance in hell of hurting her again with any of that." Saji interjected as his Absorption Line tendrils wrapped around the entire length of the necromancer's arm

"Do you really think that you could stop me?" The necromancer gritted out as he struggled out of his bonds

"No however, my friend can since I'm more of insurance." Saji spoke as multiple tendrils wrapped around the arms and legs of said necromancer to drain him further of his arcane powers

"Unhand me right now you bastard!" The necromancer demanded trying to fire out a spell but the tendrils were draining his power as fast he could call upon it

"Just shut up already and accept your punishment for trying to call such evils to the surface; especially something such as a pit fiend." Tomoe responded as her armor still smoked slightly from the blow back of the lightning bolt

With that she rushed full speed ahead as the necromancer struggled against bonds trying in vain to at least escape but, it was to no avail as with a full power divine smite Tomoe thrust her sword into the sternum of necromancer. The result was as though a .50 caliber bullet was fired as the brick red light of divine radiance erupted forth as blood stained her sword as a gaping hole was in place as the necromancer coughed out a gout of blood falling back over in the throes of death at having been felled by the two.

"Nice work there Tomoe and thanks for helping me out with this as you were a hell of a lifesaver." Saji thanked the paladin in training

"No problem Saji after all us low class Devils have to stick together and besides my hate for the undeath and fiends in general were a bonus to me coming here. So I'm happy to help you out regardless." Tomoe responded as she ripped off a piece of the necromancer's sundered robes and used it to clean her sword

"Well now that my mission is complete what do you propose we do now?" Saji asked his fellow Devil as both their stomachs rumbled

"How about we get something to eat since I'm pretty sure the both of us are pretty hungry." Tomoe advised considering that doing this did work up a good appetite

"Good idea and I'll buy." Saji spoke as the two walked off into the night to get themselves something to eat

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, 2 days later, January 24th 2016, 4:20 Pm)**

It was soon enough a few days later after Saji and Tomoe had assassinated and prevented the necromancer from summoning a pit fiend into the world and after having late night dinner and some breakfast in Berlin had headed back for a respite with Saji soon having his necrotic bombs made for himself. While that was being said Saji was currently with Issei since the young Devil was currently feeling pretty well about his current situation in life with a feeling that 2016 was gonna be his year.

"Well Saji I just want to say congrats on taking out that necromancer." Issei congratulated the teen assassin on the success of his mission

"Thanks as I couldn't have done it without Tomoe, since she was a definite lifesaver I'll tell you that much." Saji responded since he knew that without Tomoe's help things could've gone south very fast

"Yeah as my dad told me she's been being trained as a paladin and I think her progress shows a lot considering how effectively she helped you." Issei stated since he occasionally did ask about his father's student in how things were progressing and so far his father informed it was quite well

"As I'm very much grateful since having a paladin on your side really helps when an adversary uses necromancy and the power of undeath and what not." Saji responded as Issei's brow furrowed considering that he really didn't like magic

"It's like I continue to say Saji magic is fucking bullshit." Issei stated considering that he really didn't like mages in general

"Granted I don't hate magic as much as you do but, I can agree that magic users are pretty irritating to combat yet it helps when they're glass cannons up close and personal. Because one Tomoe and I closed in on him he didn't even stand a chance against either us and was dispatched pretty easily within moments thanks to her." Saji responded as while he didn't full on hate magic like Issei he could agree that they were hard to combat due to their use of magic however, close combat really made them easy to take out

"You got that right since those suckers don't know what hit them when I bum rush them with my axe." Issei chuckled knowing how easy it was to split a magic user in half with his axe once he got in range

"That reminds me how goes things in that peerage of yours?" Issei questioned wondering how things were going on within Saji's peerage

"Pretty well now that you mention it." Saji answered back considering things have improved considerably

"Really? How so since I'm actually bit curious and all." Issei asked wanting to know how

"Well since you pretty much made that whole declaration of not wanting to join either Rias's or Sona's side and the fact that you pretty easily decimated that runt Koneko. Sona had instructed everyone to go about and seek out their own paths to power considering she felt it best and necessary for everyone to make their own way in strength. With her stating that she felt a duty to have us make our own ways to get stronger therefore she instructed us all too become stronger as a unit and find ways to make ourselves as a unit stronger." Saji responded as Issei found quite some intrigue in this

Since Issei had made the Sitri heiress realize that while she was a cunning leader and had a considerable amount of power she knew that the young berserker could obliterate her and her entire peerage with Saji being the exception and that made her feel something she hadn't felt since childhood; that being fear and a powerful one at that. Because knowing that this extraordinarily powerful killing machine that had yet to reach his full potential and was very much willing to kill at a moments notice made a dangerous wild card that scared her to death.

Therefore she had instructed those within her peerage to do whatever they deemed necessary to grow stronger since she didn't want for any within her peerage to die because she didn't have them prepared and of proper level of strength against their foes. Which is why all within her peerage Saji excluded was to seek out their own methods of getting stronger with everyone meeting up at the end of each month to see how they were progressing as she wanted them to be strong and prepared against as many threats as possible.

"Wow I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you guys." Issei spoke as he didn't think he'd have that much of impact on them

"Well you did and man everyone has just been kicking it into high gear lately." Saji replied considering that what the berserker did that day had a ripple effect on everyone

"That's something good to know and I already know what that Tomoe girl and Tsubasa are doing considering that one's being trained by my dad and the other is being trained by a friend of mine. So if you wouldn't mind telling me what else is everyone in your peerage doing?" Issei asked in wanting to know what they were all doing and what exactly was going on since he was intrigued to know what paths to power he caused them all to take

"Well for starters Ruruko a fellow pawn of mine decided to put her skills in martial arts to good use it to better herself however, the way she's gone about it…...well let's just say its less than ideal." Saji spoke cringing at his fellow pawn's way of doing things

"It can't be that bad can it?" Issei asked as Saji sighed

"She decided to follow the way of a drunken master and combine booze and martial arts together to become stronger, since of all the things that could be done she chose that." Saji spoke finding that Ruruko's choice in becoming stronger was quite offsetting

"So being a drunken martial artist now that's something I'd never thought I'd hear that be in the same sentence and its both hilarious sounding and pretty cool too see in action." Issei responded finding the site of a boozed up and drunken martial artist in combat both funny and a site to behold

"Well I just hope its practical sense in my personal opinion you shouldn't mix booze with combat." Saji spoke since he abstained from liquor since he wanted his mind to be constantly focused at all times

"Fair point I suppose as I can't argue with logic like that." Issei conceded knowing that he did raise a considerable point

"Well both of our bishops have decided to take magic however, both of them are going about it quite different ways." Saji spoke as while Reya and Momo were both mages both of them went about it in quite different ways

"As with Reya she's been training with her grandmother a druid and studying magic in that vein and is actually coming along quite nicely with it." Saji spoke causing Issei to raise a brow

"You guys actually have a druid with you? Since I never would've pegged any of ya to be attuned to the powers of nature and the wilds." Issei said never would've pegged anyone to be versed in the druidic arts

"Well you can believe it as Reya told us that her grandmother was actually elated to help her considering that she's something called an archdruid. Since I don't know much about magic but I'm under the assumption something like that is pretty fucking powerful." Saji stated considering that he wasn't very well versed in magic

"Saji an archdruid is like top tier levels of power considering that when you're a druid and reach that level of power you become strong enough to take on Longinus class wielding Sacred Gear users and even some high ranked fallen angels." Issei stated since Thor had told him of the fact that those in service to the Norse pantheon were a good number of archdruids that weren't to be messed with

"Well then I guess that you guys are downpat for powerhouses and what about the other one you mentioned what does she do in her field?" Issei questioned wondering what the other bishop was going with

"Apparently she's been keeping this under-wraps but apparently she's a Warlock who has made a deal with an entity that she has yet to tell any of us about. To which has granted her power and ability to use magic as well as wield a chosen weapon and so far she's been showing a great deal of prowess as such." Saji told the berserker as what was going on in pertains with Momo in her training and growing stronger

"Really as 2 things to ask Saji one what kind of weapon does she wield and two have you been able to find anything out in pertains towards her patron since all warlocks have a patron?" Issei questioned wondering who her mystery patron was

"Well she wields a rapier and no I don't know who or what her patron is. However, I find the dynamic that we have a Druid and a melee type Warlock quite interesting." Saji spoke finding the dynamic to be quite an interesting one

With the 2 bishops having a common base in magic however, that was where the it ended considering that on one hand they had a druid in training that was learning how to harness the power of nature as a weaponized force against her enemies. Conversely they had a war pick wielding warlock that wields the powers of an unknown patron to destroy and kill her enemies with eldritch forces that make her a mystery to suss out but overall it was quite the dynamic they had going between them.

"That's pretty fucking interesting to see as I never would've thought I'd see a melee type mage since my trip to the land of the elves but, oh well I'm sure that shit will be kickass to see in action." Issei stated quite interested in how this type of dynamic would play out

"Agreed as for Sona and Tsubaki well with Tsubaki its kind of a wild card since for her, her family has been involved in exorcisms for a while so how she'll go about things in her path is beyond me. However, what I do know is she is fantastic with that naginata she wields." Saji spoke knowing of how proficient she was with it

"Just how good is she exactly?" Issei asked wondering how good the Sitri queen was

"Well she can pretty much dance circles around Kiba at his best if that's any indicator to how good she is." Saji responded gaining Issei's attention

"Good to know that she could prove a pretty strong person since I'd like to see what she's capable of." Issei stated finding that she would be pretty good to see in a fight

"Trust me she is." Saji spoke having seen first hand how good she is

"And I think that just leaves Sona as what the hell is she going for?" Issei questioned as to where Sona's talents were going

"Unsurprisingly she's learning on how to become a sorceress since she's going to take advantage of her family magic and build upon that." Saji told him as Sona had since that day been dedicating herself to expanding her power and focus of sorcery and her family magic

"Go figure and more power to her in wanting to be a sorceress as isn't her family supposed to be really good with water magic from what I've heard?" Issei asked having heard the Sitri's were very skilled in that branch of magic

"Correct considering that next to the Leviathan's who are now defunct the Sitri House is known for having such a high affinity for it that they were able to control seas and even small oceans worth of water. Having been able to cause great floods and hurricanes through their sheer magical power, something of which Sona wants to try and attain in arcane skill." Saji responded to Issei as Sona was wholeheartedly dedicated in becoming a sorceress

"Wow now that's powerful shit and quite a legacy she's got." Issei stated understandably shocked at the level of might her family wielded

"Yes as Sona is getting there I'll tell you that much considering her studies of sorcery border on the power hungry scale of things since she doesn't really sleep anymore. Because she has become so completely driven to be a powerful sorceress that to her why sleep when you can further excel in your powers." Saji informed Issei of the fact Sona was fully driven to become a great sorceress

"Wow as I didn't think she'd be that kind of driven, but when you want to have immense power if its arcane or martial you'll do anything to gain it I suppose." Issei stated considering that he had to respect Sona for having that kind of drive about her

"Yeah as Sona has been going non-stop in her sorcery training and has been getting real good with it, since her skill with water magic among other things is progressing almost frighteningly fast I'll tell you that much." Saji told him seeing as how Sona has been a complete workhorse in her being a up and coming sorceress

"Wow and to think I've had that much of an impact on your peerage." Issei stated finding it shocking to him to have brought that much of a change in them

"Yep Issei its like I've said 2016 is a definite time of change coming since everyone has been kicking it into high gear lately." Saji spoke finding it refreshing that everyone has been getting in gear so far

"You got that right man as I couldn't agree more with that sentiment myself." Issei replied knowing that he had to keep things going so that he could soon attain Balance Breaker

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, 6 hours later, 10:38 Pm)**

It was soon night as Asia was walking through the night feeling good about herself considering that her training as a War Cleric was progressing quite well especially since it gave her a sense of self confidence she hadn't truly felt even in her time as the Holy Maiden. Not to mention her being around the Hyoudou's, Kalawarner and the rest of Issei's allies he made during his training had done wonders for her self-esteem considering that now she had a support system that she could accurately count upon not to betray her like the church had done in exiling her.

So suffice to say Asia was feeling pretty good about herself since she could honestly say for herself that this year was going to be the high point of her life and nothing would stop that from happening as she'd went through too much to get this far and nothing would stop her.

"I don't know what it is but, as it stands I truly do feel great about myself right now." Asia said using a modified version of her nun outfit to hide her armor she wore underneath

 _"Since I finally feel blessed in my life after all of what I've had to overcome."_ Asia thought to herself before hearing footsteps as she brought out her morningstar to block the light sword coming after her

 _"Why am I not surprised, after all it would only be a matter of time before one of them tracked me down."_ Asia thought before channeling forth divine magics she grasped the chest of her attacker and soon enough they backed away in pain as soon enough their body became wracked with various wounds

"You will die here witch as you've escaped for too long." The paladin of an exorcist spoke raising his 2 handed light sword

"Will you stop already, as I just want to be left alone already and live in as much peace as possible." Asia stated since all she wanted was for the church to leave her alone already

"No you will be vanquished and I will see to it that you are." The paladin responded as blood leaked from the armor and priestly vestments worn by the spell she had cast prior upon him

"Fine I guess that the only way you'll leave me alone is if I do to you what I do to every other person who's tried to kill me during my exile. Just know it fills me with no pleasure to have to do this to a fellow Christian." Asia stated as the paladin charged after her

"You are no fellow Christian in my eyes only a heathen witch that must die." The paladin responded his chin length auburn hair flowing in the wind as grey eyes were blazing with determination

With that Asia blocked the stab to her face with her morningstar before bashing him across the face with it knocking out some of his teeth as blood trickled down his mouth before Asia brought it in for a nut shot that made the paladin cover his crotch in pain as he felt one of his balls nearly rupture from the pain. Before soon enough after getting distance between the two of them as she fired out a flash of light that streaked out through the night and hit the paladin like a shotgun blast with a dim sapphire light glowing upon him as he soon gave chase to Asia.

With the auburn haired paladin chased after her with him not noticing the fact that during their chase Asia had cast a spell to deafen him allowing her to soon get the drop upon him and smack him in the back of the chest as hard as he could causing two ribs to break and one to almost puncture a lung. With the Paladin retaliating with a slash to Asia thigh that cut into muscle and channeled divine energy into his light sword causing it to take on a magenta color as Asia was smacked in the head causing a moderate sized gash to form upon her face.

However, she soon focused her divine energy and conjured a weapon that she thought would be effective in helping her fend off the paladin and would be hilarious from a few ideas Korra gave her as the paladin soon watched as instead of a melee weapon to attack with. Asia summoned a ethereal sapphire colored honey badger to attack him as it soon began scratching at his face as she was alternating between healing herself and laughing as the honey badger began scratching away and mauling the paladin's face who was flailing about because of it.

 _"I should really thank Korra for giving me that idea, since this nothing short of hilarious."_ Asia thought as she continued to laugh as the paladin was screaming obscenities as his face was being scratched and slashed at

"This is not funny as take this fight serious witch so that you can face justice for your heresy!" The paladin demanded his face and neck bleeding with multiple scratches and bites

"But it is hilarious since you got beat up by a honey badger of all things, as thank the lord for giving me something to laugh at." Asia chuckled at the fact she had made a honey badger maul the paladin's face in something that belonged in a Tom and Jerry cartoon

"You'll pay for embarrassing me like that you damned heathen." The paladin snarled as he charged in with that he raised his sword and charged after her

"You can try but, it'll only end in failure." Asia stated as she had waited for her opponent to come her

With that in mind she soon cast another spell as she touched his legs and divine magic burst to life as the paladin cried out in pain as soon enough his right leg and his right arm up to his shoulder soon burst into wounds as tainted blood spurted forth that looked as though someone had put it through an industrial sized blender. For Asia soon kneecapped his left leg and with haste began to dash away as the paladin called upon divine power to heal his wounds as best he could upon his leg and arm and while not completely healed would have to settle for a half limp and half run after the heretical ex nun.

For Asia soon waited until her opponent was in range looking for her as once he was in sight she soon concentrated divine energy to where her opponent was and soon enough the paladin didn't know what had hit him in that very moment. Evident as sapphire light and holy fire erupted beneath him as he screamed in horrid pain from the surprise attack that lit up the night like fireworks as he was left smoking with 2nd degree burns upon his person as Asia stood before him valiantly defending herself against her attacker in a fight she had to reluctantly participate in.

"I tell you this because I care and don't wish to harm you. Turn back now and I will not cause further harm to you however, if you continue to fight me I will be forced to continue defending myself and possibly kill you." Asia stated since if the paladin had turned back now she would do the same as if this night had never happened to begin with

"Never do you hear me, as I will bring you down you heretical witch and destroy you tonight and perhaps your Sacred Gear can be put to better use by an actual servant of God." The paladin retorted still holding the light sword determined to take down the former nun

"Then so be it only know that I gave you a chance of merciful retreat and that whatever happens from here on is all on you." Asia responded as from now on whatever happened was on the paladin as she offered the olive branch of peace but he threw it in her face

That in mind Asia went after the paladin with renewed vigour as she blocked and defended against the paladin who was hammering into her in an effort to take her down however, Asia mounted her defense being calm and steady and waiting for the right moment to strike. With her patience paying off as when the paladin in his anger struck out for a stab and overextended she used the moment to bash him in the shoulder that it dislocated as blood leaked forth from the wound before proceeding to strike once more with her morningstar that it now sagged at his side.

With the paladin going in for a divine smite against her only for Asia to counter this by parrying it with her morningstar and then embuing her morningstar with holy power smashed it into the paladin's hand that was being used to hold the light sword. Soon enough the hand was fractured evident by the blood that began to run forth and the agonizingly painful way the fingers were bent like worms writhing through the dirt only to be flash frozen in the winter air causing him to drop the light sword that Asia kicked aside.

"Please surrender now as you've been disarmed and therefore can't continue this fight, since I don't want to have to kill another person that's a believer like me." Asia spoke with the paladin hoping he would finally stop this as she truly didn't wish to kill another fellow Christian once again

"Never do you here as long as I shall live I will destroy you as the heathen you are!" The paladin spat in self-righteous indignation

"I'm sorry to hear you say that just know that this gives me know pleasure at all to do so." Asia stated as soon enough she swung her morningstar in the back of the paladin's head and with an audible crack slumped over

 _"I'm sorry that it had to come to this just please know that I never wanted to have things go this way, as I hate having to do this so much."_ Asia thought to herself as she dragged the body away

With that she eventually found a small sect of land and soon started to bury the body of the paladin using her divine powers as a cleric to hallow the grounds as a gesture of goodwill with her planting a trio of yellow roses in the sadness of the fact that this was someone who she could've befriended however, their blind hate of her destroyed what could've been a potential friendship. For her thoughts of grieving for her fallen enemy were interrupted when she felt a gust of wind at her back and soon found beside her Kalawarner with a semi worried expression on her face from having watched the fight and did feel pride in her student's capabilities, yet the somber look on Asia's face took precedence first.

"Master do things like this ever get easier to deal with?" Asia asked sitting down in front of the makeshift grave she made for her fallen brother in christ

"If you mean be hunted by those you once trusted; while its something I've rarely experienced in my lifetime I know the feeling. After all I fell from heaven so I know the feeling of being hunted by the angelic brethren I once called friends." Kalawarner spoke knowing the same feeling Asia was going through after all she went through it herself

"And while I'm not great at these kinds of things with comforting people in their times of need and all. I can say that overtime it starts to however, it does so when you begin to let go of your past and let that die where it is in your life." Kalawarner told Asia since to her and in the way she found best the way to go about this was to let your past die like a cancerous tumor

"It's just hard for me since even in these almost 3 years of being exiled from the church it still brings with it guilt and heartache to have to kill off my fellow believers in christ. Since I hate having to do this them everytime because it gives me no joy at all to have to bring down my morningstar upon them." Asia responded with a hard swallow finding still heartache and sorrow in having to end life after life of her fellow Christians

"Well I know that it has been hard for you and considerably so since that has been apart of your life for quite some time now. However, if you don't mind I would like for you too look at this from a new perspective you've gained these couple of months if you would?" Kalawarner requested of Asia who looked at her with those large emerald eyes of hers

"What do you mean?" Asia asked the fallen angel

"I mean that you now have a real family and support system one that actually and truly cherishes you as a real person and not for the power you hold like the ones in the church and Angel Faction did. Because I want for you to put in perspective that if those fellow believers cared about you the same way you still do for them they wouldn't continue to hunt you still and ruin what peace you'd wish to seek. Since I'm not telling you how to live your life Asia, but merely just telling you to look at things from a new perspective is all and that with that you'll begin to live life with a less heavy weight on your shoulders." Kalawarner told her since she she now had a real family and system of support that she should take that into account

"I know and I'm very thankful for that I truly am. Its just been quite a change even now however, you are right since because of them I feel something that I never really did get while at the church. And something that as a orphan I craved all my life, but never felt like I truly got until now." Asia told the fallen angel

"Really and what is that exactly?" Kalawarner questioned

"That would be love as with the Hyoudou's and those I've let into my life to truly care about that I feel and truly know what its like to be loved by others instead of the false love and admiration I once received. Since the love I feel with everyone now is an unconditional love that makes me feel so happy that no matter what I have to face I can always go on knowing that no matter what I'm cared and loved for." Asia said as a lone tear began to steak down her face at that

"Good that you said that Asia since everyone the Hyoudou's especially do love you as their own since granted they are dysfunctional and all. But despite that you are part of them and they love you no matter what unlike your fellow believers in christ which says more about them than it does you." Kalawarner replied knowing how much Asia had been celebrated by those she's recently let into her life

"Which is why when you do fight more of these people remember that they betrayed you and cling to a blind hatred of you for something you did because you wanted to and still are a wonderful and good person. As remember the bonds you have with everyone around you now and that unlike the church that they truly love and celebrate you as a person no matter what you do and as such you must fight to protect that. Do you understand that if that makes any sense?" Kalawarner told her student as she nodded

"Yes I do understand and thank you, since I know what's on the line and all. I just needed someone to talk to about this is all, so thank you my master as it means a lot to me." Asia thanked Kalawarner for her time in understanding her situation

"It's no problem and if you'd like I could fly you home?" Kalawarner asked finding it of no concern as she held out her hand for Asia

"I'd like that since this feels like a very long night and I'd would very much like to retire so please take me home." Asia responded since the death of the paladin she had to kill still weighed on her quite a bit

"You've got it and hang on." Kalawarner spoke as she put Asia onto her back as took flight into the winter air

 _"Thank you dear lord for putting such wonderful people in my life I truly do appreciate it."_ Asia thought to herself with a small smile in how blessed she truly was

 **So then with Saji and Tomoe having teamed up to assassinate the necromancer we not only see a continual growth in Issei's relationship with Rossweisse, but also the fact that Issei has had an impact on Sona and her peerage in them wanting to get stronger. However, we still see Asia being hunted down by those within the church as find all of what this means for everyone in the new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter as this was quite a considerable bit to get into and with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the scene with Issei and Rossweisse palling around which I thought would be nice considering that we get to see more of the friendship between them and it steadily growing something that I thought would be pretty cute to put together._**

 ** _Next up we've got the team up between Tomoe and Saji taking down a necromancer which I thought would be pretty cool in showing off the teamwork between the two of them and further giving them their spotlight to showcase what they can do with their respective abilities in what I've based them off of. Since those in Sona's peerage really don't get the spotlight in canon therefore I think what's done here really helps them in getting their due._**

 ** _Following that we've got Issei and Saji talking about the impact Issei's had on Sona and everyone in the peerage from what happened in Chapter 10 which I thought would be cool considering that this is gonna not only further develop everyone into their own character instead of the lackluster reception they get in canon. Because more of what they're capable of will be shown in a future Rating Game I've got planned but, who Sona fights against to show some of what they're capable of is a little surprise for you guys so stay patient._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Asia fighting against a exorcist from the church to which I thought would be cool since to me the church in how things are, aren't going to stop hunting Asia so having them still go after her is something that'll play its role in Part 2 not mention it allowed me to show more of what Asia can do. As well as give her some character progression in the fact that she's still hesitant to fight and kill her fellow believers in christ evident by how she gave the guy 3 chances to turn back however, we also see that she'll be looking at things from a new perspective something that's going to help out in her character arc._**

 ** _With that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as it really helps and I'd like for this to continue being the popular and fantastic story you guys have made it so please keep doing what you have been it's really appreciated. Also any reviews you have are welcome since they let me know you guys actually like the story as they may even give me ideas for future chapters so please share and give reviews when you can however, flames will be ignored and well thought out and reasonable criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Also for the poll on which Oath Tomoe will take as a Paladin we've got 2 votes for Oath of Conquest, 1 for Vengeance and none for the Crown so with that in mind keep on voting_**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content as next chapter is going to be going to have everyone get their familiars and trust me things are gonna get pretty hectic I'll say that much._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**

 ** _Random End Song: Death Dance by Sevendust_**


	16. Chapter 16: A Familiar Feelin'

**(Chapter 16: A Familiar Feelin')**

Things so far had been going well for everyone considering that Sona and her peerage were quickly improving considering that they were growing in power to where she knew that in comparison to her longtime friend Rias that if it came to a Rating Game she wouldn't stand a chance. With all of this being thanks to Issei who without him opening her eyes to the fact that she and her peerage were underpowered in the food chain and therefore if she was going to realize her dream of opening her school the overwhelming power was needed.

Therefore in thanks to that she decided to invite Issei in the event that her peerage got to go to the Familiar Forest with them since if it weren't for him she would've merely stayed stagnant in her level of power.

* * *

 **(February 1st 2016, Student Council Room, 3:09 Pm)**

It was soon the 1st of the month as Issei was in the Student Council room with Saji and Sona with him actually between the 2 Devils at the Academy feeling much more comfort in being with the Sitri heiress, since for one she wasn't as much of a detestable tramp like Rias who by all accounts was a despicable and non self-respecting person. Therefore while he wasn't buddy buddy with her he found that he could be cordial and maintain a decent conversation with her although anything that dealt with the arcane was way out of his reach.

"Hello Sona." Issei greeted the up and coming sorceress

"And hello to you to Issei as please have a seat." Sona spoke as Issei took a seat before the Sitri heiress

"So then Saji wanted told me you wanted to come by and see you?" Issei asked of Sona who nodded at that

"Yes however, first and foremost I would like to say thank you." Sona told Issei who cocked his head curiously at this

"What do you have to thank me for since last I checked I haven't done anything that significant to gain any thanks from you." Issei responded considering that the last time he checked he's done nothing to warrant a thank you from Sona

"Actually you have since I'm sure that Saji has informed you of the recent changes going on in my peerage." Sona reminded him as Issei soon began connecting the dots

"Oh yeah what with you guys finally gotten things in gear and started to get stronger and what not." Issei spoke remembering the prior conversation he had with Saji about that

"Yes well I wanted to thank you since because of your initial meeting with us you've helped me to see the bigger picture of things. Because of you I realized that I wasn't as prepared for the real world as I thought I was and that I have some catching up to do with everyone in my age group which so far has been working out quite well. As I don't want to turn out like Rias as weak and spoiled and self-absorbed since I have to much self-respect to do what's she's done to which I once again apologize for her behavior." Sona replied in thanks to the berserker before her realized that she needed to be much stronger so that she could realize her dream and make sure what happened to Rias's peerage didn't happen to hers against someone stronger than or equal to Issei

"No need to apologize since I already tell that since you've been putting in the hard work to get stronger instead of dicking around like Rias has that I can respect and be decent towards. Since unlike her I feel safe to have Asia around you guys since you of all people can respect her decision to not want to be a Devil after all she's gone through." Issei stated since with the bespectacled Devil he felt more at ease with her and able to be less on guard at all times than the constant paranoia he felt with Rias

"As unlike my friend I would never try to force someone to join my peerage against their will like she's tried to with you. Because I do respect yours and Asia's decisions to not become Devils. Since I know that Devils in general haven't done much to make her trustworthy of our kind, so I won't do anything to jeopardize that. Since while she would be a great asset to have on my side I also know that it wouldn't do any good to disrespect her wishes and force her to become a Devil and part of my peerage." Sona told Issei since she had met the war cleric before and had respected her wishes not to join after all she had the forthcoming to know that only having her hoin would be detrimental to her growth as a person something Sona saw as counterproductive in the long run

"Well thank you for doing that since in knowing Rias she'd try and force on Asia and I care about her too much to let her be under Rias's thumb. Because if there's one thing I think the both of us can agree on is that she's a detrimental and horrible leader." Issei thanked her because he knew that Rias was the opposite of Sona as a leader and knew that when she would lead her house it would be to ruin and disappointment

"I reluctantly have to agree since thanks to Saji over these past few months showing me evidence of her lackluster abilities as a capable leader i've only found disappointment in her as both a friend and fellow house heiress." Sona spoke with a sigh since the information Saji brought back didn't lie

"Like I said Sona she's only further digging her grave with Riser since all she does is procrastinate, but when someone calls her out on it she wants to get all uppity. Since I told you this that no matter how much you try and sugarcoat it that she's a complete failure." Saji stated considering no matter which way you tried to slice it Rias was just an abhorrent leader

"And thank you for that since at least this makes what I want to pitch to her brother to teach her a lesson all the more easy." Sona spoke since she didn't want to have to do it but in order for Rias to get a wake up call she would have to

"Are you sure about that Sona since if you do go through with that, you do know that things will never be the same between you guys?" Saji asked knowing what Sona had planned

"I'm aware of that however, if Rias is to wake up from this delusional fairy tale world where nothing bad can happen to her; then it is something that we'll have to follow through on." Sona replied to Saji

"Um you guys mind filling me in on what your talking about?" Issei asked wondering what the two were going on about

"It's something that I have been planning now to give Rias a wake up call and make her realize she doesn't live in a fairy tale and that needs to get her act together." Sona told him since her plan was going to drive a possible rift between them, but it was necessary for Rias to wake up from her world of sheltered delusions

"Well can I help with that since anything involving giving that red haired jackass a wake up call I want apart of?" Issei questioned since if it meant giving Rias a bitch-slap to reality then he wanted in

"You've helped enough Issei in giving me and by extension my peerage with the exception of Saji here a wake up call and a absolute must towards getting stronger." Sona responded to him

"Besides man with Sona this is more of a personal matter, so I think its better if you stayed out of it." Saji told his friend since to Sona and what she had planned this was more personal so to speak

"Saji is right as this is more strictly a personal matter between Rias and I, so I feel as though it would be best if you stayed out of this. Since I think you of all people can understand personal matters that need to be strictly taken care of by ourselves after all you've recently taken care of one haven't you." Sona told Issei in the fact that was she had intended with Rias was between her and the crimson haired princess of ruin

"I understand that better than anyone, so I won't interfere all I wanted was to extend something of a helping hand if you will." Issei replied telling by how Sona's face radiated a sense of complete and unwavering determination that this was something that was strictly personal

"But enough about that as let's get back on topic." Sona spoke having gotten off track

"As the reason why you got called here is because since we'll be going to the Familiar Forrest soon enough Saji had convinced me along with Tsubasa and Tomoe's input. That you should accompany enough to it and gain yourself a familiar as well. To which I agreed to since you've caused such a positive and radical change within my peerage that I couldn't help but say yes." Sona told Issei

Because her pawns and rook had put in a good word for Issei to accompany them to the Familiar Forest with them stating that thanks to him they not only had found their drives to become stronger strengthened further, but also found new purposes beyond being a Devil. With that in mind Sona felt that she couldn't really find a reason to not disagree since if Issei has caused this much a positive change within her peerage then she felt it right to have Issei accompany them to get a familiar.

"Well why not I suppose after all sounds like fun and having something to watch my back does sound pretty nice." Issei responded as he was up to the agreement of having his own familiar and something that when he was out and about would watch over him and his comrades

"Excellent to hear as I'll inform you of when we leave for the Familiar Forest within a couple of days." Sona told Issei who smiled at that

"I can't wait and thanks for including me in this." Issei thanked the sorceress in front of him

"It's of no concern and thank you for giving me reason to improve Issei I thank you for that." Sona spoke as Issei got up from his seat

"So man what're you gonna choose for your familiar?" Saji asked his friend as to what he was gonna choose

"I don't really know I'll think of something cool soon enough." Issei stated as he walked out of the Student Council Room

 _"Now then the only thing left to do is wait for my time to be scheduled to go to the familiar forest and then I'll deal with Rias."_ Sona thought to herself

 _"Because its time she gained a reality check."_ Sona thought knowing that Rias was in sore need of one

* * *

 **(Familiar Forest, 4 days later, February 5th 2015, 7:35 Pm)**

So it wasn't long before Sona and her peerage along with Issei went into the Familiar Forrest as it took some time to schedule it on Sona's part considering that it was a bit hard to book a date when young Devils and their peerages came here searching for ones of their own. However, she managed to do so as they were now traversing through the Familiar Forest looking for their own familiars with them waiting to see what they'd be able to gain.

(For those of you wondering I'm bypassing the whole volleyball scene since the only reason why that happened was because Issei and Asia were apart of Rias's peerage so since they aren't there wasn't any logical need for it so I'm a skip that shit. Also the Familiar Master looks the same as he does in canon)

"I gotta thank you once again for letting me do this with you guys." Issei said as he walked through with Sona and her peerage

"It's no problem as like I said you're the reason that all of us are trying to get stronger." Sona spoke as Issei was doing his best not to stare since for having a slender frame and not being as busty as Rias or her queen apparently someone didn't tell her thick thighs or very plump ass that

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Issei asked as Tsubasa bonked him on the head with her maul

"Quit staring at Sona's ass." Tsubasa told him considering he'd been staring at it for a good 3 minutes

"I'm sorry its not my fault that Sona is stacked proportionately and much better than Rias or her queen Thunder-tits." Issei stated since he couldn't help it that Sona looked better put together than Rias who looked like a Kim Kardashian disaster

"Well stop its rude especially since you forgot to zip your pants and I'd fix that situation if I were you." Tsubasa stated as Tomoe and Momo as well as Saji were giggling at Issei's predicament

"What the hell are they talking...Oh shit!" Issei thought to himself as he quickly adjusted himself considering that he was pitching a 3 quarters full mast in his pants

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this in the first place?!" Issei questioned as to why nobody had told him about the partially formed tent he was pitching

"You never asked Issei and besides I don't really care if you stare at me at all." Sona told him as Issei did a double take

"You don't?" Issei questioned as he was trying now not to stare at her large rear and rather nice legs

"No since I trust in you not to try anything besides I don't really mind since it does feel nice to get looked at although please do have some decency about it will you. Since while I do respect you I don't want you to embarrass yourself since you couldn't in this sense keep it in your pants." Sona told him since she didn't mind being looked over by Issei since unlike his former perverted compatriots she trusted him not to do anything overtly perverse

"I'll try better to do it and sorry since I didn't mean for this to happen." Issei apologize as he finished adjusting himself as they heard barking in the distance

"Well then this is an interesting turn of events." The Familiar Master spoke as the barking got louder

"Um what are you talking about as where are we?" Issei questioned as they saw upon black rocky crags large hound like creatures with bony protrusions coming out of them

"Simple this is where hellhounds live and if any of you would like one then go ahead, but I warn you these are very aggressive so I'd be careful if I was you." The Familiar Master told them as Issei cracked his neck

"Well I did say I wanted something awesome so here goes." Issei spoke as he headed off to find himself a hellhound and make him its master

With that in mind he further ventured into the territory of the hellhounds with none of them so far trying to attack him only with them barking at him aggressively and snapping their fangs at him however, none impressed him enough to try and bind to him as his familiar, for he wanted something that was like him full of spirit and willing to bite the hell back. Therefore he continued onwards as darkness loomed over the area as the barking became more subdued until he saw something stare him down with large burning brick red eyes that had large vulpine slits in them as Issei smiled.

Since apparently this hellhound had some direwolves in it's lineage as while it wasn't the size of a grizzly bear evident by the fact that it was large enough to come up to Issei's neck nearing his Adam's apple with fur that was a mix of obsidian and lava red with bone protrusions like armor on its form. With said greyish white protrusions forming a natural armor around its ribcage and shoulders that spiked outwards as well as along it's back and fore and rear legs with sharp teeth the size of long knives and hooked claws the sizes of daggers as it snarled at Issei.

"Well then looks like your gonna be my familiar." Issei stated as the dire hellhound snarled and barked at him before lunging at him and biting into his right arm

"And you've got my kind of spirit and aggression oh you're gonna be a treat." Issei spoke as he slugged the large hellhound in the face making it bark aggressively at him

With that the hellhound ran after him once again trying to clamp down upon him with its jaws as Issei stopped it in its tracks as Issei soon was in a grappling match at the hellhound tried to bite down on him with its large teeth with it raking its claws against him shredding his clothes in the process before Issei threw it off. However, the large hound wasn't done as it ran as fast as it could and in a move that surprised Issei feinted with a claw swipe to his gut only to clamp its large sharpened maw onto Issei's throat with such force they were sent of the cliffside tumbling across the black rockside as the large hellhound not only maintained its grip on Issei but clamped down harder.

Issei soon punched at its bone like armor with the large hound grunting from the blows however, it wouldn't give into him at all as it was being punched by Issei in the stomach until he decided to use a strong haymaker that sent it several feet into the air, as Issei immediately launched after it with it clawing Issei across the chest scraping a small handful of scales as it did so. Before the hellhound proceeded to hook its claws in-between the gaps of Issei's scales and once more bite down on his neck as they crashed into a cliff face hard enough to impact it before Issei broke it off and took a deep inhale.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Issei exclaimed sending out a horse sized fireball at the hellhound who let out a loud bark of its own

"Ok now that's new and something I didn't see coming and now I definitely want that as my familiar." Issei said as the hellhound launched out a blue-violet fireball the size of a child that clashed against his fireball until it exploded and granted it wasn't at full power, but still was pretty cool

 **"Agreed now then stop wasting time and tame that beast as your own."** Ddraig told Issei who sighed

"Fine alright your no fun sometimes." Issei spoke as the large hellhound came rushing after him once again

With that Issei charged at the large hellhound with the hellhound meeting his charge running after him at full speed as when the two collided the hellhound once again chomped onto Issei's neck however, he held his ground as the hellhound tried to pin him to the ground so it could tear out his throat. Yet Issei in a show of strength pried the great beast's mouth open and soon flipped himself over the beast and began to put it into a chokehold as the hellhound thrashed about and barked out against Issei who stood his ground.

Before Issei soon planted his feet into the ground and tightened his grip on the hellhound who continued to thrash about with him soon enough proceeding to give a loud dragon like roar that shook area as he put enough pressure on the hellhound that it let out a yelp and soon stopped struggling against him before Issei let it go. With that he gave out another roar that sounded like a adult red dragon as he stared down the hellhound who saw that with Issei's now green reptilian eyes that he wasn't going to back down and that he was the superior so with that it bowed to him in respect as shadows began to form on Issei's hand.

"Well then I guess that means you're gonna behave and that we're friends right?" Issei asked the large hellhound who licked his face a bit as it stared at him

"I'll take that as a yes then." Issei stated as the hellhound nodded back to him

"Well then let's go and have you meet some of my friends." Issei told the hellhound that barked as it followed its new master back to the rest of them

And with that Issei and his new hellhound companion went back with the main group who were when Issei got back were shocked by the rather large hellhound that was with him that towered over some of the shorter members of Sona's peerage

"Huh so you managed to find a dire hellhound and a young one at that." The Familiar Master stated as everyone looked as Issei was still petting his hellhound

"Wait a minute your saying that's supposed to get bigger? But its already as tall as I am." Saji commented at the fact that said beast was already the size of him

"Yes as when that thing reaches adulthood it'll probably reach the size of a Russian brown bear if I'm being generous about it. Since the thing about dire hellhounds is that they aren't just fiercer and more aggressive than their regular kin, but they also have size on their side with some cool tricks here and there." The Familiar Master told them as Issei continued to pet his large hellhound who looked at him with its large red eyes

"Well as long as its a loyal companion to me and a great guard and attack dog to boot then that's just fine by me." Issei stated since as long as his new hellhound could do those things for him he'd be just fine

"If there's nothing else then let's be on our way, since we still have a lot of ground to cover so let's keep moving." The Familiar Master told them as they went off elsewhere

With that Tsubasa took the lead until they soon reached a large stable like area that had what were pegasi roaming across the fields either running, grazing or flying overhead as Tsubasa had her eyes set on one in particular that being a palomino with a goldenrod coat that shined with a dull light with reddish gold eyes and wings that seemed to be made of pure gold.

"I want that one." Tsubasa pointed towards the golden pegasus

"Oh you mean Koloss he's one of our finest pegasi we've got here although no one has been really able to tame him although a few came close to it, they returned him sooner or later." The Familiar Master stated to Tsubasa who jumped over the fence

"Why's that he doesn't seem that bad?" Tsubasa asked since to her the pegasus to her felt more or less benevolent

"Because of the fact that even when tamed he still has a habit of kicking people considering that this is a creature that likes to be out and adventure. Therefore it hates to be used like a show horse, so for those that tamed it and used as a show horse it got sent back here because it basically got pissed and proceed to kick them in the face until they were concussed." The Familiar master told Tsubasa since Koloss was very much a war horse so the fact that it got used as a show horse and just something pretty to look at very much pissed it off

"Well you don't have to worry about that since I like to fight monsters, so trust me when I say that Koloss and I are gonna get along great." Tsubasa stated as she jumped over and went towards Koloss

"If that's true then good luck since I don't want you to bullshit me and say that just so you can get yourself a spankin' new pegasus for yourself." The Familiar Master said to Tsubasa who smiled

"Relax you have nothing to worry about since if this thing is a war horse at heart then that makes this a lot easier for what I wanted to have as my familiar." Tsubasa responded since she very much wanted a war horse as a steed for when she went out monster slaying

With that in mind she went towards Koloss who once he saw her unfurled his wings and buffeted Tsubasa with a powerful gust that blew her hair back as it reared its hooves before having them fall to the ground with a thunderous noise. However, Tsubasa stared back at Koloss looking the pegasus steadfast and unwavering as reddish gold eyes met dark silver as she looked at the pegasus dead in the face before pulling out an granny smith apple from her pack that the pegasus began to eat.

"So then Koloss would you like to be my familiar?" Tsubasa asked the pegasus who looked at her as it continued to eat the apple

"Because I promise if you become my familiar you'll be seeing enough action to last you a lifetime I can promise you that much since if your with me we'll be able to be knee deep in monster guts. So what do you say will you have me as your master?" Tsubasa asked as with that in mind Koloss soon gave his answer when he knelt down for Tsubasa to get on

"Well done there kid as Koloss like you enough for you to ride him." The Familiar Master told her as she got on

"Although you may want to wait until I get you a saddle and stirrups." The Familiar Master added as she proceeded to right herself upon the pegasus

"Why's that he doesn't seem to bad….." Tsubasa spoke as with a powerful gust of wind that knocked Momo and Sona on their butts Koloss took off with Tsubasa hanging for dear life

"Because until you can get him trained better he likes to be a dick sometimes and do that, since more often than not until he's seem battle he likes to be like that to people. Something I neglected to mention to her since I didn't think he'd actually take to her." The Familiar Master spoke as she Tsubasa was holding onto the pegasus as it sped through the air

"So then how long do you think it'll go for before she pukes?" Tomoe asked as the pegasus continued to do high speed aerial acrobatics

"I'll give her about a good half hour before she does." Sona spoke as they watched Tsubasa be subjected to having to hang on as Koloss did all sorts of aerial acrobatics evident by the mach cone that had formed around him

That in mind for the next 46 minutes Tsubasa had held onto Koloss as he did everything from barrel rolls to corkscrews to spirals and everything in between as the Sitri rook had to hold on with a great deal of her strength evident by the fact that Koloss decided to go supersonic. With Koloss and Tsubasa becoming a golden blur for a good deal of time before the pegasus landed as surprisingly enough Tsubasa's constitution was stronger than what they thought as she got off without any signs of dizziness or fatigue in her step.

"Um you ok there Tsubasa?" Issei asked as she walked over

"Yeah I'm fine why." Tsubasa responded as granted she was gonna have an upset stomach but otherwise was fine

"Well considering that your new familiar just took for a joy ride I'd think you'd be a bit more of a mess, but otherwise you seem to be taking it like a champ." Issei said as Tsubasa looked very much fine

"Like I said I feel completely…." Tsubasa said before suddenly projectile vomiting all over Tsubaki's shirt and face

"You were fine I suppose until you did that." Issei spoke as Tsubaki began to clean her glasses

"Sorry about that Tsubaki." Tsubasa apologized as the Sitri queen continued to clean her glasses

"It's fine let's just go get everyone else's familiar's and be done with it." Tsubaki stated since they still needed to get Ruruko's, Tomoe's and Saji's familiars

"Ok." Tsubasa responded

So then after being given a saddle for Koloss they continued to venture offwards with them gaining Ruruko a familiar that being of a demon bear known as a Onikuma that was an especially strong creature evident by the fact that it was able to cause quite powerful fissures with just a paw swipe. Now they were headed towards were Tomoe knew her familiar would be as she knew this where hers would be as the further they went the hotter it seemed to grow within the Familiar Forest as they continued towards their destination.

That being a grassland type area where the fields were a burning orange and gold with the trees being ashen gray while they leaves themselves were the color of flame in vibrant and bold reds, crimsons, golds, yellows and oranges. While large birds with plumages that ranged from combinations of dark red, vibrant ruby, goldenrod, pumpkin orange, Spanish orange, lemon yellow and lava red that ranged from the size of a hawk to the oldest ones being the size of fighter jets and Boeing airplanes.

"Well then this interesting as for her to be drawn to the phoenix's of all things." The Familiar Master spoke as Tomoe wandered throughout to find one

"Why's that?" Issei asked

"Because the Phenex clan had pretty much had themselves so linked to their namesake that their powers are based from that they all but in name their personal familiars and because of that no one really tried to make them their own. Since the older Devils pretty much made this whole stigma that it would be blasphemous to do so, something of which I and quite a few others think are completely asinine." Sona explained since to her that whole thing of the phoenix's only being exclusive to the Phenex's

"Yeah that's total bullshit, since its that type of outdated thinking that leads to a downfall." Issei agreed since it was that type of thinking that often got people agreed

"Well in any case I hope that she can gain a good familiar, since unlike Rias I want what will help my subordinates in the long run something she's long since failed to do." Sona spoke hoping that Tomoe found a good familiar

With that being said Tomoe wandered throughout the territory of the phoenix's with her sword drawn just in case since her training with the Dawnbreaker taught her to be always on guard since you'd never know when you'd be attacked. As it would be quite some time before she soon stopped as she felt something fly overhead and began circling over her as she got into a sword stance in case it was hostile towards her before very warm gusts of wind buffeted her however, not once did she move from her spot as she was ready in case things went south.

For once it landed she saw before her was a large phoenix the size of a B-52 bomber with 3 pairs of large wings that nearly blotted out the sky with a plumage of goldenrod, vibrant ruby and Spanish orange that made it look like a majestic flame given avian form; with it having talons the size of a school bus. It's eyes the color of a inferno giving it an almost psychedelic effect as she stared at the creature who radiates an aura of majesty as it stared down at the paladin before it who held her sword unwavering in case things decided to turn hostile.

 **"So then someone who is of non Phenex blood has come to make a familiar from our kind, as I must say that this is a most welcoming development. Since you've no idea how boring it gets seeing those pompous fools come here and wanting us as familiars like they own the place, but you on the other hand."** The large phoenix spoke looking at Tomoe with its large eyes as the heat that poured off it was almost overwhelming

"You have a drive and purpose about yourself that my kind hasn't seen since some of the first of the Phenex, as tell me what's your name?" The large phoenix questioned Tomoe

"My name is Tomoe Meguri and I'm a paladin in training." Tomoe replied since if the phoenix could smile it definitely would

 **"Ah a paladin its been awhile since we've had one of you around here; especially before the Great War took place all those centuries ago. Because before that had actually happened we were and to this day still recognized as one of the patrons to paladins in general."** The large phoenix told her since before the great war they were considered as patrons to paladins in their struggle against undeath and the unholy

"Really?" Tomoe questioned

 **"Yes as we actually aided them in their quest and goal to vanquish the undead and those who'd tamper with the balance of life and death. Since as you see we phoenix's are literal** **embodiment's** **of the cycle of life for we age then die and then are reborn anew such as the way of life and all creatures within that cycle. Therefore we're natural enemies towards those who abuse that cycle such as necromancers and warlocks who tamper with dead and consort with lich lords and demon princes. However, thanks to the Phenex clan we've not faded from the bright inferno that once was our former glory to dying embers of myth."** The large phoenix spoke since when they were still patrons to Paladins they were regarded as mighty creatures, but now thanks to the Phenex's they were myths and former shells of their glory

"Well what about me will you have me as a master, since if you'll have me I promise that I'll restore the phoenix's back to their former glory, for my honor as a paladin I swear this to you." Tomoe requested towards the phoenix before her

 **"Well then Tomoe I expect you to honor this and as such I will not only make you my master but, also contract you as the official summoner to all of my kin."** The large phoenix informed her as her eyes went wide

"Wait a minute if that's the case then what are you to the phoenix's?" Tomoe asked the large phoenix who let out a cawing laugh

 **"As of a few months ago I'm the new leader of the phoenix's, for I am Carnifex Immolantis or Carnifex for short."** Carnifex told her as soon enough phoenix fire began to wrap around her right arm up to her tricep

 **"For with this I choose you as not only my master but, as summoner to the phoenix's for you have our power and our aid at your disposal. As you it well for we will be expecting great things from you Tomoe Meguri, so with that I wish thee well in your endeavors."** Carnifex spoke as the great phoenix soon let out a loud caw before flying off leaving a trail of almost ethereal looking fire before it

 _"Well then this is gonna make things much easier."_ Tomoe thought as she took off her gauntlet and saw that fiery orange and gold sigils were branded into her left arm forming a phoenix's head and wings across it

"Now then time for me to head back to everyone else." Tomoe said as she went onwards as her hair changed beginning to gradiate towards a burning golden color towards the middle downwards

That in mind she soon told everyone of her now being bonded to the phoenix's which was evident by the happiness that was on her face at the current moment from doing so in feeling that things were about to get much more interesting for her. Now the only thing left to do was for Saji to gain his familiar to which he wanted his to be a dragon of all things and as such had decided that he should have Issei come with him since there was better chances of gaining a good familiar of a dragon if he had his friend accompany him to do so.

"And Issei thanks for helping me to tame and find a good dragon to have as my familiar." Saji thanked him as they searched around for a good dragon

"It's no problem although I just can't help but, get the feeling of being on edge you know and you and I both know why." Issei responded as while he was happy to help the young assassin out he still couldn't help but feel on guard

"I know that Tiamat has been sited around these parts but still its nothing to not even worry about, as what are even the chances that Tiamat one of the strongest of the Dragon Kings would be out here. So for now just relax and let's get to me finding a familiar." Saji told him since the odds of Tiamat coming out and after Issei right now were about 20 million to one

"I suppose that to some extent your right however, I still am keeping my guard up because the thought of Tiamat being anywhere near me just puts on edge." Issei said because having the 5 headed dragon in any proximity near him made him feel very on edge

"Don't worry you know that should anything happen that I got your six right?" Saji responded to him as he soon found the dragon that would be his familiar

"Of course I do as the same goes for you too man." Issei spoke with a smile on his face

"And looks like I found my familiar and wow does it look majestic." Saji spoke looking at the young adult dragon that was a dozen and a half feet tall

"Well then what are you waiting for Saji go for it." Issei encouraged as Saji went towards the silver dragon

 **"Oh hello there nice to meet you I'm Billyrri, but if it helps you can call me Billy."** Billyrri told Saji in a boisterous soprano that held nothing but friendly and good intentions

"Well then nice to meet you Billy my name is Saji and I was wondering if you'd like to get out of this place and be my familiar." Saji offered the silver dragon

 **"Sure I'd love to be your familiar you wanna be friends while were at it, since I'd like to make friends?"** Billyrri asked the young assassin who continued to look up at the dragon

"Of course after all I'm happy to be friends with you Billy so I'm glad to be your new master." Saji spoke as soon frost began cover his arm and soon cracked away to reveal a emblem on his right hand in the shape of a silver dragon's head

 **"Hooray! I can finally get out of here and start doing stuff this is gonna be so much fun, I can just feel it!"** Billyrri cheered as the mark that showed she was now Saji's familiar

"Trust me Billy your gonna like being with me as I'm gonna take you out on adventures and stuff and show you around the world, since trust you'll love it out there." Saji told the silver dragon who roared with excitement

 **"This is gonna be so great."** Billyrri spoke as she saw Issei running alongside his hellhound

"Um Issei why the hell are you running?" Saji asked as Issei was panting

"Because of that." Issei asked as they saw a young woman with stark white hair in a silver sleeveless robe coming towards them

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?" Saji asked as Billyrri snarled

 **"That's Tiamat and all of us need to leave immediately, since she's nothing but evil and trouble."** Billyrri snarled since even as a young adult of a dragon she knew about the tyrannical dragon and her being the patron to her more malevolent chromatic counterparts

"I would agree with your new dragon friend there who by the way I want to talk more to, but anyways let's get out of here before she fucking kills me and possibly you by being associated with me." Issei spoke as he and Saji let out a combined immolation of flame to surround Tiamat within a 40 foot radius

 **"That will hold her but, not for long so I suggest you get the hell out of here before she starts coming after you considering how you barely by the skin of your teeth managed to evade getting melted."** Ddraig spoke as Issei had barely managed to escape from her initial attack in her draconic form when she had decided to blast him with acid from above

"Good idea." Issei spoke as with that he and his hellhound got the hell out of there

 **"I think you should do the same too Saji, because you and I and any friends you have that I really wanna meet should get out of here.** " Billyrri advised to Saji who was already climbing onto her back

"Way ahead of you now let's go." Saji spoke as Billyrri quickly took flight

 **"Do they really think that they can escape me, since while this is cute that they're trying it still isn't enough to stop me.** " Tiamat spoke as with a deep inhale she let out a large blizzard like gust in a 360 radius and soon within mere moments extinguished the flames which proved a bit difficult due to them being combined with Vitra's

 **"Now then once this steam clears it'll be time for me to obliterate him, since I've got time and they won't get far before I hit that little bastard."** Tiamat stated as soon enough large draconian wings spread from her back as she patiently waited for the steam cloud caused to dissipate

With that they soon made haste with them quickly rejoining with Sona and everyone and giving them the quick recap of the fact that Tiamat was after Issei and wanted him dead at the moment something of which made everyone soon react the same way especially since the Familiar Master was cursing a storm at this. So with that in mind everyone soon made haste as the Familiar Master once at a good enough distance began working on making a portal to the mortal realm with it being close to finish until soon enough the sound of rushing wind and dread was upon everyone as Tiamat in her human form flew down to everyone with her arms folded.

 **"Look just let me kill the host to Ddraig and there won't be any problems here."** Tiamat told them since this was between her and the Red Dragon Emperor

 **"However, if you don't then all of you will be welcome to forever sleeping in an unmarked grave."** Tiamat added as lightning formed and began to collect in her hands and growing bigger by the moment

"That's not going to happen, since I don't know what grudge it is you have against him regardless of that you won't go anywhere near him." Sona stated since she wasn't going to let Issei get killed not when he's had such a powerful impact on her life

"Besides the moment you do kill him or try something I'll be ready to slit your damn throat." Saji spoke as over his dead body that harm would come to his friend

"Issei's done me a solid in helping me become a better monster hunter and live up to my family name, so consider it an obligation to him to pay it forward for what he's done." Tsubasa stated as she had her maul at the ready

"Well I'm pretty sure that my teacher would be utterly and royally pissed if something happened to his son, besides he's a pretty dandy guy once you get to know him so I'm ready to fight for him." Tomoe stated ready to unsheathe her sword

"So in other words you'll have to go through us to get to him." Saji stated as Tiamat just smiled and giggled malevolently

 **"Well that's cute and all, but I guess that means all of you can die in oblivion!"** Tiamat exclaimed as she held above her head a large house sized orb of lightning that she soon fired

 **"Ddraig if this works just know that this gonna hurt me like hell when I wake up."** Issei stated as he saw the concentrated blast of lightning streak towards them

 **"I know what your planning Issei and I understand your reasoning and good luck."** Ddraig replied as the sound of explosion was heard before Issei jumped to intercept the blast

"Everyone get to portal now; I'll hold it off you just go now!" Issei shouted as he hoped the boosts would be enough for him to withstand

"Because trust me none of you guys are strong enough to fight her and live so get through that portal while you still can I'll be fine, so just run!" Issei ordered as his illusion shimmered to revealed his scaled form

With that everyone wanted to protest however, they deep down knew that he was right considering that it was them a still relatively fresh peerage of Devils against a centuries old and extremely powerful 5 headed tyrant for a dragon king and with a good deal of reluctance left through the portal that was made by the familiar master as quickly as possible. For Saji and Sona were the last to go before seeing Issei be struck head on and trying to withstand the blast of lightning that was so intense that even from the other side the vastly potent smell of ozone was felt as Issei was subjected to what was easily the most painful experience of his life.

For soon enough the pain was so intense that despite him giving it all he had the pain felt so immense that his vocal cords couldn't even for the required amount of sound to echo the amount of pain his body was subjected too. With his scales having exploded into almost ashen shards that shredded whatever they came across with electrical burns beginning to cover his body and his nerves pulsing and contracting from the intense voltage as he was soon reduced to being in his boxers as his clothes were soon incinerated from the electricity, yet in that moment something began to happen.

As he began to fade into consciousness as the stream of lightning ended all he could feel was a thunderous pulse beat within his smoking body as his whole body felt like it was vibrating not from the electricity but, from something long since dormant as he went unconscious.

 **"Well then this is a interesting development."** Ddraig spoke as tendrils from Saji's Absorption Line quickly wrapped around and pulled him into the portal that began to close

"Just where the hell do you think your going, since nobody fucks around in my forest not even you Tiamat." The Familiar Master told the dragon who narrowed her eyes at him as arcane magic flowed through him

 **"So you really want to oppose me after the last time, since I'm quite sure the last time you did that I destroyed your apprentice and melted him into a pathetic little puddle?** " Tiamat questioned as she was not in the mood since her chance to kill Ddraig and his host was snatched away from her

"We'll see about since you will not come into the human world if I have anything to say about it, so get ready since I will send you back to your domain where you belong." The Familiar Master spoke as with that he soon encased her with 5 dense walls of arcane scarlet light as soon enough draconic roars were heard within it

* * *

 **(1 week and a half later, Issei's Mindscape, February 16th 2016, 2:24 Am)**

It was what felt like forever before Issei's consciousness resurfaced as he soon found himself within his mindscape with his body even now still wracked with phantom pain of being struck by Tiamat's lightning before opening his eyes to see something was different about his mindscape. That being that the place was covered in dark storm clouds as azure lightning in the distance overhead with thunder sounding off like artillery shell fire.

"Wow I can't believe I actually survived that." Issei said looking over at his mostly scaleless form

 **"Consider yourself lucky since upon returning home your heart was caught with so much voltage that it stopped 4 times. For Tiamat even when she didn't take you seriously still should've killed you in the initial blast of that lightning."** Ddraig told Issei of the fact that he was considerably lucky

However, thanks to Asia staying up through countless hours by the 5th day she managed to heal the damage done to his body by the power attack done by the Chaos Karma Dragon considering that what Issei had managed to survive was no small feat.

"Wait a minute what the hell do you mean I should've died?" Issei questioned wondering why that should be

 **"Because of the fact that even with your level of strength that lightning should've almost instantly killed you however, when it didn't and in the moments since your death that's when I've realized something. Something that I think is completely monumental and that I should've noticed and seen in you earlier on when you were training. But up until that point has been dormant within you and once you wake up will feel that part of you very much so, since I do feel some embarrassment that I wasn't able to recognize it earlier"** Ddraig told Issei since when Issei didn't die from that lightning and in his comatose state that was when Ddraig soon after that time found the reason why he didn't and that fact was a very potent one to say the least

"What exactly are you talking about Ddraig as what do I got in me that allowed to survive that. Since I know I've got you in me, but I have the feeling that even with you that it wasn't the case. So then tell me what the hell is it in me that allowed to live through that?" Issei questioned as to what it was inside him that allowed him survive that

 **"It's simple really you've got some divinity in you and may I add some very potent divinity inside you at that."** Ddraig informed him of the fact that as it stood he had some divine blood running through his veins

"So what I'm a fucking demigod now?" Issei asked if this meant he was a demigod

 **"No well not exactly since you would be right in the fact that you are part god. However, instead of being half your more like a quarter god since it seems that a grandparent was by from what I can tell a very powerful god. Considering how because of what's been awakened in you that once you wake up you'll definitely notice and feel the changes in you."** Ddraig told him considering that whatever his divine lineage was it was very fucking strong considering that once Issei awoke he'd immediately feel them

"Well then to know I'm a quarter god is pretty damn cool if you ask me." Issei stated feeling that it was pretty freaking sweet to know he was part god

"Since I can't wait to see all of what I'm capable of with since oh man is this gonna be so much fun to test out especially if I ever see that midget in a dark alleyway. Because remember I never leave things unfinished at all." Issei added since he was still dead set on killing Koneko since he never left anything unfinished its just that he would have to do with no witnesses around

 **"Yes as I have no doubt that your powers as a partial god are gonna aid you quite well in the murder of that glutinous pile of fuck as you call her. Yet that still raises the question of whom within your family that this divinity comes from since it would do you well to find that out."** Ddraig told him since it would aid Issei to find out in where his divine lineage lie and in doing so find the source to it

"Well I guess that this means the trip to see my mother in Valhalla all the more important. After all with a valkyrie of her power level then she would have to know something about our family line. Because I've got a pretty good feeling that if I'm gonna get answers as to whatever the hell kind of divine power is in me and where its sourced from it'll be from her." Issei responded knowing almost as if on instinct that if he was going to get any instincts to his the source of his divinity it was going to be in Valhalla where his mother resided

 **"Good luck with that since it now makes more sense to her abilities in combat as her being a demigod. Therefore I should warn you still that she resides in Valhalla which is warrior heaven and somewhere she'll definitely be residing. As such and the way she's always been and especially since you're her son is gonna be to impress her through combat which is suffice to say I wish you a very much good luck with that, since you will definitely need it."** Ddraig told Issei considering that for one it did make clearer since about Yasha's abilities and how they were tied to their rage but also the fact that his mother was very much a battle maniac and the only way to get answers would be to appeal to that side of her

"Well then I guess it's gonna be a good thing that I'm close to gaining Balance Breaker then." Issei spoke knowing full well the power of Balance Breaker would be required

 **"It is indeed however, still you should be thankful that you are very much alive as well as to discover that you are now part god."** Ddraig told Issei knowing that by all means he was very lucky to have survived Tiamat

"Trust me Ddraig that much I am since I'm very much thankful to have survived. Because thank Thor and the All-Father that I'm still alive and more importantly if that was Tiamat not taking me seriously and it still should've killed me. Then it all the more goes to show that I will not only need Balance Breaker, but also to very much not only grow stronger but to also master whatever the hell it is I'm now capable of. Since as of right now and in my awakening the divine blood that's in me I've practically stepped myself to playing in the big leagues which means I'm going to need to step up my A-game." Issei stated to Ddraig since he knew the way things were at the moment

Because Issei while knowing that he was reasonably powerful had things reset into perspective by what amounted to his 2nd death under Tiamat for this once again let him know that in the proverbial food chain of the supernatural. That he still had a long ways to go before he claim the fact that he was strong enough to survive and kill anything that crossed him, since he definitely didn't want to be rendered helpless ever again not like what happened when he was with Raynare that fateful day as never again would he be defenseless like he was when he was still human.

 **"Agreed and with how things are going to be then power is gonna be needed to be gained quickly. Which is why I suggest that sometime in the future that you undertake further training with Thor since knowing the enemies you'll be facing in the future it'll be needed."** Ddraig told him since training with the thunder god would more than certainly be needed with all of the enemies he'd be facing more importantly that of Tiamat

"That's something I couldn't agree with more since I got a damn good feeling that being a semi divine rage monster of immense strength isn't gonna cut it. Which is why going the route of being a battlemaster to be is sounding more and more appealing as time goes on since I'll be needing every advantage I can get to beat people remotely close to Tiamat's level." Issei responded since the more time went on the more that doing training to become a battlemaster in training sounded appealing considering the level of dangers he'd face against

"Because now that I've got the power of a god in me and I don't know what I might as well also hope that when I do get my answers of what the source of my divinity is. That it'll help immensely because pairing that off with my rage driven power as a berserker and the tactical focus of a battlemaster along with your cheat code powers. Then when everything is said and done I think that when something comes at me once again that I'll be a damned juggernaut." Issei added knowing that if he could pair his divinity based abilities with his skills as a berserker and his growing skill as a future battlemaster he'd be close to unstoppable

 **"Yes as combining all 3 with my power would certainly make a combination for a potent and near unbeatable warrior."** Ddraig spoke knowing that pairing all of those together with his power would make for something quite fierce

"As now the only thing left to do is wait for spring break to come so that I can hopefully gain the answers I need and find out where in which my divinity comes from hopefully." Issei spoke hoping that when spring break came he could gain the answer of where the source of his divine blood came from

 **"I do as well hope you gain the answers you seek. Because remember we are forever tied to each other and with that being said I wish you the best in that endeavor as with all endeavors that you undertake."** Ddraig told him wishing his partner the best in his eventual finding out of answers of what he was on the divine side of things

"Thanks Ddraig I really do appreciate it." Issei thanked the great wyrm of a dragon

 **"Thank nothing of it Issei and for now continue to sleep since once you recover you've got some exploring of your abilities in divinity to deal with so have fun with that."** Ddraig told him knowing that he was gonna have to be dealing with learning how to use his new divine powers

"I know Ddraig believe me I know." Issei replied simply

* * *

 **(The next day, February 17th 2016, Tiamat's Domain, 9:45 Am)**

It was sometime since Tiamat had been driven back to her domain with her full knowing that against all odds that Issei had survived and that her chance to finish off Issei had been thwarted especially because of the Familiar Master being a skilled arcanist in the field of Abjuration and War magic. However, having learned patience over the centuries Tiamat learned to take her losses for she managed a pyrrhic victory in taking his right arm so that was a bit of satisfaction, as she currently was planning what to do next since thanks to all the centuries she's been alive she knew when to make a plan of attack against her enemies.

"Is something troubling you my mistress, as you seem to be deep in thought these past few weeks?" Theodas asked the Chaos Karma dragon who was sitting upon her throne in her human form

 **"No nothing is troubling me although the fact that Ddraig's host escaped my grasp and from what those under me have reported has made a full recovery. So suffice to say this has proved to be quite troublesome to me since I had hoped to eliminate him quickly, but alas things don't always go as planned."** Tiamat replied since she'd hoped to kill him in one fell swoop but in her not taking things seriously had set her back

"But before he was pulled away and my chance to kill him ripped away from me I felt something quite interesting in him." Tiamat spoke having felt something in him particular that was interesting to say the least

 **"What do you mean exactly?"** Theodas questioned his mistress

 **"I mean that he has the spark of the divine in him and while he may not be a demigod he's pretty damned close to it especially considering how powerful the dormant part of it inside him was. Since something like that is going to prove very troublesome to deal with."** Tiamat answered back her fingers interlocked as her ancient mind knew that this was going to prove quite troublesome

"So then what does this mean exactly, as what does this change in pertains to the Red Dragon Emperor?" Theodas questioned wondering if this changed anything pertaining towards Issei

 **"The only thing this changes is that I need to know a proper assessment of his level of power considering that I want to know how strong he is, since I full know that I'm capable of killing him. However, I want to be better safe than sorry."** Tiamat responded since she didn't want to take anymore chances than she already has

"I would suggest sending Raynare after him however, even still she's proving to be too much of a wild card as her ego and pride that still refuses to break would prove more detrimental than useful in the long run. Besides my mistress I think that we could both agree she's not comparable to his level of power and skill to engage him combat yet." Theodas spoke knowing that while Raynare was an option to consider it was too much of a risk to backfire

 **"I couldn't agree with you more Theodas as even 2 months of discipline and she still refuses to accept the order of things as my property. No matter there's still time for her to be used as my tool against him so all we need to do is be patient and that busted up crow will soon prove her uses to me.** " Tiamat agreed knowing that Raynare was still not ready to be of full service to her as of yet

 **"However, I think that a better use to gauge and properly assess his strength would be you Theodas."** Tiamat told him knowing that he would be perfect for this

"What would you have me do in this endeavor?" Theodas questioned his master

 **"Simple engage him in combat, since I want to know just how far up there he is in strength."** Tiamat told him since she didn't want to be caught off guard whatsoever not after what the gunslinger did to her

Because thanks to that gunslinger of a host to Ddraig that was the last time she would ever be caught off guard by a host to the Red Dragon Emperor since she still had the permanent scar of a bullet wound upon her body to prove it something of which was her permanent reminder to never underestimate another host to Ddraig in combat.

"I shall do as you wish whenever time permits." Theodas spoke as he would tend to this matter as quickly as possible

 **"See to it that you will Theodas as I don't want another repeat of what happened with that thrice damned gunslinger, as for him to have wounded me so severely is unacceptable. Since I can still feel that gunshot to this very cursed day."** Tiamat seethed in the fact that out of all of his hosts the gunslinger came the closest to killing her

"Understood my mistress and it will be done as quick as possible." Theodas responded bowing before her

 **"Good I expect nothing less from you Theodas."** Tiamat spoke before a seething Raynare stormed up towards her

 **"And look what we have here a rebellious crow that still has yet to learn her place as my property.** " Tiamat spoke as she did find some amusement in repeatedly breaking Raynare down

"Why didn't you tell me you were going after Issei I could've killed him and had what was mine?!" Raynare demanded from Tiamat as Theodas was about to round on her when Tiamat gave a silent command to not interfere

 **"Simple really because for one you aren't even anywhere near the required amount of power needed to face against him after all. Because the last time I remember you fighting him you got yourself killed in your prideful attempt to do so, since Theodas and I have one thing you don't."** Tiamat responded as Raynare's face was locked into an angered sneer

"What's that?" Raynare questioned as Tiamat looked at her with amusement

 **"Simple really the both of us as with many of my followers is the fact that we have the power to back up our actions. Where as you don't since in comparison to everyone else and even the friends he surrounds himself with you are pathetic and very flawed abortion, who's only redeeming feature is that you have a nice rack and ass. Since if it weren't for the fact that Theodas brought you back for me to resurrect under my thrall you would've died in an unmarked grave with no one to even care about you."** Tiamat replied her words cutting into Raynare like a chainsaw as she seethed as her wounded pride and still mountainous ego wouldn't stand for it

 _"I refuse to take this I'm the great Raynare I refuse to be talked down to!"_ Raynare thought as she began made a light spear and proceeded to throw it at Tiamat

 **"I swear for someone that's pretty weak, you really make great nail files."** Tiamat spoke as Raynare continued to seethe in both being talked down to once again and her being denied the chance to kill Issei

 **"However, since you still choose to rebel and refuse to accept your lot in life as my property. That you need to be reminded, so Theodas if you wouldn't mind in reminding Raynare of how she is still an insect compared to everyone else."** Tiamat requested as she continued to use the light spear as a nail file

"Gladly since it appears that someone needs to be reminded of where they belong in the order of things." Theodas spoke since he and other followers of Tiamat had grown tired of Raynare's prideful ways and any chance given to attempt and beat it out of her they took immediately

With that in mind Theodas pulled out his scimitar and soon enough once he did and with magic that was focused through it the polished metal blade took on more of a scaled appearance as though made of dragon scales as he dashed after Raynare who tried to make a light spear but, wasn't prepared when Theodas's scale like blade cut her across the face as a gash appeared across it. For she soon tried to take flight an gain an aerial advantage only for a magical circle to appear above her as soon enough a literal cloud of serrated daggers appeared all coming for her like missiles from a jet fighter.

Try as she might to get away from them it was too late as she screamed in pain as a dozen found home in each of her wings causing rivulets of blood to fall forth as she crashed back down to the ground in a heap as her wings burned from the daggers inside. However, that wasn't the end as the moment she tried to raise her hand to make a light spear to defend herself Theodas in one swift motion stabbed his scimitar into said hand angling it so that several inches of blade went inside of her arm all the way to her elbow before relinquishing it.

Raynare soon cradled her wounded arm before he swung the 2 and a half foot long blade across her stomach that cut into deep muscle in a X pattern before thrusting it into her right shoulder with such force that it wedged itself between the joint. Theodas then delivered the finishing blow as a magical circle of eldritch energy formed before soon enough she blasted back by a 60 foot cone of cold air as the blast of frigid wind was so great that it cracked the ground as she was sent backwards with ice and hoarfrost covering her body as Theodas walked towards her with his scimitar ready to deliver more punishment.

"I believe that you've driven the point clear enough Theodas." Tiamat told her follower

"Are you sure my mistress since I can still deliver more pain to her so that she will know where she belongs in the order of things?" Theodas questioned his blade at her throat ready to cut out her vocal cords

 **"Yes I'm sure as you've cowed her down into submission enough to make the point clear enough. However, if she does back-talk me again then feel free to cut out some of the tendons in her legs since if my property chooses to disrespect me again then she can go without the ability to walk for a day or two."** Tiamat spoke having thought that it was satisfactory enough for what Theodas did although she did find the thought of having the fallen angel crawl around like a leper very humorous

"As you wish." Theodas obliged sheathing his scimitar

"Be grateful since you were a few moments away from not being able to speak." Theodas told the fallen angel since he very much would've sliced her vocal cords and rendered her a mute

 **"So then I believe that this was a in my personal opinion a very hilarious way to show you just how weak you are in the grand scheme of things. Since you see here you are my tool to kill him as that's the only reason why I continue to keep you alive, for while you're expendable that much is true. You are still of use to me since I'm going to get as much mileage out of you as possible, but I can't do that if you continue to think with your pride and balloons you have for tits."** Tiamat stated since she felt that she needed to reiterate to Raynare as to what her only directive was

 **"Since have you forgot that since you died that no one cares about you anymore. That everyone is actually happier without you in their lives Raynare since all you are to them really is an inconvenience that they had to deal with. Therefore you have no choice but to accept your lot in life as my property and obey otherwise I can and will eliminate you and find someone else to carry out my will. So then either you act correctly for when I employ you to carry out my will or I will step up you being re-educated and break you that way into being my property."** Tiamat added since either it was death or stepping her re-education until she was a monotonous hollow shell

"Answer now, for when my mistress talks to you then you'd better give a response back." Theodas ordered as he had his hand on his scimitar

"Fine I will obey and its not like I have a choice too…." Raynare said with venom etched into her voice considering that her re-education had already been bad enough

 **"Good now then get out of my sight as you've already wasted enough of my time today."** Tiamat ordered as she continued to file her nails with the light spear as Raynare limped away to recover

"So when the time is right my mistress do you actually think she'll prove viable against the Red Dragon Emperor?" Theodas questioned the tyrant of a 5 headed dragon

 **"All I need for her to do really is cause him pain whether it be emotional or physical as long as it makes him suffer then she will have served her purpose. Because as long as she carries out the directive I have set for her effectively then whether she continues living or dying is of no concern to me. For I've already brought her back once since if she gets herself killed once again then that's on herself and I will not bring her back, after all she can be replaced.** " Tiamat responded since all she needed for Raynare to cause him great pain be it emotional or physical it matters not as long as she got the job done then it was what mattered to her

"Good to know my mistress as I just have the feeling that the moment she gets a chance she'll try to pull a fast one on you. After all its in her nature to be a betrayer to those around her." Theodas said as he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Raynare tried to pull a fast one on Tiamat

 **"No need to worry after all even if she tried to do so it would end up failing, since I can always just turn her into a pet of mine for her rebelling against me. Since betrayers who so readily take my power and try to use it against me deserve only to be turned into my guard dogs."** Tiamat spoke since she had a particular punishment in mind should Raynare try to rebel against her that was her favorite to do

"Interesting idea for a punishment my mistress now then if you wouldn't mind dismissing me I have to sharpen my skills for when I go against the Red Dragon Emperor, since doing so will not be an easy task." Theodas requested since he knew that Issei as it stood wouldn't be a lightweight

 **"Go on right ahead Theodas, for I expect results when you fight him after all I expect nothing less from one of my top soldiers."** Tiamat told him as he soon departed to ready himself against Issei

"Soon I'll be seeing just what your capable of Red Dragon Emperor and once I do then I'll crush you like an insect, much like I should've done with that damned gunslinger." Tiamat thought as the memories of the gunslinger host of Ddraig still to this day plagued her thoughts and enraged her to no end

 **So then with familiars gained by our heroes we now find out that Issei having survived his attempted murder from Tiamat has some divinity inside him and now is even more determined to see his mother in gaining answers as to who his divine grandparent may be. So stay tuned for what's to come in the next new chapters of The Norse Dragon Emperor**.

* * *

 _ **Well this was a hell of a lot for a chapter so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we since man was this a lot to write out, so with that being said let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene where Issei's invited to get familiars with everyone and something that I thought would be nice since it shows that Issei is able to be more civil with Sona and actually have some respect for her as a person.**_

 _ **Next up we got everyone getting their familiars and while I didn't show everyone getting every single familiar understand that Sona had acquired everyone into her peerage meaning that everyone got their familiars at different times, so I couldn't really do everyone getting their own familiar regardless I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Moving on we've got the following scene of Issei in his mindscape after surviving his getting blasted to near death by Tiamat and getting a big reveal in that Issei is a quarter god something that I've had planned for a very long time. As the identity of his divine grandparent will be revealed with Issei goes to Valhalla to see his mother Yasha since she's a demigod herself we'll find out firsthand as to who is part of Issei's heritage.**_

 _ **Lastly that up we've got Tiamat in the aftermath of her failed attempt of killing Issei and the fact that she's plotting her next move against him with Theodas being eventually sent out to gauge his power level. Not to mention the fact that Raynare is now having to submit herself to being Tiamat's property considering that this something hard for her since she's having to have her pride and sense of self broken and forced to face the fact that she is only an expendable tool for Tiamat.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to show the wonderful support you guys have been of this story by giving it a favorite, follow, review and sharing it out as much as possible since you guys have been awesome so please continue sharing it out since I really want for this to continue doing well. Also remember that reviews are welcome since they let me know you guys like the story and I may get ideas from them so please continue to share them and remember flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its well thought out and reasonable is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter Issei gets a mission from the Yokai Faction that will cause him to gain his Balance Breaker so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_

 _ **Random End Song: Ratrace by Skindred**_


End file.
